A God with A Different Take
by Try Another time
Summary: What to do? Tired of working through thousands of timelines surrounding the young potter a god chooses to do his own take on the story while on a vacation along with his wife. What is to come to young Harry Potter only the future will tell. Harry x Harem, Lord Potter, Sirius with a different path. -New first chapter.
1. A vacation and a new timeline

Spiritual ocean: the Main dimension holding each reality. timeline and everything else in existence*

1 Astral years= 1000 normal years*

Omega timeline= Timeline accepted as the main one by the deity in control. *

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

A being was sitting down behind a desk inside a certain office beyond any mortal reach and only able to be reached by those with a problem big enough as to need the help of such being. Mountains of paper, claims, and forms surrounded the office as he read and signed away the different proposals and claims of other beings similar to him in nature or mortals with a few ideas they wanted to be heard. Under this office, an infinite number of dimensions, realities, and timelines were drowned upon the waters of the spiritual ocean. Many of the realities and timelines that existed within this place were based on the strongest desires and ideals of mortals from different places and in many cases brought into existence by this being. This "god" allows beings to choose their own paths based on their choices and not written destinies or fates since in his own opinion life didn't have a specific end or path to follow just many possibilities to choose from.

He had maintained the balance between everything that existed for such a long time that he praised the fact of being unaffected by time like mortals, angels, demons and other gods were. He had seen infinite numbers of lives, souls, worlds, and timelines come and go as the continuous cycle of birth, death, afterlife, revival, and vanishing continue to move on. Few were the mortals that could be claimed he had directly interfered in their lives and help them to change the present course of the events in their worlds or timelines, but he wasn't the first god in doing so nor the last to do so. One may say that this could ruin the course of history as it was supposed to be, but you can't argue with at being that holds no care for planned destinies or fates. To him the future wasn't set in stone, only possibilities existed on the choices people made allowed them to come into fruition. He was the example of this, his birth was prophesized as the destruction of creation and the end of all creations. The prophecy came to fruition to a certain extent but with destruction came rebirth and a new beginning for everyone, no longer being attached to the fate that was prophesied by others. Some examples were Zeus being no longer was destined to kill Chronos, Jörmungandr and his siblings no following their father plans for Ragnarök and Apep didn't have to fight against Ra.

His name wasn't written in any of the records of the mortals and his story wasn't either like many other gods and deities who had chosen to stay out of the mortal affairs. Yet there was a name that he had chosen to use with mortals he chooses to approach to, A.S.

His major task had been regulating the creations of other gods while also helping them and certain mortals to created new realities based on their ideas. For a long time, mortals had brought amazing ideas of worlds with unique designs and conflicts to be solved but a certain book author sparked the imagination of an increasing number of creators. A book by the name of Harry Potter was brought to his office by the young author or a least one of her different versions from one of many alternative realities after she passed away. She asked to make her creation into a reality in which her characters were no longer part of a book or a series of films. After much consideration and research, he accepted thus allowing the story to become a reality outside of just fiction. The young author cried as she saw her creations being brought to life and appreciated this favor yet the od told her to remember the price to pay for this. "No longer are they fiction but actual lives for which you have to see as they die and suffer based on their choices." Say the god. The young author understood these words to a certain extent but didn't back away and surveilled the path that her creation would take from just being a simple book. A.S. seemed pleased with her determination and left her to watch over her creation without the chance of interacting with them until it was all over. It wasn't uncommon for those that gain such favor to be left in such position since they are the fabricators of the problems of such characters yet the choices such characters make are still considered their own will since nobody is forcing them to do anything.

A.S. believed this would be the first of maybe a few similar petitions yet he didn't foresee how his actions will drive many other souls to ask similar things. Mortal after mortal came asking for a meeting with A.S. with new ideas based on the same story but with new changes and developments. In the beginning, it was easy but then more ideas kept showing up, some of which seemed to just be senseless or incredible lustful. Several deities came to visit after the initial HP realities boom, some of which included Aphrodite, Hades, Anubis, Brahma, and Loki which applauded his actions since it means more souls to torture in hell and more souls from which to harvested harmonious energy in heaven (Well Loki appearance was more of a sarcastic joke). His parents, the former gods in charge of these kinds of tasks were also amazed at the popularity of the mortal's story since they have seen others with much harder paths than facing someone like Voldemort. A.S. wasn't laughing about it since it forced him to work even more than before as he needed to review each idea and the elements that it would have to include.

Prime elements such as a bigger world for which the beings could live alongside with each species was an important one. A strong connection to supernatural abilities and the connection to souls which many other realities held was another crucial point. He wasn't becoming a fan of recreating a soul for each time a Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore was needed. So, he just created a new system in which prime soul cores for all the important characters were set up before a new world was created. Just like a soap dispenser he just needed to take a little essence from the prime core which would allow the creation of a new blank soul core which would, later, become its own version of the person in its designated reality.

This also prevented the merging of versions which denied each other. There is no way he would allow a good Voldemort to merge with an evil Voldemort. The fusion of two similar souls that differ on almost all details of their lives could lead to their destruction and he didn't want to deal with that ever again especially if he wasn't the one doing the process. Nonetheless, the continuous creation of new timelines based on Harry had driven the god a little bit mad after a time period of around 100 human years.

"Damn shipping desires!" A.S. exclaimed. He understood that anyone could have different tastes and desires but damn it all to oblivion how one story had let to so many possible realities. It was impressive how much mortals could change the entire timeline by adding or eliminating certain elements. Mortals may live a few decades or hundreds of years depending in each reality they came from, but their minds and souls could wish for things that scare him to the deepest part of his core not matter the age they possess. "How many times should I denied the creation of a timeline only because of a certain ship!" he shouted.

"Ah, darling you more than anyone know that love can be the most crucial thing behind the creation of such lovely worlds and realities. Are you forgetting what you did to create all this that we are."? Such a lovely voice was behind such a real statement. Her name was Aria, the deity that accompanied him and fought alongside him all those years ago. He loved her to such an extent that if she disappeared, he would destroy everything on his path while trying to find her.

"I know Aria, but no other reality has given me so many headaches. You will think that they would have stopped twenty years after the original story was created but no! Each year that goes by a new series of ideas comes in a package of a least a million which must be review separately. That's only in January there is also the other 11 months of the year." A.S. explained to his wife. "This is the reality with the most timelines that had come into fruition than any other. It goes way over the ones I created myself, the ones created by our kids, the ones created by other gods and those of other mortals." He expressed as he stood up and walk towards his wife. The floor under them became crystalline and allow the spiritual ocean to be seen from the office. Strong waves that resemble an ocean of stars washed different spheres containing realities from one place to the other.

"Well I know is an excessive number of timelines but maybe you are under too much stress, maybe a vacation would be the best for just you and me." She smiled at him. Her smile was one of the few things that could calm him down. "If I remember well last time, we took one was at least 150 years ago in Astral years and for that one, we went ahead and did everything I wanted. Maybe this time we could sit down and enjoy one timeline that you created and enjoy as the events develop."

At that moment a light bulb appears on top of A.S. head an exploded in some impressive fireworks show. He had an idea and it would finally give him a chance to do his job and take care of a certain plan he had put on hold. "Aria that's a fantastic idea, call Yui and Zero they can take over for us for the next 5 astral years. This would allow me to enjoy my own thoughts without looking for the next self-claimed lord of destruction or darkness trying to take over their reality." For someone that has the control over time, laws of creation, the cycle of life, death and revival, matter, and pretty much every other thing that exist or that is yet to exist or has disappeared, a vacation should come in a regular basis but no.

As the main figure that reshapes everything into what it is today, A.S. while having the help of thousands of deities, angels, demons and other creatures looking out for the management of the continuous existence of everything, he didn't get a deserved break except every 150000 mortal years or so.

So, when you are a deity that must wait this long to enjoy a well-deserved rest, you got appreciated the fact that having 24 already grown up children you can count on to take over. Along with two brothers that are more than pleased to take on the challenge of managing everything and a pair of parents that even though had taken their retirement leave since 777 astral years ago wasn't uncommon for them to offer their help in the management of this system.

Yui S. and Zero S. were the oldest daughters and youngest son of A.S. and Aria. After watching and helping their parents alongside their other siblings all those years since they took up the mantle of taking over from their grandparents it wasn't weird for two of them to help the family by taking over the management for a few astral months or maybe years. Now they were looking at each other and their parents as they waited patiently for their parents' announcement of their next vacation.

It has been a while since the last time they choose their siblings Julios and Sophia to take up the mantle and proved their capacity to manage this great position. Now it was up to them to prove themselves capable of enduring such task. It was sort of a challenge that all siblings wanted to take on and prove who was able to hold themselves together without falling victim to stress or an angry deity that doesn't get what he wishes for.

"Yui, Zero we have called you for an important task at hand." Their father told them.

'Oh, is on' the pair exclaimed in their heads, it was time for their parents to relax and enjoy some time by themselves.

"It has been 150 astral years since your father and I took some time off, so it is now your task to take over as we enjoy five astral years off. You two will take care of the management of everything for the duration of our vacation. You two know what must be done and have them all the support you could need. This transition will take effect right now. We send messages to your siblings, aunt and uncle in case you need help. We love you, bye!" As their mother said this their parents disappeared in red light as they left them there in the office.

"Well is the classic way of them saying we need some time without anyone else telling us what to do or what they want." Said Yui with a voice that demonstrates maturity and enjoyment.

"They took too much time to realize that they needed to leave this office and allow someone else to help them," Zero said in a calm voice as he turns his face downwards to watch the ocean and saw a massive crimson dragon speed up towards someplace far from there.

"So where are we going, darling? What's the plan?" Asked Aria in an upbeat fashion. She had an idea of what her husband was about to do.

"Well my dear we are going to that damn dimension and start our own timeline but this time I'm making it not only for fun but to help us take care of a certain situation in the future. After that kid enjoys his mortal life, he will make a great avatar of my power." A.S. exclaimed in euphoria as the dragon increase its speed to an impressive level.

"Are you planning to use the prime core souls?" Asked Aria.

"You know me enough if I'm going to start something is going to be in a big way!" Said A.S.

As the dragon reaches a giant purple sphere holding the timelines connected to the boy it crossed a portal open and transported them to the center of the dimension which held the core souls of mortals. An unknown amount of prime soul cores were held in here like small lanterns formed by a nucleus of an unknown material surrounded by blue flames that burn as bright as any star. Rows and rows of these weird shape lanterns surrounded the walls of this massive sphere with a pillar in the center.

As the dragon move A.S. looked around he focuses his sight in the pillar at the center it held an opening and inside red eyes looked at him. As the dragon got closer the figure inside was clearer, a phoenix stood there and once it realizes A.S. was in front of it, it spread its wings and flew outside pass them. The dragon stopped right in front of the opening, A.S. screamed at the Phoenix.

"Guardian get over here." Once the Phoenix hear him it flew in his direction, once close enough it stops. "Guardian, I need the prime soul cores of the following people, Harry James Potter, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Padma Patil. Parvati Patil and Minerva McGonagall."

As he told the guardian those names the majestic bird flew around collecting the cores and after only a few minutes 13 light blue flames stood floating in front of him.

"Perfect thanks guardian, prepared for what is to come. I'm about to create the omega timeline of this reality is about time I make my own take in this story."

As he said that he focuses his attention on the souls at hand, he took Harry's soul and cut a portion of the flame's core. Then that portion was divided into 11 similar parts. He took those parts and introduce them into the souls of the ladies, the flames flared up in a white color instead of the light blue they had before, then small golden chains appear from each of the eleven souls towards Harry's soul and surround it in a protective way. He then put his hand on his chest and as he retired it his soul, a tricolor flame (black, white and red) appeared. He took a small piece of its essence and re-shape in the shape of a small dragon symbol before putting it on Harry's soul, the soul flared up in a crimson color before calming down. The chains around the soul transmitted a crimson electric current towards the other eleven souls and a small drop of red form in the center of the souls.

He focuses on Minerva's soul and said the following words "Oh thy young soul that has yet found thy crimson dragon makes thy young heart flourish. Thou may look like the right age in front of everyone around thou but once thy true love appears thy true shape will be seen in front of him." A golden ribbon was made around the soul.

He then looked at his wife with a smile. "Someone is playing cupid isn't my love, what future are you planning for these young ones?" She asked in a cheery manner.

"I might try to be Cupid, but this will only work if they develop those feelings in a constant manner of trusting each other and work from friends to more. We will make sure that they connect with each other and develop these relationships."

He then turned towards Fleur's flame and say the following "Thy flame as delicate as a flower should find thy dragon to protect it. Thou should move the gears of time to accompany him." Another ribbon appears surrounding the soul.

With that last sentence, it turned towards Sirius's flame and said "Poor soul that may be judged wrongly by others, rest assured to grow strong in the harshest of conditions, find friendship later and a true family. Longing for love should find it and give a path to a new soul to be born while protecting the small crimson dragon and raised it along with thou own small pubs as brothers rest assured thy destiny is not completed written until thou forged it yourself." A silver chain surrounded the soul.

With that last phrase, he moved the souls towards the Phoenix, as the Phoenix took them back, he said, "Young souls should we meet at certain moments of your lives and know that your futures are being protected by me as you move on."

After this, a giant clock appeared behind A.S. and Aria it started moving its hands and everything started to be surrounded by a silver light, as this happens Aria asked, "My dear is this where it starts for them?"

A.S. responded with a kiss saying, "Yes and we should see that they get better as they move own because is only the beginning of a long path." With that, a new timeline began.


	2. Minerva's early years, pre-hogwarts

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

A giant clock stood in the middle of a massive silver ball of energy, soul cores dance around it and as they dance millions shoot out of the dimension and other millions appear, and an uncountable amount of souls enter the clock and came out it, this was the core of an omega timeline. A constant current of souls cores that live, die, and let to the creation of new soul cores, the core of this timeline the clock, held everything in that reality (Galaxies, stars, planets, etc.). In front of this clock stood our pair of deities on top of a crimson dragon, looking at the current of souls. Their presence increase the current of souls by a large rate, A.S. power increase how fast time move inside the reality.

"A.S. when are we trying to enter the timeline?" asked the dragon as the deities on top of him looked down.

"Asmodeux are you tired of waiting? You know we just have to wait a few minutes until the first of the souls enters the timeline as well securing the family history of the kid before we start our intervention." As he said this he created a small lance of energy which he threw at the clock, as it hit the clock it dissipated in red particles which attach itself to certain soul cores.

After a few minutes Minerva's soul enter the soul current and at that moment Asmodeux knew to move forward and enter the clock.

"Is time to start darling." With that last sentence from Aria they enter the timeline.

* * *

It was October 4, 1935, in the outskirts of Caithness in the Scottish Highlands in a descent size house, a small little girl was born, her parents were excited for their first child and were grateful for their young daughter. As they left the small baby in her cradle and went downstairs, two figures and a small dragon stood by the cradle.

"Ah she is such a cute baby dear, it makes me remember our own babies when they were born look at her, she is so pretty." Aria exclaimed excited as they looked at the young Minerva.

"I know my amore she is cute, but not more cute than Yui, she was an angel in all the sense of the word well except for her extra sets of demon wings." Said A.S. as he remember his first born and the happiness that it brought to him and his wife after so much time of fighting a war for survival and peace.

"Ah you know that's a lie you cry like a baby each time one of your children was born exclaiming to all of existence that they were the most precious babies, and lets not even talk once you met your niece." Grunted Asmodeux in a annoyed and cheerful way, it was known all through existence that the all powerful A.S. had a weakness for babies and would punished severely all of those that hurt any baby of any species or reality, it didn't help that his wives, each of the ones that form Aria's soul had the same paternal instinct as him, so many realities were under an existential law that prohibited any kind of damage towards young children, if a title could defined the pair would be the eternal paternal duo.

"Well back to track it seems that her magic core is going to grow to a faster rate compared to others as well the other kids including Sirius once they are born." Said Asmodeux as he analyze the small child with his eyes.

"I know Asmodeux that's why we should train her in a passive way as she sleeps and grows up to learn how to control her powers, it would be similar for each of the other kids but that we will figured out later. Well young Minerva we will see each other much more as you grow up now sleep well and know that we will be watching over you." With that the figures disappear and a small Minerva fell asleep feeling safer.

* * *

With the past of the years young Minerva grew surrounded by love and protected by her family members, one thing that surprised the family is that as her hair grew long strands of bright red hair appeared along her black hair but somehow nobody found it weird and just dismiss it, around her third birthday a few weird things happen around her, toys that were in spots impossible to reach for her will appeared close to her a few seconds later, a strong presence around her always loomed over her and her mother was the only one to realize this as soon as it started to happen, her magic started to appeared and it was strong, stronger than any other child she had seem. The presence that always surrounded her was protective and its power seemed massive but not oppressive, it just seemed to keep her daughter power in check so she dismissed as something she wasn't able to prevent but it made her happy that her daughter was being watch over by something that could protect her.

She still knew that at some moment she had to explained her husband the heritage of her family as well the status of secrecy and the future of their daughter. When it came to young Minerva once she was fourth years old something happen as she sleep, in her dreams she appeared in a big island surrounded by grass and a big tree with red and white leaves under the tree three figures stand.

A young man with a hair color that resemble hers including strands of white, light caramel skin and silver eyes with strands of red looked at her. A set of horns mixed between white and black and a halo that appeared a crown with strands of white and a black, the last noticeable aspect of the young men was a tail that matched the tri-color themed and divided into three at the middle of the tail stood in the floor next to him. A lady with an amazing rainbow color long hair stood next to the young man, her eyes show a prism of colors and her skin white as snow can only be part of a fairy story that her mother read to her, their clothes looked fancy and give the charm of being a prince and a princess she believed. A small red dragon with strands of silver stood on top of a stone next to the lady and his eyes analyze her every moment, she found the small dragon cute and wanted to hug him, but the voice of the small men brought her out her thoughts.

"Minerva come closer." Said the young man in a calm voice.

"How you know my name?" Asked Minerva as she move closer to them.

"We had been with you since the day you were born, we always watch over you." Said the young lady in a lovely tone.

"Are you my guardian angels just like in the stories my mother reads to me?" Asked Minerva with a hint of excitement.

"In a sense yes, but we can explained more of the relation of us to you as you grew older, for now you can defined us as your teachers and friends." Explained the dragon with a voice that made her think of her father.

"But where is this, and why I'm here my mom wouldn't like me going outside the house with strangers." Said Minerva.

"Oh don't worry dear you're sleeping right now your soul is just talking with us right now, and for why are you here is because we going to start teach you something that you're going to need, my name is Aria by the way." Explained Aria in a sweet way.

"My name is A.S. and I know is a weird name but you will get used to it. Minerva do you know what magic is?" Asked A.S.

"Is that the thing in my fairy tail books why makes everyone happy and help fixing the problems of the people, I loved to be able to do that." Exclaimed Minerva happily.

"Well child you can do that you are a wizard after all, you can do that and many other things, didn't you remember what happen a since last year when you wanted to reach that toy on the top shelf of your room, wanted it and after a few seconds it disappeared and reappeared in front of you seconds later." Explained the dragon.

"But momma say I was dreaming and that was my imagination Mr. dragon." Said Minerva.

"Your momma say that because she didn't wanted to scare your dad and you were to young to understand what was happening, by the way I might be old but Mr. dragon makes me feel sad please call me deux." Asmodeux told her in sad but funny tone.

"Okay Mr. deux, but you're not old you are such a cute little dragon I want to hug you, can I please?" Asked Minerva in a childish tone.

Deux looked at the small girl and complied to her wish. Flew a few second until being in from of her, then she took him in her arms and hug him with such an excitement that A.S. and Aria just looked at themselves and chuckle at the small dragon being held with such love. As Minerva hug deux she started to levitate and realize a second later what she was doing but didn't let go of the dragon. Her face shown excitement and joy.

"This is what we meant Minerva you can control magic like many other people can but is kept in secret, you mother will explained to you later why is this, for now we will teach you how to control your powers, but you got kept it secret from everyone since it will be during your sleep we can meet up and teach you." Explained A.S. as he looked at the small girl hold deux like a small pet, is not everyday that you can see a dimensional destroyer being be treat with such care and in such a way, that it made him looked inoffensive, maybe Aria and him were affecting the poor creature more than what they thought.

"Do I really got to keep it a secret, I would really like to talk to momma about this?" Asked Minerva thinking how much she would love to explained all this to her mom.

"It is for the best my dear, we cannot be seem by them and we will explained more about us with the pass of the years, while helping you and protecting you." Aria explained to her.

"Ok but can I hold Mr. Deux like this every day he is so soft and warm and cute." Exclaimed Minerva in a childish manner.

"No complies over here." Said Asmodeux in peaceful manner, he now feel in peace while been hold by the young lady.

"Well with that out of the wait should we start with your first lesson?" Asked A.S. in his calm manner.

"Yes, I want to learn everything I can" Said Minerva in a cheerful voice.

From here on, every night Minerva would travel to the same island of her dreams, each lesson allowed her to control more of her powers, making it more easy for her to use them in the real world, transporting things from around the house was easier and each time and after two months of training she started to understand how to transport herself around the house. Her mother notice that her daughter was more cheerful and her magic somehow as it grew it was still kept under control. She thought that this might have to be thanks to the presence that loomed over her but it did not scared her somehow especially since it allow her to relax with her newly pregnancy.

"Ah is so easy to change the perception of mortals if they feel the desire to something about Minerva, is one of the most helpful abilities we have isn't it amore." Exclaimed A.S. in a cheerful note, since young Minerva was born and they made their presence somehow known they have been changing in small ways how her mother specially feel about them and other as simple as the child hair color had been as simple as notice-me-not charm which made everyone find her hair normal.

* * *

Those months became years and by Minerva's seven birthday and one little brother later and one more in the way Minerva's mother explained her family history to her husband and what was to come for they children reach their 11 birthday. Their father was a little amazed at the beginning but easily got used to the idea of having magic in the family. That same year A.S. and the rest of the group made the biggest birthday present for Minerva, after a few weeks of explaining more about themselves, the cycle of life and souls. They show her own soul and made one thing that could always help her in the future.

"Here Minerva, this is your soul" Aria said as she held her soul after taking it out of her.

Minerva watched with amazement at the white flame in her friend hands, she feel safe even thou something so crucial was taken out of her. Her soul had a white chain in white flames attach from the core to her the center of her chest. What amazed her the most was the golden chain that surrounded her soul and ended in a small golden flame that looked to go somewhere where it would complete. The other detail that she appreciated was the red drop in the middle of her soul why it was there and it seemed to call her somewhere she didn't know but maybe her friends will explained this to her.

"Minerva today we are going to created something that would be unique to you, and it would help you if anything happens in the real world. Now watch as a I take some of your essence and mold it into our gift to you." Explained A.S. as he took some of the essence of Minerva and started to mold it, the flame spread into a large shape and by the end it looked as a crystal blue staff with the top looking as branches of a tree enclosing a crystal ball that held inside what appeared to be a galaxy.

"Minerva this here is not just a tool is part of your soul made from your essence from you and just for you, this is your soul weapon. It may only be perceive by you unless you decide to allow others to see it, you should remember this, only use it in the most dangerous since it allows you to use all the powers of your soul and could damage severely other people." Explained Aria in a serious tone one of the few times her cheerful attitude change.

"We will train on how to use it but remember restrain is crucial at all times unless there is not other way out. Now on to happier times we can resume training tomorrow." Said deux as he laid in Minerva's hand, the dragon had gotten used to young Minerva holding him.

At the end of her sleep the staff decreased in size until it became a bracelet that only Minerva could see in the real world. With the past of a few more months her training increase in arts such as occlumency, legilimency, elemental arts, charms, runes, and spells from years 1 to 3 when it came to Hogwarts studies. By her tenth birthday she was at the level of a 6 or 7 year student of Hogwarts while under restrain but unrestrained it could be dangerous for many people. By the Christmas she felt ready for start at Hogwarts, her teachers/friends told her that they would be there for her, since there still a lot for her to learn and for them to teach her.


	3. A few too many revelations but why not

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

October 4, 1946 was Minerva's eleventh birthday and the day she received her letter for Hogwarts it was a very happy day for her and her family members were more than happy to help her prepare for the awaited day. For the next several months her teachers help her finished most of her lessons with them while also giving making sure she control her powers under certain levels through the years.

Their reasoning was not without a fair reason, they trained her in most of the things they could teach her for now. Things such as occlumency and legilimency were completed and keep her mind protected from any person trying to know her secrets or any information surrounding them. When it came to charms and runes her knowledge was up with a 6 or 7 year student, while her potions knowledge was fairly extensive she needed practice in the real world to complete it. As for her elemental control it was advance in spells that use water, earth, lighting and fire. They recommended her to keep the power of her spells to a year over her and in few cases to go all out.

This didn't include any of the defensive spells they taught her over the years for those they recommended her to go as over the top as she needed since a good defense is never too strong. The basis for her Patronus were there but they told her that it was better if she learn it through the years using all the tools the school offer her and all the student body. When it came to her other talents they said it would be better if she learned them from the professors at the school, they knew they could teach her all of those but they knew she required to learn from others and not just by herself. She ask why, and they said she required relationships outside in the real world, enjoy her school years and be a teenager like any other. Tonight a mere two months before the acclaimed September 1 when she would start her time at the acclaimed school, they had a few last things to tell her.

"Minerva you know many things from such as us being more than guardian angels to you and knowing more than we said to you, tonight we will tell you some new information that might make you understand a little bit more about us." Aria explained in a serious tone.

"What could be this information about?" asked Minerva trying to guess in her mind what could this meant for her.

"Minerva some people have destinies attach to them that they might not choose but that they be needed for later in life, you are one of those people." Said Asmodeux in serious tone.

"Tell us if you feel something when you hear this phrase 'Oh thy young soul that has yet found thy crimson dragon makes thy young heart flourish, thy may looked as the age thy be in front of everyone around thy but once thy true love appears you true shape in front of him' does it ring a bell to you?" Said A.S. looking at Minerva.

Once Minerva hear this phrase her chest felt warmer and her soul started to appeared in front of her, a new thing appear that wasn't visible to her before a golden ribbon surrounding the flame along the golden chain. Minerva turn her head towards her friends and looked at them with eyes that asked for answers.

"Minerva that ribbon is something that I put there when we started this timeline, that ribbon is the mark that will act as a sort of curse for you once you reach the age of 14, at that age your body will stop growing and changing it would stay that age, others will see you as a normal witch getting older but in reality you will look the same in your eyes, the reason why I did this is because you are needed in the future and making sure you're ready to take on the challenges to come you need to be at your best." Said A.S. with a face that shown determination.

"Wait are you saying that you are some kind of gods, I knew that you were something big but didn't know that it was this big." Said Minerva while coming slowly into terms to what this information meant for her life.

"Yes dear we are deities outside capable of many things but we don't usually interfere with the lives of any mortal unless is required of us or we feel the desire to intervened, this timeline compared to similar ones is the ones with the most of challenges, the enemies that this world will face compared to their counterparts in similar timelines are monsters capable of conquering the entire world, and compared to other similar timelines this one is the biggest and with the most dangers, but some of its biggest problems aren't going to start until after 1980s for those events you will be crucial." Aria followed the explanation.

"This curse can be broken before but it can only be broken by one thing." Asmodeux told her.

"And what is that?" Asked Minerva as calm as possible.

"True love my child, people wait to find that person that could make them happy and truly make them fall for them, there is one soul that hasn't been born yet into this world for you to find it during your times at school or over your time as an adult, before we created the timeline we got a piece of that person soul and attach it to yours to see if you will accept the first part of the soul bond, your soul did and that golden chain is the proved of that, the red drop in the middle of your soul is that soul way of initiating a process of making that bond flourish, but the bond is not set in stone yet, if another soul makes you fall in actual love with him or her the bond with the first soul would be deleted, so just know that there is a chance for you to find true love out there regardless of why we need you in those events in the future." Asmodeux replied while getting closer to Minerva and look at her straight into her eyes.

Minerva started to think deeply, she was needed in the future for what could happen later on, this people that she had know for years and had teach her many things, protect her and said they would be there for her for the rest of her life had curse her to be young for a long time, but to never be shown as her real self to others. They had given her the chance of ending the curse if she found someone that could really make her fall in love, but how long will that take. The real question she was asking herself was who was the person to whom that piece of soul had accepted into her own soul and had started the process of bonding, did she had the patience and the strength to wait for that person. She knew deep inside her that they knew what they were doing and they might had keep secrets from her but she was a child at that time, now she knew more than many others in her age range knew, she considered herself more mature than others. Well at least they are being as transparent as possible with her right know, so minus well trust their choices and all the things they do for her.

"While I might not accept everything all of you had done I know there is a reason and is for the best and I don't want to miss such important figures in my life, I will try to find love outside this bond but if it doesn't happen like I want, I will wait for that mysterious bachelor you have set for me and I will help with anything to help to protect this timeline from anyone." Said Minerva with a smile in her face.

"Well Minerva, that's great that you have chosen to help with the future problems but there is one more detailed from that person, you were not the only one, there is ten more souls that accepted the bond with that person and if they accept each other you might form similar bonds with each one of them." Said Aria with a face that show fear and regret for what was about to happen, who said that playing cupid was an easy task.

"TEN MORE WHAT! Merlin's staff Reducto Magnus." As fast as lighting her staff that she lovely swing increase the potency of her attack and in an instant the island was shaken by an massive explosion.

* * *

After the explosion a crater was left and inside three figures lay with minor injuries (only because they allowed a little pain as a way to allow her purge her fury) but clearly shaken by the attack, they had trained her good for an 11 year old mortal, but it gave deux an idea, "We should trained her in wandless and wordless magic as well." Asmodeux said weakly as he got out of his dizziness from the attack. "Really Asmodeux!" Exclaimed the pair as they got out of the earth. After a few minutes of arguing between the three of them, in seconds the damaged was repaired and they stood in front of Minerva that now looked calm to a few minutes ago.

"All of you really play a weird game of cupid, how did you thing 11 ladies and one guy can work?" Ask Minerva with an icy glare.

"Well Aria here present is an actual fusion of souls ten to be exact and their fusion act as an eleventh person all of them with their own personalities and everything, is just that they had chosen to stay together because they don't really like to be separated." Said A.S. while holding his wife in a bear hug and spinning around while kissing her.

"HOWWWWW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE, wait don't tell me you are gods this is not weird for all of you deities right?" asked Minerva.

"Well Aria is an unique case not other mortal or spiritual being has being able of achieving something similar, but harems are not something weird in existence, this guy right here holds the title of the god that supports harems the most in existence, not matter the sex, species or age, some of his kids have harems themselves or are part of one" explained Asmodeux in a calm tone.

* * *

In a office overlooking the spiritual ocean, Zero and Yui sneezed at the same time, was someone talking to about them.*

Another 5 kids of the couple in different places sneezed at the same time was their parents talking about them again they ask themselves.*

* * *

"Ok so is something common in other timelines and realities, I'm I right?" asked Minerva while starting to make sense out this mess A.S. was this kind of being, well they looked happy as they keep kissing each other like a new married couple how long had they stayed together and if they had any trouble with sharing, could her and the others alongside that guy reached a similar status. Only time would tell.

"Well his philosophy is simple and has been shared through almost all of existence, 'If there is love for many and is mutual why not shared and all be happy' is simple but it has let to an impressive number of happy groups of beings all around realities and timelines." Explained Asmodeux while enjoying the breeze in the island.

"So there is a chance for this mess to work?" Asked Minerva.

"Yes there is a chance if all of you work together towards the same goal. Hey you two comeback is time for this kid to go back to her body." Said Asmodeux.

"Ok, well dear Minerva for any other questions just ask us we are here for you and we will start with your new training regime tomorrow be ready for now good night." Said Aria as Minerva started to disappeared and return to her own body.

"See you tomorrow guys." Said Minerva with a smile, maybe there was a chance but there is time for that just enjoy the her time at school and get ready for what is to come.

With that the time for school got closer than before and the time for another young man to meet this trio of character just a little bit closer.


	4. A wand, an owl, and the passage of time

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The time for little Minerva to leave for school came shortly after the revelations from her friends. They started her training in wandless and wordless magic the day after their revelations. They also explained to her that their presence had suppressed her magic in the real world and now they would let her do it herself, after all they taught her how to control it so she would be fine. Thus after that night her mother couldn't longer feel the presence that had protected her daughter so long and just like magic, forgot all about it. A week before September 1 of 1947 her mother took her to the Diagon Alley to get her study materials for her first year at Hogwarts. During her shopping trip through the alley many things catch her eyes, potions, familiars, and so many different magic tools, her eyes were shinning with interest but two crucial moments are the ones that she remembered the most.

Every wizard or witch requires a wand to be able to perform any spell or incantation. Some are capable of doing spells without the use of them, but it is not a common skill in the modern wizard world unless it came to kids without wands trying to use thier powers. She was an example of this during the first years thanks to the help of her teachers she was able to use some spells such as being capable of apparition to small range, levitate objects and make them apparated in front of her. She control this very well but she had yet to be train to a complete mastery until after her teachers revealed all that information two months ago. Now she had a greater control of the skill, but before she had started this part of part of training, she was used to a crystal wand that A.S. made in front of her when they started to teach her.

After her staff was made she had completely devoted herself to learn how to use the 'Magnus' as she called it. Since day one she had felt how easy had become for her to use any spell and how strong they were now when using them compared to using the wand, it was like an extension of her own body and she loved it. Even thou she loved to use it in the real world she had to control herself and remember just to use it in dangerous situations and just as a last resource. Her teachers explain to her that as she grew older her magic core would grow even stronger than what it was at this moment, right now she could destroy a city just by using the staff and the right spell, so self-restraint was a must and she knew it.

As her mom and her enter Ollivander's show she looked around and could see wands everywhere, she stated asking herself if there would be even one that she could use at a close level compared to her staff. Mr. Ollivander saw them coming into the shop and greet them with a smile. After Minerva was about to enter Hogwarts as a first year student and that she needed a wand, Ollivander looking at the young Minerva started to feel the magic that surrounded her and right away had an idea of which wand would be best for her. A 9 and a half, made of fir and containing a dragon heartstring core, the old wand maker show it to her and ask of her to use a simple spell 'Lumos'. As she took the wand she felt the connection to the wand although not as strong as her staff it was more than strong, she easily did the spell and a very bright ball of light was form. Ollivander was amazed at the talent the young girl possess and shortly after paying for the wand they departed from the store.

* * *

As they walk down the alley something catch Minerva's eye an owl store. She asked her mother to enter and she complied. As they looked around she could see several different species of owls, some big and others smaller, a variety of colors was all around too. One catch her eyes as it look at her every movement Verreaux's Eagle-Owl, it was a young one and smaller compared to others of its owl including those of other species. His eyes were driven to her and she just walk closer into his cage without realizing. Her mother saw this and chuckle at how for the first time since being a small child her daughter eyes were driven by desire and love. As her daughter focus on the owl, she talked with the owner whom said that they were lucky since the small bird was being sold for far less than any other in his species because of its size. A few seconds later Minerva's mother had awaken her daughter from her trance status and told her that they were buying it since it would help her to write letters to them every once in a while to tell them how everything was going at the school.

Minerva was static, she hadn't asked to buy it but she was happy with her mother's choice. As she took the cage she said "I will call you Osiris." Said Minerva cheerfully as the bird looked at her happily. By the end of the shopping trip Minerva felt exited and just wanted to go already. Her mother looked at her and chuckle at her daughters excitement but saddened a little as she remember the sacrifice she had to do in order to be with her husband, she just pray that her daughter didn't had to do any of this and find someone that could make her happy without having to sacrifice her magic in exchange.

That same night as she appeared in the island in front of her teachers someone new was there. On top of one of the branches Osiris the same small owl looked at her before flying down and standing in on top of her head.

"What are you doing here Osiris?" Asked Minerva guessing that it had to do something with her teachers.

"Well he is your familiar you formed a bond with him today." Answer deux as he looked at the bird.

"How I only bought him today and he is not a supernatural being is he?" Asked Minerva.

"Well your magic made this happen once you give a name to the bird, you felt the connection didn't you?." Asked Aria as she giggle at Minerva for not realizing what had happen at the store.

"Familiars are uncommon in this dimension, most wizard have companions but the animals stay as that just mortal animals. In the case of this guy right here he was attracted towards your magic and as you were driven towards him and gave him a name you made a connection between your magic and him, now he is attached to you for life. He might even help you in the future." Explained A.S. as he pointed a the small bird as he kept looking around.

"This has something to do with all of you isn't guy?" Minerva asked in a happy tone, now she had a companion alongside her for the rest of her life.

"Well yes and no, it has to do more with what A.S. did with the soul of the guy you are bonded with but we can explained more of that way later on, now its time for us to continue your training, just enjoy your new friend." Explained Asmodeux as they get set for another section of training.

"Ok, deux lets do this." Said Minerva as she summoned her staff. Osiris took flight and went ahead to stand in one of the tree branches once more.

* * *

The passage of time isn't easy for mortals and many regretted many of the choices they had made throughout their lives. For Minerva McGonagall there was almost zero regrets in her life. She was taught almost everything she knew by the best teachers someone could have. Was considered by many as a genius in the magical world, which such talents that by her fourth year at Hogwarts had become an animagus under the tutelage of Albus Dumbledore and just a few months after was able of performing a perfect patronus. She had been one of the greatest players in her years as a quidditch player and was known as the top student all throughout her years at Hogwarts. She had develop great friendships with many people through the years specially with Pomona Sprout and Albus Dumbledore, but with the former she had learn to keep her discretion and not allow him to know her secrets. The man was a helpful figure as teacher but as manipulative and attach to the past as only villains in history could be found.

When she started to attend Hogwarts, the first thing the trio explained to her about people like Dumbledore was that they were blinded by the light they believed was the only way. Those that try to change the old ways and introduce new things were the enemies they sought to defeat, Dumbledore was the kind of guy that was attached to the status quo even when he knew that it will lead to problems down the road. This Dumbledore had grown attach to manipulated others for the greater good, even when it mean that it could mean dead. He had been scared that the fight between the factions that control the Wizengamot would let to war that would end magic Britain as they knew it.

His biggest fear at the moment was the at the moment that someone like Gellert Grindelwald, rise up and try to take power. He fear that someone with a strong ideology would sway the masses into a war that would destroy everything. For this reason he try as much as to accept to drive the light families against the dark ones in the Wizengamot if any could get them more benefits or advantages, but if the light families had any law that could anger the dark families too much he managed to drive the families away from it.

The biggest torn in his sides were the neutral families which lead by the Greengrass family, a pure blood family that had manage for generations to keep their bloodline full of magicians but still didn't believe in themselves being more supreme than muggles, muggleborns or half-bloods. They believe that the wizard Britain was falling behind and that they needed to move on and be more progressive while leaving several crucial elements of the status quo. He knew this was true but if they wanted to prevent a war they had to compromise and allow certain elements of the blood purity faction to continue. He had to prevent that the status quo was disrupted by any means necessary.

This could be one of the reasons why she was needed in the future for if they wanted to overcome Dumbledore influence they needed to unite and look to change what wizard Britain was looked by the rest of the wizard world. When it came to her live different things had happen. First after she graduated she work for a few years with the ministry of magic. Then she move back to Hogwarts as a professor instead of a student taking for the position that her former teacher held, a transfiguration professor.

When it came to her love life true to her word she looked for love everywhere she could, but not matter how hard she try she was unable to find someone who could make her heart beat and the flame that was her soul flare with passion. Around 1954 she met a muggle whom she thought that she could felt in love but shortly after he tried to advance with the relationship she realized that she only care about him but didn't love him, so she left shortly after explaining her feelings to him. If there was any indication of this reality was every day when she looked at herself in the mirror, her long hair with its strands of bright red and pure black stayed the same vibrant colors since she was 14. Her face looked the same since then, her red lips not showing as single day of being older and her skin smooth as it did when she reached that age. A kiss was the only step she had taken in every single one of her short relationships. This curse only let people see her as older lady whom shown years of experience and the effect of time in her. She try but her situation haven't change at all, and to affirm her suspicions in the night of her eighteen birthday she had a dream in which a young man, black hair with a single strand of silver going up his wild hair, one green eye and a silver one pierce her soul and made her soul flare with such intensity that she felt weak. The most prominent detail of his face was a thunderbolt scar running down the right side of his forehead.

That dream had repeated several times and each time the feelings it provoked on her were stronger than before. She ask the godly trio about this guy and they looked at her with amazement and enjoyment in the situation.

"So you have started to see him, it means that the time for him to be born is getting closer and your soul is reacting to his!" Exclaimed Aria in excitement.

They explained to her that as time got closer the dream would change and become more vivid , so they told her to get ready for the web dreams that her teenage body would have would keep her in blaze for the time to come. She just exhale as it had become a reality since the start of 1956 as they also told her that someone else they needed to train and protect like her would be born this year, 1959 and because of that she couldn't meet with them at night for a while but she could meet them during the day or communicate by letters or mentally at any time. She looked at her dear companion Osiris that after all this time had grown a little bit but his strength with different spells and curses learned through the years alongside her had made him a companion that she could trust at any moment. He could apparated and hide in her shadow as she moved anywhere, a true familiar and guardian. Now she thought about who this kid could be and how he could be important for the future.

That November third a young Sirius Black was born into one of the oldest families of the wizard Britain but just like Minerva his life was being looked after a trio of deities that felt the time for the young crimson dragon was getting closer each year.


	5. Care, Changing Ideals and Friendships

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The date was November 3, 1959 and in the ancestral home of the famous black family, Sirius Black was born to a family that put blood purity above all. As a baby Sirius lay in his cradle in the dark room, three figures appear looking at the baby.

"Ah he is such a cute child, how can such a sad future followed him in so many timelines, dear tell me that we're are going to make sure he has as much happiness as we can give to him and that depressing future will not happen." Said Aria while looking at her husband.

"We will do everything we can as to made him strong and show him that happiness can be reach not matter if everything seem depressing as this home." Answer A.S. as he reach for the baby's hand.

"Oh young black lord you will be the start of a new black family, the legacy that has been made by the ancestors before you will be the start of a new light, small pub." Said Asmodeux as he look than at the small baby.

With that the three of them disappear and a similar presence that sit with a young Minerva all those years ago, now protected him unnoticeable by nobody else except the child who fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

A young five year old sit down playing with his cousins Narcissa (Cissy) and Andromeda as well his small brother Regulus. His cousin visit a few times in a while and were the only children he got to talk and play outside of Regulus. Compared to her older sister Bellatrix, Cissy and Andromeda were nicer and easier to talk to. His mother Walburga, kept saying that he would one day married one of his cousin and continue the pure blood legacy of the family. To him this didn't sound good although he care for his cousins, well at least two of them, he didn't like the idea of being force to marry someone he didn't like and as his cousin Andromeda explained to him this would bring problems for any children in the future. He didn't understand about the children thing, but if Andromeda said it, he believed her. When it came to Cissy it had taken the two of them to make her understand that being force to marry someone she didn't know and didn't like it would be bad for her as well to make her understand that the fact that the older member of the family said that they had to be pure blood should mean nothing to them.

Now as they stop playing and allow Regulus to keep playing with his blocks they talked about what they wanted to do in the future.

"I really want to go to Hogwarts and learn about magic already." Sirius exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

"Why you want to leave this place already?" Asked Andromeda.

"Yes, I want to have friends met new people and I want to know more about muggles, they can't be as bad as father and mother said they are." Explained Sirius.

"But momma and papa said that they are bad for us, just like the half-bloods and muggle borns." Exclaimed Cissy knowing that if she said something against this it would be bad for her.

"Cissy, there is a world out there to get to know to, to visit and travel, if you're scared and keep thinking like our parents want us to think you will never reach your full potential. I myself want to know more and go whatever place I want, if I stay here trap because what mother and father want I would never achieve happiness." Said Sirius in a tone that shown desire and ambition.

"How you know all this Sirius I don't think there is any book in the library that could let you to think like this." Asked Andromeda in a questioning but inspired tone.

"Let's just said that I never feel truly lonely in this house, not because you Regulus I love you little brother, but I have learn things thanks to a few friends." Said Sirius while thinking about three figures that always look after him.

"Hum, really, well I really believe what you said and wish to do something similar with my life and you Cissy should start thinking about what Sirius said, we may be part of this family but we should also have the chance to think for ourselves, family is important but what we want should come first." Said Andromeda while looking at her little sister.

This conversation got Cissy thinking and after they left that afternoon, a new idea formed in her head 'What if everyone mamma, papa and the others is wrong, will I feel happy getting marry with someone I don't know, someone I don't like, what if I want to do just as Sirius and see the world' those same questions keep repeating over an over in Cissy head for a long time and made her change her way of thinking.

* * *

As his cousins left Sirius got ready for what was to come the main reason why he wanted to leave the house was one person only, his mother. Since he started reasoning and having the chance to think for himself, he started to challenge the ideas her mother talk about and that brought out the worst of her. Since being 4 and questioning her mother ideals she had started to use the crucio spell on him every time he answer back or question her. It hurt like hell and the first time she used on him he passed out. That day he met them, his first friends, and mentors.

 _Flashback: One year ago_

"Where am I?" Asked a young Sirius.

"Take it slow little buddy, that one hit you like a train." Answer a small dragon while looking at him.

"WHO ARE YOU? THAT'S A DRAGON, WHY IM HERE, DON'T HURT ME." Before a young Sirius could panic even more he was trapped between two soft arms that comforted him in a maternal way, it was the first time he felt this.

"Relax Sirius we are not going to hurt you, we are on your side." Said a young man with horns and a halo had the appearance of a crown.

He looked at the person that was holding him in a hug, it was the prettiest lady he had ever seem and it made him blush a little. He relaxed in her arms and enjoy the breeze for a few minutes before standing up and looking at the people surrounding him, the man and the woman looked like a prince and a princess, their clothes didn't help their case either. The small crimson dragon with silver strands over his body looked at him serious. It didn't scared him but it felt like he was analyzing him.

"So… who are you and where are we?" Sirius ask as he look at the grass that surrounded him, the big tree behind him, and the dark blue sky that full of stars.

"Well my name is A.S., this is Aria my wife, and the small dragon is Asmodeux, and we are in what you could defined as the dream world, even thou there is a better definition for this place but you are too young for that now." Explained A.S. in a relax tone.

"Why I'm here and how…. Wait my mother used that spell on me and I passed out." Said Sirius as he remember what happened.

"Yes she hid you with that spell and as you passed out we dragged your soul to this place." Said Asmodeux.

"We dragged you here because is time for us to start training you in how to use your magic as well start helping you in the real life and making your life more happy than what it is." Said Aria as she bend down to Sirius level and looked at him.

"Why are you doing this, you don't know me." Said Sirius about to cry.

"Sirius we have been there since the day you were born we have always looked after you and you my dear Sirius have a great future waiting for you and we would make sure you reach it." Said Aria as she hugged Sirius and the boy started to cry.

 _Flashback ends._

That was the first time he truly felt love and care. Since that night they had train him in magic and many other things, they hear him out and were the comfort he always long for at least in the dream world as they call it. With their training he quickly learn many things, and one was resistance to the damn crucio spell, after the second time he only mimic having pain but he didn't felt anything at all. They were the ones to tell him how wrong the way that most pure family think was. The thing that he love the most was when they talk to him about the muggle world and how different it was compared to his. It amazed him and intrigue him. They were the ones that had made him desire to see more of the outside world.

* * *

When Sirius turned six and had learned how to control apparition they told him that they would help him visit a place where he would meet his first friend in the real world. That afternoon as his parents and brother were downstairs. Someone appeared through what it look like a portal, it was Asmodeux. The small dragon after crossing the portal made a type of seal appeared in front of him and formed a copy of him in the bed which looked like it was sleeping a second seal appear on top of the copy and it dissolved. He was about to ask how he did that when Asmodeux said this.

"Followed me Sirius and don't ask question is your birthday and you should have some fun instead of being enclose in this place." Said Asmodeux as he got close to the portal.

Sirius with nothing else to said followed the dragon and enter the portal before it disappear.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier in a island in the Celtic Sea._

A young James Potter play around the garden of the manor by himself, being the only child and having two parents whom have to take care of not only an ancient family part of the Wizengamot in the wizard Britain but a small country to help to govern wasn't an easy task and in days like this in which the both of them had to focus on something he wish to have a sibling or a friend with whom to play. The elves were working around the house preparing things for a celebration of some sort tomorrow. While he walked through the small maze in the garden, he found someone a boy with black hair and grey eyes. As he got closer the boy got scared and was about to run when he grab his arm.

"Wait don't go I don't know how you got here but don't leave." Said James.

"I had a friend that brought me here because I was lonely and he told me he would get to a place where I could play with someone." Said Sirius as he looked at the boy with glasses.

"My name is James and this is my house." Said James as he look at the boy in front of him.

"My name is Sirius and sorry to enter your house without asking for permission" Said Sirius in a calm voice as he relaxed a little.

"Oh don't worry I'm as lonely as you are everyone was working and I was looking for something to do, it gets lonely when you are the only child." Explained James as he let go of Sirius arm.

"Well do you want to play together my friend is not picking me up until around 5 today." Said Sirius as he though of what Asmodeux told him.

 _Flashback_

"We are we Asmodeux?" Asked Sirius as he looked around and he saw himself surrounded by wall of plants.

"We are in the place were you would meet with a new friend, so just walk a little bit that way and you will find a boy, play with him and I will pick up in this maze around five, don't worry we would be watching." As Asmodeux said this he disappear through the portal once more without giving Sirius a chance to move or said something.

"Oh crackers." Exclaimed Sirius as he started to walk, he was a little bit scared since it was the first time for him meeting someone.

 _Flashback Ends_

"Sure Sirius is better than be alone and bore, let me show you around and were we can play." Answer James as he started to walk.

"Just remember to bring me back to this maze by five." Said Sirius as he started to follow.

"Sure Sirius, do you have a last name? Mine is potter." Said James.

Sirius was about to stop when he heard the name, it was the family that his mother cursed all the time. He just chuckle as he thought how fun it would be to watch her face if she knew he was playing with a potter and possibly becoming friends with him.

"Black, and lets just use our names I don't really feel attach to mine." Said Sirius as he follow James out of the maze.

"OK" Said James as he was followed by Sirius.

Like that a friendship was formed at an early age and the trio found it adorable as the kids play together for the rest of the day. It was easy to use some of their power to distract anyone from realizing the two kids were playing together as well as preventing Sirius parents from realizing the boy was not longer at the house. They could say that this was the best birthday Sirius had as a kid, since it not only got him outside of the damn 12 Grimmauld Place but it allow him to form his first and long-lasting friendship with James Potter.


	6. History lesson and time keeps changing

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

A few months pass since James and Sirius first afternoon playing with each other. Asmodeux made sure of repeating the same process almost every weekend and day that Sirius parents weren't around with his brother regulus. It had worked well and today they read a book about James family and the creation of this place. Starting with his parents Cornellius Fleamont Potter the first and Margarette Euphemia Potter were a busy couple of caring parents as James described them. They were the lord and lady potter, advisors of the royal family of England, Cornellius was one of the head houses in the Wizengamot, and the two of them together for part of the council and government that managed the nation Eljun.

The island in which the nation sit had been artificially created by the collaboration of Merlin, the first potter and his son the second potter in the long family line. The reason for its creation was the desire of Merlin and his apprentice the third son of Sir Galahad, Julius Frederic Potter the first of his name which an a early age showed talents for magic, politics and much more. Sir Galahad after seen his young boy show so much promise he made sure he was taught by the best and to make sure he could created a legacy of his on he change the boy last name to something different, Potter.

The boy under the teachings of Merlin and other of the best master in several fields, became a noticeable figure as the years went by. Even Arthur had shown interest in the young boy abilities thus making him one of his advisors. As the young Julius learn from the old wizard they formed a close friendship. They show the same interest in allowing muggles and wizards to live in harmony with each other as well the different creatures that live alongside humans without secrets or prejudice against others. So years later when Cornellius first son Gaius Drake Potter learn of his father and mentor desire work alongside them until the creation of the island. Using some of the strongest of magic to create the island as well keeping it protected and impossible to be found by any means, the trio created the basis for their dream around of the Celtic Sea.

Knowing that they would need all the help they could get to make their objective a reality Gaius was task with going all around the world, to every civilization and part he could get finding allies with the same way of thinking. Thus the young man started to travel all around the world finding people and creatures to bring into this new paradise. As the young man came and went new groups of people and creatures starting to fill the island as a council was form between the representatives of each new arrival. While Gaius brought the people and resources (plants, animals, technologies, magic, etc.) from different places Merlin and Julius work the deals with Arthur. They explain to him their dream and promised him collaboration between the two nations as long Arthur allowed the island to be ruled by its own members. Arthur comply as he felt that Britain and most of the world wasn't ready to take the step they were taking but he felt that in the future this nation would be the example to follow but asked of Merlin and Julius to help set the wizard Britain as well signing and unbreakable treaty in which the self-ruling nation will support his nation and descendants in a passive and secretive way while making sure to support only those deemed worthy of his legacy as king.

By Merlin's last years of life, the nation had been set and live under the council made of members of the island. Since its creation he kept Eljun as a secret from his family and the wizard Britain for he knew they were not ready. With his last years he made the strongest wards in the history of magic and set them around the island to make sure his dream was protected by eternity, he asked the citizens to keep the descendants of the Potter line as the owners of the island and the eternal protectors of his dream. Shortly after the wizard pass away, the citizens of Eljun cry his departure and in secret of the wizard's family and with the support of Arthur his body was bury within the family's crypt with all the respects as a true member and friend of the family.

Sirius was amazed by this and asked James if they could visit the tomb one day. James told him that one day but that today he wished to showed him a little more of his family story.

With Merlin's passing the family kept working with the set Wizengamot as well expanding his connection around the world. The first muggle-magic mines around the globe were set by one of the descendants of the Potter. They made sure to rotate within the sites to allowed resources to replenish and don't destroy the ecosystem. As well of being the only ones not using slaves in any of their business or investments. To them live wasn't own by someone else and social classes didn't matter, as proven by one of his ancestors whom fought against some of the civilizations around Europe and marry his two wives both of whom were former slaves.

Another particular detail from the family history is the relation with several species of magic creatures whom over the years had settle within several of the natural reserves within the island. Creatures such a unicorns, hippogriffs, thestrals, giants, merpeople around the coast, several exotic species and species thought to be extinct were found within these reserves. When it came to the biggest creatures in the island, dragons, lived in the mountains and only the young ones left the island a several months every year. When it came to feed them they either flew around the sea and catch some fish or ate a cow and were full for the rest of the month, when it came to the old ones that stayed in the island. Every species could be found within the caves in the mountain line that went across the island behind the manor. Only those with training could visit the caverns or the head of the family and friends while being accompanied by one of the personnel in charge of the reserves.

James show Sirius the old treaty between the goblin nation and the family which went back to the earliest of his ancestors. Mutual collaboration between the two was part of the treaty as well a close friendship and the promise of helping each other if something treated the two nations or the Potter family.

"So many connections between your family, and how big is the damn island?" Said Sirius as he assimilated all this information.

"Well yes, as Potter we are somehow driven to achieved more and when it comes to the island is around 75% of the size of Ireland, remember Merlin used very strong magic to create this place." Said James.

As they continue looking at the book, they focused in the family tree, they looked at James great-grandfather and great-grandmother names Charlus Potter and Dorea Black.

"Wait we are family?" Asked Sirius as he looked at James.

"Well as the book explains it, it was a marriage contract between the family to try to move on from the past problems between the two families. It seems it didn't work that well as the book explains it." Explained James.

"We are family James, don't you feel happy I thought that I didn't have any other family members outside Regulus, Andromeda and Cissy whom to call my true family, James this makes really happy." Exclaimed Sirius as he hugged James with all his strength.

"Ok cousin cool down you are about to break my rips." Said James as he laugh about his 'Cousin' reaction.

"Sorry James." Said Sirius as he stopped hugging James.

As our trio of deity looked at the two kids play and discover more about the family past A.S. couldn't stop smiling as he knew that his small interference in Julius past. That lance had allow flames of greatness to develop in several people as well influencing certain values into the bloodlines of those that he felt they would be crucial for the future. Sometimes a little push can help the future and him as a god that knows all the possible futures he knows which path can allow the best outcome. The only thing that can make the future differ just at bit is the existence of certain people or not, right know the possibility of an extra child in the future outside his starting view of this timeline can mean more work for Sirius, Harry and their trio.

"The future is not set in stone, possibilities are endless and it seems my dear that in the close future we can see ourselves being worry about more than the kids we started with." Said A.S. as he looked down at the boys.

Aria just giggle as she looked at the boys, this is the reason why they don't plan the events in a timeline, just influencing some events is better than sacrificing lives as part of a greater good and manipulating lives. Possibilities are endless.


	7. A trident and some meetings

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

"Sirius paid attention, you have to complete your lesson for tonight." Said A.S. as he looked at the boy.

"A.S. should I leave my house?" Asked Sirius in a serious tone.

"Why you said that Sirius?" Asked A.S. while looking at the child with a concern look.

"You know why, the situation with my parents just keeps getting worse, it has been 3 years since I saw my cousins, after both Andromeda and Cissy exclaimed that they didn't want to get marry with anyone their parents choose for them, since that day they haven't visit. My mother almost uses the Reducto spell on me, accusing me of being the cause of their change in mind." Answer Sirius angrily.

"We know but you can't just leave like that, you have two more years until you begin your time as Hogwarts, James is starting alongside you, he is your best friend, you can't just leave everything behind" Explained A.S. as he try to make Sirius understand.

"I know I promised that I would go with him, but its hard for me in this house, I don't even feel at home, father is already thinking about putting Regulus as the heir to the title of lord black, they don't need me, they see me as a parasite that its draining their money." Said Sirius with a few tears falling from his eyes.

"I know is hard for you but if you give up now you will show then that you are just a weak child, look at me Sirius." Said A.S. while holding Sirius.

"What are you going to said now that could make me keep enduring all this, not even Regulus feels like my brother, his eyes look at me with an icy glare, I can't even feel the same kid that I care about and that look at me with the same brotherly love that I always saw on him." Said Sirius while crying.

"I know is hard, and we are here for you, but I promise you this after your first year at Hogwarts every thing will change. Forget about the lesson for today is time for us to talk to you more about us and just a little bit why we are here with you." As A.S. said this he put his hand in Sirius chest.

Sirius felt a burning sensation, as A.S. started to remove his hand a silver flame started to appear surround it a silver chain and from the center of the flame a white chain in the silver flames was visible while attach to his chest.

"This my child is your soul, it has been growing through the challenges in your life and the emotion you have felt. That chain is part of your future for which we are training you for, do you feel something after hearing this phrase 'Poor soul that may be judged wrongly by others, rest assured to grow strong in the harshest of conditions, find friendship later and a true family, longing for love should find it and give path to a new soul to be born while protecting the small crimson dragon and raised it along your own small pub as brothers rest assured thy destiny is not completed written until you forged it yourself' Said A.S.

As Sirius hear this phrase his flame blaze with fury, he knew this phrase but how he asked himself. He looked at A.S. and the two others behind him.

"Sirius we are gods you might not believe it but we are those whom created worlds like this. We created realities and timelines and much more. We came here to secure the future of this timeline and you alongside others will be the ones to drive this world into the best possible future that we wish for you and everyone." Explained A.S. while looking at the boy.

"You have already hear about some dark wizards and what they have done, is going to get much worse from now on, we need to get you ready for your path will get darker in a few years." Said Asmodeux as he got closer to the kid.

"Darling will you allow me to do the honors?" Asked Aria as she move closer and reach towards Sirius soul.

"Sure." Answer A.S. as he stand up.

Aria took Sirius soul and took some of the flame, then she started to re-shaped it into a long pole that quickly divide in three pikes. A silver trident was formed in front of his eyes.

"This is an extension of yourself young pub, a tool that will help you from now on. We will train you on how to use it and went to use it. From now on we want you to give us all of your attention and effort during our training, the way might be long but it will be worth it, we will make sure you live your life at your fullest but you have to trust us." Said Aria while holding out the trident in front of Sirius.

"I don't know what to say." Explained Sirius as he took the trident. It felt so good to him, he felt his magic been amplify by the trident.

"You don't have to say anything just follow us and give us your best, ok pub." Asmodeux said.

Sirius just hugged Aria and he felt he was making the right choice.

* * *

As the months came and went Sirius became more determined with his training his progress had reach the same similar levels of mastery like Minerva before him. At the real world his determined glare had scared the shit out of his mother and father. They felt the change in the kid since the last few months, his magic core had become stronger and had mature drastically. When it came to Regulus he pity the small child, he had became too attach to their parents ideals and didn't realize how wrong the path he was starting to follow would let him to.

James realized how his friend had change, he had become more mature over the few months that pass. Their games and time together did not felt damaged or less fun but it made him felt that he needed to change too. The biggest event in the last few weeks was when Sirius asked him to meet his parents. It had came out of nowhere and he didn't know what to say, so he just comply and told him to follow him. As they pass through the halls the house elfs that work at the house looked at them with amazement. When Sirius look at the elfs he saw that they were dress in maid and butler uniforms. They looked well treated. After a few minutes of walking they reach an office and in there Cornellius and Margarette were looking at a few documents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sirius my friend." Said James

"So this is the young man that has been playing with you over the last few years, eh James." Said Cornellius.

"We were asking ourselves when will you present him to us." Said Margarette in a cheerful tone.

"So you knew he was here since the beginning?" Asked James.

"Well no, we don't really know when he first came here, but after a few weeks three years ago we realized you were more happy and one day we saw you playing with Sirius, the elves just confirm it to us the same day we saw you two playing." Explained Margarette.

"So tell us young man do you have a last name or do you have a reason for not presenting yourself." Asked Cornellius.

"My last name is…. Black, Sirius Black." Said Sirius scared of the possible reaction of his friend parents.

"So you're the oldest son of Orion and Walburga, young man don't be afraid we are family after all it doesn't matter what problems exist between the two families, I can see it in you are different than them and we are family after all." Explained Cornellius as he stood up and walk up to Sirius.

"The value of a person is not base in its family history, blood or even achievements is base in how that person act and how it treats others, I cannot feel anything of the blacks in your eyes only determination and that makes you a person I can accept. So young Sirius Black I welcome you into our home and if you ever need help count on us." Said Cornellius as he extended his hand towards Sirius, which didn't wait a second to shake it.

"Now we would like to know how you find this place or even how you crossed the wards protecting the island?" Asked Margarette.

As she ask this a portal appear and someone came out of it, it was A.S. without his horns, halo, or tail. He wear a nice black suit with details in white.

"Well that would be thank to me and my colleagues dear Cornellius. A.S. is my name sir, I'm one of the figures that has been training young Sirius here as well the ones that had been looking out for him since the day he was born." A.S. explained in a cheerful tone.

"Well nice of you presenting yourself young man but could you explain to us how did you know about this place and why do you have so much interested in young Sirius." Ask Cornellius questioning the young man in front of him, which he found his eyes shown sincerity and not signs of evil intentions.

"Well lets just say I might know several of the dragons coming and going from within your reserve and young Sirius here I know has a great future in front of him. We know this because my dear wife and I have a skill that show us visions of the possible future that some people hold and young Sirius has been our main focus since the day he was born, we have been looking out for him and knew that young James here as well you lady and sir Potter. When it comes to our powers lets just say that as long we mean not harm the wards that protect this place would let us pass right through." Explained A.S. in a calm way.

"Alright mister A.S. you and us would need to talk more in depth, James, Sirius, go and play we adults need to talk." Explained Cornellius as he took a sit in one of the sofas in the office follow by his wife and A.S. in the one in front.

With that Sirius and James got out the room and started to walk down the halfway.

* * *

"So he is one of the people behind you appearing that day?" Ask James.

"Yes, I didn't think any of them was going to appeared in the office." Explained Sirius still amazed at A.S. appearance.

* * *

 _While in the office_

"Well now that the kids are gone is time to present myself in full fashion." As he said this a unknown seal appeared on his hand and the room was covered by several of the same seal.

"Don't get scared this is just to keep this meeting as private as possible. Amore, Asmodeux get over here is time we present ourselves." With that the same portal open once more and through it a small dragon and a young lady in a rainbow color dress appear.

A.S. used another weird seal and his and Aria's true appearance was shown. The Potter couple was amazed and a little intimidated by their appearance.

"Now we can truly present ourselves, my name is A.S., I'm a god and the lady here is my wife Aria S. another deity as well the small dragon here Asmodeux. Is a pleasure to meet you lord Potter it makes us proud how well the family has advance and develop over the passage of time." A.S. said in a cheerful tone.

"Wait all of you are gods, why are you here and how we know you are not lying-" Margarette rant was cut short as she felt the power emanating from them it wasn't normal and it wasn't from this plain of existence. She quickly relax her and look at the trio as waiting for their orders.

"You don't have to be scared relax, Cornellius, Margarette, we may be gods but we haven't come to punish you or scared the living hell out of you. We came here to present ourselves and to make sure you didn't distrust Sirius for his appearance through the wards." Explained Asmodeux.

"We came to explain to you that the reason why young Sirius is being taught by us and its here is because of the future that awaits him. Sirius has a great importance in the future of your family, James and the future of the world. Dark times are coming and Sirius along with James would be there in the front seat because of their own choices." Explain Aria in a serious tone.

"We didn't come to ask you to do anything because you saw on him he is determined but his path is surrounded by misfortune and we know that you will help him in the near future not matter what, we just made this process happen earlier than it was supposed to. We want to thank you in advance for what you would do for young Sirius in the near future." Said A.S. in a calm voice.

"But if you are gods couldn't you change the future and prevent anything from happening?" Ask Cornellius.

"We can but we choose not to in most cases. We can plan events, but it feels wrong to force people to follow a path we created. We choose to influence some events but the final choice is of you those that are part of these events. Live is all about making choices, we can and we do influence certain people but the last choice is all up to them. For example Julius Frederic Potter had an spark of courage and magic, that's my interference but it was all up to him to choose to master those talents he is remembered for, the creation of this nation was he desire not ours. The marriage that you two have it was your choice and luck that you met and fall in love. Destiny nor the future is written in stone, but possibilities exist there. There may never be that dark future that we told you about but the possibility still exist. Is not us that choose for you is yourselves as living beings." Explained A.S. in a calm tone.

"We are interfering with Sirius and several others because of those possibilities because we choose to, but in the end its up to the people behind the events that are going to transpire if they happen or not. We can't tell you what exactly is going to happen because it could lead to other complications and is better for you to experience them than try to change what hasn't happen yet." Said Asmodeux.

"So we can just pray for the best and keep this meeting to ourselves." Said Margarette.

"That's right, there will come joy and happiness but life is not perfect and you should face those hardships with a strong will. Just remember we are here to make it as better as possible, trust me we are working on it you wouldn't want many of the possible events that could happen."

With that the conversation continue smoothly until the end when both Potters made an unwreckable oath of never saying a word about anything they discuss and to let the events happen not matter the outcome they let to.


	8. Meeting places and a hyppogriff

_Hey readers hello Try Another Time here. Its hard to reach out to people I don't know in person, but work with me on this one. I'm reaching out to you to let you know that if you have any questions surrounding the story, don't be afraid to send me a message, or leave a review. I would answer any question you may have, in the next chapters. Surrounding some of the complains in the first few chapters I know it was rough but its my first story so don't crucify me yet. Well on with the chapter, enjoy. By: TAT ._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

"Sirius keep moving you can watch as many animals as you want once we reach we enter the reserve." Explained James as he dragged an hypnotize Sirius.

The young Wizard had been invited by Cornellius and Margarette to go and see different parts of the island since the start of the week. On Monday he was re-introduced to the manor, the staff and the family crypt (thanks to James mention it). The sight of many of the tombs of the names he had read in the history book surrounding the family was an impressive sight, specially Merlin's tomb. He is tour in the castle ended it with meeting the portraits of the family members in an enchanted room that seemed to go on forever. Somehow the portraits in this hall seemed to act exactly like the real people and know almost all their memories, this include the one of Merlin. It shock him when the legendary wizard hold a normal conversation with him and even praise him for the determination that he saw in his eyes.

Cornellius claimed that each person here had given some of its superficial essence to give the portrait the memories they knew as well as their attitudes.

* * *

On Tuesday after explaining to him the shape of the island that when see it from the sky looked similar to a dragon's head they went to visit the oldest and most populated city of the island _Primus Myrddin_ in honor of Merlin himself. The city had started as small town but it had develop over the years and work as the main port and trading center in the island. The city combine magic and muggle technology in perfect harmony. He saw muggles and magicians working together here and there as they walk everyone turn towards them and salute them in a cheerful manner. One thing that intrigued him where the vehicles specially the bikes he saw.

"Any vehicle in the island work in a system base in electric runes and a flammable potion which work as energy source. Compared to the ones use by muggles outside there is not output of gases since there is many creatures in the island whom required uncontaminated air to live not that we want it any other way." Explained the clerk of the bike store.

As he pay more attention he realize that it was true the air seemed fresh and pure compared to the one in London, not that he went outside that much. Plants surrounded many of the building and everywhere he saw there was a tree or a plant making it seemed that Merlin's dream had became at reality, muggles, magicians, magic creatures, and nature were all living in harmony.

* * *

On Wednesday they visited the farms and the part of the island that work as supplier for the rest. He saw why the country could survive by himself. By using the combination of magic and muggles knowledge alongside their technology, they had reach a more than sustainable system which not only support themselves, their natural reserves, 7 cities and several dragons which once in a while will appear waited for a few cows which somehow were twice the size of the ones in the muggle world. It allow them to trait with other nations and magical communities through different companies of their own.

* * *

Thursday came by and he was shown the _Gaius Potter_ academy of the island which focus the classes that the kids in the muggle world had that those that magicians kids got in institutions such as Hogwarts. Any kid (not matter the species) in the island came here for their first years of education until their eleventh year at which the magician kids were sent to wizard academies outside for their training, muggle kids will either attend the higher level part of the academy or continue outside overseas until they choose what to do with their lives. In the case of other species kids they will continue their education in the higher levels of the academy until becoming of age at which they were adults and choose which path to take.

"Why there is not a wizard academy yet?" Asked Sirius.

"Well we have the idea of doing it for a long time, but we have like to allowed our kids to serve as ambassadors in the different magic communities around the world as well as a way for them to start spreading their wings as they grow older and choose their path. Maybe later in this generation we will created one, although it will be hard for our family to let go of the Hogwarts tradition since we are the living bloodline of three of the fourth founders." Explained Cornellius as he look at the sky and remember that it was there where he met Margarette.

"What about James why is he not going to school like the others?" Asked Sirius while looking at his friend.

"Well I did go until a month before we met, but them I asked to be taught at home since I felt that I wanted to challenge myself more while being train by the portraits of Merlin, my ancestors as well by dad for when I take up the title as lord." Explained James.

"Don't you miss your friends there ?" Asked Sirius while looking at James.

"Yes, but I can have more fun later own with you and the students at Hogwarts, oh the pranks we are going to created together." Said James.

* * *

Friday came by and they visited the part of the island that worked in the mining business of the family and the goblin official branch and embassy within the island. They met with the goblins in charged and a relative of James. When they presented themselves in front of the goblins they did it in the goblin fashion to which Sirius take note to follow and adapted to do it himself. They explained to him that they work as trading branch for the gems and raw material produced by the family mines around the world while making sure to stop the mining process at certain point before draining them dry or damaging the ecosystem surrounding the mines. At this point they will fill the mine with pure magic crystals, sealed it and let the process of recovered take 20 years until they could reopen the mine. They had around 30 mines around the globe and a thirty percent of the profit went to the locals, some of which work in the mines and would travel from place to place continuing their relation with the family for generations as they send their kids to study within the island.

* * *

Saturday arise and his first stop was the small town that was close to the manor and a private property that he wasn't shown yet, _Camelot Forte_ which work as the government of the town which have evolved a lot since the beginning of the island. Now it was mostly focus in a parliament formed of members of the community that went to the law branch of the _G.P.A._ (Gaius Potter Academy), a group of representatives from each of the cities, the merpeople kingdom around the west side coast, the tribes of centaurs, goblin branch, and the natural reserves representatives, and lord and lady Potter. All of the positions were voted for every 5 years as well a chancellor that would represent the island alongside the lords in any international affair. Laws were made and approved by the joined force of all representatives, nobody including the lords could created laws and passed them without the approval of the other representatives.

The other stop of the day was the Merpeople kingdom. Once they reached the place he could feel the marine breeze in the coast. He could see merpeople trading with muggles and others following a fishing boat as it left the dock. He could see a few magicians kids using their wants to created bubbles of air surrounding their heads before diving in. While the muggle kids use some type of small tank attach to some kind of mask before diving in too. It seemed that it was a busy day for the merpeople and the fisherman.

* * *

On Sunday as Sirius was being dragged by James to the reserved he just kept looking at the sky as a group of hippogriffs flew around. The child haven't been so distracted by the centaurs or other magical creatures on the way here, but once he saw the hippogriffs he couldn't turn his eyes away from them. Specially a young dark black-grey feathered hippogriff that looked down at him with curiosity.

"Sirius wake up we are here." Said Cornellius as he laugh at the child state.

"Oh, sorry I just got distracted by the griffs." Said Sirius while looking back at the same hippogriff whom had land a few second ago with its group.

They showed the reserve to Sirius and explained to him how the reserved had started centuries ago when Maximus Potter, son of Gaius Potter had been driven with a strong interest in protecting all the magical creatures he could. So once old enough left to continue his father work and focus into reaching all the creatures he could. He had been so focus into it he had created an special permanent spells set on the reserves that allow small habitats adequate for each species. Sort of small pocket dimensions within the reserve that could only be access by train personnel. Maximus was the one to perfect the barrier that prevent most people of entering the domain of the dragons within the island as well setting similar spells to those in the reserves to make sure each species had an endless cave for themselves.

The person that had help the most in the last decades had been Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander which after meeting the Cornellius during his time at Hogwarts was presented with a position of working here as one of the main members of the team. Newt and his wife weren't present at the moment since they were travelling meeting other natural reserves in other nations. Their son and daughter were at the Hogwarts right now.

After the tour and starting to leave the reserve the same hippogriff startled everyone as it came up, picking up Sirius and taking flight. It scared everyone except Sirius that enjoyed the flight with the bird-horse.

"This is so fun, I wish it never end. I thank you for this but could you bring me down I don't think my friend or anyone down there is happy with this." Said Sirius as he hug the bird as it descended.

Once down in earth he hop down and look at the majestic bird.

"I should give you a name, what about Midnight eh wait what are you girl or boy. Wait was happening to you?" As he mentioned the name his magic attached itself to the bird and shortly after the bird was surrounded by magic and shrink in size.

* * *

Cornellius, Margarette, James and the staff member that was with them run to the place where the bird had landed. They were happy that Sirius was ok but stopped in their tracks as they saw the magic surrounding the bird shrink it.

"Amazing Sirius you just got your own familiar. " Said a voice behind them as they turn around they saw Aria and A.S.

After a discussion of 30 minutes or so, the explain what happen to the bird and that it was not permanent. As a familiar, Midnight the female hippogriff on top of Sirius head would shrink to this size to accompany her partner. Aria explained that it the status of the bird will appear as an unwreckable magic contract that will made the bird in the eyes of the laws of the magic world as a pet. For now they decide that the bird will stay in the reserve until Sirius started his time at Hogwarts in a few months.

With the situation set with Midnight in the real world that same night Sirius continue his training after being surprise by Midnight appearing in the dream world. After a more in depth explanation of what a familiar really meant Sirius continue his training. In the eyes of the Trio Sirius was as prepared as Minerva was when she enter Hogwarts, they knew that once he started the same physical training Minerva had he would be ready for what was to come. Minerva would be a great professor for him in the real world.

They were just happy that by the end of his first year things would be different in the young man's life. The date was July 18, 1971 and they knew that the time was getting closer for the young crimson dragon to be born and the chain of events that would change this world to start taking place.


	9. First year and its events

Answers for reviewers

Anonymous reviewer: Thanks for your advice. I'm going to take your advice into consideration for the next chapters just remember that if nothing changes, I'm writing for fun so you have the right to crucify me by the end of the godly trio after a few other stories in other fandoms. Just look for me and you would find me. Thanks.

*There might be some side stories to give a little more depth to the years of Minerva and Sirius at Hogwarts. Maybe even some backstory for the godly trio and their adventures a long time ago.*

On with the chapter By TAT.

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The date was September 1, 1971 and in the King's Cross Station at 9 in the morning a young Sirius Black was being left in the station with all of his luggage. Not words or any kind of affection was shown between his family or him. To them they felt that the child would use that determination that he had shown for the last few year to make his family proud and kept up the name black as a name to fear and respect. To the young Sirius this meant the start of his new life or as his mentors told him the time when his life would completely change. Sirius took his luggage and started moving but before he look back to his little brother one last time with sadness in his life. What sad path his brother had chosen when he started to act more according to what his parents wanted.

"Good bye Regulus take care of yourself." Said Sirius as he walk away with his luggage while dropping one single tear. Sirius just kept advancing until reaching platform 9.

* * *

To the other side in said platform the Potter family waited for the young man to appeared, it had been plan between them to arrive at such time to meet and said their farewells as the two youngsters started their time at Hogwarts. James was holding Midnight in his arm as they waited for Sirius to appeared. Right at that moment the awaited young man appeared, although he looked a little bit sad, his smile shown determination and happiness after seeing his true family waiting there for him. Midnight flew to meet her companion and stood on top of his head.

* * *

Moments later a young girl reached the same station. 11 years old Gwendolyn Dianne Leone was being follow by her parents Marcos and Juliet Leone, both wizards originals from Italy that a few years before their dear daughter was born. They came to England to in the search for a new beginning in the muggle world, and were successful in find it as Marcos was contracted as a manager of an international trading company. A few years after their daughter was born.

Gwendolyn was a petite, short hair blonde with blue eyes. She was a cheerful smart young girl, that was a little in the shy side went it came to meeting new people.

"Mom come on I need to reached the platform early." Said Gwen in a exited manner.

"Relax my princess, you need to take your time." Explained Marcos as he followed his daughter.

* * *

"Well Sirius are you ready for our time at Hogwarts?" Asked James.

"I'm been waiting for this moment fore-" Sirius was cut short as he cross eyes with a young petite girl, her blue eyes were like an ocean that made him sink in those waves.

In the other side of this exchange Gwen was silence in mere seconds. The boy watching her with his grey eyes was making her heart skip a beat. His black smooth hair was making her want to pass her hands through it, his eyes were like the eye of the storm which made her feel calm and secure. Without hearing everyone around them they walk slowly into each other, their hearts increasing their beating x a million. A that moment a small silver blue chain started to form between their souls, our Trio of gods just laugh and cheer on they didn't had nothing to do with this and just enjoy the moment, holding hands. Midnight just stay in his favorite place on top of Sirius head not that she care about the event.

"Hey pair of lovebirds aren't you going a little faster shouldn't you present yourself and your families first." Exclaimed James laughing his ass off at his friend actions.

"My….. name is Sirius Black, my lady…" Said Sirius while blushing.

"My name is…. Gwendolyn Dianne Leone." Said Gwen while looking like a tomato.

The two just keep holding hands, while James laugh and the parents of Gwen present themselves to the Potters.

"This is Midnight my companion." Said Sirius wile pointing at his head.

"Is so cute." Said Gwen while petting the head of the small hippogriff.

* * *

"Marcos Leone and this is my wife Juliet Leone, a pleasure to meet you. You must be this young man parents whom I see has develop a first sight crush on my daughter?" Asked Marcos while holding his hand for Cornellius to shake.

"Cornellius Fleamont Potter a pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Margarette Euphemia Potter. You can considered us as the non-official parental figures of the young Sirius. Our son is the one that is laughing at the reaction of the lovebirds over there." Explained Cornellius while shaking his hand and chuckling at Sirius situation.

After a few more presentations and a few minutes in which Sirius was scared the living shit out of him as he talk with Marcos, the trio got their luggage inside the train and said their farewells to their parents and got inside the train. While looking for a place were to sit down they met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew with whom they quickly develop a friendship, well except Sirius and Peter as he didn't let go of Gwen hand and when he realize Peter show some interest in her a passive rivalry between the two was born. Gwen develop a quick friendship with Remus and James, while Peter she feel she would need some time to get use to him.

* * *

As they reach Hogsmeade Station and got out of the train they saw the other students and then got the opportunity of watching how karma works in some ways faster than others. Sirius put Midnight in her cage as his luggage was being taken. Young James was smitten by cupid when he saw Lily J. Evans. For minutes Sirius and Remus had to drag the hypnotized James as Gwen and Peter laugh about the status of the young Potter. After meeting Hagrid and moving into the great hall Sirius made a daring move as he went into the Slytherin table to meet his cousins whom were surprised of seeing their cousin and quickly hug him and salute his friends.

* * *

That day seemed that cupid was throwing arrow back to back because young Remus as he got to shake Narcissa's hand he almost pass out, his heart beat increase rapidly as he looked into Narcissa's eyes. Another heart was smitten by cupid and Narcissa found the young Remus cute and blush a little bit at his reaction. From the same table Lucius Malfoy look at the exchange with flames on his eyes, he had try to make Narcissa look his way but she denied any advance not that it matter because at the end of the day that the marriage contract between the two of them was set, he needed to get the black family on his side to make the Malfoy family name rise up.

A few minutes after the sorting started and James, Sirius, Peter and Remus learned they were sorted to Gryffindor alongside Lily which made James happy. In the case of Gwen she was sorted to Ravenclaw but before she could feel sad and sit down, Sirius stood up walk to up to her hug her, kiss her on the cheek and screamed at the hall the following:

"It doesn't matter where you go because I will always be there for you. If anyone asks she is the girl I like and if you make a move on her you will feel my fury."

That day Sirius made his name known all through Hogwarts, his cousins whistle at his actions and giggle at young love. Gwen just blush and hold for dear life to Sirius falling more for the young man. Minerva look at all this and laugh with emotion, and remembered what her friends said to her the other day.

 _Flashback_

"The young man that we have been training for the last 11 years is going to start Hogwarts. We ask of you that you train him to the best of your capacity but don't said a word about knowing us or the future. You will know who he is right away." Said Asmodeux while being hug by Minerva.

 _Ends Flashback_

After such an event Snape, Lily's friend was sort into Slytherin but didn't have the guts to do something similar to Sirius. He found it atrocious and obnoxious, such actions are only done by fools, even though he felt just the same for Lily. Lily saddened a bit at Snape not even trying to show that he care about their friendship like Sirius did with Gwen.

James saw Lily face get a little bit sad as Snape just seat down in the table. He reach out and hold her hand with care. He look straight into her eyes and told her the following:

"Don't worry if your friendship with him is strong it doesn't matter were he is at. Not matter what I'm going to be here for you at any occasion and every time you need me."

Lily's heart skip a beat at his words and just smile at his words. Maybe what James said was true, but what she knew was that she could count on James not matter what. The rest of the night play normally as Dumbledore looked at this new generation of wizards, he smile for himself without knowing of the dark future that was coming. By the end of the dinner as everyone stood up and stated walking towards their rooms Gwen ran towards Sirius, hugged him with all of her strength and kiss him in the cheek and run away with the rest of Ravenclaw without giving Sirius a second to react. That night it became obvious for anyone which was the cutest couple in the entire school.

After such attack from his girlfriend, Sirius just froze right there without moving one single muscle. Remus and James after laughing a little bit, choose to drag the block of ice that was Sirius at that moment. Minerva smile at the young man situation, such a strong will but weak against such simple actions.

Peter right behind them was furious about Sirius. How someone like him in less than 24 hours had gained a girlfriend such as Gwen with just a few actions. He couldn't believe it, but he promise that night that he would do anything to separate the couple. Gwen was an angel and shouldn't be with a dog such as Sirius, she should be his.

* * *

After that night the routine of our group of students for the first year became something normal for them. Sirius and Gwen will usually get sometime by themselves when they had free time and go out in a few dates. Their relationship kept getting stronger even with the advances of Peter, in more than one occasion Gwen had denied his advances and Sirius had confronted him about it. After some months Peter choose to stop his active advances and kept a sort of cold war between him and Sirius for the sake of his friendship with James and Remus.

When it came to James, his friendship with Lily kept getting stronger and in a few occasion had gone out to the extreme (when it came to himself) of helping Lily to meet with Snape. Snape after a few days of watching Lily hanging out with the Gryffindor group had become sour towards Lily, he felt betray even when she try to pass time with him. In his eyes Lily was been taken away by James and his group which in reality wasn't happening. James had invite the Slytherin boy in more than one occasion to hang out with the group, but Snape decline harshly every time.

With Remus, oh the poor little wolf it had hit him hard. Every time Cissy and Andromeda had come to past time with them he had melted just by feeling her presence in close proximity. Cissy didn't help the situation for she loved to pass time with him specially. She sit next to him every damn time, her voice was like the songs of angels brought down for him. Her face was the more beautiful than the damn Mona Lisa in his eyes, his inner wolf told him to claimed her and protect her at any cost. In Cissy's part she found the young child cute and very smart. She liked the conversations that they hold with each other, and the few gifts that he had secretly given her had only increase his charm. The moment that had her having a few indecent dreams about her and the young boy had been four months after the start of the year when Lucius had challenge the boy to a duel and somehow the young child had won in an impressive way.

* * *

The results behind the duel it was all thanks to Minerva and the godly trio. Right after the beginning of the year, the trio had instructed a rigorous physical and magical training for Sirius and he had invite James and Remus to join him. They the same day, and from there every morning they would wake up before anyone and start training. In Minerva's case she was ask by trio to train Sirius in the real world and his friends were invited to follow his training with the professor, so 5 days of the week the trio of friends would train right after dinner in the room of requirement. They had advance a lot thanks to their diligence and determination. So it was not surprise that when young first year Remus Lupin had defeated Lucius Malfoy.

Not everything was training or girls, the trio marked their names in the history of the school. The Marauders as Minerva called their small group had made so many pranks and jokes to the entirety of Hogwarts including Dumbledore that they were the acclaimed best prankers in the history of Hogwarts. Only few people were save from their pranks, these include Lily, Cissy, Gwen, Andromeda (because their fear her and respect her), Peter, and finally Minerva (same reasons as Andromeda). Everyone else, especially Lucius Malfoy were the victims behind their pranks. A few times they had made small pranks on Snape only because he had made Lily sad.

* * *

But not everything was happiness for Sirius, just a few weeks after knowing that their son had become part of Gryffindor, his parents had come to the school asking to send Sirius into Slytherin. Dumbledore did not back down and dismissed the pair. Orion was mad but understand the situation, in the case of Walburga things went sour. After looking for him on the castle and finding him enjoying the day with Gwen, his mother had attacked them. He quickly had deflected the spell she had sent to him. What followed was something not even Orion saw coming or the godly trio, Walburga had started fighting Sirius right in front of everyone claiming that him was dishonoring the family legacy and that he was fooling around with that whore while pointing at Gwen. What happen after was something to be remember by all students present, he had completely destroy his mother in duel and had defended his honor and Gwen's. In the aftermath Walburga had said to him to not even try to come back to their house, Orion didn't say nothing and just hold his wife and leave the place.

James quickly had communicated with his parents after everything and they had come shortly after. They hug Sirius once they saw him and promise him that everything was going to be all right. They talk to Dumbledore and told him that everything that concern Sirius was their responsibility and he would be living with James and them. Sirius was happy with this but he was still hurt because not it mean that he would never get to protect his brother. That night within the dream world Sirius had cry like never before in the arms of Aria while being comforted by the trio.

In the aftermath Sirius actions during the duel had gained him great respect from most of the student body and from the teachers as well. Dumbledore got interested in Sirius and try to get close to him but the child will denied any advance. Sirius remembered one of the advice his mentors had told him before he came to Hogwarts:

"Trust only Minerva as a friend and a professor, but when it comes to others especially Dumbledore keep your secrets and personal life away from him. He might look and act good but he is blinded by light and he would mean trouble for you and those you care about."

He try to stay as far away from the principal but his friends trust him blindly and he didn't have any proves against him so he try to stay as close as he could to his friends every time Dumbledore was around.

When it came to Gwen in the aftermath of Sirius fight against his mom to protect his and her honor it had made her fall completely in love with him. She could not see a future without him alongside her so she had written about the event to her parents and her desire of being with him. They had reply that she was still too young, but they would talk with Cornellius and Margarette about it. Outside of her relationship with Sirius she had become best friends with Lily and had a good friendship with Andromeda and Cissy.

The godly trio watch as the bond between Sirius and Gwen just advance more each time they were amazed that they haven't exchange soul pieces yet. In the case of Lily and James they knew that their bond would take much more to reach a higher level, but the one that worry them was the one between Remus and Cissy for they knew the hard path that their love story would had to survive before they could be together.


	10. Valentines day and Poor Sirius

_Answers to Reviews_

 _Dear ThunderClaw03, I'm sorry to tell you that things are going to get mess up from here on out when it comes to Lucius. Sorry but Draco M. needs to be born and I cannot change the timeline. It would mess up the possibilities and I don't have time to deal with that. Thanks for your reviews._

 _Sincerely, A.S. God of everything, op character banned from all tournaments and mayor supporter of harems (even if they are yaoi, father I threw up a little)._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.*

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Oh, Valentine's Day was a day to remember for our beloved groups of pranksters. The day began for them like any other because their plans were simple for that day. Between Remus, James and Sirius would send a couple of roses and chocolates for those girls who brought them crazy using the owl of James's 'King'. An extra gift was prepared for Andromeda among the three, they did not know of any boyfriend she had so they decided on a gift as friends they were. Although the three of them had made small gifts apart in secret to be sent along with the roses and chocolates without their partners knowing, even when they were the brave marauders they were a little afraid of showing feminine details in front of the others.

Little did they know of the plans of those same young ladies whom, with the help of Minerva and Andromeda, had prepared for that day weeks before the acclaimed day. As for Peter, the other guys asked him if he had any girl to whom he would like to give something too and if he wanted to do it with them. Little Peter denied having someone he wanted to impress (although the whole group knew of the boy's affection for Sirius' girlfriend). He had secretly been preparing adulterated chocolates with slight potions of love for him and hatred for Sirius to be sent to Gwen anonymously. The box of chocolates was simple, the chocolates at the top were adulterated with hate potions and those at the bottom with love potions. Little did he know that his gift would bring more good than bad for the future of the couple.

On the other hand Snape had very similar plans for Lily which would come down like a house of cards. This day would make him remember why Lily was considered a genius and why she should not be taken as a fool or an idiot.

* * *

After the usual daily training our trio came to the great hall. After taking their seats they began to have breakfast quietly, although within their minds stress and anxiety was killing them. A similar thought ran through their minds 'Would she like what I did for her or what I did will not be of her liking' anxiety would kill the trio. Minutes later the other students began to enter the great hall and began to take their seats. Lily, Gwen, Cissy, and Andromeda sat in front of the trio after greeting them, smiling as they watched the palpable anxiety of the trio. Shortly after Peter arrived and sat next to James. Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes before the expected owls arrived and began delivering the packages.

King the big gray owl had four packs in its claws in its claws and it plummeted while easily leaving the packages in front of the four acclaimed girls. Two more owls showed up and left a gift for Lily and Gwen respectively before leaving. Minerva watched everything with a smile on her face as she remembered what Remus and James secretly asked her respectively.

 _Flashback_

"Teacher could you help me with something?" James asked as he sat in Minerva's office. Minerva had an idea what it could be.

"Sure Mr. Potter, what do you need help with?" Minerva answered with a smile.

"I want to create a gift for someone very special to me and I want to be able to enchant it with some spells," James said sheepishly.

"Sounds possible that you have in mind?" Minerva asked laughing as she thought 'Oh young love.'

That night they worked together on a small bracelet made of a block of silver that he asked his parents a few days ago. James after finishing thought of what Remus and Sirius asked him before. If he could ask them for a block of uvarovite for Remus and a block of wood for Sirius. They could be planning something similar. He choose to let it pass, everyone needs some privacy.

The next night Remus did the same as James by asking Minerva for help.

 _Flashback ends_

Minerva only laughed when she remembered the requests of her two students. Although Sirius was a step forward by asking the trio of gods something similar for what they told her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

In the middle of the world of dreams, Sirius was working with the trio of the gods. After asking them how to change the block of wood to a different material, they began to work right after teaching him. For hours he worked hard to complete the gift for his beloved Gwen and then with the help of Aria put the finishing touches on the gift. In the end he was proud of his work and the trio of gods bombarded him with flattery and embarrassing comments. At the end of the night Sirius continued resting satisfied with the result but those comments that the gods made did not leave him alone.

'So what follows is to ask her hand in marriage, eh Sirius; You will reach third base or home with this gift; it's better that we show you an contraceptive spell; remember you must be gentle with her the first time; Where do you plan to do it first, eh Sirius; Oh, I remembered my first time with A.S. He was so romantic and passionate; We were like loose animals that time. '

Those comments did not make it easy for the rest of the night.

Flashback ends

* * *

The first to open its package was Andromeda as the largest it was. When opening the package a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates and a bear holding a heart appeared. A letter was at the bottom of the package. When opening it said the following:

'Thank you for being a good friend, cousin and companion. We appreciate you and we love you very much. '

On the bottom signed the names of Sirius, James, and Remus. The oldest Black did not take long to hold them in a big hug while she let out a few tears of joy. After thanking them and taking their seat they looked at the next one in opening their package, Cissy.

When she opened the package, a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates and a small gift wrapped in green ribbon appeared. When she opened the gift he found a necklace with a heart-shaped padlock. The lock itself was a combination of silver and uvarovite but what most startled was the two wolves in the middle of the padlock. It was beautiful and very detailed was the effort and dedication put into it. Cissy dropped some tears of joy as she read the letter that accompanied it:

'My dear beautiful lady, you make my inner wolf want you more and more. I love our conversations and moments together. I know I'm still too young for you but I know that what I feel in my chest for you is true. Even if you do not know how you feel about me, I want you to know that you are important to me and I will wait for you for eternity if necessary. This love that I feel for you will be a secret between the two. '

In the end signed Remus Lupin, before the other girls could read the letter fell apart in ashes keeping the message only between the two of them. Cissy looked at Remus who was red as a tomato and without saying anything his lips moved as if saying 'I love you too' without anyone noticing.

"Oh come on Cissy tell us who is your secret lover and what it said" Andromeda said even when knowing who was the boy who had captivated his sister.

Drying his tears and keeping the necklace Cissy said "It's not a secret between him and me."

No one else tried to ask anything about the matter, everyone imagined who was the person behind the padlock. From the Slytherin table, Lucius saw what was happening with fury, perhaps someone else was behind his fiancée. Although he try to see what caused Narcissa to be so happy, he could not see the gift unless he stood up and came closer. What he did not know was that the necklace was enchanted to only be seen and felt by those who were considered friends or people close to the owner of the necklace. Thanks to Minerva and the trio of gods for that enchantment.

Lily was the one who continued and decided to open the first gift that arrived. When she opened it, the package contain similar elements such as with Narcissa's, only difference was a gift wrapped in red ribbon. When he opened it, a silver bracelet with small potions and books adorning it. Lily looked at James who just smiled and said "Do not think I would forget what you like most, I felt I was a little lazy in your birthday gift-" He didn't get to finish and was quickly silenced by a kiss from Lily. She was blushing and didn't say another word. James did not move or say anything, Lily had broken him once more. Snape was furious while watching from the Slytherin table.

* * *

A few minutes later James returned to the world of the living from his astral journey. He saw Lily and blushed as she did, maybe things would move a little more for them. Lily put on the bracelet and looked at Gwen who began to open her gift quickly. Before he opened his gift wrapped in blue ribbon, Midnight appeared flying while holding a rectangular package. She descended leaving the package in the middle of the table, before shrinking and taking her favorite place on Sirius' head. The other students were still trying to get used to the little hippogriff that many girls found as adorable as Osiris the Minerva owl. They were still trying to figure out which was more adorable.

"If you thought I wouldn't know, you failed my dear." Sirius said as he raised his wand and lightly touched the package, which opened to reveal a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, my dearest." Sirius said with a smile. Seconds later Gwen's parents appeared behind Sirius congratulating their daughter.

"How did you know?" Gwen asked trying not to cry and jump into his arms. She had forgotten her birthday because she was so focused on the plan for that night.

"How was I not going to know the day when the most important person in my life was born, not offence James, Remus." He replied as he looked at his sides.

"Do not worry" Remus and James said at the same time.

"We asked Dumbledore if we could come for a moment and congratulate my little girl," Juliet said.

* * *

After a few moments in which hugs and congratulations were given Gwen's parents left, the gifts continued. Gwen opened the gift from before and there she found a ring and a necklace with a starfish. Both were made in silver with details in sapphires. Gwen did not hesitate to put on the necklace with Lily's help. The ring was taken by Sirius in his hand as he walked to get in front of Gwen.

"Gwen, your thing with me has been one of the most important things in my life. It has been a roller coaster of emotions since the beginning, faster than anything else but that does not bother me. We are still young but I know that I love you with all of my life and hence why I had the courage to ask your father for your hand in marriage before this. Now I ask you in front of our friends, when we graduate you would be willing to spend your whole life with me no matter the situation. Would you marry me Gwendolyn Dianne Leone? "Sirius asked as he knelt in front of her.

Seconds passed and everything was silent. Dumbledore wondered to himself how mature was this boy, he had to not only ask for the girls hand in marriage to the girl's father and get it. But having the courage to do it in front of so many people, the boy had broken the mold from his first day at school. He had encouraged many to relate to others from different houses. He had acted as a veteran in his duel with Walburga and was now taking a step that many others took a long time before doing so. Sirius Black was unique.

* * *

Minerva couldn't believe it this boy had definitely spent a lot of time with the trio of gods. Things like these take time and planning in addition to maturity. But somehow he had done it, she already imagined the answer of the blonde and was happy for them. She just wanted her time to come fast, waiting for the acclaimed young man she was supposed to meet had been hard for her. But she did not lose hope that her time would come.

Gwen repeated the words in her head again and again in the couple of seconds that passed after the question was asked. This is what she wanted but she did not think it would happen so fast but since that's how her relationship with Sirius worked. Without thinking about it, she threw herself into Sirius' arms, kissing him with all or her love, taking them to the floor. She answered full of emotion:

"If is with you Sirius will marry you right now if necessary. I love you, "the little blonde said as she cried and hugged him with all of her strength.

The trio of gods shouted with emotion. They knew about the little pup's plan and had their fingers crossed all this time praying for the best result. They saw the blue chains that surrounded their souls closing in until they seemed to embrace. Sirius' soul took on a silvery color with dark blue details while Gwen's turned a dark blue similar to the ocean with white details. A complete soul bond was formed.

Sirius put the ring slowly on the finger reserved for it and as he did all looked at them with surprise. Sirius' hair began to turn silver in places, while Gwen's hair did the same in a dark blue. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and could not believe it.

"A soul bond" he said in a low voice still amazed by what happened in front of him.

"Congratulations, lovebirds" James said cheerfully of his friend's commitment.

"Do not make me an uncle soon," Remus suggested.

* * *

After a few congratulations everything calmed down and they returned to their table. His friends asked what had happened with their hair but Sirius said he would explain it later. They decided to continue with the last packages. Lily touched the package and felt the bracelet vibrated with fury and James got serious after seeing the bracelet vibrate. Everyone focused on the package after this.

"Lily, I don't think you should open that package. The bracelet has some enchantments against dangerous potions and other things. "James said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry it's time to see what this gift is." Lily said opening the gift which was a box of chocolates. There was no letter.

When she opened the box of chocolates she used her wand and a few spells to know what the chocolates had. After some spells she said what they were:

"They are potions of hate and love. They are simple but effective no one takes one and I will see who they want me to hate. "Lily explained as she ate one of the chocolates before someone stopped her.

* * *

Lily began to see James and his weaknesses as well as his darkest secrets. She saw how he feared being weak and unable to take the reins of his family and an island she did not know. She saw how he hated being alone, especially as when Sirius disappeared after playing with him. She appreciate how he feared that she would choose Snape or someone else instead of him. She laughed a little to herself because she found his fears adorable. Shortly after she saw how much he wanted her in his darkest fantasies, how she was the only one in each of them and especially how he wanted to be in the same situation as Sirius and Gwen but with her. He saw how almost every night he imagined her and him together, took his member and said his name in the privacy of his bed covered by certain spells while masturbating. The blush only increased with each new fantasy.

* * *

When she came back, she did not say anything. She took his wand and incinerated the box of chocolates. Nobody but her was allowed to see everything she saw. Her private parts were wet after seeing all that. She saw James and blushed harder than before and said the following:

"It was a potion to hate you. I saw many things and do not ask what they were. You and I must talk in private. Whoever sent me this is saved from this but the next time I kill him, " She said quietly in a menacing tone.

No one said anything and they continued with Gwen's package. They prayed that this was not the same but the ring and necklace confirmed their suspicions. Lily confirmed what they were and told Gwen that she did not need to. Gwen just took a chocolate in her hand, looked at Sirius and ate it.

* * *

It was a bitter experience at the beginning . She saw Sirius' hatred toward his parents for the things they have done. His grudge was pretty big. His fear of being weak and losing everything like his brother hurt her. His fear of the possibility of being the one responsible for the death of someone close to him was something she did not expect from him. How he felt that he was not able to reach that future that this strange trio was talking about. They would have to talk a lot once this was over, Gwen thought. Now she began to see his fantasies of them together from the first night of meeting her. How he wanted her and how far he was willing to go to have her. Gwen just licked her lips, "My dear dog needs to be punished," she said in a sensual but grim tone.

* * *

She came back after a few minutes. And did the same thing Lily did and sent the box to hell. She stood up walk slowly to Sirius, grab him by the collar of his uniform and started drag him away. Followed by Midnight. Everyone saw her face and felt chills especially Peter. She stopped looking at him coldly and he felt real fear. She kept dragging her fiancé who was looking at the group asking for help. They did not move, then he saw Minerva who gave him the thumbs up. In his part Dumbledore saw him and prayed for his soul. The trio of gods laughed. While A.S. started to remember something similar that had happened to him with Aria while she was separated.

"Poor guy" It was the only thing A.S. said.


	11. Love is in the air, Malfoy's hate

Well our marauders will get something this valentine so please look something else to read if you are under 18, is under your discerption if you decided to follow through. There is an obvious reason why is M rate. *

 _A.S. approves this chapter, love is in the air*_

 _*A.S. approves this Remus Lupin as a savage*_

The version in Spanish of the history will go out in three days there is some rewriting for the last chapters to be done before I can put it out. *

For those that ask I would go back and separated into more paragraphs some earlier chapters. *

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

"Honey, could you tell me what place we are going to and why?" Sirius asked as he continued to be dragged by his beloved fiancée.

He looked at his companion Midnight asking him to save him. The little creature just kept on flapping its wings as it followed its partner. It did not know if his partner had done something wrong, but he would not intervene in couple fights. It would only follow them to know if his partner would die or not.

"Do not worry we will go to a place where nobody will bother us, there are many things to discuss. My dear, you must be punished, because you were a very bad boy. "Gwen explained as she continued walking towards a certain hallway, when Sirius realized the place they were going to.

Sirius asked," Hey, dear, you know about a certain room over here. "

Sirius started sweating profusely as they approached the place. "You taught me in that memory where you masturbate while you looked at pictures of me or I am wrong D-a-r-l-I-n-g" Gwen said in a cold but sensual tone.

"Shit Midnight save me !" Sirius shouted as Midnight turned the other way and headed to the room Sirius shared with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile James was not having a better time because before he could do something to get away from his fate was sealed. Shortly after Andromeda, Remus, Cissy and Peter left, Lily grab him by his right ear and walk up to the teachers' table.

"Hagrid, I need your cabin, do not ask for what to just stay away from her for the next three hours." With that, she took James by his right arm and walk out of the great hall quickly.

While passing by the Slytherin table she said the following "This was only your fault and nobody else." Without staring at anyone but knowing who was responsible behind the chocolates.

James felt a chill go down his back and thought about what the hell Lily saw she needed talk to him for three hours. After a couple of minutes, he started thinking about the effects of the potion and understood in how much trouble he was in for. He blushed but was sure his death was approaching. He only hopes for the best.

* * *

In the case of Remus shortly after saying goodbye to Peter and continuing his way he was seized by Cissy when he turned the corner. Cissy saw him with eyes full of lust and desire. A kiss froze Remus in that same place and I hypnotize him completely. The wolf inside told her it was time, there was no time to lose, she loved him as much as she did.

"Follow me, my young wolf, it's time to have some time alone," Cissy said.

"Yes, my beautiful lady. "Remus said as he continued to chase after young Black. Oh, the future looked good for little Remus at least for now.

* * *

"Start talking honey." Gwen said as she threw him into a bed produced by the requirements room and removed his shoes and Sirius' shoes before approaching him.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Sirius asked scared for his life, this was not a normal Gwen.

"Everything, honey, if we're going to get married, which we will do, there will be no secrets between us. And I know you have many for example that necklace with the trident that I could not see before but now. So, start talking. "Gwen said as she sat on her fiancé's legs.

She began to take off his tunic and kiss him on the lips before moving to his neck for a few moments before starting to give him hickeys and a few bites while she ripped off his shirt and any clothing in her way. Sirius at that moment received a direct message to his mind from the trio of gods 'Start talking or you will have a very bad time, we give you permission'.

Sirius took courage and started talking although he liked what his fiancée was doing now he did not want to have a bad time later. "When I was born a trio of gods began to protect me… and waited for my magic to show up…. to start training me." Sirius said with difficulty trying not to moan the kisses and bites that his fiancée was giving him as she was moving to his chest.

"And what else my love." Gwen purred as she kept biting and kissing him everywhere. Noticing that Sirius' little friend in the lower area began to make himself present, she moved until she was on top of her fiancé's member and began rubbing their intimate parts against each other while continuing her attack on top part of Sirius body.

Sirius did not know if I was in heaven or in hell because he was being taken to heaven by the actions of his fiancée, but he couldn't stop his story and start playing it with her as he wanted so much at that moment. "They presented themselves…. Holy Jesus ... as A.S., Aria and Asmodeux after ... God ... ... my mother used the cruxio spell in me and I fell unconscious ... ... can we leave this for another time this is toooooo "Sirius shouted as he felt Gwen's nails buried all over his chest.

"Not my love, you will continue to speak, or I will make sure to you hurt more and more, you are not allowed to touch me this is your punishment for those perverted events and wishes of yours about me." Gwen said as she continued her slow torture of Sirius. The friction of their private parts together charmed her while she was driving Sirius crazy.

"This well ... after falling unconscious dragged my soul ... to the world of dreams, "Sirius explained with difficulty, this little devil was driving him crazy. "After introducing themselves and explaining some things ... they began to train me every night in ... that place ... Gwen are you- "Sirius was cut off by Gwen when she bit hard on the left side of her neck.

A little blood began to flow, and Gwen sweetly licked the wound and then said, "Keep telling me sweetheart."

Sirius continued "After some time training ... the day of my birthday ... Asmodeux took me to James's home ... a secret island and after a while ... of visiting we became friends ... Gwen I cannot stand it anymore. "Gwen, hearing this, stopped the friction between her private parts. Sirius did not like this because he was so close to his climax.

Gwen kissed him passionately before beginning to remove Sirius's belt and pants. The young marauder could not believe what his girlfriend was doing when he saw how quickly she removed his underwear before taking his hard member in her right hand. "Continue my love." As she said this she began to move her hand up and down along the five and a half inches of his fiancé slowly.

Sirius continued his story with much more difficulty than before. "After my cousins ... they stop visiting because of their changes of ... Perspective when it came to the family and the change in my little brother ... Oh God ... I thought about leaving the house ...A.S. and the others convinced me not to do it "Sirius watched as Gwen introduced her free hand in her underwear and began to masturbate while he continued the story" That same day they told me that they were gods ... ... and about my importance in the future ... Then they showed me my soul and by taking part ... of it they formed my trident 'Supreme Undine' so they trained me in how to use it ... Later I met James' parents and I kept training until I met you. "Sirius finished feeling his climax closer.

"You see it was not that hard, now you deserve a prize." Gwen said before starting to lick Sirius' cock while increasing the speed with which she masturbated. Sirius could feel the tongue of his fiancée along his member and began to feel in heaven. After a few licks Gwen introduced the member of her beloved in her mouth and began to suck it while licking it with his tongue. She started a little awkwardly but quickly got used to this new activit. Her excitement was noticeable and only a thought surrounded her mind 'I want more of you Sirius'.

She stopped for a moment to remove her uniform leaving completely naked in front of his fiancé. She got up and put her vagina on top of Sirius' face. "I want you to use your mouth to get me to climax while I do the same with you." That said, she continued to suck on her beloved's member while Sirius began to taste her. It was a new territory for him but after hearing Gwen's moans as he licked certain parts of her vagina he knew he was doing it right. Once he began to introduce his tongue inside Gwen he could appreciate how much she liked it. When he did she increased the suction in her member.

After a few minutes of this the two approached their climax and increased the abruptness of their activities. Gwen sucked with more fervor and pushed Sirius' cock deeper into her mouth while he devoured her inside with his tongue and used one of his hands to play with her clit. A few minutes later they both reached a mutual climax tasting the other's juices.

Lust consumed them, Gwen swallowed all Sirius semen and had fallen in love with the taste of her partner. While Sirius could not stop enjoying her vaginal juices. After a few minutes of tasting each other they began to kiss passionately while rubbing their intimate parts together. Something had been released inside them that day because they wanted each other with such a desire that they did not know how much time had passed and only cared to devour each other. After reaching their second climax together they hugged each other and fell asleep after declaring their love once again.

* * *

In London, Marcos had the feeling that something had happened between his daughter and her fiancé. He would make sure to confirm his suspicions later.

* * *

In Hagrid's cabin at the same time Sirius and Gwen took their relationship to the next level, Lily and James were sitting facing each other. The tension was palpable, and James was terrified of what this might mean for their relationship. Lily was the first to break the silence.

"I brought you here because what I saw when I took the potion was serious," she said.

James swallowed and began to sweat in fright. "What did you see?" He asks, having an idea of the answer.

"I saw it all. Your fantasies with me, your desire to have me with you, the desire to have a future with me. All the times you masturbated while thinking about me. The fear you have of losing me to someone else, especially Snape. I know everything. "Lily said as she grabbed her skirt tightly. The humidity before when she saw all that came back.

"Then you know everything ... I'll understand if you do not want to see me again or talk to me again," James said as he got up from his chair to get ready to leave. "I just want you to know that all that lust I feel for you is because ... I can say that I fell in love with you. "James explained. Before could take a single step, he was tackled to the chair again.

Something had been released inside little Lily. The moment he declared his feelings for her, that something drove her to want to kiss him with all her strength. After tackling him to the chair she sat on his legs and began to kiss him eagerly.

"Maybe I'm not ready for many of those fantasies but right now I want you to kiss me and show me how much you love me, fucking pervert." Lily said as she kissed him furiously and rubbed her intimate parts with James's cock. Red chains formed around their souls and brought them close to each other.

For the next few hours James and Lily devoured each other with kisses and continued rubbing their intimate parts until they climaxed a few times. At the ended their sensual adventure they cleaned everything and left the cabin holding hands.

* * *

Snape thought the ceiling had fallen on him. His actions had pushed the person he loved the most toward someone who was not him. He cursed himself for his weakness and immaturity. But he thought for a second, he had not yet lost, there could be a chance to get his Lily back. His pure and innocent Lily, he could still try, he thought.

Poor fool said the gods. They saw poor Snape not realizing that he was the cause behind that pure Lily blooming sooner than expected and choose who was more mature and several times had try to reunite old friends. He made his own grave thought the gods.

* * *

When arriving at the tower of the owls, Cissy quickly used an enchantment in the entrance to not be distracted. After climbing the tower and finding an acceptable place they began to kiss uncontrollably. For Cissy this little wolf had awakened a desire that burned with passion and fury. She knew of the contract between her and Lucius, there was no existing way to prevent it but before condemning herself to a sad life she would enjoy giving everything she was to the wolf that had stolen her heart.

"My beloved wolf, I have to tell you something before I give you all of me," Cissy said as she watched his eyes with some tears falling from her eyes.

"Tell me my beautiful lady, no matter what it is I will bear it and I told you so no matter what happens I will always wait for you" Remus responded while drying her tears those beautiful eyes that melted him were impossible to forget.

"In two years, I'll marry Malfoy and I'll disappear from your life. But before that I want to give you everything I am, I want you to make me the happiest woman in the world even if it's only for a short time. Remus, my little wolf I know that I will always love you so make me yours in every way possible before time runs out. "Saying that, she kissed Remus sweetly.

After hearing this, Remus' fears were confirmed. Since he met her, his wolf instincts told him that something was wrong, but who can choose which person the heart chooses. Determined to take her as his own, he let his wishes be free. He kisses her savagely but with sweetness. They melted in each other's arms, while tears of happiness gushed from each other's eyes. If time was against them, they would use it as best they could.

Slowly Remus began to leave kisses down the neck of the girl while their clothes disappeared quickly. Cissy's moans were muted a little by the sound of the owls that surrounded them. It was as if they understood the situation of the couple and decided to help them consummate their love in secret.

Remus stopped to look into her eyes and sweetly said:

"Me, someone holding the curse of the werewolf, I accept my instincts and feelings that all tell me to make you mine and that I become yours. No matter how long I live, I will always be yours and no one else's. Waiting for the day to be together again. Do you accept my beloved lady? "

Cissy responded with a deep kiss, there were no words to describe what she felt for him. She had long ago had left behind the stupidities of his family and the famous purity of blood. He was the person that maybe she waited for, no he was the one she might not look for, but she knew it would come to her life.

Remus continued with his kisses as she moaned loudly. Cissy's hands moved detailing his small but athletic back. God now she paid more attention Remus had an enviable body that many men would struggle to get, and it was his alone to touch and enjoy. After several kisses around the body of his beloved Remus guided by his instincts focused on the breasts that now belonged to him forever, breasts with a size he found great and perfect (big but firm). He took the left one with his hand and massaged it while he began sucking the right one with lust. Cissy was looking at the ceiling in ecstasy and could only cling to the back of her beloved wolf. In her eyes after making such a statement towards her, it was made by a man not a child, her man.

After sucking and exchanging a couple of times between each breast and keeping his beloved on the verge of losing herself to complete lust, Remus turned his attention to the intimate part most sacred to any young lady. He would be the one whom would take her first time in every way and make her feel like a woman which that imbecile Lucius could never do.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy felt something was wrong. But he did not think too much about it because he knew that Narcissa was a respectable woman. Besides, she had left with her sister, so everything was fine.

The gods looked at each other before laughing uncontrollably. What an imbecile, he had lost the race before it even started and not even Voldemort who would fight against a Harry trained by them would lose so horrifyingly. Voldemort would at least give fight, Lucius had already lost.

* * *

So, he crouched down and began to work on that unexplored part of his beloved's body. He started licking Cissy's clit while inserting one of his fingers into her vagina. Slowly he began to move his finger in and out while exploring all the places that caused his beloved pleasure. Cissy moaned with emotion at the combination her lover was using on her. Every time Remus reached certain places the moans increased and that was how he learned the places he should reached. With the increase of speed of his finger, one more finger was added making Cissy cried out. Her scream shown the passion and lust she was feeling now. Moments later a third finger found its place inside her while Remus played with her clitoris at the same time.

Cissy had stopped thinking coherently as she moved her hips against her wolf's fingers. She was near the climax and he knew it by panting of his name from his beloved:

"Remus, Remus, Remus, I'm coming !" Cissy shouted as she reached the longed-for climax.

Remus had to hold her before she fell to the floor. While he held her, he continued to kiss, hoping she would recover a little after such a strong emotion. Minutes later Cissy was a little more coherent but did not give Remus time to think, so he kissed him until he laid him on the floor.

After some passionate kisses began to leave hickeys all over his neck and chest to reach his penis. Not because he hadn't marked her yet meant she would not mark him. Upon reaching his penis, Cissy admired the seven inches of his beloved's penis (It must be the curse of the werewolf). She took it in her hand and began to massage it up and down while seductively licking it. Remus was sure he was reaching heaven without dying.

After a couple of more licks, Cissy decided to use her breasts to work Remus' member while sucking him. Remus felt his member fitting well in the middle of Cissy's breasts. Minutes later, having sucked the member until she could feel the pulsations that told her that the climax of her beloved was close, so she said the following:

"Give it to me Remus, let it all come out for me" Cissy said as she tried to put as much as she could of the member in her mouth.

Upon feeling this Remus came inside Cissy's mouth. She swallowed all the cum that Remus released from his member. After tasting it and swallowing it, Cissy showed her empty mouth to her beloved wolf who, seeing this, had his member ready for another round. Cissy seeing this kiss him before positioning her vagina on top of her beloved's member. Slowly she descended allowing herself to feel every inch of his penis entering her. She didn't stop even when he passed the barrier that symbolized his virginity. Remus saw the tears of his beloved when crossing that barrier, got up to kiss her and cleaned those tears.

They waited a few minutes for her to get used to the size before she started moving. Cissy began to move her hips slowly giving him the signal he needed to move. They began slowly to increase the speed of their movements while between moans and kisses the passion consumed them. Their souls were connected by several emerald chains which symbolized the union that they possessed capable of withstanding any adversity.

His movements increased in speed as the moans were replaced by cries full of emotion and loud howls from Remus as their climaxes approached. Remus in one of his animalistic impulses strongly bit his lover's neck leaving a mark that quickly scarred and was hidden by magic. This action caused euphoria in Cissy who returned the same treatment to his partner. The two howled together as if Cissy herself had transformed into a wolf.

* * *

At school Remus' howls were heard but no one could identify where those howls came from. Minerva thought about what the gods said the other day about the possibility of a certain wolf taking his partner for life. It seems that it had become a reality.

* * *

Remus felt his partner's arms wrap around his neck and her legs around him warning him of what was coming. Cissy kissed him and began to say:

"I love you Remus Lupin, only you my wolf. You are my everything, my soul, heart and feelings are all yours alone. Do not forget my love never in life. "Cissy said as she buried her head in Remus' neck.

"I will always be yours, my beautiful lady. Always waiting for you and never losing hope to be with you." Remus answered as he felt he was reaching his limit.

At that moment with a final Remus pushed his member as deep as he could before coming inside Cissy causing her own climax. It was the happiest moment Cissy had in her life while resting with her beloved Remus.

What our couple did not know was that thanks to Remus and his werewolf blood besides Cissy being in her fertile days and being a bit irregular compared to others. Two ovules were fertilized the trio of gods smiled with this and to give a little help in the future to the couple they froze the time of these ovules. A small seal later and our couple would be parents of twins and a daughter in the future. But nothing else for now, so they put a seal that made Remus sterile for now. And later they would withdraw it.

After a few moments of rest the couple was ready to continue, they did not joke when they said it was in every way possible. The following hours were spent trying any position that came to mind.

At a certain moment while Remus was trying the doggy style position something came to mind. All Cissy's virginity would be only taken by him that day including the anal. Remus did not give Cissy time to think about what had happened when his member entered Cissy's back door in one a single quick movement.

Cissy shouted in excitement because of Remus' action. He gave her some moments to get used to him. Soon after, Remus started pounding Cissy, increasing his speed little by little. Cissy just shouted his name lost in lust and desire. Only for minutes afterwards, for her to experience the sensation of reaching her climax because of this part of her body.

At the end of their very lusty afternoon the couple was going back with Cissy leaning on Remus. He wanted to carry her like a princess but she denied such action to prevent rumors.

The trio of gods smiled and made fun of the heir Malfoy, who had not only lost the war before it started on all sides but had lost it against a younger boy who had also defeated him in a duel.


	12. Time moves, Dora and weddings

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Life for Sirius, James and Remus had become more tedious and interesting after that Valentine on their first year at Hogwarts. The fact that each one was in a relationship had not damaged the friendship of the trio but instead had strengthened it. Now that each one helped others with their love problems and other circumstances, they felt more like brothers than friends, to the point that they joked about who would be be the first to be a father and who would be the first to be the godfather of the children of the graceful father.

Especially with the relationship of Remus with Cissy becoming common knowledge of his brothers in everything but name, their girls and Andromeda, who was happy for her sister but sad that this would only last a short time since Cissy did not have the courage to leave the family for her love since she knew that her sister would do it as soon as she graduated. It was better to remember how they got to know about the relationship of the couple that night than remember the sad day it ended.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Lily and James were sitting at the table they usually sit at in the great hall some minutes before everyone started arriving. The couple, like four of their friends, had avoided the full-day classes, not that the teachers wanted to face three of the most famous students in the school. You could see from afar the closeness between the two, James was all red while Lily kept her head on the young man's shoulder. They looked very happy and appear to be waiting for their friends.

A few minutes passed before the most famous lovebirds arrived at the hall. Gwen and Sirius were very close and if the hickeys that Sirius showed around his neck were not some kind of magic you could imagine what happened between the couple. Sirius and Gwen came to the table and greeted each other and took their seats as close as possible to each other.

"Sirius care to tell me how your evening was, my dear friend?" James asked, already imagining what could happen between the fiancés.

"It was a very good afternoon my dear James, full of new emotions for both of us. What about you James something new to tell? "Sirius asked calmly, no one would embarrass him unless it was his beloved wife.

"Well eh I-" James could not articulate very well his answer, he couldn't forget the kisses of his girlfriend and tried to calm down his little friend below.

"James and I had a hot afternoon too although I guess it wasn't as crazy as yours. We confirmed our relationship, but I am the one in charge of how we will move forward with this." Lily answered as she hugged her beloved boyfriend who only got more red. She found him adorable comparable as he acted normally.

"I understand you, friend. My dear fiancé here present had done some very daring things, so I had to punish him, so he would understand that he cannot keep secrets from me or do things without me from now on. "Gwen said laughing in a somber tone.

Sirius could only nod with his fiancée. He could not deny that he was a dog chained to his owner and would not change it even if he could.

Shortly after Sirius arrived at the table, Remus and Cissy arrived followed by Andromeda. Andromeda was still smiling and the fact that Cissy was leaning on Remus to walk did not help the situation. When trying to sit Cissy showed a little pain and confirmed the thoughts of the group.

"So, Cissy, you were the one who started it all or we have to crucify Remus for going overboard," Gwen said as she looked at the couple.

"What do they talk about-" Cissy could not finish because she felt a chill when she saw Gwen's face.

"Before we answer there's something you have to know to understand why we did it," Remus replied in a serious tone. Seeing that his friend taking a serious tone they all looked at the couple in silence.

"If he and I are together now. What we did was out of love and because time is against us. " Cissy said as she took the hand of her beloved.

"In two years, my sister married Lucius Malfoy because of a marriage contract. The contract will be carried out no matter what happens, and few things can change it. Sirius you can't do anything because you're not the head of the family so do not feel sad. "Andromeda explained.

"I don't leave the family because I do not have the courage to do it and because Andromeda will do it as soon as she graduates. She has protected me for many years so the least I can do for her is to stay and face the rest of the family. But for the rest of my remaining time I'll make sure I'm happy with Remus and give him everything about me. "Cissy said as she squeezed Remus's hand tenderly.

"I always assumed that something was wrong since I met her. My instincts as a werewolf told me it would be a difficult path but who controls what the heart wants. But I know I'll wait for her all my life. "Remus replied as he smiled at his friends.

Sirius had to admit it even though he and James were mature in their own ways, the perseverance and maturity with which Remus faced such a cruel future was something to be respected. But he trusted them enough to also tell them about his condition as a werewolf. He should ask the gods later if there was anything they could do.

All nodded and respected the couple's decision. The boys said they would find some way to accompany Remus on his full moon nights and look for a way to help him control his condition. A short time later appeared Peter who was still afraid of Gwen after what happened that morning. They all dined quietly and when Andromeda said goodbye, she helped her sister walk to her room.

That night something new happened in the world of dreams, Gwen appeared along with him. The gods presented themselves to the fiancée of their student and friend. They explained to him that now their souls were united forever and shared many things such as the development of their magic, so she had to start training with him every morning and night. Sirius asked if there would be anything to help the couple and they answered that they had already done some things for them but that it would be later in the future. Something to help Remus would be to ask Minerva how to train to be animagus. They recommended that all the boys train for this together, this would include Peter and although the couple wanted to say no to Peter that they accepted.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Now, two years after so many days full of love and some painful farewells like the graduation of Andromeda at the end of their first year, and now for Cissy the time had come. Now watching as his beloved disappeared from his life, Remus in his wolf form howled at the moon full of pain. Sirius and James in the form of dog and stag stood behind him, watching his friend in silence. A few months ago, thanks to the help and discretion of Minerva, the four boys got their animal forms. Sirius transformed into a black dog, James was a stag, Remus was gray wolf and Peter was a rat. Minerva was amazed at how quickly they got their mastery of the technique in such a short time, but it was a good thing that they had achieved it before such a sad night like this. The night itself seemed to cry with the young wolf as it began to fall soft drops of rain.

* * *

In the castle Minerva, Lily, Gwen and a very sad Cissy listened to such a sad howl and the soft rain that accompanied it only increased the feeling of sadness. Cissy was sitting while holding that beautiful gift of her beloved wolf and cried uncontrollably while watching the moon through her window. The howling of her beloved alone made her sadder. Her heart ached terribly while the howls continued.

Minerva in her office understood everything that was happening and was saddened by the situation of the young couple. The trio of gods had told her everything the morning after that Valentine and their plan to start training young people to achieve the animagus mastery. Minerva accepted quickly and began to train them in secret. Tonight, she was grateful to have done so since her student was going through the worst moment of his life.

* * *

Things in the magical world were not better. Voldemort began his plans around the magical world. Slowly the problems increased for Magical Britain. Dumbledore saw his worst fears become a reality, so he started preparing a group to face this enemy as soon as possible.

* * *

The only thing that pleased the group at that time was Andromeda that year. Andromeda soon after graduating met Edward Tonks and having already decided to leave her family behind she went to live with him. Shortly after they were married on August 30 of the same year, the wedding was simple but beautiful, Sirius, Gwen, James, Lily, Gwen's parents and James's went to the wedding. They still remembered the fury of the other members of the Black family whom, upon learning of the event, finished removing Andromeda from the family according to what Cissy told them. Andromeda surprised the group once again that Christmas by informing them that she was pregnant. It was a pleasant surprise and she asked Remus and Lily to be the godparents, both of whom accepted. So, on August 4, 1973, Nymphadora Tonks was born. Once again, the trio of gods set out to train the young woman once her magic began to show.

* * *

New friends joined the group like Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice who had relations with James' family in addition to their friendly rivalry with Sirius and Gwen, when it came to duels. Xenophilius Lovegood and his fiancée Pandora began their friendship with the group thanks to Pandora herself who graduated in 1973 along with Cissy but had spent a lot of time with them since the beginning of the school the previous year. Xeno expressed interest in starting a newspaper and magazine about fantastic creatures as well as events in the magical world and thanks to the connection with James he was granted access to the island in exchange for helping the family. Xeno was amazed at the natural reserves and promised to help the Potters any time they needed it.

In the case of people like the members of the Bones family it took time, but they got used to Amelia Bones but not before hitting heads a couple of times. The Potters and Bones were good friends and allies for many years, so it was only a matter of time before they met Amelia's tough head. In Sirius' words, it was not that they didn't like her, but that her somewhat bossy character for being older for about 3 years did not give her the right to tell them it was right or wrong. Over time, tempers calmed down and gave way to a friendship. Mr. Raja Patil and Mrs. Mina Patil were merchants and sorcerers who helped the Potter family with the goods that were exchange with India. The couple was young, but their wisdom helped to connect with Sirius and his group.

* * *

Thus, with the passage of time the group graduated in 1978. On September 3 of that same year the wedding of Sirius and Gwen took place on the island of Eljun. Why here, well James's parents would not allow the wedding to take place anywhere other than their mansion. James was the groomsman alongside Remus and Lily was the bridesmaids alongside Andromeda. Remus looked happier than before compared to his previous attitude since Cissy left. The wedding had as guests Ted (Edward), Dora (Nymphadora), the parents of the couple (Cornellius and Margarette in this case), Minerva, Xeno, Pandora, Frank and his fiancée Alice, in addition to his mother Augusta, several members of the Bones family including Amelia, and finally Raja and Mina. They wanted to invite Cissy, but they couldn't. Other guests who did not expect to see were Monsieur Delacour and his wife Apolline with their beloved daughter Fleur, one year old. They were guests of James's parents who knew them from many years ago and were contacts in magical France.

The wedding was a success, everyone had a good time and enjoyed the party. Cornellius asked the newly married couple for when they would grandparents. Gwen replied that she wanted to wait a bit because she wanted to enjoy being young a little longer. Margarette asked them to stay at the mansion because she wanted Sirius to help with the island, besides that Gwen had a background in medicine and could be very helpful at the general hospital on the island. The couple accepted for Sirius this had become their home.

Three months later James celebrated his wedding with Lily who invited her parents and sister who decided not to attend. The wedding included the same guests only this time Sirius and Gwen took the roles of groomsman and bridesmaids of wedding alongside Andromeda and Remus. But happiness was short for the group. Months before graduating James and Lily had joined the group created by Dumbledore, the order of the phoenix. They believed in him and his cause blindly, so Remus and Sirius came together to keep them safe. Peter joined because James convinced him and so the fate of James and Lily had sealed itself once more. Gwen by her side had listened to her fiancé and had stayed out of this, Sirius had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

On the other hand, the trio of gods began their work with Dora once she was four years old. The little girl had grown fond of the trio quickly, especially with Aria who had inspired several of her hairstyles once her abilities as Metamorphmagus presented themselves, although for more than she tried she could not change that reddish strand of her hair that came down her left eye every time that was in her original form. Since she liked it she just gave up. Even her parents had no idea how it happened, they only knew that she grew up with it. The little girl's magical development was a little faster than Minerva's time ago. So, the trio spent their time like this until that fateful Halloween night in 1981 in which a little Harry of only one year old and his little sister were left as orfans.

That night the gears of time began to move in favor of little Potter


	13. Kids, war, death, it begins

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Time passed and with the beginning of 1979, the first magical war began to increase its magnitude in Magical Britain. James and Lily had become famous as two of the most skilled and active wizards in the war followed by Sirius and Remus who tried more to protect them than to participate in the missions proposed by Dumbledore. To James' parents the actions of their son and daughter-in-law were not of their liking they thought they were putting themselves in great danger and had begged them to leave, but nothing could change their mentality. For Sirius the year had been even more difficult when he learned of his father's death earlier in the year and the disappearance of his brother Regulus. He knew that he had been influenced by his mother to ally with Voldemort, and he knew that this would lead to his death. His fears were confirmed when his body was found at the end of June.

Following the death of his brother something unexpected happened, he and his wife Gwen were called to the re-reading of his father's testament. This was found rare by the couple because for the first reading they were not called. Arriving at Gringotts and taking a seat inside a small room, they waited a few minutes before seeing Andromeda, Ted and Dora, who took a seat near them. Walburga arrived shortly after them and took her seat at the other end of the room, her face showed hate and anger towards the small group of Sirius. Lucius and Narcissa appeared and took a seat next to Walburga. Shortly after a few moments Sharpclaw the goblin in charge of the account of the Black family. Sirius greeted him in the native greeting of the goblins followed by Gwen and the others. This surprised the goblin because he did not think that someone from the Black family would present themselves in such a formal way. Walburga said nothing, and so began the rereading.

"I Sharpclaw, goblin in charge of everything related to the Black family, regarding monetary matters and the head of the family will begin to read the testament of Orion Black, ex-head of the family since his chosen successor passed away without leaving a will of his own or a successor. Certain closings of the testament were put in time by Orion thinking about the possible death of the first successor. "Thus, he said while he began to read the closings.

With my death as head of the Black house, my wife Walburga Black will keep possession of 12 Grimmauld place until her death. A monetary monthly payment must be given to her until her death.

My successor will be my youngest son Regulus Black, and he will take control of the Black house and all his finances immediately. If his death occurs before leaving an heir or testament the following closings will take effect.

My eldest son Sirius will be reinstated to the family and will take the title of head of the house along with his wife immediately. My wife cannot oppose this decision or any other.

Second, Andromeda Tonks will be reinstituted to Black House along with her family if Sirius permits it.

Third, the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy cannot be canceled until a male child is born. It will be the Narcissa option when this is carried out, so communication between Sirius and Narcissa will be allowed and maintained constantly, Gringotts must make sure of this.

Two letters will be delivered at the end of this reading to Sirius and Andromeda. All this will take effect immediately.

At the end Sharpclaw took the Black house ring and gave it to Sirius plus one more for Gwen. Following this, the letters were delivered.

Walburga was the first to leave that room followed by Lucius who was static after listening and was followed by Narcissa who turned to see her cousin and sister with a happy face before leaving. Sirius was the first to speak:

"I accept my father's wishes and I accept Andromeda Tonks and her family as members of the Black family." Sirius said as he put on his ring and accepted the title of Lord Black. Gwen followed him by putting on her own ring.

After saying goodbye to Sharpclaw, they returned to Eljun to discuss everything that had happened with the others. Nobody had expected this and when opening the letters, they did not wait to see what they said:

'My son Sirius, you were never what I wanted, you always chose your own path. I saw how you developed perseverance and mature faster than anyone before. I do not blame you for keeping a grudge and I do not expect your forgiveness or that of anyone, we are all different at the end. I know that the way your mother has been guiding your brother will lead him to death and I will not stop him because it is his choice to follow that path. If you are reading this letter Regulus has die. That day when you confronted your mother to defend your honor and that of your beloved showed me that you had matured more than I thought. Follow your path Sirius and take the family to a new era.'

At the end of the letter everyone was surprised by the words of Orion, those who knew him respected him, but they knew that he kept many secrets like no one else knew what he thought most of the time. The letter to Andromeda was similar and showed repentance for having followed many of the family traditions. The letters had been very revealing to the group.

Remus after having heard of the possibility that his beloved could be back made his mood switch completely, he looked happier and with renewed strength.

The first action of Sirius was to change the position of the house in the Wizengamot instead of aligning with the dark houses it was aligned with the neutral houses putting the balance of power in chaos. The families that appreciated the actions of the new Lord most were the Greengrass. Whom were the first to show their liking for the new lord by reminding the lord that at any time in the future they could unite the families if Sirius wished to enforce the marriage contract between the two houses in the future. Sirius said he would take it into account later, while looking at Dumbledore who did not expect this situation.

With the passage of time and the increase in the battles with the followers of Voldemort, some news brought happiness to the group alongside some chaos. Lily was pregnant and did not want to stop her presence in the war against the Dark Lord. James had talked with her about it and after a long discussion she had agreed to take a time out of the conflict once the fourth month of her pregnancy had passed. Dumbledore accepted this and recommended to the young couple that if they decided to continue helping in the conflict it would help them find a hidden and safe place if they wished later.

So, the months passed, and other couples confirmed possible pregnancies like the Patil, the Greengrass during a meeting with Sirius, the Longbottom a few days after Lily, and about a week before Lily gave birth Gwen confirmed that she and Sirius would be parents. During chaos, the hope of a new life brought joy to many. Xeno confirmed in June of that same year Pandora's pregnancy. But what most delighted the group was the birth of little Harry on July 31, 1980, his eyes were beautiful, although one was green and the other gray. Nobody could explain it, but they found them beautiful. The other was that silvery lock of her little hair. Frank told them that night that his wife had gone into labor due to some complications, but a few hours after Harry, Neville Longbottom was born. It was a surprise for both couples. Little Potter's godparents were Sirius and Gwen.

But it seems that James and Lily did not wait long to tell the group that same September that they expected a daughter. Sirius was amazed at the speed of the couple but could not deny that he was happy with the news. But what scared him was the couple's decision to live in a small cottage in Gordric Hollow with the excuse that they would be safe under a Fidelius charm of which Sirius would be the protector. He knew that this was wrong, and he told them with James' parents, but the couple did not change their decision, that's how they ended up in that damn place.

On March 14, 1981 Gwen gave birth to the little Maximus Black, Sirius cry in joy and watched him day and night to the point that Gwen should force him to sleep. The battle for who would be the godfather was won by Remus who already wanted his turn and Lily was the graceful godmother. James joked that it would be him once Remus and Cissy had theirs. Followed by them on June 6, Lily gave birth to a little Violet Potter who, compared to her brother with his two-colored eyes, had her eyes of an emerald green color. Once again Remus had the pleasure of being the godfather, who was undecided which of his two godchildren was more beautiful. Andromeda, who visited them regularly with little Dora, was the godmother. Dora who did not take her eyes off little Harry for some reason felt calm around him and hated to leave him every time they left.

The trio of gods was happy with everything that happened, they were delighted with the births, the development of Dora in her practice who now possessed two daggers "Infinite and Zero" that helped her freeze time for a few seconds, the beginning of Fleur training with Dora in a couple of months. But all joy had its end, they already knew that the time was coming for the tragic day to come.

A week before October 31, Sirius had recommended to the couple that they change the guardian of the secret and that they use someone who was not as well known to the public as friend to them, as well as someone who was not as well-known as him. The couple discussed this for several hours with Sirius until they decided on Peter who was friends with them, but they knew that he was not so well known to the public, they called him and asked if he could do it.

Peter accepted without them knowing of his plans, Voldemort had searched for them like crazy after hearing of a prophecy that said someone born at the end of July would kill him. After hearing that Dumbledore did not tell the prophecy to the couple who confirmed that Harry could be named in the prophecy he told his master. Since then he had searched where they lived.

Now that he was the guardian, even if Sirius kept him under surveillance, he would only have to tell his master where the couple lived. So that night of October 31, his master went to the home of the Potters to kill them.

That night Sirius felt that something was wrong so followed by Remus went to see if Peter was in hiding. When they arrived, they did not find him anywhere and the terror consumed the friends, something bad happened so they went to the house of the Potters quickly. When arriving their fears were confirmed when seeing that the front door was destroyed.

"It cannot be, no" Sirius said as he ran inside.

Remus followed him still unable to believe what was happening, Peter was not known to many and was the only other one who knew of the place besides Dumbledore and them. Unless they had been betrayed. He didn't want to believe it, but it was that or they had a bad luck.

Upon entering they found James's body lifeless lying on its side, tears spilling from his eyes could not believe what had happened. They did not have time to mourn because they heard the cries of their godchildren on the floor above. When they arrived, they found Lily's body sitting sideways with a hole in the place her heart should have been. They saw in the cradle as a Harry bled from his forehead while he cried accompanied by his little sister. In the other side of the room, they saw Voldemort's body without life.

"Lily, goddammit. I told them that this place was not safe." Sirius said as he cried and crouched down to close his friend's lifeless eyes.

"This happened because they follow Dumbledore." When they turned around they saw A.S. and Aria standing at the door. Remus was going to take out his wand when Sirius stopped him.

"You guys knew what would happen." Sirius asked as he loaded Harry and wiped the blood from his forehead. A scar in the form of lightning was marked on his forehead. Remus took Violet in his arms, apparently Sirius knew these people.

"It was a possibility that could become a reality once they chose to follow Dumbledore. They made the decision to come to this place even knowing that they were better in Eljun, you told them. Gwen and Maximus are there or we're wrong, "Aria said seriously.

"How they know-" Remus did not end up being interrupted by Sirius.

"I'll tell you later, Remus. Whoever betrayed us you know it, do not lie to me. "Sirius shouted he imagined someone had opened their mouth and whoever was that person he would kill him.

"You and Remus know who did it. You gave him the place without knowing that he was already betraying you," A.S. while approaching them. He touches Harry's scar and draw a black smoke from it. He encapsulates it in a crystal ball.

"What is that?" Sirius asked when he saw the crystal ball.

"Something that would have caused many problems for the future of the child." Aria explained while taking the ball. Putting her other hand on the ball a strange seal appeared and began to consume the sphere while a scream was heard. In the end the seal changed and shrunk to the size of the scar.

"This will be the beginning of a hunt for little Harry, Voldemort is not dead. That black smoke was part of his corrupted soul that had been tied to Harry once his magic reacted to the attack directed at him by returning the attack to Voldemort. That body is dead, but he will return, and Harry will be the one to kill him, when he returns he will be stronger than many and will try to kill Harry." She explains as she put the seal on the scar.

"We will have to prepare Harry and his allies if we want them to survive," said A.S.

"But it's just a child who did not choose this." Remus replied.

"It's true, but Voldemort already sees him as his rival, he picked him and took something from him that will never come back." Aria explained as she took little Violet in her arms.

"You can go find Peter and ask for answers but take Remus with you. Do it after leaving the little ones in Eljun, so go out and let Hagrid see that the children are fine but do not give them to him." Said A.S. while putting a seal on the head of Lily's body. Going down the stairs to the living room and did the same with James's body.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"They are transport seals, once it is known what happened here will transport the bodies to Eljun," said A.S.

"It's time Sirius we will see you in Eljun there is a lot to explain. Once you get answers you are looking for these seals will bring both of you back to Eljun. Its time to go into hiding and only your allies should know were you are. Dumbledore is not one of them." Aria said as she left a stamp on each one's right hand.

So A.S. and Aria disappeared through a portal leaving them alone with the children. When they went outside they saw how Hagrid appeared and told them to hand over the children.

"Hagrid you have been a great friend, but we will not let Dumbledore continue with his games." Sirius said before disappearing along with Remus and the children.

In the library of the Potter mansion, Cornellius, Margarette, and Gwen holding Maximus in her arms were waiting for news. An hour and a few minutes had passed without hearing anything, anxiety was killing them. At that moment Sirius and Remus appeared with the children in their arms, the tears in the eyes of Sirius and Remus confirmed their fears.

"How did it happen?" Cornellius asked as he took a small sleeping Harry. Margarette took little Violet in her arms.

"Voldemort killed them, Peter betrayed us. Remus and I will find him to know why he did it, we will come back later. A.S. and Aria said that we should disappear from the public eye and that only our allies should know. I imagine they will say many things, so I ask you to communicate with everyone. Lovegood, Patil, Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Andromeda including the Delacour's we need them here for when we return." Sirius said before approaching Gwen and his beloved son.

"I'll be back as soon as I get the answers I need." Sirius said, kissing her before leaving with Remus.

Walking down a street towards his hiding place, Peter was happy with what he did. He had helped his master eliminate his enemies and a possible obstacle in the future. Now everything would be fine in his life and he would never have to worry about anything again thanks to his master. Or so he thought.

"Peter!" Remus shouted as he grabbed him by the neck and held him against a wall.

"You are fucking rat; how could you betray us. We were your friends." Sirius said, resisting the urge to kill him. The people around saw them and gathered to see what happened.

"What friendship you are talking about, you took my Gwen. She should had been mine. Friendship don't make me laugh. All of you were moving on with your lives and I did not achieve anything with mine. But you know who gave me a purpose to live, power to do what I want, my master Voldemort gave it to me and now you will suffer the consequences." Peter responded while creating an explosion with his wand killing the people who were watching what was happening. Using his wand once more to become a rat and escape.

"You will not escape traitor." Sirius said as he tried to catch the rat but could not because he slipped through a hole in the wall.

"Damn it, we must go Sirius the police and Aurors will arrive-" But they did not say anything because the Aurors had arrived pointing their wands at them.

"Leave your wands and surrender." But before they could do anything Sirius and Remus had disappeared in a crimson light.

A few minutes before, Minerva and Dumbledore were waiting for Hagrid on the street in front of Lily's sister's house. Dumbledore had asked her to accompany him after Snape had told him what he had done. At that moment a message came to Minerva from the trio, "Leave the old man and come with us, everything begins now." Having heard the message and seeing how Hagrid appeared by himself Minerva said goodbye and quickly disappeared leaving Dumbledore without an explanation.

In the Potter Cornellius mansion library, Margarette, Gwen, and the other guests with their children were there. Xeno and Pandora held Luna who slept peacefully. Raja and Mina each had one of their daughters, Padma and Pavarti. Amelia was holding a little Susan who had recently lost her parents and the rest of her family. Frank was holding a little Neville, while Alice and Augusta were worried. Monsieur Delacour was holding his Fleur in his arms and his wife was holding little Gabrielle.

Arthur Greengrass held a sleeping Daphne while his wife Elizabeth held little Astoria. Andromeda, Ted and Dora looked at everyone around them all the girls had strands of red in their hair except Susan and Violet. In addition, Dora recognized Fleur who had begun to train with her in the world of dreams. Almost everyone recognized the child in Cornellius 'arms, it was James' little boy and the little girl in Margarette's arms they imagined that was his sister. But where were their parents as well Sirius and Remus. At that moment Sirius and Remus appeared through a crimson light. The two saw everyone around before Minerva appeared.

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he looked at her.

"They called me. Apparently, everything will be revealed now." Minerva answered. Before anyone could ask what was going on they were all surrounded by the same crimson light as before. They appeared in the world of dreams as some had called for many years, but, it was a sub dimension created to train the students of the trio of gods.

"Hello everyone, it seems that we are all present." Said a voice behind them. When they turned around they saw the trio of gods sitting each in one armchair in front of the big tree behind them.

"Take a seat," Aria said as she made other armchairs appear around them in a circle.

Some were going to ask something, but when Sirius, Remus, Gwen, Cornellius, Margarette and Minerva took some chairs they just decided to follow them.

"Oh Dora, it's not time to be awake you should be sleeping like the others." Aria said as some clouds appeared in the center of the circle.

"I know, but we were called here." Dora answered while yawning.

"Take a small cloud. We can talk tomorrow. " Said Asmodeux. Dora followed her teacher's advice and when she reclined in one of the clouds, she fell asleep.

"You should put the others in one each. We are going to talk many things." Advised A.S. to others. The parents thought a little about this, but seeing how Gwen, Cornellius and Margarette did it, they followed their examples. By having all the children in the clouds, a transparent barrier formed over them.

"Now that all the children went to sleep and cannot hear us, we can begin. Ah Minerva for this time your condition will be suspended." Aria said. With this said Minerva showed herself to everyone in her true form. Everyone was surprised to see this.

"One question at a time please, all of us are adults," said Asmodeux.

"Who are you?" Xeno asked.

"We are gods. My name is A.S., the lady here is my wife Aria and the dragon is Asmodeux. "A.S. quietly.

"Gods?" Amelia said amazed.

"Yes, the same gods that create everything, this world in which you live is part of only one of many temporal lines in this reality." explained Aria.

"How do we know we're not ringing or hallucinating?" Frank asked.

"One, we do not lie. Two, we can destroy with a snap of our fingers if we wanted to. Three we do not do the former unless we're angry enough. Four, some of you have known us since they were little or later in their lives, three people have been trained by us and can affirm what we say. "Asmodeux said. That said, Sirius, Minerva, Gwen, Cornellius and Margarette nodded with their heads.

"Why are we here?" Augusta asked.

"Because unfortunately what we hope didn't happen, in the end happened. James and Lily were killed by Voldemort, as in many other timelines and the future of Harry here has begun and each of the children here present will have something to do with the future, even if you do not want it. Harry did not decide to lose his parents or that Voldemort had taken that a stupid prophecy so seriously and choose to try to kill him." A.S. in a serious tone.

"What prophecy?" Sirius asked.

"The same one that Dumbledore knew and did not tell anyone including James and Lily. Basically, someone would be born to a family that challenged him three times at the end of July, that someone would kill him, and he would mark that someone as his equal. That person would have a power that he does not know, and none would survive without killing the other. Neville and Harry were the ones who filled those conditions, but the asshole who brought the message to Voldemort did not take it completely, and Peter Pettigrew betrayed them after he became the guardian of the location of the Potters. Sirius we will take your memories so that others understand better." After the explanation of A.S. he showed Sirius' memories of the matter without touching him, everyone was amazed by the memories.

"We'll also show what little Harry saw recently." Asmodeux said before showing how Lily protected her children before Voldemort used a spell that vaporized the place where Lily's heart was. Her body fell lifeless to the side of the crib, before Voldemort used his 'Avada kedavra' on Harry. Whom by feeling the spell on his forehead, caused his magic to react by reflecting the spell back to Voldemort who died instantly. Then there was a black smoke coming out of the dark lord's body, some of that smoke clung to Harry.

"That smoke was part of Voldemort's corrupted soul." Aria explained.

"Part of the soul, how is that possible?" Raja asked.

"Voldemort trying to stay alive even after death created several anchors that would keep his soul tied to this world. He used a dark ritual that we curse in this dimension because it is not natural and whoever succeeds can deceive death. He created Horcruxes using parts of his soul to achieve it, Harry was going to become an accidental one if we allowed it, since there is only one way you know to stop them." Said A.S.

"Destroying the object, that would have meant death for Harry." Minerva said scared of what might have happened to her Harry. She had realized since she arrived that he was that young man for whom she expected for so long.

"But that does not matter anymore because now Harry is the hunter and Voldemort is the prey. We use that piece of soul to create a mark that binds Harry to kill him in the future and to look for each of the other Horcruxes, without meaning death for him. That mark will give knowledge of its prey to the little one while it grows and is trained. And we know it sounds horrible, but Voldemort will not stop until he is killed, besides that his corrupt soul will make him stronger than any other being in this world excluding Harry." Explained Aria.

"Couldn't you fix everything as the gods you are?" Asked Monsieur.

"Yes, we can do it in an instant, but as gods we prefer that mortals themselves fight for their future. We have already trained Minerva, Sirius, and Gwen at levels that can destroy a small country on their own. The little ones, Minerva and Harry will reach even higher levels, they will not only protect the future but help guide it to a better future. "Explain A.S.

"The little ones? You're referring to our daughters, what do you mean with this." Ted asked.

"In many timelines Harry and one or several of them always end up together. Luna, Astoria, Dora, Minerva, Padma, Fleur, Pavarti, Gabrielle, Daphne, and two more girls who are not present at this time, Hermione Jean Granger, and Ginevra Wesley are always tied to him and vice versa. Even Susan, although it will depend on them if this happens or not. Look at their souls and then you will understand." Asmodeux explained while the souls of those mentioned appeared.

Harry's camerci flame was surrounded by the golden chains that came from the white flames with the red dot of the girls. Everyone could see how they shine with more fury as they got closer.

"If that does not convince them we will tell you that each one except Susan for now contains a piece of Harry's soul because their souls accepted it. That's why the red strands of hair each one has. If, as they grow up, they do not feel the same feelings as he does for them, the pieces will leave them and come back to him." Aria explained.

"I was blessed with this curse because I am needed for the future. I have not aged one day since I turned fourteen they told me that to break this condition I could try to find someone that I really loved, and that person would love me in the same way. I search for a long time and they know that I try with my whole being to find someone like that. For years I try, but I could not find that person. Now that I have it in front of me, I can feel his soul that I can wait for him, get to know him, help him and create that relationship with him. "Minerva said as she felt her soul burn like never before.

"Sirius and Gwen were a surprise to us when they met. Their souls formed their first bonds immediately, and a couple of months later during their first year at Hogwarts they got engaged. They had only twelve at the time and look at them now. "A.S. pointing to the couple while their souls were shown. It seemed to be one soul.

"We will make sure they get to know each other, spend time together not only training, but also enjoying their childhood together. They are the ones who have to decide at the end, also look at how happy they were at different timelines." Asmodeux explained while showing many of the different happy endings of each of the girls mentioned along with Harry or accompanied by other girls with him.

"See the good side for now they will not be able to do or be forced into marriage contracts that are not with him at least for the time being." Aria said smiling.

"Xeno get ready to sign that marriage contract between our daughter and little Harry as quickly as possible." Pandora said as she grabbed her husband by his shirt.

"How fast you decided Pandora. They aren't even two years old, do not you think Luna can choose someone else?" Cornellius asked.

"I know, but I feel that he is the right one. See how happy they are in those other timelines. Also, I want many grandchildren, I do not want them to waste a lot of time just thinking about this conflict with Voldemort. The Harry that is shown in those different futures, tells me that he went through a lot, he suffered, he reaches the bottom, and he rose up to reach those futures. I know there are other possibilities, but if there is someone I think can make Luna happy and protect her, it is the one that the gods themselves believe can change the future of our world." Pandora said.

All the parents were thinking after hearing this. He can be the perfect person for each of them and the possibility of being all together is more than possible. Amelia looked at Susan, there were only ones left and the future was uncertain, so she prayed that the little girl could reach the same status as the others or find someone that make her happy.

"So, what is the plan for this?" Apolline asked.

"With what happened to Harry's parents, we recommended that everyone except the Delacour's stay or keep the kids here. It is better that they grow together and get to know each other. Sirius as Harry's godfather, I recommend that you adopt him and raise him as your heir, as well as the Potter's. I know Maximus is your first child, but I do not think you want him to carry the responsibility of being head of a house. You yourself didn't love the idea and we think that Harry will be ready for that pressure with the help of everyone. So, inform Gringotts of this decision as well as everything that happened tonight. It may be that the Wizengamot will incriminate you with Remus for crimes you didn't committed and send you to prison without trial." Explained Asmodeux.

"We will take care of taking Harry to meet the other two ladies until they learn to come to Eljun. Their training begins as soon as their magic shows up. This will happen in this place out of time while their bodies rest in the real world. Remus, we recommend the same with Violet, it will help you prepare also for when Cissy comes to live here, and her pregnancy begins. "Aria explained while smiling at Remus.

"Remember that time you spent with Cissy all those years ago. Well you got her pregnant twice and we freeze each other's time. By the time she is back, time is back for them, congratulations for your twins and daughter. "A.S. said.

"I'll be ... Dad !" Remus said.

"Yes, you beat everyone. Getting you girl pregnant at the age of twelve, I imagine the face of Lucius to know everything you did with his fiancée. In addition, we know that she already has a child with him, if she does, she can be here tomorrow, but we recommend that you wait until she feels good about leaving the child with Lucius and returning to your arms. We recommend that you communicate with her, explain what happened, and that the status of Sirius as Lord will be valid for Gringotts once they explain everything tomorrow. Monsieur your daughters can come and go when they want so you can send Fleur to a school in France without worries because she will need that later. With Gabrielle you can send her to Hogwarts with Luna once she starts." Continue explaining Asmodeux.

"Peter will be caught by Harry in his first year at Hogwarts if he follows our advice. Some other question as the plans will move forward with time." Aria said.

"Why your name is A.S.? " Mina asked. Everyone looked at the trio waiting for an answer.

"Remus, come closer." A.S. said.

Remus approached the god who approached his ear and said, "My name is A ***** S ********" After hearing this Remus went into a trance, his eyes went white and he started to Levitate while blood came out of his eyes. It was very disturbing for the group. A.S. snapped my fingers and Remus returned to normal.

"When he says his full name to people after a certain age they go into a trance and begin to see the suffering of an undefined number of souls, and they see the beginning of the creation of everything before they begin to learn the language of the ancients. It is a process that can destroy the minds of mortals that is why he erased Remus' memory of the name." Aria explained thus ending any curiosity of the group.

"Prepare for tomorrow, the bodies of James and Lily will appear in the mansion early in the morning we should prepare your burial. So, everyone is go to sleep, tomorrow we will continue with the rest." Said A.S. while all returned to the library of the mansion.

The time had come to change the future of the child and those around him. "Where do you think you are going, Lily, James?" Aria asked as she turned to see the ghosts of James and Lily Potter.

"We believe that they will no longer need our presence, we saw everything that happened and we trust-" James could not finish being interrupted by Aria.

"You will still help your children so be quiet and just watch for now." Aria said.


	14. Freedom, burial and Cissy

*Confirmation of birthdays for the story (only Astoria's and Gabrielle don't follow the book) others aren't specify in the books:

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 45 as of 1981.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 7 as of 1981.

*Side note Dora will grow old slower than the rest because of her abilities as metaphormus. *

Fleur D., Agosto 12, 1977. 3 as of 1981.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 2

Padma and Pavarti, January 6, 1980.1

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 1

Daphne July 3, 1980. 1

Harry and Neville, July 31, 1980. 1

Luna, February 13, 1981. months

Maximus, March 13, 1981. months

Astoria, April 17, 1981. months

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. months

Violet, June 6, 1981. months

Ginny, August 11, 1981. months

*Most hated boy by the author, Draco, June 5, 1980* How cares? Only appears this time.

*Chart will be at the bottom of each chapter from now on, includes weapons, age, familiars (type, name), relationship status. Sirius and Gwen include next time. *

*Weapon chart will appear once everyone has their own, includes Sirius and Gwen (guess hers in the review) *

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The morning of November 1, 1981 was not a walk through the park for everyone, especially for the island of Eljun. Early in the morning the bodies of Lily and James appeared at the entrance of the mansion as had been said the previous night. The state of the bodies was devastating for the family and their relatives, the trio of gods decided to make the bodies had a better state so as not to disturb the family anymore. After the corpses looked more like they were sleeping than having been assassinated, a large enough and comfortable coffin for the bodies created; in it the bodies of James and Lily were placed before the elves in the mansion took the coffin to prepare the last details.

* * *

Shortly after a full letter from the magic ministry explained the death of Lily and James, the death of Voldemort, the disappearance of the bodies as well as an accusation against Remus and Sirius as well as an arrest warrant against them. Sirius and Remus had returned a few minutes after the letter arrived from the branch of Gringotts after having explained what happened and having shown evidence of what happened.

The goblins after analyzing the evidence and using the potions of the truth in them declared them innocent in their eyes and began with the adoption procedures of the little Potters together with the members of the minister who worked alongside them.

"This is absurd, how dared the minister Fudge accuse them without knowing anything of what was happening. We will solve this right away." Cornellius said as he got ready to go to the Wizengamot.

Cornellius was followed by Arthur Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Frank, Alice and Augusta. Sirius and Remus were waiting for them before being stopped by the trio.

"When you arrived, you will be protected from any magic. Show your memories to everyone, in addition to giving your wands to see that what you said is true. Although we doubt that they believe anything, that is why we will be watching what happens. In any case, we will transport you before something happens. It's time to go into the shadows so that the children grow up in tranquility. Dumbledore will try to appeal his garbage again so dismissed it right away." Explain Asmodeux.

* * *

With that said, the group left for the ministry. Upon arrival, they were surrounded by accusing glances and some Aurors appeared surrounding them with their wands. The group kept walking like nothing until reaching the meeting room where the other members were waiting for them. Minister Fudge was upset when he saw Sirius and Remus and called for the Aurors to be arrest them. The said Aurors were threatened to death by the other group members as they took their seats.

"What does this mean Lord Potter these criminals have to be sent to Azkaban immediately. Sirius Black is the-" Fudge did not finish his sentence because of Cornellius pointing his wand at him. His face glared at him with anger.

"You better shut up and don't you dare say another word. If someone else accuses the boys that I considered my family, I'll blow your head off. Without trial, I will not allow these accusations." said Cornellius.

Nobody expected this from Lord Potter who was considered friendly and serene. He had never been seen this way before. That said, everyone took their seats and the court entered session.

"Sirius Black, you are being accused of betraying James and Lily Potter. You are accused of giving the location of the couple's whereabouts to that-who-must-not-be-name. You are also accused of kidnapping the children the couple as well the assassination of Peter Pettigrew and several muggles civilians before escaping the aurors that reached the scene. How do you declare yourself?" Fudge asked as he watched the pair with eyes full of hate.

"Innocent of all charges." Sirius replied serious.

Fudge could not believe the young lord's attitude and the audacity he had of pleading not guilty. But he had to stay calm and proceed with the trial. "Remus Lupin you are accused of complicity with the crimes of Mr. Black how you declare yourself?" Fudge asked.

"Innocent of all charges." Remus replied earnestly.

"Bullshit, Sirius was the guardian of the location of the Potters as reported by Dumbledore. He betrayed the Potters and Remus Lupin helped him. They worked with the dark lord, I'm sure of it." Fudge said.

"With your permission, but would you allow us to speak and defend ourselves before you continue to accuse us without hearing our defense?" Sirius said in a formal but cold tone.

"Like you-" Fudge said before being stopped by Cornellius' gaze. He did not want his head blown off, so he calmed down and said "Go ahead"

"Thank you. It is true that at the beginning of the stay of James and Lily in that place I was the guardian of the location, but that changed a week ago. Knowing that many were looking to attack me and could deduce that I would know the location of the place, I proposed to change the guardian. We did not mention this to Dumbledore because we did not think about it at the time. The new guardian was Peter Pettigrew, but what we didn't know was that he worked for Voldemort." Sirius said.

Fudge and several other members of the court shiver in fear after hearing that name.

"Go on" Dumbledore said he wanted to know where the children were. He was amazed by what Sirius had said.

"That night something told me that something was wrong so alongside Remus we went to Peter's hiding place, but we did not find him in there. Seeing this, we went to James's house. When we arrived, we found James dead as well as Lily. We found Voldemort's body lifeless. We saw how Harry had been hurt by some spell Voldemort use. We took the children in our arms when two allies of the Potter family arrived who put spells on the bodies of James and Lily to be taken back to the family mansion in addition to checking the condition of the children." Sirius continue saying.

"Where are the little Potters?" Dumbledore asked.

"With their family, safe, where they should have been all this time. If it had not been for someone's brilliant idea." Sirius replied coldly without looking away.

"How can we be sure of this?" Asked Fudge who was desperate to make Sirius show some other emotion that would help him send this pair to Azkaban.

"I, as the grandfather of the little ones, can confirm this, as well as other members present here." Cornellius said.

"Cornellius you know they would be better protected in the Muggle world," Dumbledore said. He needed to make sure if Harry had fulfilled the prophecy. He needed it the child under his control to destroy the rest of Voldemort.

"Don't you dare say that in front of me Dumbledore. You already took my family to death with your damn ideas. My grandchildren will stay with us in the Potter's mansion where they should had always stay with their parents. " Cornellius said about to take his wand and send the old wizard to hell.

"Gentlemen, we are in court right now. Solve your problems at another time. Continue, gentlemen." Augusta said, although she also wanted to crush Dumbledore at that moment.

"After leaving the house we meet with Hagrid appearing to have been sent by Dumbledore. He told us to deliver the children, but we refused and went to the Potter's mansion to leave the children. From there we left to find Peter, whom we met walking towards his hiding place, we cornered him against a wall and asked him why he had betrayed us. He himself confirmed that he was a follower of Voldemort before using his wand to kill the muggles who watched what was happening." Remus explained.

"Before we could stop him he used his wand once more to transform into a rat and escape." Sirius said.

"An animagus that is impossible. All animagus must register." Fudge said.

"We never register in, James, Remus, Peter and I mastered the technique in secret with the help of Professor Minerva McGonagall in our third year at Hogwarts. The reason why we did not do it was personal and we will not say anything about it." Sirius said in his cold but formal tone.

"Look for the teacher-" Before Fudge could continue talking about it, Minerva entered through the classroom doors.

"Here I am. I knew that my presence would be required after last night." Minerva said.

"Can you Minerva McGonagall confirm that your students have mastered this technique with your help and supervision?" Frank asked.

"I confirm what Sirius and Remus have said. I can give my memories about the training and its results, but I will not say anything about the reasons why they were not registered. I will use the truth potion if necessary, I imagine that Remus and Sirius would be willing to give their memory and use the potion of truth if necessary." Minerva said.

"We are willing to hand over our wands to prove that we do not kill these people. To deliver our memories of the events and use the potion." Sirius said.

"Bring the serum for the three of them and get ready to see the memories of the three." Amelia said.

"The potion is something very-" Fudge was once again interrupted by Cornellius.

"If so much torment for you to use the reserves of the minister's potion, let me provide it. Edward come here please. " Cornellius said.

"Yes, my Lord Cornellios." Replied the elf dressed in a butler's suit when appearing in front of Cornellius.

"Bring three bottles of the truth potion from the manor, please." said Cornellius.

"With pleasure my lord." Edward answered before disappearing for a few seconds and reappearing with the bottles.

"Well let's continue with this. There is burial to which we must go thanks to someone." Cornellius said.

* * *

For the next thirty to forty minutes the memories provided by Sirius, Remus and Minerva were viewed. They did not know why, but for some reason some of the things that the two people behind Sirius and Remus at the scene of the crime said could not be understood by many of those present. After this the potions were used in all of them and different questions were asked. Everything pointed to Sirius and Remus being innocent. Fudge was enraged, he wanted to send Sirius to jail because Lucius had paid him well for it to happen. Lucius looked at him with anger from his seat, this wasn't the outcome he had planned.

"It seems they are telling the truth, or I am mistaken, Fudge." Augusta said, although her son was the head of the family, her presence in the council was never denied.

"Given the evidence shown, the defendants are innocent." Fudge said admitting defeat.

"Good, now that everyone is present, I make public the adoption of Harry James Potter and his status as my heir to the Black house." Sirius said, preparing to leave.

"I also make public the adoption of Violet Potter as her godfather," Remus said.

"I approve of this as the grandfather of the two little ones!" Cornellius exclaimed, not knowing why the trio had suggested this action, but he imagined the reason. Time does not forgive anyone.

"How can't allow this, they are your grandchildren!" Exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Yes, they are and always will be. Sirius and Remus are like my children and are their godparents, so I approve of this." Cornellius said as he made his way to the door followed by the others in the group.

"You cannot leave, there are other things to discuss !" exclaimed Dolores Umbridge.

"You can't tell me what to do Madame Umbridge. I am a lord who not only lost his son. I almost lost my grandchildren. You're just an employee underneath all of us." Cornellius replied as he looked scornfully at the pink frog.

While the group was leaving Sirius stopped in front of Lucius.

"Narcissa will be sought by one of the elves. You will not step in unless you want to pay the consequences." Sirius said before following the group.

* * *

Lucius burned with rage. That useless Pettigrew had failed to eliminate Sirius from his path. He thought that seeing the damn Remus next to Sirius could send them both straight into Azkaban and eliminate them both from his path. Damn Fudge had failed him, his plans had failed. When arriving at his home he saw how Edward the elf of the Potters, appeared for Narcissa.

"Narcissa go with the elf, your dear cousin needs you. Leave Draco here." Lucius said.

Narcissa only nodded. "Dobby please come with me," said Cissy.

The elf nodded, following his mistress and together with Edward they left. Lucius looked at his son and growled.

"I will make sure that you keep the family's honor high. Although the Blacks' fortune is not within our reach, there are other ways to earn money." Lucius said as he took his son in his arms, it was the only good thing that Narcissa had given him.

* * *

Back at the Potter mansion, everyone discussed what had happened at the trial. As they arrive at the mansion Sirius asked Edward to follow Lucius and bring Cissy no matter what. The elf nodded and left.

"Was it you who sent Minerva?" Sirius asked as he looked at the trio of gods. Aria held Harry, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Yes and no. We saw what was happening and Minerva asked us if it would be good if she was with you. We thought for a second and told her to go, but she would wait for our signal to enter." Answered A.S.

The girls who were awake looked at little Harry. Dora as the oldest approached Aria to be closer to the child because she didn't want to leave him alone for a second. Fleur looked at him closely and thought about why Dora, her training partner, saw him with those eyes. Although she could not deny her desire to be close to him as well.

At that moment Edward arrived followed by Cissy and an elf who was not in the best looks.

"Cissy!" Remus, Sirius and Andromeda shouted at her. They ran to hug her it had been a long time without seeing her.

"Sirius, sister, my love." Said poor Cissy as tears came out of her eyes. Her years alongside Lucius had been a nightmare, rapes, abuse and the worst moments of her life were thanks to that bastard. Not even the birth of her son had caused her happiness since the way Lucius took her was cold, insensitive and violent. He saw her as an object to be used as he wanted. God knows the nights that she cries while holding that gift of her beloved that had kept her sane through all those years.

"My beloved lady." Remus said as he saw that gift hanging from her neck. He took her in his arms and hug her with all his love before kissing her while tears fall from their eyes.

Everyone in the room looked at the couple and found them adorable before many wondered what the hell was going on here.

"They have were together before all this mess, as Andromeda explained it to me." Ted said as he walked over to hug his wife. Andromeda cried with happiness. She imagined the horrible things that imbecile did to her sister.

"Cissy, how are you? We imagine the nightmare that you alongside that monster." Sirius asked.

Cissy cried while hugging Remus. The things that she endured with Lucius could not be described with words. Cissy separated from Remus to turn around and remove a little bit of the black dress she was wearing. Scars ran down her back, those were whipping marks. Remus screamed in fury at seeing this and took Cissy in his arms there was no way he let her return to that place.

The parents of the little ones covered their eyes, they could not believe what they saw.

"He realized on our wedding night that I wasn't a virgin. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the basement of the house, there he hit me for several hours and punished me with a whip." Cissy said with difficulty.

"Cissy you will not return to that place I will not allow it. I know you might care for that baby, but this abuse is not worth it." Sirius said trying to calm down.

"I cannot see him as my son. Although it was born from me, the way in which it was consummated is an experience that terrifies me every time I remember it. Although I tried to love him every time I saw him, I remembered that experience." Cissy said.

"Then let me annul the marriage and eliminate him from the family!" exclaimed Sirius. The child was not to blame, but it was something he did not want to be part of the new legacy that began with Harry, Maximus, Dora, Violet and the children Cissy and Remus would have.

"I know, but first I have to do something," Cissy said as she approached Dobby. "Dobby has been the only ally and friend I had in that place. Before saying goodbye to that life, I want to free you I know you suffer as much as I do with Lucius, that's why I release you as my last action as Narcissa Malfoy." Cissy said as she handed him a glove that she was wearing in her right hand.

"My lady, but where Dobby will go. Dobby has nowhere to go, and Dobby likes to help Cissy." Said the little elf as he took the glove and cried a little.

"If my lords excuse me. I think young Dobby can serve the Potter family and help the little ones while they grow up in this house. Once they are at Hogwarts he can be one of those who help the young ones. " Edward said.

Everyone looked at the elf. They realized why he was the boss and the most respected of all the elves on the island.

"Well, if the little one wants it that way," Cornellius said.

"Dobby would like that. As long he's close to Cissy." Dobby replied.

"So be it. Edward please get Dobby to get a uniform, make sure he is trained by the others." Cornellius said

"This will be done, my Lord Cornellios. Follow me, little one, I'll teach you everything you need to know." Edward said while disappearing with Dobby.

"With that out of the way, Cissy are you ready?" Sirius asked.

"I was never surer of anything," Cissy replied.

"I Sirius Black, Lord of the Black family, annul the marriage between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. I reestablish you as a member of the Black family. What's the name of little Malfoy?" Asked Sirius.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Cissy replied. With this I left that life behind and started a new one.

"I as Lord Black, removed Draco Lucius Malfoy from the Black family." Sirius said. His ring shine and the marriage contract between Cissy and Lucius appeared floating before burning itself until nothing remained. Cissy hugged Sirius as she cried in joy, the nightmare was over.

* * *

At the Malfoy house a few minutes later two letters arrived. Lucius took them and began to read.

'Dear Lord Malfoy, we inform you that your marriage to Narcissa Black has been annul. The price paid for the bride has been returned to the Malfoy vault. Have a nice day.'

Lucius could not believe that whore had left. He expected it, but he didn't think she would do it before the boy grew up, at least a few years. Well at least he had the name of the family to negotiate. He took the second letter and what he read left him stunned. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy is no longer a member of the Black house' That day Lucius cursed Sirius Black a thousand times.

"Cissy, Remus, follow me. We should talk about some things. It will not take much since we must prepare for the burial of James and Lily." Aria said as she handed little Harry to his grandmother and headed for the stairs. Remus held Cissy in his arms gently and followed Aria.

They all looked at the couple before each one took their own way and went to prepare for the sad ceremony.

* * *

Arriving at Remus' room Aria opened the door and let the couple enter first. Remus left Cissy on the bed before sitting down next to her. Aria entered and closed the door.

"Well Cissy there are many things to explain, but I'll give you a quick summary for now. But first, let me eliminate the last memories of your past life. " Aria said before snapping her fingers.

In doing this all the clothes that Cissy was wearing became ash. Then the scars and bruises that she had before disappeared. Her hair returned to having that bright blond that she had before. Cissy felt as if the years she spent with Lucius had never happened.

"I know you have questions and I will answer them in time. I, along with the tricolor-haired young man and the little dragon that you may not have noticed in the arms of one of the women, are gods. I know you have questions, but there is no time. Remember your first time with Remus that Valentine, well in those days you were very fertile, and you got pregnant twice from Remus. Congratulations, that day we freeze the time of those pregnancies and now that you are with Remus your first pregnancy begins today. So once again congratulations. Remus, we put a magic seal on you that time to prevent more pregnancies, but I just removed it. Now put on this and get ready for the ceremony. Later, Remus will take you to buy clothes, so we'll see you downstairs." With that, Aria snapped her fingers once more. A new black dress along with new underwear and a new pair of black shoes to accompany it.

Aria left the room and closed the door behind her. Cissy wanted to ask something, but she remembered what the goddess said. she looks at her beloved and kiss him with affection so many years of waiting were worth it. Remus let himself be carried a little by the kiss before remembering that they should come down. A sad ceremony awaited them.

* * *

The news of the death of James and Lily was broadcast throughout Eljun. The inhabitants of the island stopped everything they were doing to prepare to go to the great church of Eljun. The church was big enough to hold two large adult dragons and gave space for each inhabitant of the island to say goodbye to the couple. Everyone was dressed in black and the atmosphere was sad but seeing the children healthy and safe made the inhabitants happy a little bit. After at least five hours of thousands of citizens paying their respects the coffin was taken to the Potter crypt where their relatives and friends gave their last goodbye to James and Lily. Harry and Violet cried when they felt like their parents had left them before they felt something around them and calmed down.

* * *

After the ceremony and some other activities, the adults together with their children sat in the library before being transported once again to the sup-dimension of night before. They saw something that they did not expect, James and Lily.

"James, Lily?" Sirius asked when he saw the spirits.

"Who else would we be, Padfoot." Lily answered.

"How is this possible?" Margarette asked.

"They made it possible." James said as he pointed to the trio of gods.

"The kids will need their parents, even if is for a few more years." Aria said.

"Let's continue with our conversation." A.S. while taking his seat.

That night the last details were given. The trio said that from now on they needed to think before acting, although Voldemort was dead his followers were free, so they had to take care of themselves. Sirius said he would leave Arthur in charge of Black House votes while focusing on helping the island and taking care of Harry and the others with Remus. Cissy asked some questions about everything that happened and after a few moments she was already up to date with what was happening. Remus proposed that his wedding with Cissy be carried out within a month, to which all accepted happily.

The parents of the kids decided to leave them all in the mansion for protection, although they said they would be taken out of the island from time to time to visit their homes. The only parents who agreed to stay on the island were the Tonks, Lovegood and Patil as the others had important issues to attend to outside.

Apolline asked why Fleur started her training so fast compared to the others. Asmodeux explained that the reason was because her Veela heritage in addition to Harry's birth had influenced it. The fact that he was born would make the magical core of the girls develop faster, besides their magic could get out of control at a certain point if they were not trained in how to handle it. That's why as soon as their powers showed, the training began. They explained that the one who would have it hardest was Harry because for two days they had been suppressing his power because Voldemort's attack caused him to awaken his magic before time; for this reason, as soon as the child was four, his training would be more difficult for him and the girls because if he grew stronger in power the rest would also do it.

Other minor issues were discussed but the rest of the meeting went smoothly.


	15. New kids, last girls

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

December 1, 1981 was a beautiful and precious day for the group, especially for Cissy and Remus. They had waited years to be together, while Cissy had suffered with Lucius the worst moments of her life; Remus had suffered an almost eternal loneliness waiting for her. But that did not matter now, the past was just that, now what was important was their future together. Especially with Cissy's pregnancy, just like the gods said, she was expecting a pair of twins who had a Cissy crying in happiness every time she touched her belly.

Remus was not better, apart from the adoption of Violet, he was moving from here to there preparing everything for the all children. We only had to thank that there were bedrooms for all those who needed; the mansion was like a castle with least five stories with no less than forty rooms each. And if in the future they would have needed more, there was plenty of land to expand the house.

* * *

The wedding of the couple was like the previous ones except for the absence of Lily and James. Whom were present too but not in the physical way. Another factor was the many kids present, who looked adorable. While Minerva hold Harry in her arms, the other girls look at her a little bit mad, even little one Susan stared at her while Harry smiled.

The groomsman was Sirius with Ted and A.S. (the couple prayed for him to accept), while the godmother was Andromeda with Gwen and Aria. The ceremony was simple but elegant, and Cissy looked beautiful in her wedding dress. At the end of the ceremony and party, the couple said their farewells before leaving for Spain for their honeymoon. James and Lily stayed in France for theirs for a week, while Gwen and Sirius went to the Caribbean for two weeks.

At the end of the honeymoon, the couple return ready to help take care of the kids, although they have help from all the elves who worked at mansion. Dobby was one of those who helped most with the little ones as well as help Cissy with anything she needed to prevent any unnecessary stress in her pregnancy. Dobby had also developed a fondness for little Harry Potter because he was the one with whom he played the most; the little one loved being held in arms and walking through the gardens of the house, but what he liked the most was being on the roof of the mansion. The heights were the favorite place of the little one who had more than once been found in places impossible to reach by common means; the gods laughed and remembered how Minerva used to do similar things once she learned to use apparition.

* * *

As for Minerva, Dumbledore had been a headache after she left on the night of the tragedy in addition to having presented herself in the case of Sirius and Remus without giving any explanation. Dumbledore asked her for several explanations about what was happening, how she knew the Potters so closely, why she didn't say anything about the training of the marauders, and several other things. Minerva simply replied "I have a private life that I do not need to tell you about. Unless you want me to stop working at school you better leave me alone. My personal life does not concern you Dumbledore." Hearing that, Dumbledore did not ask any more questions and kept his distance from Minerva.

* * *

The months advanced and on July 16, 1982, Cissy gave birth to Alexander James Lupin and Nicholas Sirius Lupin. Cissy cried in joy as she had her little ones at her side after delivery, Remus was carrying Violet while some tears were falling from his eyes. It had been decided that Andromeda would be Alexander's godmother with Ted as godfather, while Sirius would be Nicholas's godfather with Gwen as his godmother. James and Lily had accepted that decision since they could not have pleasure of being the ones. By August 15 Cissy had begun her next pregnancy, although they had asked if the trio could postpone the pregnancy a bit, but the trio denied the suggestion because they had already done so for several years.

The children grew up healthy and strong. They loved playing with each other, although a small rivalry had formed between Dora and Fleur for whom would be more time with Harry, each small discussion ended in them sharing Harry. The little one just smiled and laughed, he loved to play with Dora when they played with her abilities as metamorphmagus. With Fleur he liked how she showed him the spells she had learned with her 'Solaris' bow. Minerva whenever she could visit she would read a few books for him and take him for a ride on a broom occasionally. Luna, although she was small, was his companion when they explored the gardens with Dobby or any adult. Gabrielle was the one who loved playing with the blocks or the ball with him. Daphne made him laugh with her little tantrums when she wanted to have a nap next to him. Padma and Pavarti adored bathing alongside him. Astoria always wanted to eat what he ate. Susan slept more with him than in her own room when Amelia was not in the house, for some reason she felt calm with him.

Neville, Maximus and him always played together when the girls let him go. But what he liked best was to visit Hermione and Ginny with the trio of gods. As they had said, they made sure he spent time with everyone. The trio of gods remembered events in which the missing girls met little Harry.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was June 24, 1982 when the gods decided to start taking little Harry to meet Hermione. They knew that the little one was taken by her parents to a small park near her house (they were always watching her to suppress the power of the little girl and keep her safe) so well dressed in Deux in the form of a small German shepherd they left for that park. Upon arrival they saw several children ages 4 to 6, but little Hermione with her hair with the familiar crimson strands was playing alone in the sandbox. After using a bit of their power to go unnoticed they left Harry in the sandbox next to Hermione before going to sit next to the parents of the little girl to start a friendly conversation.

Little Hermione played with a small shovel and her bucket. For some reason nobody wanted to play with her. She watched as a couple approached with a small black-haired boy with a silver strand and their dog. When she saw the little boy, her eyes spike with excitement as soon as she noticed that his eyes were fixed on her while laughing a little. For some reason she wanted to be close to the child and as soon as the couple left him in front of her, she didn't hesitate to start playing with him. She was happy to play with someone, but what pleased her the most was because it was him, she did not know why but she did not want to let him go. Harry played with her and made her laugh with some of his ideas, for example, using the bucket as a kind of hat. That afternoon Hermione felt happier because she had made her first friend. What she liked most was that when a little sand fall on her eyes and she cried a little, Harry hugged her, and the sand was no longer bothering her eyes. The little boy's hug was warm and made her feel safe.

At the end of her afternoon playing with the little one her parents loaded her and said:

"Well, it's time to go home my beautiful Hermione. Say goodbye to little Harry, but do not be sad his uncles told us they would bring him to play with you occasionally." Said Jen, Hermione's mother.

Hermione recorded that name in her mind, Harry her first friend. "Goodbye Harry" Hermione said a little sad but excited that she would play with him another time.

So, the Grangers left, and the trio of gods took Harry.

"Harry is becoming a little Casanova, isn't it my love. You saw how he hug her once she started to cry and use his magic instinctively to clean her face. "Aria said.

"It seems that our protégé knows how to treat the ladies instinctively." Answered A.S. while he tickled the little one before returning to Eljun.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

That had been his first meeting with Hermione and they had taken him several times each month to play with her in that park. In the case of Ginny, her encounter was a bit more direct compared to Hermione's.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was September 6, 1982 and today was the day when the trio would take Harry to meet Ginny. But this would be a bit complicated because Ginny had more relatives to worry about. Besides having only one year old, but they knew they would achieve it. So, they waited for Ginny's parents to leave her in her crib in her small room before using their power to prevent anyone from entering the room for a few hours. After this, little Harry was taken to that room by Asmodeux.

A portal opened in Ginny's room and the little girl looked at it curiously. From the portal came a small crimson dragon with silver marks and a small floating child. She found the dragon pretty and tried to reach it before she herself began to float like the child. She was about to start crying, but when she saw that child's eyes she was hypnotized, his eyes of different colors called to her for some reason. While floating in front of him, she saw his face better and noticed a scar on his forehead. The little boy began to see her while laughing a little as he began spin in circles.

"You like everything that does not have to do with you being on land, Harry." The dragon said.

Ginny laugh at the sight of little Harry keep spinning around. The dragon wrapped its tail around them and left through the window, to take them to fly for a few minutes, Harry had fun while Ginny got used to the feeling of the wind around her. She liked it and began to enjoy it as much as Harry. After a few minutes it made her sleepy and the dragon realizing this returned to her room. He deposits Ginny in her crib and said goodbye.

"Goodbye Ginny. Harry and I will come back another day to play with you. " Said the dragon before leaving through the portal with Harry who turned to see her once more before smiling and leaving. Ginny fell asleep at once feeling a soft warmth in her chest.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

After that day the couple went to visit Ginny at least once or twice a month to repeat their beloved adventure through the air. It seems that Harry had found his partner for his flight lessons.

The months continued to advance, and the children grew. Dora was quite advanced with her training followed very closely by Fleur who refused to be left behind. Their status as rivals had driven them to improve more with each lesson. Minerva who had resumed training with the trio of gods was amazed at the progress of the little ones. But she did not have time to think much because her training was more severe and rigorous than expected, the gods had not joked about the power of everyone increasing with the presence of Harry.

On April 24, 1983, Cissy gave birth to her little Elizabeth Liliana Lupin, completing the new generation of the family. Remus, like every overprotective father, watched her day and night, causing Cissy to chain him to the bed with magic just to keep him from doing it. Sirius laughed at the occurrences of his brother, because he never thought he would get to such extremes for his puppies. But what could be done? The man was determined to look after his family at every moment he could.

A few months later Hermione began her training. The event in which the little girl learned of the existence of magic still caused a laugh to the trio of gods, in addition to Dora and Fleur. Although what helped make the process easier was the presence of Harry.

* * *

 _Flashback_

On the night of September 19, 1983, a little Hermione Granger rested after having had a very happy birthday thanks to Harry's presence. Since last year her best friend had come to each of her birthdays and had given her some of her most treasured gifts. She adored Harry and his happy attitude, which always made her happy and made her wish they were not separated.

That night Hermione found herself on that island after falling asleep. The first thing she thought was that it was a strange dream. Then she realized that in the dream she was not alone, two girls, and a woman she did not know were some of the people present. Harry's uncles were also there, but they had horns, auroras and the uncle had a tail. Then there was the little dragon who looked at her and analyzed each of his movements. But mostly Harry was there floating beside the dragon while he slept.

"What a strange dream I am having today." said Hermione.

"Oh, little one, this is not a dream." the dragon replied.

"I'm definitely dreaming." Hermione continued saying.

"This is going to take a long time. Fleur we better start training while A.S. and the others convince her." The older girl said as she pulled out a pair of daggers and was followed by the younger one with a bow.

For the next hour, Minerva and the trio of gods reasoned with little Hermione that this was not a dream. Then came the little fit of hysteria as she tried to understand what was going on. This was followed by the explanation about being gods, magic, and a little information about why she was here. After what was two long hours of explanation and reasoning about how the world worked, Hermione calmed down and accepted what had been explained to her. Minerva felt older after explaining so many things to a little girl of four who knew more than anyone thought.

"So, I'm a magician, like Harry and the others here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Well except for the three of us, remember we are gods." Aria replied.

"If I understand everything you said are needed in the future, this includes Harry, the girls, Minerva and others. It also Includes me that's why you will train me from now on." Hermione said.

"Again, yes. It seems that you are taking it better than two hours ago, although the time is different here than in the real world." Said Asmodeux.

"Do not think it was easy for me to see how the little I knew of the world was falling apart." The little girl responded a little exasperated by everything.

"Believe me there many more things that we will explain to you over time. For now, let's start training in the basics." Explained A.S.

Hermione nodded before seeing Harry once more, now she felt closer to him than before because she belonged to the same world as him. Now she knew there were reasons why they had met, but she felt grateful because of them, she had met Harry and an important part of her life. She would make sure to be with him and help him as much as possible.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

It had been only a month since her first training and little Hermione already knew how to transport herself to the island. Her admission to the family had been rapid but they already felt her as an essential part of the group. She was quick to make friends with the other children, although a small friendly rivalry arose between her and Padma, who wanted to know as much as she and more. The one who was most pleased with Hermione and her presence in the mansion was Harry who loved being surrounded by as many people as possible. The little one felt complete and safe while he had the girls close to him, and he wanted Ginny to visit him like Hermione.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 3 as of 1983.

Weapon (secret until he gets it) Familiars (One known, One secret)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 48 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Affection.

Weapon:Merlin's Staff Magnus.

Familiars:Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 9 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Possible Affection.

Weapon: Kronos daggers Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., Agosto 12, 1977. 5 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Possible Affection.

Weapon: Atermis Bow Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 4 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Possible Affection.

Padma and Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 3 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 3 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 3 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 3 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 2 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 2 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 2 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 2 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 2 as of 1983. Sister.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 2 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Acquaintances (until next chapter).

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 1 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. Months as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 23 and 27 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars (secret until next chapter)

Sirius and Gwen Black. 24 and 23 as of 1983. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	16. Feelings should be confirmed

_Conversation_

A.S: I can finally say something in this blessed story.

Author: Yes A.S. You and the others can now talk. The story is getting closer to the good parts.

A.S.: I already want to train that little dragon as it should be. It brings back memories of my little ones.

Deux: And it reminds me of your own training, remember how hard it was for you.

A.S .: I almost died and the entire existence was destroyed once more. That training will scar Harry for life.

Author: Sometimes I wonder why I didn't start writing you earlier. I had the Idea and concept.

A.S .: Because you were not finish perfecting me and still needed to create Aria.

Aria: Why take so much for me?

Author: It's that you became the center of the reasons why he did what he did once I realized how far someone could go for love. I needed you to complemented his persona.

Aria: How romantic.

A.S.: Now own with the chapter.

 _Conversation Ends_

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Time advanced again for the group and as soon as 1983 arrived it was gone. Now it was the night of July 31, 1984, the time when Harry and Neville would begin their formal training. Padma, Pavarti, Susan and Daphne had already begun months ago, but their progress had not been as expected even when they understood why they were being trained for. They did not feel inspired to advance with their training, something they needed to be take seriously. Maybe now that Harry and Neville would start they would take it more seriously.

* * *

"Welcome Harry, Neville," said A.S.

"Uncle A.S. why are we are here and what the girls are doing with Minerva and you here." Harry asked.

"Well, little one, each one of the girls started her training in magic when they turned 4 and now it's your turns." Explained Asmodeux.

"Why we should start so early, we only have four and we will not go to Hogwarts until eleven," Neville asked.

"It's true, but Harry and all of you will need to train from now on. Once you get to Hogwarts, things will change and you will learn a lot of what is going on." Aria said.

"Hermione, knows a little bit about what's going on. Dora and Fleur know even more, but only Minerva knows everything you need to know. We will only tell you what you need for now, later on you will know everything. Now let's start with the basics." A.S. said.

* * *

That said, the group training began and with Harry's presence everyone felt more motivated. Everything went well with the flow of his training and others until the night of October 31.

That night was where all the little girls including Susan and Minerva saw the tragedy that happened years ago with their own eyes. Harry was sleeping peacefully that night because his teachers had told him that something would happen between that night and the next morning so there would be no training. His dream began quietly and relaxed to a point where it ceased to be a dream.

"Hey mate get up." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Where am I?" Harry said as he looked around everything was dark.

"In a place you'll only see this time. And them too." The voice said.

"Harry, where are we?" Said another well-known voice. When turning around Harry saw all of them, Minerva, Dora, Fleur, Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Susan, Astoria, Gabrielle, Padma, Pavarti and Ginny whom he had seen only two days ago.

"I do not know this place. I do not know why I'm here or why are you here either." Harry replied.

"You're here because it's time for children's games to end almost completely for you. So that those people who appreciate you and want to follow you see what awaits them if they decide to follow you. It's time to decide if they leave you behind, if you change little by little until we become what we should be and if you are able to save everything that matters to you." Said the voice before everything was consumed in a crimson energy.

The change began now and nobody could stop it.

* * *

After everything was consumed by that energy Harry was in a crib. He felt smaller and when he tried to talk he could not, after looking at himself he realized he was a baby. He looked around and saw another little baby. After watching its green eyes he realized that it was his sister Violet. He look around watching everything that surrounded them and some objects seemed familiar to him. The door to the room opened and two people entered, a man and a woman.

These two people were quite familiar, his head began to hurt and he began to cry a little. His sister heard him and started to cry too. The woman took him in her arms and said:

"Now my little Harry. Don't cry, Mom is here." The woman said.

The man took his sister in his arms and hugged her fondly while saying:

"Quiet my princess, papa and mama are here. It seems your brother had a nightmare." The man said.

Harry realized who they were. It was James and Lily Potter, his parents those who died years ago, but no one in his family had told him how it happened. While being carried by his mother, Harry felt calm and protected by her arms. They were so kind and warm they made him feel a bit sleepy, but this did not last, as something made his parents scared.

"Lily, someone just crossed the barrier. Take care of the children while I go and check what happening." His father said as he left his sister in the crib. He left the room and that was the last time he saw him.

A few minutes later an explosion was heard and that his mother his mother who put him in the cradle again. Harry wondered what was happening, what was happening with his father.

"Everything will be fine Harry, Violet I will protect both of you." Said his mother while tears fell from her eyes.

At that time a figure dressed in black, smash the door with a spell and enter. His mother stood in front of him as she shouted at the figure.

"Get away Voldemort. I will not let you hurt my children. You can try anything with me, but I will not let you put a finger on them." Lily shouted.

"Don't be a foolish woman, you are of more use to me alive since my dear Snape still wants you and your daughter is not the one I want. So take her and walk away while I kill the child of the prophecy." Voldemort said.

"What prophecy do you speak of? It does not matter, I will not let you hurt any of my children. " Lily said.

"You did not give me another option stupid woman. If you want it like this then, DIE!" Voldemort said while pointing his wand at his mother and blowing off the part where her heart should be.

Lily's lifeless body fell in a sitting position on the side of the crib. Harry had words to say at that moment. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw his mother lifeless corpse. He look at the figure whom his mother had named Voldemort who approached his crib and looked at him straight into his eyes. The darkness he saw in his eyes terrified him, how someone could be so malevolent just by looking into his eyes.

"So you're the one who would kill me one day. Well, you cannot do it anymore, 'Avada Kedavra'" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Harry and shot that spell.

Harry felt the spell cut him on the forehead and tried to kill him, but something inside him did not allow it.

"I will not let you kill me Imbecile." The same old voice in his head sounded. Harry saw how that something inside him returned the spell, killing Voldemort. But from the body of that dark being a black smoke came out and a little clung to him. The pain he felt was unbearable and he felt as if that smoke was trying to absorb him. But that thing inside him pushed it away to the scar and there that smoke stayed.

* * *

His sight was covered again by that crimson energy and after a few moments he was back in that dark place. Tears were still streaming from his eyes as he remembered how he saw his mother die because of that being, anger consumed him and he began to scream with all his might. He noticed how several arms hugged him from everywhere. It was the girls who embraced him as if their lives depended on it. Their tears accompanied his.

"We saw everything Harry." Minerva said firmly as she hugged Harry more tightly.

"We did not know." said Hermione.

"We were there by your side, but you could not hear us." Fleur said.

"We felt everything you felt and we saw everything you saw." said Susan.

Harry did not say anything, he just kept crying, the pain consumed him, but the comfort that the girls offered comforted him little by little. After a few minutes the tears stopped and slowly they all separated from him. The eyes of each one showed attention and affection towards him.

"You're done crying." the same voice asked.

"Who are you and why did you help me at that moment?" Harry asked looking around and looking for who was talking.

"I am you, you are me. Different but two sides of the same coin. I woke up that night to protect ourselves, but it was just for that. Now I'm wide awake and I want to know if you're ready for what's coming." Said that voice. Flames began to appear around lighting a cave surrounded by different runes and claw marks.

"Ready for that future that Uncle A.S. talks about." Harry said as he searched for where that deep voice came from. He did not feel hate in that voice, it just felt curious.

"Ready to train, prepare and hunt the one who took away our loved ones. Voldemort is not dead he will come back to try to kill us one more time, but before that he will kill all those we love." The voice said as a golden chain appeared from each girl's chest and as they were rolled gently in his hands.

"He is alive? Why do he want us did we do something to him?" Harry asked as he felt the chains in his hands.

"He is. He looks for us for a prophecy, but that does not matter anymore. What I want to know is how determined are you my other me. Who would you save, whom would you sacrifice or show me the answer I seek?" Said that voice before the chains separated each girl from him in twelve different directions before the floor broke and they fell.

"Harry!" They shouted as they watched an endless hole full of flames under them.

"Girls!" Harry yelled. He grabbed all the chains in his hands with all his strength as he watched the floor turn crystal beneath him. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"I want to see the determination of those around us. If you want to save yourself from this, swear to get away from Harry, say goodbye to a life with him and never get closer. They will be saved if they do so while if they stay they will die." Said the voice. Everything was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the burning of the flames below.

"Girls do it, I'm not worth it. Save your lives I do not want anyone else to die because of me like my parents. I'm not worth it, you can have a happy life without having to follow me to certain death. Whoever you are please leave them free, I'll do whatever you want, but please do not hurt them." Harry yelled as he cried, he did not want anything to happen to any of them.

The voice did not respond. The girls thought about what the voice had told them, if they followed him they would die and if they left him alone they would live. Harry had asked them to leave, preferring solitude to letting them die. Their hearts beat like crazy, he had preferred to stay alone to see something happen to them. A red electric current ran through the chains and the girls could feel Harry's pure feelings at that moment.

All accepted those feelings and just wanted to be with him even more and never leave him alone. Susan's soul changed at that moment to the white that all the others had after she accept Harry's feelings and wish to be with him, a piece of his soul was embedded in her soul. The well-known red drop appeared in her soul before the golden chain formed and bound Harry's soul. The red strands appeared in her hair without anyone noticing.

What followed was how the girls' souls got closer to Harry's and that red drop was expanding beyond the center. The souls burned with intensity as they neared Harry's.

"I've waited for you for many years, Harry. Do not ask me to stay away because I never will." Said Minerva.

"I've always wanted to be close to you as much as possible. And now that we've spent all these years together it's impossible for me to get away from you." Said Nymphadora.

"You have been the person that has driven me to be better. To improve every day, and to compete against Dora not to lose you, although we always share you. I need you and I cannot deny it." Fleur said.

"You are my first and best friend. Someone that is necessary to me and which I never want to lose. Not now or ever, a life without you is not worth anything." Said Hermione.

"Although I know many things for my age, you are the person who has taught me the most. With your charisma you always make me relax and enjoy the simplest things. I cannot let that smile get away from me." Padma said.

"Whenever I want to do something new and possibly dangerous, you're there to accompany me. You were the person who showed me not to be afraid like when you took me to the roof of the mansion that time. You are my companion in adventures and I would not exchange you for anything." Pavarti said.

"You and I are similar to having lost people we wanted. You have accompanied me and you have always given me peace and affection when I feel alone. I cannot leave you alone." Said Susan.

"You are the one who endures my tantrums when I want you to be by my side. The person who always makes me happy and gives me his warmth and care when I feel cold or lonely. I would never leave you." Daphne said.

"You are the one who always accompanies me and understands the things that others do not understand. You share my taste for nature and you are someone without whom I cannot live. I always want us to be together." Luna said.

"You always have time for me and my wishes. If I want something, you always do it. When you embrace me I feel like a princess with her prince and with you I feel safe. I will not let you go. You understand me." Astoria said.

"As a child I am always wanted to be like Fleur, so delicate and beautiful. But you always remind me that it's better to be myself. You always answer my questions and the person with whom I like to play the most. You are the person I want by my side." Gabrielle said.

"I do not know any of them, but I understand what they say. You were my first friend, the one who showed me the heavens and took me to fly with him. Thanks to you I feel like a free bird flying through the sky every time I am next to you. I do not know how to describe what I feel, but I know that I want to continue to be in your life and that you continue to be in mine." Ginny said.

The voice heard what they said and understood that no matter how young they were they already understood that they would follow it until the end. That was the answer he wanted from them now he had to prove his other self, how far he was willing to go. "Very well if you want to follow him to death, so be it. Now my other me give me your choice. Choose one of them and release the others to their death. This will save her and you, but if you keep holding them all the glass will break and you will die, but they will be saved, choose." Said the voice.

"Harry, do not do it!" Minerva said as she imagined Harry's choice. They all looked at him, scared of what he would possibly do.

"Sorry girls, but you know my answer." Harry said as he pulled the chains to him while the glass cracked. They were safe while he fell to his doom, loosening the chains.

"Harry!" They all screamed as they tried to reach him.

As he fell to the bottom he saw a figure among the flames a crimson dragon with green and gold marks. The dragon only opened its mouth to devour him while the girls jumped trying to reach him. But it was too late the dragon devoured him and everything was consumed by the same crimson energy as before.

* * *

Ginny got up in her bed sweating and scared. She needed to see Harry and make sure he was okay. Her magic reacted to her condition and made her disappear from her room to reappear in an unknown long corridor. As guided by her instincts she ran down the hall in search of her beloved Harry. She saw a little blonde with the red strands that she also possessed and followed her.

* * *

Minerva got up screaming and without thinking twice was transported herself to the Potter mansion. She had to know that he was fine. As she ran to Harry's room, she managed to see Luna being followed by whom she knew as Ginevra Molly Weasley. She imagined what happened to them as well.

* * *

Hermione stood up with a face that looked like she had seem the devil. She didn't hesitate for two seconds before using her Morgan Le Fey Grimoire 'Oblivion' to use a spell that distracts her parents from coming to her room the entire day before being transported in front of Harry's door. She watched as all the others arrived before opening the door to Harry's room.

* * *

Harry got up on a similar copy of the island where he trained, but it was surrounded by a sunset and all the grass and leaves had an autumn tone. He looked around and realized he had the same dragon as the one at end of that hell right behind him. But the dragon looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"You will speak first or you want me to make start, mate." Asked the dragon thus.

Harry realized that it was he who had been talking all this time. "Why did you do it?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because I had to show you what happened that night and them too. I had to find out if they would really follow us no matter what happened. And I wanted to make sure you were willing to not lose anyone and choose all of them instead of lying to yourself. I am you, I know all that you feel, I am the maturity and who controls and handles our power. We defended ourselves and our sister when we were at the gates of death. Now I want you to become stronger with them so that we can protect each other. I do not want to lose anyone else, and since I am you, you are me and you feel the same. This was my test for you and them, to see if they were ready to take this seriously, it would not mean that everything will be training, but I want them to take it seriously from now on. Especially you my other me." Said the dragon in a serious tone.

Harry did not answer and just thought about what he had heard. He was right and could not deny anything he said. This was reality so he only nodded at his words.

"What is your name, my other self?" Harry asked.

"It would be the same as yours, but to differentiate us a little Ignis is fine." Ignis replied. "Now wake up they are waiting for us."

That said, Harry began to disappear to return to the real world.

Harry stood up feeling something in his chest. When he turned on the light, he realized that it was a red and scaly egg bigger than his head. When he took it in his hands he felt how hot it was and before doing anything else the door opened. They were all there and did not give him time to say or do anything because they rushed at him.

"You idiot. You almost gave us a heart attack." Hermione said as she hugged him and cried a little.

They all did the same before separating a little and paying attention to two things. One the big red egg that was in the bed and two the strange black haired girl with red strands that was with them.

"Who are you?" Asked Fleur when she saw the teenager.

"It's Minerva girls. Now you do not remember how she looks like." Harry said. They all looked at him closely, including Minerva.

"Is it true that I'm Minerva, but Harry, how do you usually see me?" Asked Minerva.

"I've always seen you like this. Your black hair with red locks. Your red lips and your beautiful green eyes plus you've never changed a bit." Harry said.

"Whaaaaat?" They all said.

"How is this possible Minerva. Because we always saw you as an old woman in her fifties or sixties." Hermione asked.

"I've had a curse since I was fourteen that has not allowed me to grow old. For others I've always seen myself as you describe Hermione, but I'm not supposed to be seen like this until I've found my true love and he loves me as much as I love him." Minerva said while looking at Harry.

"Well, I've always seen you like that since we met." Harry said.

"I think we better discuss it tomorrow I'm tired and I want to sleep with Harry for the rest of the night." Luna said.

"I'll take care of it." Minerva said before making room bigger and lengthening the bed so everyone could sleep together.

Harry did not say anything and just took the egg and put it on the desk before going to bed and settle down in the middle of the bed. Luna settled into Harry's chest giving Ginny room to sleep beside her. Minerva took Harry's left arm side followed by Dora who curled up on her back. Who was followed by Fleur and Gabrielle, finally, Susan. On the right side Hermione took the arm followed by Astoria, Daphne, Pavarti and Padma. Once everyone had their posts they slept peacefully.

* * *

The trio of gods celebrated everything that had happened. Especially since they had confirmed their feelings at that moment. Thank you Ignis for your blessed test. Asmodeux quickly put a barrier similar to Hermione's in Ginny's room so as not to arouse suspicion as well as erase any alarm triggered by her magic. A.S. was quite pleased with the result as they had confirmed their feelings and from there they would advance at their own pace.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 4 as of 1984.

Weapon (secret until he gets it) Familiars (One known, Ignis(egg))

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 49 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 10 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Kronos daggers Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 6 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Atermis Bow Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 5 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Sister.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 2 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 1 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 24 and 28 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars (secret until next chapter, sorry)

Sirius and Gwen Black. 25 and 24 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	17. Aftermath of a sweet night

_Conversation_

A.S .: Ignis was the one whom needed for this to get more serious.

Author: True any other way and their relationships would start to advance way to late for my taste. But I doubt that the fact they slept altogether in the same bed will go unpunished.

Aria: But they did look so good together.

Author: You forget the fight that occurred once A.S. kiss you in front of all the parents of the girls that form you. The rest was not pretty after all that.

Deux: Lets no forget the time they lay in bed while recovering from the fight. At least A.S. was prepared for the fight from the beginning. He only had five and still beat them all.

Aria: I do not think it's the same with Harry. Luna is practically one step away from the altar, and Minerva is an adult. The other parents will understand.

Author: We'll see about that.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The morning of November 1, 1984 began as a quiet for everyone, but the comical events that occurred throughout the rest of the day would become memories and precursors that would mark Harry's relationship with girls in the future.

* * *

Sirius was the first to get up that morning because he wanted to be sure that Harry and Violet were fine. The previous day had been the anniversary of their parents' deaths, and although they did not know how they had died, he knew that it had hurt them a little. So he walk to Violet's room, upon entering she saw the little girl sleeping peacefully so he decided to go and see how her brother was doing. Arriving at Harry's room, before entering, he noticed something strange, his instincts told him that there was more than one presence in the room, but he thought it was not possible.

Upon entering, he saw how the room had been lengthened with magic, in addition to the fact that the bed was much bigger but what he saw in it could not be believed. In it was Harry happily sleeping with all the girls that the trio of gods had described as Harry's possible companions for life. He saw a little girl he did not recognize and just thought that it was Ginny Weasley the girl that the family was yet to meet. He saw how Susan had the same red locks of hair as the others and only thought about what Amelia would say. This would be problematic with many of the parents in the group and he only decided to quietly leave the room to prepare for what would happen that day.

* * *

As if the universe was planning for Harry to suffer a little, the parents of each of the girls on the island came quite early to visit their daughters. When they went to their rooms and did not find them there, they got a bit upset and decided to find Sirius or Cornellius to explain what was happening. The Delacour's met the Patil, before the Greengrass appeared. The Lovegood's were next with Amelia Bones who was ready to blow someone's head off. The Tonks were the last to join the group of concerned parents, they went down to the first floor and went to the kitchen. Seeing Sirius sitting down with Gwen, Cornellius and Margarette started asking about their daughters.

"Sirius, where are our daughters?" Asked Arthur Greengrass.

"They are sleeping together in a room." Sirius replied sweating a little.

"Oh and in what room if you care to tell us?" Asked Pandora, imagining what he would say.

"In the one of ... Harry. I swear I do not know how all of them including Minerva, Ginny Weasley and Hermione ended up there. Minerva was in her young form so I have no idea what's going on." Sirius replied preparing for the worst.

"It would be good if everyone waited for them in the dining room. Some things happened last night." A.S. recommended while he appeared accompanied by the other two gods.

That said, everyone went to the large dining room and waited for the little group to appear.

* * *

Minerva was the first to get up, although she wanted to stay asleep a message from the trio of gods woke her up. 'You're still a teacher. The curse fell apart a bit. Remember to use an illusion to hide your true form. We'll talk later you'll be needed in whatever happens today.' After the message Minerva picked Harry up.

"Harry, get up, I have to go." Minerva said.

"Why it's very early and we're very comfortable," Harry said.

"I know, but I'm still a teacher and I work with Dumbledore. I promise to come back later." Minerva said as she hugged her beloved Harry. She kissed him on the forehead and disappeared from the room.

Harry touched the spot where Minerva kissed him, and felt his heart beat a little faster than usual. His peace did not last long as the girls began to get up. They all looked at him with a smile and just wanted to keep sleeping with him but the hunger won the battle.

"Harry, I have to go. I see you later there's a lot to talk about." Said Hermione. She gave Harry a hug and disappeared using 'Oblivion'.

"Harry, I do not know how I showed up here yesterday, could you take me back to my house?" Ginny asked.

At that moment Asmodeux appeared through a small portal.

"Ginny still doesn't know how to use her magic. Just follow me I'll take you." Said the little dragon.

Ginny nodded and after giving Harry a hug she disappeared through a portal following Deux.

The other girls said they would see him down once they got ready. So Harry was left alone in his room alongside the egg. He thought about everything Ignis had said and he really would have to prepare himself better for what was to come, Voldemort would kill him if the opportunity presented itself in addition to assassinating all those he cared about. It was time to start taking things seriously.

"You understand, mate. You can remain happy as you are now, but you must prepare to protect that happiness. " Ignis said directly to his head.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"Look at the egg, you thought you would not see me in the real world. Even if it takes a few days my body in the real world will be the one that will be born of this egg." Said Ignis.

"This is how we begin our journey towards the future of which Uncle A.S. always speaks about." Harry said.

"There is no other way. Voldemort will not be the only problem in the future. We must learn everything we can from our grandparents, Sirius and the others. To protect those who matter to us, we must prepare ourselves and be smarter than our enemies." Ignis said.

Harry just nodded and started getting ready to go and get breakfast.

* * *

Upon reaching the large dining room, the girls and Harry saw the adults sitting in silence waiting for them. The parents of the girls looked threatening, except for Xeno for some reason he looked happy. They greeted everyone and took their seats; The atmosphere around became colder as soon as Harry took his seat. Harry looked at Sirius, Remus and his grandfather, looking for an explanation of what was happening, but his family members were only sorry for him.

"Harry, did something happen last night you want to tell us about ?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but it would be better if I show you to because I'm still used to what happened." Harry replied.

"So you admit your actions we hope you have a good explanation young man." said Monsieur. His tone made Harry shiver. Has he done something to anger the parents of the girls he asked himself.

* * *

Breakfast continued quietly, although the tension was felt in air. After finishing breakfast Gwen, Cissy and Margarette said goodbye while they took the twins, Violet, baby Elizabeth and Maximus alongside Neville, it seemed that they did not want the other children present for what was coming. A.S. appeared and asked the rest to follow him to the library. Once there they were all transported to the island. Before anyone could move, Arthur, Ted, Monsieur, and Raja had their wands pointed at Harry.

"Start talking, you shameless boy. What did you did to our daughters." Raja said in a tone full of fury. The girls looked at their mothers for answers, but they stayed calm and kept thinking.

"I haven't done anything, I swear." Harry said scared.

"Harry you better say the truth. I know what I saw this morning, all the girls including Minerva, Hermione and Ginny Weasley were sleeping with you in your room. What happened last night? "Sirius asked.

"Everyone calm down and we will use the memories of Harry and the girls to know what happened." Aria said as she sat next to A.S.

Everyone took their seats, but the wands were still aimed at Harry. Harry did not understand what was happening or what the adults thought happened last night. Once everyone was seated, the gods began to show Harry's memories. As he appeared surrounded by darkness, the girls also present, what the voice told him. All adults were amazed at the first memories they did not expect this. Then the memory of the tragedy was shown, as the girls saw alongside Harry everything that had happened on the night of October 31, 1981. They saw how Harry held the chains and asked them to save themselves in exchange for being left alone.

The parents were amazed to see the determination of the boy, he was ready for a life of solitude in exchange for their daughters being safe. With so few years he already showed values worthy of a leader or someone to trust completely. Then they watched as each of the girls declared their feelings towards him and their desire to remain at his side. The parents of the girls could only see their daughters and ask themselves how quickly they would reach the point of no return because of their feelings towards the young man. Then they saw how Harry once again sacrificed himself to keep them safe this time in exchange for his own life. They could not believe the courage Harry had to do something like that.

Then it showed the conversation between Ignis and Harry. The last thing the memories showed when Harry was with that egg in addition to the discussion about Minerva and her condition. And finally, as all the girls decided to sleep with him after that event.

"So nothing happened between them." Ted said.

"It seems that no. But they have confirmed their feelings for him, from now on everything depends on them and him." Amelia said.

"But still they had the nerve to sleep together. We saw how Luna slept in the chest of this shameless one. I cannot allow my daughters' honor to be at risk, Cornellius, Sirius get ready to sign two marriage contracts between Harry and my daughters." Monsieur said.

"Papa, we are too young to get married. And even though I like Harry, I do not know what he feels for me and the others." Fleur explained a little blushed.

"I would not mind marrying all of them because I love them equally." Harry said.

"You have courage but your comments will take you to the grave." Arthur said before firing a small spell that pass Harry's left side of his face. "You have 10 seconds start running. If you have the courage to say you would not mind marrying my daughters you have to be ready to face me." Arthur declared as he prepared to teach Harry a lesson of men.

Harry started to run, Ignis recommended he do it because it was going to hurt a lot if he got caught. The hunt was joined by Raja, Amelia and Ted who were furious at the boy's comments.

While Harry was being chased, Sirius and Cornellius talked with Monsieur Delacour, Elizabeth Greengrass and Mina Patil about possible marriages. Monsieur and Elizabeth were the only ones sure to do it at that moment because they were sure that their daughters would not find another suitor that they liked Harry.

While this was happening, Remus was pushed to the side by the gods.

* * *

"Remus you saw the memories and the relationship between Ignis and Harry, right?" Asked Asmodeux.

"Yes I saw what Ignis said. Was up with that?" Remus asked.

"Remus, we know that being a werewolf frightens you and you are afraid that your children are in the same situation." A.S. said.

"Ignis is a part of Harry, his other being. To help your condition in a different way to potions we need you to do what we tell you. Start by standing on that magic circle." Aria said as she pointed to a circle on the grass.

"Okay." Remus said as he went to the circle. When he standing in it, he felt the power of the gods run through the circle.

"Very well now we need you to concentrate on accepting who you are. Accept the curse of the werewolf as yours, become one with it. Do not worry about transforming the seal will take care of it." Explained Asmodeux.

"I understand." Remus replied. He began to focus on his wildest instincts and once again he began to be carried away by them. His senses felt sharper and the same thought ran through his mind 'This is what I am. I am a werewolf.' After a minute, the brightness of circle increased and a small white energy sphere formed in front of him.

"Keep it up, Remus is almost ready." Said A.S.

After a couple more minutes of the sphere was growing a little more, the seal stopped shining and the sphere floated before disintegrate to reveal a small dark gray wolf. The little animal opened its eyes and looked at Remus. His yellow eyes reminded him of those nights when he transformed into a beast without control, but for some reason these eyes were calm and focused on him.

"Remus, we introduce you to your other self. Harry did not have to go through this for different reasons, but you required the seal that we created in addition to accepting that part of you. With him you can still transform yourself into a werewolf, but you will not lose your mind at full moon or when you transform. He is a familiar and a representation of the part of your being tied to the curse." Aria explained.

"He contains those hard-to-control instincts, but since he's a familiar and a wolf will not be affected by them. You can give it a name by which to differentiate a bit from you and we'll leave a book in the family library to know how to make this ritual for other werewolves." Asmodeux said.

Remus took the little wolf that still floated in front of him in his hands. He look at it and was happy with the gift of the trio of the gods. Now he did not need to worry because of this little one.

"Nero will be your name." Remus said as the little wolf nibbled playfully on his thumb.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was still avoiding spells as he could, he never thought his words would cause this. After almost an hour the spirits calmed down and after being reproached for his comments, in addition to receiving death threats in case something happened to the girls, they returned to the library. Harry was quickly taken away by Sirius and Remus to be educated on how to treat the ladies while the girls were taken by their mothers for a mother-to-daughter conversation.

At the end of their lessons on relationships, you could see the blush on the faces of the kids after they were told that having slept together was an adult thing and that it led to things like kisses in the mouth and other things for which they were not ready to know. Although they tried to stay away from each other after those lessons, Luna's actions caused chaos in the house for the rest of the day.

* * *

While they waited for Hermione and Minerva as well as if Ginny would return that day, they played with little Nero and the others who had joined the group when they returned. The Adults discussed what happened on the island in addition to the new 4 marriage contracts between Harry and the other girls. Remus explained how the gods helped him create Nero and how his status as a werewolf was solved with this. Cissy was happy with this because she knew that her little wolf was scared with what could happen to their children.

Around five Minerva, Hermione and Ginny appeared. The adults were shocked to confirm that indeed Minerva was indeed in her true form, but they remembered that she would not grow old until her relationship progressed with Harry. Everyone relaxed quietly until Luna approached Harry.

"Harry, you would not get mad at me for anything, right?" Luna asked.

"Never unless it was a very bad thing." Harry replied.

"Ok. Well you will not mind when I do this." Luna said as she took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him in front of everyone. The kiss did not last more than a couple of seconds, but I left everyone present astonished.

Harry looked at Luna and fainted because of the kiss. While the other girls looked at Luna without believing it.

"From now on I'm sure I will not let you go." Luna said as she laughed when she saw her fiancé passed out on the floor.

"Lunaaaaaaaaaa !" Exclaimed the rest. Pandora was the first to go and hug her daughter for being so brave.

The other girls did not believe it. Luna had taken Harry's first kiss, and she only was three. Minerva was older than all of them and had not progressed so much with her relationship with him. The girls just watched as Luna laughed and looked at them as if saying 'I will not stop. So follow me in.' Luna Lovegood was a child of fear.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 4 as of 1984.

Weapon (secret until he gets it)

Familiars (One known not yet met) and Ignis(egg), manifestation of Harry's other self.

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 49 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 10 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Kronos daggers Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 7 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Atermis Bow Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 5 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Feelings confirmed..

Neville, July 31, 1980. 4 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Sister.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 3 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Feelings confirmed.

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 2 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 1 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 24 and 28 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 25 and 24 as of 1984. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	18. Hell began for them, train or die

_Conversation_

Author: Ah, young love.

A.S.: How not to find it cute when young people start to understand it.

Aria: Sometimes I think we care more about the love of mortals than Aphrodite or Cupid. And they are responsible for that.

Asmodeux: I do not see the difference between you and them. Now back to Harry's training he already 7 years and has experience a lot. Do you think he will survived alongside the girls the second stage?

Author: I know they will, but I'm regretting it. The training started for him but then the girls. I just hope they survived the third stage.

A.S.: He will. Wanting to protect girls he will pass that test the same for them.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Three years had passed, Harry and the others continued their training, improving every day more. Dora had started Hogwarts in 1984 but continued to train with the others every night. As she described it, school was a mixture of good and bad things. She had made some friends at school, but she was always on guard together with Minerva. Professor Snape was someone they did not particularly trust because of his status as a former follower of Voldemort and a protege of Dumbledore.

More than once he tries to enter the girl's mind only to be massacred by the mental barriers she possessed in addition to the protection provided by Ignis. For two years she had the courage to kiss Harry and move on her relationship with him a little like the others. Luna had urged them to get closer to their beloved Harry, who in turn was learning from his own feelings with them. First, they were hugs that did not find an end, then different days in which one of them had him for herself. Mutual compliments, expressions of love and more were developed to the point that they all took the step of kissing him and asking him to kiss them.

* * *

Harry was a rookie, but he learned fast with them, although this also brought many jokes from Neville, Maximus, Alexander and Nicholas who said they would be his downfall. Although Neville had his own situation because after having met Hannah Abbott on one of the visits to magical Britain with his parents and forming a little friendship with the young lady had aroused jealousy in a little Violet. Violet and Neville spent a lot of time together and you could say they had become best friends, but as soon as Hannah's letters showed interest in Neville, the jealousy of the little girl was visible. The times that Hannah's letters had caused Neville to be sent flying by some spell of the little wind empress as the trio of gods called her, were already countless, but everyone knew that she would not allow her spells to hurt him.

Neville sought help among the girls and Harry who were the ones who had more experience in the matter. Harry talked to him and asked him who was more interested in Hannah or Violet, Neville could only answer that he did not know because they were his friends and he just wanted to see them happy. The girls for their part calmed Violet down and recommended that a rivalry like this would not work, the best option would be for her to wait for Hogwarts to see if she would win Neville over or not. Violet agreed to calm her jealousy and bring the party to peace for now, but she would still try to conquer her best friend. Ah, young love.

No other girl had gotten her weapon except for Ginny whom around April of 1986 was the next to have forged her colossal axe 'Pyra'. This helped her to no longer need Asmodeux to come and go of the island as she wished. Getting used to using such a large weapon did not take much because, as she described it, it weighed almost nothing and moved as she wished. But it did not take away the fact that it was a bit surprising to see a little girl handle an axe that was larger than some man seven feet tall.

But she did not surpass Harry who at the age of five had his. A sword that looked more like a living legend but that the trio of gods designated as the weapon that most represented the connection between Harry and A.S., 'Excaliburn Forte' two swords in one. A double-edged sword composed of two swords of one edge. According to A.S. they represented darkness and light in perfect balance before joining in a sword capable of destroying any barrier in its path. As they defined it, it was the perfect weapon for Harry, but his training to handle it would be even more difficult because it would be just him and A.S. training together. The reason, compared with the other weapons, required a training beyond the normal.

* * *

One night every month since he got it Harry entered the world of dreams alone and the next morning did not wake up until the next day. A.S. said that it was part of his basic training and that as the time progressed, it would be worse. One day all of them should go through it but it would not be until all the oldest ones were 10 years old. Also, that there was a final test before they went to Hogwarts because they should overcome it together.

On the morning of November 1, 1987, Harry dreamed of his first training with A.S. That was the moment he understood why A.S. was a god and his reason for being so strong.

 _Flashback_

Harry was in the world of dreams with A.S. for his first night of solitary training. But he was surprised to see Ignis in his adult form behind him.

"The training is for you, but it includes Ignis too." A.S. said while five swords appeared behind him. Two katanas (black and white), a great golden sword that was like his, but with runes and a large size, a double-edged sword of a dark blue color, and finally a sword made of crimson glass which contained two large silver keys inside it. All chained with their own chains disappearing somewhere.

"Is this the power of the gods?" Ignis asked feeling a great power emerging from the swords and A.S.

"This is my power. Which helped me defeat any enemy. My enemies called them the hand of perdition because it did not matter which one I used, it was impossible for 99.999999% to face them. Now with that I will show you how to use your Excaliburn properly. This training is for both of you, but all the progress you make here will affect your body and the girls, so give it all you got. A year starts now." Said A.S. He took the crimson sword and began to approach the pair slowly.

"One year? How is that?" Harry said surprised.

"Here time advances as I want and you two will last that time with me here. You will fight together, you will fall before near death every day. You will eat and rest here without seeing the real world. Every day while outside will remain the night of August 1, 1985." Said A.S. serious as his footsteps approached the pair.

"Harry pulls out the sword it's time. Let the weapon teach you how to attack until you can do it alone. " Ignis said before taking flight towards A.S. while shooting hundreds of spells, trying to hit.

"Good idea for newbies learning. It's time to show you your death." That said A.S. cut Ignis into to a thousand pieces with a single movement of his sword.

Harry took his sword in his hand and let himself be carried away by it. He tries to attack A.S. for about two minutes with the sword while using all the spells he knew.

"It was good for your first day, but I expect more from you tomorrow." Said A.S. before cutting Harry's head off.

That was the day they learned how cruel a training can be. Within the flame that was his soul Harry woke up on that island on autumn with Ignis who looked at him incredulous of what had happened. In front of them a clock counted the time before starting again one more time. Around they saw different food and understood what A.S. said. Thus, began his year of torment.

Every day after being destroyed by A.S. They appeared on their island. They ate, argued, trained, and slept before being shattered once more. By day 12 they had understood how to work as a team and had lasted 3 minutes. By day 36 their reflexes had improved, and they had managed to survive 4 minutes. On the 50th day, their speed had increased in addition to that they were already beginning to communicate without words, their time increased to 6 minutes. On day 71, Harry had begun to understand how to use the sword properly, and to form his own style, their time was 8 minutes. On day 96, A.S. recommended to start using the two swords for better results as the warming was over, time 1 minute.

Their bodies showed small scars on their chests, backs and forearms. A.S. said it would be the little reminders for whom they were doing this. By day 110, he understood how to use the swords, although again he failed in the eyes of A.S., time 1 minute 30 seconds. "You have to know when to use each of the forms in addition to trying to learn from my movements to create your own style." A.S. said on day 115, 1 minute 35 seconds. Day 129, their defenses increased physically and magically as well as experiencing pain instead of death for the first time. Left arm cut for Harry and right wing and left leg for Ignis, 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Day 140 came, and they felt close to being able to hurt him, 3 minutes.

Harry began to miss the girls like crazy, but with the help of Ignis he understood that they should advance more for them and not stop. Day 160, after minutes of dodging and trying not to be eliminated, they managed to cut his hair a little, 4 minutes. Day 186 Harry finally managed to deflect an attack using his sword before losing his head inadvertently, 5 minutes 16 seconds. Day 199, at last he managed decently the change between a sword and two, 6 minutes. Day 215, Ignis understood that trying to fly and attack from afar would not do much against someone like him (A.S. has 8 pairs of wings), 6 minutes 5 seconds. Day 219, they learned to fly and attack in coordination as well as evade a little more his incredible speed, 6 minutes 30 seconds. Day 230, Harry increased his speed, reflexes, defenses, coordination, attack speed and technique, 7 minutes 50 seconds.

After so many months his technique with the sword was recognized by A.S. as a high ranking one adding yo it that Ignis was applauded for his improvement in combat, flight, endurance and use of his powers. Both were happy with the comments they received before losing their heads. The acclaimed day approached, and Harry prayed to reach the 15-minute mark or to be able to cause a wound.

Day 245, A.S. he tries on the sword technique of Harry once more while increasing the strength of his own attacks, two broken arms after a minute led Harry to survive for 8 minutes 50 seconds. Day 260, the use of all the spells and their magic on the edge of his sword had achieved something, cut the glass sword, no matter the time it was a good step according to what A.S. before the sword was repaired becoming harder than before, in exchange he didn't killed them and only sent them back to the island of autumn. Day 285, again tried to last as long as possible in the air, arrived about 10 minutes before being incinerated, for the first time A.S. decided to use something else to attack them. Day 300, more strength in their attacks drove A.S. to take this a little more seriously and in the blink of an eye their heads rolled, 12 minutes. Day 330, no longer mediated speed, strength, or nothing else just let themselves be driven by their goal, A.S. smiled when he saw that it had been 15 minutes before they died of excessive bleeding. Day 365, 30 minutes was time lasted only realized that the training was over because they did not return to the island of Autumn.

"You two did alright while facing me 365 times just using 0.0001% of my power without going too seriously." A.S. said.

On the morning of August 2, 1985, the girls woke up feeling stronger and for some reason with more experience. Harry and the little dragon Ignis did not wake up until the next day. Nothing was said of what happened, although Luna's face said she knew more than they thought.

 _Flashback ends_

Him and Ignis hated the end of the month since they started the dammed training. Their bodies had several scars, although very small, but it was worth it since they felt more prepared in body and experience as well as the girls. Even if they were not there, they gained experience through it. They would need it by the time he turns ten the nightmare would start for them too since Aria and Asmodeux would help train them all together and so A.S. said the time could be between 2 and five years. But according to him the test at eleven would be harder because the test of the 7 capitals sins had no time limit, once inside or they surpassed it, or they would stay there a long time.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 7 (43 as of soul age) as of 1987.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 52 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 14 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Kronos daggers Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 10 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Atermis Bow Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 8 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 7 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 7 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 7 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 7 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 7 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends. Unconfirmed feelings Violet P. and Hannah A.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 6 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 6 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 6 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 6 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 6 as of 1987. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 6 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 5 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 4 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 27 and 31 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 28 and 27 as of 1987. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	19. A trip, new culture and Oni

_Conversation_

Aria: It was time for us to travel with the kids to another country.

Author: Well Harry has suffered a lot with his training and that his grandparents along with Sirius have started to train him in the affairs of the family. He needs time with the girls and out of the routine.

A.S.: We are going for a country that has a magical side that is quite dangerous. You're sure there's no reason for that.

Author: Well besides that they should see the problems of other places, they should enjoy another culture, and learn from the differences between their magicians.

Asmodeux: Is there something else true?

Author: Astoria needs to get her weapon. What can I say I waited to bring this baby to life.

Aria: Is it your favorite or not?

Author: I do not know if Harry's or Astoria's I like the most. But let's continue with the chapter.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Peace and tranquility that was what Harry was looking for because he felt that life was crushing him. Since November 15, 1987, his grandparents and Sirius have been educating him on how to be the lord of a house, how to act with the goblin nation, and the history of the family as well as how to manage the island and its government. It was stressful, but at least Hermione, Daphne and Padma accompanied him in his classes with his grandparents and Sirius. On the other hand the trio of gods had begun to implement several routines of daily exercises for everyone (Although Dora had already started hers from 9 and was continuing at Hogwarts with Minerva) the reasons, Harry had to begin to accustom his body so that the training with A.S. were more effective, the girls had to prepare their bodies to bear the burden that would bring the use of the weapons, and finally Neville, Violet, Maximus, Alexander, Nicholas and Eli (Elizabeth Lupine) should maintain a decent physical condition.

* * *

But not everything should be training and stress, because on February 15, 1988 the gods gave them some good news. All parents and children were present in the library. The adults already knew the news and only waited for the reaction of their children.

"We will go to Japan to visit for two weeks from April 12 to April 26 to go with Dora and Minerva for the Easter break." A.S. declared

"Wait, me and Ginny we cannot leave for so long without our parents knowing." Hermione said.

"We know, but for your parents Hermione we are friends with them and we will tell them that it is a family trip that we know you would like to accompany Harry." Aria said.

"In Ginny's case, well dear congrats for your marriage contract with Harry. Since 1986, Cornellius has been conversing with Arthur and Molly Weasley about a contract to unite you both in marriage. Molly was very happy about it and Arthur had to think very hard before saying yes. Now we must ask them to let us take you with us, so you can get to know Harry better." Asmodeux said.

Ginny jumped into Harry's arms while kissing him happily. The others congratulated her and looked at their parents as if they were praying for their own contracts.

"Ok Ginny, relax. The adults that will go with us will be Sirius, Gwen, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Cissy. The others cannot go because of work issues, so wait for that day." Said A.S.

* * *

As the gods had said Hermione's parents accepted on the condition that they bring enough photos. In Ginny's case, Molly let the little girl go with Cornellius for the entire month of April. Her hope that her daughter would marry the child that lived was almost a reality, while Ginny hated with passion that nickname and the stories of those books her mother read to her when she was little. Ginny's brothers could not believe that her little sister went on vacation alone, the twins asked her to tell them everything she saw when she came back, while Ron just stared at her in disbelief that her sister had the opportunity to travel to another country.

So, on April 1, 1988, Ginny went for a full month with Cornellius to the mansion she already considered a second home. But it also meant that her rivalry with Luna for whom would try to sleep with Harry increased (although nobody achieves entering that room since Harry made sure not to repeat the night of 1984). On April 10, Hermione was brought in because her parents trusted A.S. and Aria. So, on the night of April 11 the small group took a plane from the international airport from London to Japan. The experience of flying in a Muggle vehicle was unique to the group, although A.S. and Aria said they would see them when they arrive in Tokyo. Some hours later the small group arrived at the new country.

Thanks to Karin Asakura Potter, descendant of Marcus Potter, one of the most economically connected members in the history of the family, the group stayed at one of the family properties around the outskirts of the city. The trio said there would be no nighttime training but that while they were there their daily routines would incorporate the help of Ken Katsujito Potter a wizard and Onmyodo exorcist who was a master in various Japanese fighting styles. Upon meeting Ken, the first thing they noticed in comparison with their way of doing magic was the use of talismans instead of wands. Here in Japan magicians were trained to use talismans and blessed objects like wands. In addition, they were taught martial arts to defend themselves against Muggles if necessary.

Thus, they began their vacations in Japan. Every morning the kids followed by Sirius, Gwen, and Remus got up to practice with Ken. The rest of the day they visited museums, parks and the city of Tokyo. Hermione, Daphne, Padma and Astoria were surprised by Japanese mythology while visiting museums. Harry, Neville, Fleur, and Luna are interested in how magical Japan completely separated from muggle Japan since seven centuries ago to prevent being used by the government and to harm ordinary people. The common people did not know that their country was surrounded by many supernatural creatures everywhere. Many ghosts walked from here to there, red hands hung from the trees and a cat with two tails surprised them as they walked through the city. According to what Karin explained the country had a permanent barrier that did not let those without magic see what existed. The exorcists worked mainly to prevent possessions and attacks on and off the supernatural fauna.

* * *

The temples were the places that the group liked the most because they felt the peace between the two worlds in there. The spirits around these places were peaceful and they were only here to see their relatives for a little longer before they left. The one who liked these places the most was little Astoria when she saw a little fox walking around a temple they visited.

"How cute!" Astoria said as she approached the little fox who saw her attentive.

The little fox approached Astoria and jumped into her arms. The fox with its reddish fur and its tender size made more than one smile when they saw it.

"It's a girl," Ignis said as he continued to sit on Harry's right shoulder.

"How do you know?" Astoria asked.

"Seriously, look at it well and you will notice." Said the little dragon.

Astoria checked the little fox and realized that it was really a girl.

"Oh, it just makes it look even prettier." Astoria said as she hugged the little fox. "If you were my pet I'd call you Kyo." That said, Astoria's magic joined that of the little fox and white markings appeared around her fur and her tail split into nine.

"It looks like you're showing your true Kitsune form." Ignis said.

"Wait, this fox is a supernatural fox?" Sirius asked.

"Please tell me they realized she was hiding her true appearance." Ignis said.

The group did not say anything. They just looked at Ignis looking for an explanation.

"So Ignis and I were the only ones who realized she was using an illusion from the beginning." Harry said.

"Well, it does not matter now. Astoria congratulations you already have a familiar. Just like Sirius with Midnight you gave her a name and your magic joined Kyo's. So, welcome the family." Ignis explained.

That was how, just 4 days after arriving at this place, a new member joined the family.

* * *

Everything was not roses and happiness, the forest of suicides was a place they only saw from afar and did not dare to enter. As the place was be full of so many people that took their own lives, they could not understand it. Ken explained that people had reasons they could never understand because the souls that came from that forest were dragged to hell immediately (Confirmed by A.S. and the other gods, every soul that committed suicide without being a sacrifice to save others were dragged to hell immediately.). Ken also explained that there were dark wizards who sought to control Japan as Gendo Kotomine a magician in search of immortality who had declared that one day he would kill him. Gendo had been the cause of many accidents and experiments that went against nature, the last time he was seen had disappeared with one of the evilest spirits of recent centuries, Naoto Madarame. A magician and soldier who committed so many crimes from the law book that his soul was sealed deep in a cave so that he could never reach hell and suffer alone for eternity.

That night after knowing the story Harry and the girls were brought to the island by the trio of gods. It seemed there was something they wanted to talk about.

"Congratulations for your new Astoria family member." Aria said.

"Thanks." Astoria said while holding Kyo.

"The main reason we're here is because of your weapon." Asmodeux said.

"You already know the process after seeing how we did it with Ginny." said A.S.

A few moments after A.S. handled the essence of Astoria and began to create a small figure. A small body with four arms, a small head with a horn and a tail. Although it was strange being it was so small with its dark crimson color that the girls find it cute and try to know what it was.

"Even if it looks small now just wait for Astoria to learn how to use it." Aria said.

"What name will you give it Astoria?" Harry asked.

"Oni." Astoria said as she took it in her hands. Oni looked at her with his sharp silver eyes and said "Gao." In a tender voice.

* * *

The days continued to advance, and the girls had the opportunity to wear kimonos. Japanese food was a unique and delicious experience, especially the desserts which Harry and Violet did not want to let go. The technology they could appreciate was not at all behind, but somehow it was behind what existed in Eljun.

* * *

The next day the group decided to visit a true ninja village in which Dora did her best to deceive almost everyone. For some reason Harry knew it was her every time. During their visit one of the people in charge of the ninja techniques in the village proposed a challenge, if someone could be faster and defeat him in combat they could take a copy of an ancient document about the history of the village and the fighting techniques of the ninja. Hermione had her eyes shining at this while Dora was thinking about what she could learn from that document.

Harry, like a gentleman, offered to take the challenge. He wanted to see if what he learned with A.S. and what Ken had taught them was working. The manager laughed and thought it would be easy to defeat little Harry, poor bastard was so wrong. They did not last 20 seconds because the guy thought that his speed would give him the victory when he approached Harry who saw him coming and when he was close he kicked him sending him flying against the wall with great force. When you have been dying for years against a god trying to reach inhuman speeds, you begin to see everything around you slower than you.

* * *

The days continued advancing until the night of April 24 someone entered the property activating all the alarms. This woke up everyone who went out to the garden to see who dared to enter and wake them up before their trip to the hot springs the next day. Ken saw the figure a few meters in front of them and knew who it was.

"Gendo what have you done?" Ken said. The light of the moon showed a robust body full of kanji symbols, pulsing veins, blood red eyes, and the appearance of a monster from hell itself did not stop surprising them.

"I made my/our body perfect. No need for food, wand or any magic item to use magic in addition to magical reserves beyond Merlin himself. I'm promoted to a god, you cannot stop me Ken." Said Gendo as he jumped and tried to attack Ken with incredible speed.

But he was stopped amid the air by Excaliburn who connected with his body sending him to fly against the wall. Harry moved unconsciously and attacked Gendo with his weapon before they all realized he had disappeared.

"Why do you smell like my enemy?" Harry said as he approached Gendo who did not believe what the little boy had done.

"What do you mean and how did you move so fast, brat?" Gendo said as he tried to hit Harry, but never got to do it. A big crimson hand grabbed his fist.

A large Japanese-Samurai armor with four large arms, a large sharp tail, silver eyes and a large horn stood next to Harry in a protective manner. He had no legs and his interior seemed to be filled with a white fire. All the girls looked at Astoria who just nodded. This was the true form of Oni, an armor/familiar with a mind of its own and incalculable strength.

"You smell like him, Voldemort. Our enemy tell us what you know? " Ignis said in serious tone and starting to burn.

"That pathetic dark lord did not reach my intellect. We worked a little on how to achieve immortality, but never saw beyond, a perfect body was necessary for that. I achieved it my/our body is perfect." Gendo said in a double voice that caused shivers.

A message came to the minds of those present except Ken, 'Astoria is time for 'Oni' to show its power. Those souls must be purified by Oni's flames. It is not human and goes against nature, it is time for it to rest in peace.' The gods said.

Harry turned and put his sword away, it shrunk into a necklace. "Oni you know what to do. That is no longer human. Ken, this is your fault, is all his." Harry said in a serious tone.

Oni understood what Harry said and looked at Astoria for approval whom just nodded. He took Gendo and threw him into the sky, followed him as he hit him repeatedly with his fists wrapped in white flames. Oni repeatedly shouted the word "Gao" as he hit him until he created a ball of white fire and incinerated his target until there was nothing left.

"He no longer had salvation. This was the only way, there is no return of an abomination like that." Harry said as he saw Ken directly in his eyes.

"I get it. I knew that it was a monster, but I did not think you would have one." Ken said pointing to Oni who took up his sealed form and settled on Astoria's left shoulder.

"Ah, he's a familiar and Astoria's weapon. Something that cannot be copied. I will only attack when he feels danger." Harry said as he entered the house followed by the others.

* * *

The next day, the group left very early for the mountains to go to the hot springs. When the group arrived, they boys went to the right side of the bathrooms and the women to the left.

"Oh, this is peace," Sirius said as he sat in the bathwater.

The others followed Sirius and did the same. Once everyone was in the water, their eyes fell on Harry. The small scars were visible even with his body developing and Sirius was the first to mention them.

"Harry, where did you get those scars?" Sirius asked.

"Training with A.S." Harry said calmly as he watched Ignis floating beside him.

"Isn't that training too much for you, that scars will be small, but I see there is several of them. Ignis also has some now that I pay more attention." Remus said.

"It's something necessary to protect all the people that matter to me. I will not let anyone die while I can stop it." Harry said.

"So, you're as determined as your father when he decided to follow Dumbledore with your mother." Frank said when he saw so much determination in the young man's eyes.

"It's because I have many people that matter to me. I will fight to win and not lose anyone as much as A.S. described his goals while fighting in that war he talks about from time to time." Harry said.

"You're in love that the reason. Neville don't you remember the times we saw them cuddling in different parts of the house. I already want to see the wedding or weddings." Maximus said with a smile.

"It's true you've fallen for them, I do not think I'll see you without them in the future." Neville mentioned.

"Harry and the girls are getting married and then many children they have." The twins sang.

"What can I say they are my reason for being alive." Harry said.

On the other side of the wall that divided the thermal waters.

"I see that your champion is determined to marry all of you. He has said things without realizing that we are right next to him." Alice said.

"There Alice, do not say anything like that, look at them blushing like crazy after the twins' song." Cissy said while laughing as she saw the twelve girls as red as tomatoes.

You could say that the vacation was a success for the group. Although what would happen in a few months would bring sadness to the family.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 8 (55 as of soul age) as of 1988.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 53 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 15 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Kronos daggers Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 11 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Atermis Bow Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 9 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 8 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 8 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 8 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Friends/ Dating.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 8 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 8 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Friends. Unconfirmed feelings Violet P. and Hannah A.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 7 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 7 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 7 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 7 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 7 as of 1988. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 7 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Friends/ Dating.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 6 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 5 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 28 and 32 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 29 and 28 as of 1988. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	20. Weapons, a new child, a farewell

_Conversation_

A.S.: Are you really going to do this?

Author: Time does not forgive.

Aria: But time does not affect us and our children.

Author: Yes, I know. But to each mortal his time comes.

Asmodeux: You're a bit cruel.

Author: They have lived happily with everyone since 1981. Yes, they suffered, but already have several years. They trust Sirius and the rest to take care of the rest.

A.S.: You better not regret it.

Author: You already know the answer.

 _Conversation Ends_.

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The holidays in Japan ended quite well for the group. They felt relaxed and full of energy, ready for anything so when they returned to Eljun they were more than ready to continue with their trainings, classes and affairs. When Ginny return at the end of the month to her house was bombarded by many questions especially from the twins. The photos brought by her gave more information about how Harry and his family were.

The Weasley boys were surprised by so many girls together as they hugged Harry or pulled him here and there. The appearance of the boy showed the good condition he was in, his body well exercised, his size perfect for his age and his face full of happiness with the girls showed that his life was a very good one. Arthur W. was happy to see that the Potter kids were very well cared for not as Dumbledore thought. Molly was surprised by how strange the boy was, his eyes of different colors, his white strand that stood out in his black hair as well as showing a mature face for someone as young as 7 years old.

The twins, on the other hand, asked her how the trip had been, how the Potter family had treated her and what was Harry like?. She only responded saying that she felt part of the family since she arrived, the trip had been a pleasant experience. She described Harry as mature boy, funny when he wanted to, attentive to the wishes of those around him and a gentleman in every sense of the word. Arthur was surprised by his daughter's words. They asked her who all those kids were, why Frank Longbottom, his wife and son were present, and why Narcissa Black was present, even though she looked completely different.

"Sirius' son Maximus is one of them. The girls are the daughters of several families allied to the Potters who live in the mansion of the Potters in addition to the boys as well. The youngest girl and the twins are the children of Cissy and Remus, that's the reason why she was there. And do not ask where the mansion is because I do not know." Ginny explained.

Arthur and Molly were surprised by what they heard. So many families trust the Potters to leave their children living in the same place. Now they understood why Neville Longbottom had not been seen in the family home by the public. But they understood them after Bellatrix's failed attack on her parents a few months after the Potters tragedy they would have kept their children hidden too.

Narcissa's thing was a surprise because after the annulment of the marriage between her and Lucius was made public, Narcissa's whereabouts had been a public mystery. The goblins claimed that she was fine, but they did not say where she was or what happened with her private life. Her sister Andromeda had been interviewed by magical newspapers as soon as she was found with her husband leaving Gringotts, but she said the same things as the goblins. Now they knew she was with Remus and they had children, they could not believe it.

"So that's where Luna Lovegood is. Xeno and Pandora had not said anything about where their daughter was, and they always spend their time traveling from their home to somewhere unknown. Now we know they are with the Potters." Arthur said remembering how his neighbors were almost not at home most of the time.

"Ah Luna is there because she is engaged to Harry as I am." Ginny said in a cheerful voice.

"Wait what? Are you telling me that Luna Lovegood has a marriage contract just like you?" Molly asked as she looked at her daughter.

"This is true for many of the other girls. Cornellius wants to make sure to protect the family lines of his allies as well as revive the families they own but have not done in all this time. I'll be lady Peverell when we get married." Ginny explained.

"But how is this possible. You agree with this Ginny. And why are the other parents are fine with this." Said Arthur. Even if he wanted to annul the marriage, he could not because Cornellius assured that all Ginny's expenses would be taken by the Potter family once she turned 10 or decided to leave the house. Cornellius had planned this very well for his taste. And for some reason a letter came from Gringotts stating that he had confirmed a permanent marriage that Ginny could only annulled.

"Oh, I'm fine with this. Harry is the best boy I could marry, he's not the boy in those books that mama reads to me since I was little. He is real and much better than anything those books have said." Ginny said while thinking of her beloved.

Ron looked at the pictures and could not believe this guy had everything he did not have. How could someone had so much when he was the same age? He hated that this young man had so much without having done anything, surely he wasn't as Ginny described him. He envied Harry Potter for being so young and having so much that he did not think he would ever have in his life.

The twins only thought they needed to meet the boy who was the son of one of the original Marauders. He must be someone who could help them and accompany their plans for jokes once at Hogwarts. It didn't mattered what he had or not, if he was married to one or more girls, just to see how happy Ginny was, they knew that everything would be fine.

Arthur looked at Molly and knew that this would not make Dumbledore happy because his fear of the possible plans of Cornellius was coming true.

* * *

In Hermione's case, her parents were excited to know how was the vacation with Harry. The photos were wonderful according to her mother who adored all the girls in kimonos alongside the boys. Hermione told them how much she enjoyed herself and how she felt in family with all of them. Listening to how she described Harry confirmed the suspicions of her parents, their little Hermione was madly in love with him. But what left them a little doubtful was how she talked about not wanting to separate from him and the others girls in a way that made them think that maybe their little girl had feelings for more than one person.

But who were they to prevent their little girl from deciding who she wanted to love? They would just have to talk to her more directly in a couple of years as well as talk to Harry's family about this.

* * *

The months advanced with tranquility and everything went well until one morning. It was September 16, 1988 and everyone was having a quiet breakfast when Harry's grandparents fainted one after the other. Everyone got scared and took them directly to the hospital because this had never happened before. When reviewed by the doctors everything looked good with them, but they had to remember that Cornellius and Margarette were not getting younger. The doctors recommended rest and not stressful activities because, although they looked healthy their ages did not help.

So, to help them Amelia would become the proxy of the Potter house in the Wizengamot and the house would go to the neutral side since Cornellius as a figure who opposed Dumbledore and the others could not be present it was better freeze the movements of both sides of the balance. As for Eljun, Sirius would act as their representative until they were sure they were okay. That night Cornellius gathered the adults and the trio of gods to talk about some things.

"We are all present Cornellius." Said Monsieur.

"Well, first of all I want to thank you for being our allies and supporting us for so long." Cornellius said.

Everyone looked at each other because they did not like where this was going.

"Yes, old man, but do not say things like that, as if your time was near. You still must see how Harry works with so many little ones he's going to have, we'll have a mansion full of babies." Sirius said to brighten the room he did not want to hear what he imagined.

"I hope so because I've been ensuring that the families are united thanks to him. Already Dumbledore will have learned what I've been doing thanks to what I told Ginny to say. This is my last card since I know he will live longer than me and Margarette." Cornellius said.

There was what they did not want to hear. The old couple already felt close to the doors of death.

"We have repented of very few things in this life. Sirius, Remus you have been like children to us, you made sure that our beloved Harry and Violet grew up with us. Then gave us even more grandchildren in your children and we know that when the time comes you will take care of them for us." Said Margarette.

"Do not say that mom, dad, you still have years ahead. You still have not seen if Gwen and I have a little one that brings us much more joy." Sirius said as he grabbed their hands and some tears sprang from his eyes. They were both his parents who had seen him become a man and had adopted him as their own once he was abandoned.

"I know, and I hope you do not take much for it. But that's not why we're here, we still have time. So, we're here to talk about what I've been planning for several years since I learned about Harry and the girls' future. As you know there are already several marriage contracts between them, but there are some things I want to say." Cornellius said before beginning.

"First of all, there are at least 4 dead houses in our family that need to be revived so that's why I'm happy with the contracts because that makes sure that once Harry can take control as Lord he can choose the girl with whom he will start that bloodline once more."

"The second thing is that as we know many of our families have only daughters so to ensure that those houses are not lost, Astoria, Susan, Luna, Gabrielle and Pavarti are my recommendations keep their last names and take the Potter as a second surname. Their children will be the same to make sure that the last name is not lost. I've already talked to the Goblins about it and they agreed to help us with this."

"Third, if in case Neville chooses to be with Violet or take a similar option to Harry in terms of marriage, a contract will be waiting to be signed by you Frank. But if that contract does not happen, it will wait to unite our families one day. No matter what happens, the Longbottoms will continue to be our allies and part of this alliance for the future." Cornellius explained.

Everyone nodded because it seems that he had been planning to make sure that Harry and the others had as much power as they could. Not only in school with 3 of the four houses, but in the Wizengamot making sure that the families Potter, Lovegood, Greengrass, Longbottom, Bones, Black, Peverell and now the three reinstituted houses of Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were united and could change the balance of power.

The power that an alliance like this would mean is impressive. 10 of the fifty families that formed the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot had a total of 109 votes, 27 were divided among the nine oldest and noblest families (3), 82 were divided among the other 41 families (2). The three sides were normally composed of 16 families each with three of the oldest and noble families in each alongside 13 noble families and with two noble families at the end that moved freely between the three sides according to their wishes. If things were as Cornellius planned along with the families on the neutral side Harry and the guys could control the Wizengamot. Cornellius was a genius and there was nothing Dumbledore or anyone else could do to stop this.

* * *

Months passed and by November 25 Gwen and Sirius confirmed that she was pregnant. But that would not change anything. The trio knew that the time of Cornellius and Margarette was coming. Harry was still learning how to become a lord while others grew stronger. As for his solitary training with A.S. they had managed to survive for about 3 hours, although he knew that A.S. could kill him in seconds, that speed with which he moved was a big problem. So, he try some ways in how to stop it, ice failure, electrocution neither, turning the floor to lava was like helping him kill them faster and the same was with the fire. He even try to use magic chains, but nothing worked, it was impossible to beat this stupid god. Ignis tried several strategies which did not work either, they thought that if this was just A.S. they did not want to think about what the trio would be fighting together.

* * *

Something new that happened was that the mark of the hunter began to show memories of Voldemort. Until now he had learn all the spells he used, some of his closest followers and some hidden objects that for some reason he felt he had to destroy. He also began to learn how to use parseltongue thanks to the memories he had seen. The gods explained that these objects were the key to be able to destroy Voldemort, the memories could show their location, but as soon as he felt them close the mark would take him to them.

* * *

The relationship with the girls had become even more serious than before, a kiss could take them to a make out session. Controlling himself had become quite difficult, especially with Minerva, who more than once had taken him almost to the limit of letting lust conquer him. The desire he felt for each one had led him to try not to be left alone with any of them without some activity to distract himself. He had talked to Sirius and Remus about this, but they only advised him a very cold shower or a lot of exercise to distract his desires. When he ask A.S. about this the god only told him to try with all his strength not to fall into temptation and asked Ignis to try to take all those lusty desires for now until he took the test of the seven deadly sins.

As for the girls Susan got her weapon around January 1989, 'Enkidu's Promise' golden chains that appeared from all sides and followed their goal to catch it and rip it to pieces. Luna on her birthday got her weapon, 'Eternal Penance' a large scythe that only made them think of how Ginny was when she used her axe 'Pyra'. In April Padma got her weapon, 'Unbrekable Aegis' a shield that looked like a prism that expanded as much as Padma wanted and in the places, she wanted.

With the arrival of May, Pavarti was not left behind when her weapon 'God's Judgment' a pair of gauntlets that, although they were small gave inhuman blows to the same level as those of 'Oni'. Daphne was next in the middle of June with her spear 'Silent Longinus' which could move at inhuman speeds without being seen or heard. The last was Gabrielle in early July, her weapon 'Raging Mjolnir' a hammer made of electricity so pure it was white, the gravity around Gabrielle increased quite a bit around her as the head of the hammer opened.

The girls practiced every time they could with them and few times tried to defeat Harry in practice fights, but experience won in many cases. Padma with her shield was problematic to attack because the shield covered her all the time and energy walls hit him if he did not keep moving. Pavarti with her gauntlets was the only one approaching his speed, but she needed more reflexes if she wanted to defeat him. Minerva for its quick creation of spells was the one who he tried to approach as quickly as possible because her spells were like bombs capable of destroying cities or much more. Luna was the one that was closest of all of them to defeat him because the scythe allowed her to cut the space and appear in seconds anywhere.

Hermione was a surprise for the group since her book created many weapons which appeared around her and attacked on their own in addition to using spells that nobody knew. Susan and her chains were a nuisance because she practically rode the chains as a means of transport while attacking from afar, the chains were quite fast. Gabrielle broke several of his bones when her hammer hit him with the weight of a building by increasing gravity and preventing him from moving as he wanted. Daphne did not use the speed of her spear in the beginning because she wanted to see how Harry reacted to the elemental changes of the spear, it was a unique experience to see how Daphne attacked him with a spear made of lava in a few moments before almost freezing him alive with a spear made of ice in seconds. Dora was the one who fought the most because her acceleration of time and temporal freezing made him use his mind to deceive and defeat her.

Fleur almost shot his head off with her bow on more than one occasion, never losing sight of him not matter how fast he moved until to defeat her he had to knock her out for her great agility and shooting speed. Ginny showed that she did not joke when she said that her ax moved as she wished, even when he tried to hit her in the air the ax always found a way to face his sword. Astoria next to 'Oni' gave him good fight, while she fired spells, Oni hit him while increasing the strength of his blows and the speed with which he moved, his tail cut him several times.

* * *

August 16 came, and Gwen gave birth to a little Cassandra Black who was a last moment of joy for the grandparents who felt their last days approaching. The adults felt it and prayed that it would not happen because they were not ready to see the faces of the young ones knowing that they saw the pair as examples of experience and paternal affection. But on the morning of August 28, 1989 they found the couple in their bed very calm, but without any sign of life. They died in their dreams peacefully in the silence of the night. Tears and crying was the only thing that was seen that day in the Potter mansion, each one was mourning the departure of the grandparents. Ginny was brought by one of the elves while Hermione used one of her many spells so that her parents would not realize that she was not present for the entire day. Who suffered the most was Sirius who only cried while hugging his little daughter Cassandra, his parents had died and he had not suffered such a great pain since the death of James and Lily.

The trio watched the family from their island accompanied by the spirits of James, Lily and now the old Potters. That night would be time to say goodbye one last time for the little ones.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 9 (Way too high soul age) as of 1989.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 54 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Girlfriend.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 16 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Girlfriend.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 12 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 10 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Girlfriend.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 9 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Girlfriend.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 9 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Girlfriend.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 9 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 9 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 9 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Friends. Unconfirmed feelings Violet P. and Hannah A.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 8 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 8 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 8 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 8 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 8 as of 1989. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 8 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 7 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 6 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Family.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 29 and 33 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 30 and 29 as of 1989. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	21. Extra Chapter: Weapons and a few spoiler

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Hey A.S. here this is a special chapter that will help you understand the weapons that exist and their beginning abilities, as well why each person has that weapon.

Minerva and Magnus

For Minerva Magnus was an easy choice. Since being a kid, she loved magic and in the original story it was the main reason why she didn't follow the path that her mother chooses, magic came first. So, as I created it I knew that her weapon had to do with magic, a magic staff. The name it was because Merlin is known as the greatest magician ever. The galaxy that it holds inside has to do with its second ability.

Its first ability its amplification of magic, any spell, enchantment or curse will be stronger by an amount that depends on her and her relation to Harry. Once she met Harry and started to develop her relationship with him her powers grew like any other of the girls. The limit she had was capable of destroying cities is gone at this point of the story, but it has a limit because she still mortal so no destroying the planet for her.

The name magnus came because she has a great future to reach alongside the others.

Sirius and Supreme undine

For Sirius it was his desire of being able to see what's outside his house. Oceans are big and unknown something that this Sirius was ready to enjoy if he had the chance to go out. Therefore, is a trident and it has a connection to why when he meets Gwen he found her eyes as an Ocean in which he wanted to sink in. Yes, the Autor plan for her since the beginning character because no other girl began alongside them at Hogwarts. The name supreme undine was basically because of Gwen and its main ability.

Its main ability is the complete control over fluids. So, if you have blood or water in you are in trouble (Dead since the beginning) but it has a set back the more targets the hardest its for him to control the fluids. Gwen doesn't have one because she pretty much shares it with Sirius (remember their souls are pretty much one at this time) and this would be seen in the future.

Harry and Excaliburn Forte

Well the reason for this sword its pretty much the desire the Autor had for harry to go for greatness in the story. This Harry relates to me in many senses of the word. Once that essence dragon I set on him back on chapter one set his weapon since the beginning. He is pretty much an avatar to my powers from which he can use a certain amount when needed (all the way into the last fight). I use swords five of them (well six) the reason why the sword has three forms was because the two swords I use together the katanas (Alastor and Astarotte) are the ones that symbolize dark and light just like Harry will not see either as better than the other or see darkness as evil. The other sword was the golden sword of Verethragna a sword that symbolizes the search of my own path and challenge any obstacle in the search of victory (will understand better next episode).

Name is a combination of the names of Arthur's swords. (Author just like the combination).

Main ability is fighting spirit. Reason why he can learn so much through the training with me. If it was someone else his body and mind will not learn as well as he does as well prevents him form going insane in such harsh situations (Didn't you ask yourselves why he didn't go insane and why he increase that survival time). It allows his magic to grow even more without using my power if it's no need it.

Fleur and Solaris

Well for this one was mostly because of her heritage as a Veela. She was connected to fire since the beginning and the Autor didn't saw her as the type to just get close and personal. So that's why she got a bow. The name was because the Autor sees her as a huntress ready to hunt for Harry if he does something (Don't run she will find you alongside the other). As shown in the practice fight she will find him not matter what.

The first ability it has is that the arrow or spells shot with it would be precise and hard to evade. As her relationship with Harry grows she will not miss and many will die because of it. Another part of the first ability is the fast shooting which allows her to show several spells each second.

Dora and Infinite and Zero

For Dora the Autor took into consideration her abilities to as a metaphormagus. A weapon that was small but lethal near, so daggers became her weapons. The name that it was choose for them relates to the main ability it possesses, lesser time manipulation. She can increase her reaction time, decrease the time it takes for an action, and froze or slow down time for her enemies. The time periods that she can do this have increase from a few seconds to minutes through the years.

Hermione and Oblivion

Ah Hermione, hers was an obvious choice since the beginning of the story. A book, but not any book, a grimoire that holds immense knowledge and creates spells continuously for Hermione use. The name it got it was because Morgan Le Fey was someone that went far into the dark arts, but it doesn't mean that Hermione will fall for them.

Main ability is continuous war. The creation of weapons and spells of any kind (limit to no revival spell, nobody can go against the cycle of life) for the user. She pretty much can create a war with just herself, but she requires knowledge of the weapons (how they look like), this include guns or any modern weapon.

Padma and Unbrekable Aegis

This one was a simple one. Compared to her sister Padma was the brains and a person that think her movements first. In the story she is more protective thus her weapon being one that is all about securing those around her. The name of the weapon is all based in Athena and her titles as goddess of knowledge and her usage of Aegis.

First ability is limitless protection. The shield can expand as a barrier in all places Padma chooses but the longer the range of the expansion, the more strain in Padma's mind and body. The barrier is like walls of energy capable of reshaping themselves as Padma wants thus being able to attack with it.

Pavarti and God's Judgement

Pavarti is the one that since she was a small child was outgoing and all about adventure thus needing a weapon that is all about close range. The name is related to her family roots to India. The main ability of the gauntlets is the increase of the physical abilities of the user alongside hitting with an increasing strength. This why she was able to reach the same speed as Harry, but it was unable to meet his reaction time and reflexes (Fight a god with limitless power for years and this is what happens).

Susan and Enkidu's Promise.

For Susan her weapon was mostly based in how she started in the story. She wasn't bound to Harry since the beginning, but she wanted to be attached to the one person that understand her, being an orphan and him being her secure place (The author wasn't sure of adding her at the beginning but after giving it some thought it happen). She was the first and only character that accepted the chains that bound soul on her own, she didn't have to do it when she was in Ignis' trial but she choose to bind herself to him. Just like Enkidu was the chains that bind Gilgamesh, Susan weapon is the one that binds everyone's weapons together.

First ability is endless chains. Not matter the size or the place Susan can make chains of her choosing appear at any place even if magic is not allowed (not bodies outside of hers). These chains can pierce almost anything (except Padma's shield or the gods defenses) and if the target gets trap by just one well that one will be his end (later shown in the story).

Daphne and Silent Longinus

Her spear was one that the author try his hardest to see which weapon would be best for her. Then it hit him, Daphne as a character in the story was a little demanding when it came to Harry. The author about giving her a whip but he thought about something that was silent but deadly thus silent Longinus. The part of Gaia has to do with its main ability, matter change, the lance can transform in any element, substance or almost anything in creation. Thus, is original form is that of a spear transparent that looks like glass. Alongside the change, came an inhuman speed and the quality of not producing sound, almost invisible and only able to be found if your senses were on high alert (Remus might be one of the few characters that could see it coming even thou he hasn't train like Harry).

Luna and Eternal Penance

Well Luna is a special character in the story. She has always had a connection to nature and the cycle of life and death, this is one of her main gimmicks in the story. Spoilers: She knows about the results of other timelines but doesn't try to follow them because she wants to enjoy her timeline as it goes. Therefore, she is the one that seems to be a step closer than the others to Harry, she cares for him and every time he and Ignis die while training she knows it. She is someone that has her soul closer to the spiritual ocean than others (the gods know this). Thus, while making a weapon for her it was easy a weapon that symbolize her connection with death, a Scythe. But there is more than just that to the scythe to come.

Main ability is space cutting. She can appear anywhere and can created small voids that just negate any attack if needed. So, fighting her is troublesome even now that she is just learning how to use her weapon to the best.

Astoria and Oni

This one was tie with Harry's Excaliburn in which one was the favorite of the author. For the creation of the weapon the author had an idea of a sentient being able to protect her at any moment if Harry's wasn't present (Kyo goes along this too). In the story she always likes when Harry is with her and feel like a princess with him, so what better than to have her own warrior in case she was alone. Thus, Oni was created (also the idea came as a reference to JoJo the author loves the idea of a spirit fighting alongside you). Its appearance is mostly trying to be like Ignis without being a dragon.

His main gimmick is not his strength or physical abilities, is purify. In the original story she dies of a blood curse later, and Collins hasn't mention if other members in the family have the same curse, thus his white flames can negate and purify any abnormal status but if is a body transformation going against nature the flames will burn the target leaving nothing. So yes, Oni is the reason why the curse will not take place in the family or Daphne or any of the kids.

Gabrielle and Raging Mjolnir

Gabrielle in the story is more of the tomboy of the group. She try before to be like Fleur, but Harry reminded her that she is better being herself. She is playful and as the year go by she will developed a taste for duels and battles (Get ready Harry). Thus, her weapon had to be something strong, savage but pure like her. Thus, raging hammer was the choice, its appearance would be mostly define by the head of the hammer itself. It's a cylinder that is capable of opening and taking is active form a war hammer capable of making anyone fall to its knees.

Its main ability is a lesser gravity control, when active the gravity around Gabrielle or surrounding targets can increase many times its normal level. As well it can increase the power with which it hits you (Harry was hit with a level equal to a big building it can go up to some continent or large portions of the earth with the completion of the bond).

Ginny and Pyra

Well for Ginny it was a case based on where her story is not going to. This Ginny known Harry since her early years. She really loves the truth Harry she knows and appreciates the fact that she feels like a bird being free through the sky with him. She loves flying just as much as him, and therefore she is a character that shouldn't be taken lightly. She will do anything to be with him and the others, so if anyone tries to prevent this, well start running. Of all the other characters she is the only one with a dormant flame of fury that will awaken in situations that push her to her limits. Thus, a weapon that could connect with fury an ax.

Main ability of the ax is that is a sentient weapon, not in the sense of Oni but in sense of it will work alongside Ginny to fight and move in a way that is more like an extension of her and not controlling her. Alongside being sentient the ax can cut almost anything in its path. Magic, hard materials. But it cannot do the same as Eternal Penance, that is unique to her.

So, there you have them the weapons and its main abilities as well reasons why they exist. So, see you in the next chapter, A.S. out.


	22. Farewells, Engagements, and Deimos

_Conversation_

Aria: You forgot to change birthdays right for a few episodes.

Author: Yes, I know. It was also forgot that Fleur started school on September 1, 1988.

A.S.: You cannot forget important info. Try not to focus so much on the main events.

Author: I will try as much as I can. But you must remember that it is not easy to be preparing your adventure in another reality before finishing this one.

Asmodeux: That's your only fault. Who plans new things before finishing others?

Author: Well, that's what I do. The following reality is crueler than this, the characters are mostly adults or teenagers and their education is minor concern.

A.S.: Besides that, it is fuller of war than this.

Author: If you want the holy grail, you must fight for it.

Aria: Let's go back to the story.

Author: Okay.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The news of the death of the Potters was a tragic news that hit the nation of Eljun quite hard. No citizen expected the death of the couple so soon because they were always full of energy and healthy, but it seems that no one knows when their time is coming. Citizens once again dressed in black and stopped everything they were doing to pay their respects to their beloved lord and lady. But nobody could stand without feeling depressed after what they saw when arriving at the great church of Eljun. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Violet leaning around the coffin cried with all their might and there was no soul in the world that dared to remove them from there. Even Ignis while on Harry's left shoulder cried silently, no one thought they could see a dragon crying, but this was Eljun and things like this were possible.

The citizens paid their respects to the relatives and gave a last goodbye to their beloved couple while outside the skies were filled with rain clouds and it began to rain. To the astonishment of everyone, the dragons that were not seen unless they were hungry or there was an emergency were seen flying in circles around the church a couple of minutes before returning to the mountains. It seems that they also knew what happened and came to pay their respects. After the ceremony in the church was over, the coffin was taken to the family crypt to accompany all family members. That was the saddest moment of the day, but somehow, they survived it. That same afternoon a letter was sent to the magical minister to communicate what had happened and to ensure that Amelia would remain a proxy for the family until Harry could take over. No one had the strength to continue with the rest of the day, but somehow, they did. Everyone met in the library before being transported to the island of the trio of gods.

* * *

Once there, the group met the trio of gods and the spirits of four people. It was James, Lily, Cornellius and Margarette, who were smiling when they saw the group. The group approached the figures in front of them before beginning to speak.

"Grandpa, Grandma, Papa, Mama, how is this possible?" Harry asked.

"We have always been at your side my little ones. Harry, Violet since we died that night we have been watching them from here and accompanying you two from time to time in the mansion or in the church. A.S. and the others allowed us to accompany you until you were about 14 or 15 years old, so that you would never feel abandoned by us." Lily said.

"You never saw us, but we were there. We are always happy when you two go and talk with our portraits, although we know that it is not the same. We just want you to know that we are proud of both and how much you train and prepare for events in the future." James said before approaching alongside Lily and wrapping their children in a hug.

"Mom, Dad thank you for always watching over us, even though I feel Remus and Cissy like my parents too." Violet said as she cried.

"We know that you and Harry see Sirius, Gwen, Remus and Cissy as your parents. We feel happy because we could not ask for someone better to take care of you." Lily said as she looked at the adults with a smile. The great family that was always around their little ones.

"Does this mean that our grandparents will be here, too?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, we are happy to have seen all of you grow for so many years. See how you gave yours first steps, birthdays and happier moments. We're just here to say goodbye one last time because we're happy with our lives and are ready to move own." Said Margarette.

"Although this is the last time we see ourselves youngsters, we will be seeing you from beyond. We will watch over your futures and be proud no matter what path all of you take." Cornellius said before approaching with Margarette to all the kids they saw grow up and hugging them one last time.

Everyone cried tears of joy at such emotional farewell and give the last goodbye to the oldest loved ones in the family. The tears did not stop, but they helped everyone to accept this reality. Everyone should leave one day for this reason they should live to the fullest every day and make decisions that they do not regret.

The next morning the Patils, Amelia, Ted, Andromeda and Minerva signed the latest marriage contracts leaving Hermione as the last one that would need one. For this Sirius and the others decided to bring Hermione's parents the next day to explain everything that was happening. To be honest the conversation between them was not easy, but between Sirius, Monsieur, Remus, Cissy and Minerva they were able to explain everything, excluding Voldemort. It was not a topic that could be brought to the table like that.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Joanne Granger and her husband Theodore Granger never expected what had been happening since this morning. First was the appearance of A.S. and Aria at their door early in the morning with a young woman whom they recognized from the photos. The young woman introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, fiancée of Harry. The parents looked at each other before looking at their daughter Hermione expecting to see her cry or something else, but it was not like that.

"Good thing it's you who will help explain everything to my parents, Minerva." Hermione said as she hugged her.

Joanne and Theodore did not expect this, but everything would be explained, they thought. When taking a seat, the first thing that was explained was that magic existed and that it was kept hidden from the common people or Muggles as they were called. Joanne and Theodore did not believe it until they saw how Minerva turned into a cat in front of them and Hermione made appear a book with strange symbols out a bracelet that they had not seen.

"This is magic, Papa, Mama. They have trained me with Harry and others since I was four." Hermione said as she pointed to A.S. and Aria.

The following was when A.S. and Aria show all their true features in front of them while a small crimson dragon with silver marks appeared from a small portal and sat on Minerva's legs once back in its original form. A.S. apologized to them because they were not really Harry's uncles, even if they were considered as one. The two of them and the dragon were gods and had protected, educated and more, young people like Hermione and Minerva whom a great future awaited them.

"That is what we are. We met that day in the park and talked with you as normal people while the little ones met each other. We became good friends with you because our own desire and not just for the mission. For what was necessary was for Harry and Hermione to maintain a friendship that grew with time. It was not necessary that we were friends, but that's how it happened." Aria explained.

Joanne asked that, if the conversation between women they had was true, Aria confirmed as true because what woman did not like to have conversations like this with others. In his part Theodore asked A.S. If their beer Friday was an activity between brothers or just a farce. A.S. took his hand and told him that they were always real and that now that they knew the truth they could drink beers that he did not know yet. Theodore just nodded as he felt the connection between fans of beer. The next thing was to tell them about Hogwarts and how Hermione would receive a letter to attend school. They told them they would understand everything better once they were in Eljun.

That said, a portal was opened to the library of the mansion where Remus, Sirius, Cissy and Monsieur were waiting for them. Once the presentations were made, they continued with the rest. Sirius explained that Hermione's expenses for the school would be covered by the Potter family. Theodore wanted to deny the help but was stopped by Remus who explained that it was not a nuisance to pay for another member of the family. Cissy explained that they were now in the nation of Eljun, the first magical and muggle nation in the world. Monsieur explained how around the world magicians hid the magical side of their nations from those normal citizens without magic. Sirius explained how the island was created by the first Potters and the wizard Merlin as a mutual dream in which they wished Muggles, magicians, magical creatures and nature to live in peace and harmony.

"Merlin was real?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, it was like King Arthur. The royal family has always been his descendants. " Sirius explained.

The conversation continued as they explained how Eljun was a prosperous and powerful nation. Then the conversation moved to the acclaimed subject of Harry and the girls. The gods explained how their souls were bonded and those bonds had been strengthened over the years. They were shown the souls of Remus and Lily which were quite close to each other while many chains held them together and protected them.

"This is an example of how bonds can unite them." said Asmodeux.

The gods then explained how the souls of girls like Minerva and Hermione were linked to Harry. They showed them the memories of that night in which Ignis put them in that trial. Hermione parents could not believe what they saw, how Harry was able to put the girls' safety over his until the end.

"Although they were not in danger, if the girls or Harry denied the connection is possible they would lose their memories of Harry and a barrier would keep them away. Ignis wanted to be sure of everyone's feelings and determination were true." Aria said.

At that moment the most problematic part began to be discussed. The marriage contracts, Harry was engaged not only to Minerva but to each of the other girls except for Hermione for now.

"How is this possible? You think I'll let my daughter be part of a harem for Harry." Theodore said.

"This is barbaric. How can you Monsieur accept that your daughters are part of this?" Joanne asked.

"It was not something we accepted at once. We took time to think about it, we saw how their relationships developed. I've seen how that young man has grown up and is still preparing to make each one of them happy equally. He is the only person to whom I will entrust the protection and future of my daughters. They have lived together since they were little here in this place and they have always been happy." Monsieur explained before Sirius will show the memory of all of them sleeping together the morning after the Ignis test.

"I am 54 years old. The trio here put a curse on me that prevents me from aging a day since I was fourteen. They explained to me that it was necessary in the future and that the person with whom I would possibly spend the rest of my life was in that future. But they assured me that I could break it if I found someone I truly fell in love with and that person with me. I searched for years and nobody could fill that place until I met Harry. I do not regret even once having waited because he has become a crucial part of my life." Minerva said while remembering the first time he kissed her, she could feel her body burn with passion and felt love.

The parents still did not understand how their daughter, Minerva and the others were fine with this. They would have to share a boy for life, why they didn't want him for themselves. They themselves couldn't share each other with someone else. Also, how could someone wait for a person for as long as Minerva.

"I was married by my family to someone I never loved for years. I met Remus while he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He was younger than me and, even so, with his way of being, how affectionate he was with me, how happy he made me made me fell in love with him. The three years we spent together were the best of my life before I started to suffer with the imbecile that my family chose for me. I suffered many years, but I always remembered that Remus would wait for me until I was free. I did not lose hope and now that I'm with him I'm happy, and I have the family I always wanted with him." Cissy said as she took her husband's hand.

"Cissy at that time did not have the choice to marry whom she chose. But we know that each of the girls chose him. They've known each other for years, growing, studying, having fun together. They are already a family without our intervention and it is not possible to marry them to anyone else, they would blow us to pieces if we tried to do it. What we want to ask is that you two be part of this of your own free will, that you understand the reasons and the fact that your daughter chose someone we can trust." Sirius said.

The conversation continued for another hour while Hermione's parents were informed of how marriages of this class were normal in various magical communities. How the girls would have the same benefits and rights each no matter what.

"Is this what you want my little one?" Theodore asked as he was prepare to make this decision with his wife.

"I do not think it's possible for me to choose someone else as my husband." Hermione said as she hugged her parents.

"Okay Sirius, we accept this. But we want to be as close as possible to our little one." Joanne said.

 _Flashback Ends._

* * *

That's how Hermione's contract was made. Sirius told them that Hermione could come and go from the mansion to her house and that in any case they wanted to come to the mansion they should only call Dobby who would make sure to listen to them and go and look for them.

September 1 arrived. Dora and Fleur left for their schools respectively (forgot that Fleur had started in 1988.) The girls were happy to know that everything was fine even after Cornellius and Margarette were not in their lives.

* * *

In the case of Wizengamot and the magical ministry the news of the death of the Potters was a novelty expected by nobody, not even Dumbledore. Many were happy about what happened because someone who had been a permanent problem in their shoes had disappeared from their lives or, so they thought. On September 1, chaos consumed the ministry as the Lovegood house, Longbottom, and Bones moved to the neutral side. This caused that now the side of the light lost strength and the neutral side had control of most of the votes. This was not to the liking of the dark houses or the houses of light whom did not support many of the ideas of the neutral side. But nobody could do anything, now Arthur Greengrass and his allies had all the power they needed to prevent any law from being passed.

Dumbledore cursed Cornellius' soul by imagining that this was part of his plan. Even after his death the old man was an obstacle in his plans. Now with the Wizengamot in stop any law that could help some side was impossible to be passed. He was only grateful that the votes of the dead houses were not counted until a new lord took control of the houses. But he imagined that the Potters would do it one day because of what Arthur and Molly Weasley had told him, Harry had several fiancés with whom he could revive those houses. He could only hope to convince the young Lord as he did with his father.

* * *

Time moved on and young ones continued their training while all the girls that were engaged took classes on the management the island, the Wizengamot and minister along with Harry on the island of the gods with Sirius, Gwen, Remus, and Cissy every night. What Sirius had told them about how the Wizengamot was leading the Great Britain magical to chaos with their conservative ideas and their inability to how to handle someone like Voldemort and his followers had made them understand that there were many things to change. This inspired them to understand everything related to being part of the ministry and what steps they should take to change the system to something like Eljun. The first step would be to allow the Aurors to use lethal spells against Voldemort's followers who resisted arrest once Voldemort returned.

Harry's training continued to improve his skills while the hunter's mark show him something he could not believe. He told Sirius how Voldemort killed his brother after learning that Regulus had discovered his secrets and stolen one of his Horcruxes. This gave Sirius one more reason to want to eliminate Voldemort. Sirius thought that they should go to his former home to see if they could find something to help them where the Horcruxes were located, but not for now not wanting to be in the public eye until Harry began his time at Hogwarts.

Now that all the missing girls were able to be here for as long as they wanted, Harry had to be more careful with his room. Several times Hermione, Ginny and the other girls tried to enter his room and sleep with him. But with all his mental strength he denied them entry and used several spells in the room to prevent it. Hermione was the first to use destructive spells to achieve her goal, but she failed. Harry knew he probably would not hold back if the girls slept with him, for love of A.S. his mind was that of an adult thanks to his training together A.S. and Ignis was at the limit trying to control his lustful desires. The only one with whom he would dare to do something would be Minerva because she was the adult of the group, but still he had to control himself.

* * *

Then the night of August 1 of 1990 arrived. His birthday with Neville and the others was a very happy one, but he knew that the next night the girls would know everything. What terrified him was seeing how the girls would die in front of him if he was not able to protect them. He would try to protect them as much as he could from this infernal training. On the night of the next day, Ignis and him saw how the girls and their familiars were in front of him.

"Harry why do you tremble?" Hermione asked seeing him tremble.

"You all know how each end of the month I do not wake up for a full day." Harry said.

"We know that you train with A.S. a full night with Ignis." Said Pavarti.

"It's not a night." Ignis said in a serious tone.

"It's a year." Luna said as she hugged Harry tightly.

"Wait, I kind get you and Ignis train for a year with A.S ...but... that's why you do not wake up for a full day." Minerva said as she realize something. The island does not have time and although she admits that perhaps she has lasted a day or two training here it had never lasted more than that, nor the others either. But that training should be something more serious to cause so much fatigue.

"And it's not just that. You will tell them, or I will tell them." Luna said as she separated.

"How do you know?" Harry asked when he saw his fiancée face.

"Since I was three I had a connection beyond normal with life and death. I had several visions of what had happened in different timelines. The gods confirmed it to me, I am closer to what happens in the spiritual world and therefore memories of different version of me from other timelines with similar abilities come to me if I let them in. This connection alongside the piece of your soul let me know what started happening in this place since that first training, since you started training I saw everything that happened. While I slept and you practiced, somehow I saw everything that happened here. I have lived every year that you have died in this place." Luna said while holding back the tears.

Nobody said anything. They could not believe that everything they had heard, Luna had unknown abilities. Harry and Ignis have trained and fought for twelve years in this place alone every year in the real world. And they had died, how was this possible.

Harry looked at them and knew that the cat was already out of the bag. He could not believe that Luna had seen every death of him in this place. "It's like she says. Since 1985 A.S. has trained me fighting with him one year each end of the month. Day by day, I was killed by his attacks, and I did it to become strong and protect all of you. That's why you have some battle experience without training, while I die and fight here you get stronger alongside me." Harry said as he looked at them. "Tonight, you start that training with me, but it will be different. I just fought against A.S. for one year each month, we will face the three together for an undefined time from now on." Harry said.

The girls were stunned. He had died several times for them and had lasted so long in this place to make sure he could protect them. He had kept this a secret, but they understood it was not easy to say and now they knew that he was afraid to see them die.

So, they all embraced him, this idiot had been sacrificing his life for them and now they could fully accompany him in this. After each one kissed him, Minerva was the one who spoke.

"Now we'll do it together no matter how long it takes, we'll follow you." Minerva said while the others nodded.

"It's good to hear all of you are ready for this." As they turned they saw A.S., Aria and a large crimson dragon with silver markings and eight pairs of wings. Ignis looked like a baby in front of the great dragon.

"Asmodeux are you?" Pavarti asked, she could not believe it.

"That's right, although I can be bigger than this." Asmodeux replied.

"We cannot beat him or hurt him." said Susan. How could they attack something so big?

"Do not worry, he will train Ignis and we will train you for a while before we attack together." Aria said.

"I don't think that it would make a great difference." Padma said while thinking of different strategies to defeat them.

"That will depend on you. But for today you should not worry we will not start today, it is time to know more about us and know who will judge you next year with the test of the seven deadly sins. Take a seat." Saied A.S. while sitting next to his wife.

Once they were all sitting a black magic circle appeared in front of everyone. Red lighting came out of the circle as something appeared, a body covered by darkness formed. After a few seconds they could see who it was.

An exact copy of A.S. but his black hair with some blood red strands. His eyes were black as the thickest darkness with small red magic circles. Its horns were broken in some parts while its black color gave the feeling of a true demon. His halo was a dark crown while his tail ended in the shape of a spear. It was a more macabre and obscure copy of A.S. but he felt completely different from him.

"Ahhhh, so for this you wake me up king." said a serious and macabre voice that seemed to have just awakened.

"Come on, Deimos. You have been sleeping too long you need to go out and take a breath, although I will not let you do what you want." Said A.S.

"Deimos does sound very edgy-" Astoria did not get to say anything else because Oni got in front of her and caught a long black sword that went straight for her neck, while Harry moved at the same time to receive the attack with his sword if it managed to pass Oni.

"Child if you do not want me to kill you, shut up. My real name cannot be said or known by mortals because they get lost in the madness that comes from knowing my name and they seek to commit suicide." Deimos said as he withdrew his sword.

"Relax now, Deimos. Take the little girl's joke, you need to laugh at normal things and not just the suffering of our enemies." Aria said.

The group saw this Deimos with fear, something so dark and macabre existed. Nor Voldemort in the memory caused as much evil as this being.

"Guys, I present Deimos, the reset button for all existence, enemy number 1 of everything that exists, existed and will exist. One of my other selves alongside with Asmodeux." A.S. explained in a relax tone.

"Honey I think you need to explain this a bit better before they start to theorize about how someone like him exists." Aria said.

The group were already thinking about it.

"Calm down youngsters, A.S. it is not the fault of the existence of something like him. I am the culprit." Asmodeux said as he shrunk in size to take his favorite seat in Minerva's arms.

"How did you create a being like him, Deux?" Minerva asked.

"It was a long time ago, before being what I am today. The memory of a past life that decided to create its own way to not suffer more." Deux said.

"Deux is my first life. He began as an archangel, son of one of the four original gods. At that time, after Lucifer began his rebellion by wanting to be god and control everything, Deux and our brother were born. In the middle of the fight Lucifer stole us and try many of his experiments on Deux, trying to combine the destructive power of one of the four originals with his. What he created was the basis for Deimos, unstable destructive power that destroyed much of hell. Our brother was saved, but we were the first corrupted creation of Lucifer that found balance." A.S. said.

"After that many betrayed our father and the war between factions began. We met the first Aria and Verethragna, our best friend. We fought, and many died, Verethragna included, then when Lucifer was consumed by his desire for power things got worse. Aria was pregnant at the time but did not want to get away from the battlefield. That cost me her life because of my weakness, my desperation, hatred and pain led me to create Deimos. I destroyed and absorbed everything before creating the soul of AS, the souls that make Aria today with what was left of her former self, create the spiritual ocean, once again I started the timeline with all those who died while I handed all my powers, memories and feelings to A.S. to overcome me and choose a different future." Said Asmodeux.

"Then all three are part of the same person and you destroyed everything that was." Luna said as she pointed to Deimos.

"In truth we are not the same person because A.S., is a soul that combined the last of the light of Asmodeux and the darkness that I am. I destroyed everything because when I lost Aria, Asmodeux was broken in two, one side gave birth to me, something that wish everything would disappear. The other clung to Aria and wanted her back, but he knew that he had already failed so he created A.S. the one who would overcome him and seek another future. The Asmodeux from now is only the living memory of someone who lost everything, many of what he is today is thanks to A.S., he would not let it disappear. He accepts my existence as the one who will destroy everything if he is defeated while Asmodeux is what he was and accepts him as he is." Deimos explained while floating.

"That's why they consider him the great enemy to fear and not confront. He is the original evil, who is the embodiment of the deadly sins and capable of the purest evil. It is impossible to destroy him unless everyone dies and disappears or the whole creation becomes a block without feelings, sensations or desires. He is the one who will prove if in a year if you surrender to the most severe sins." A.S. said.

"A.S. took a year to overcome the trial with me. It was not easy, and Deimos took that as an opportunity to try to destroy everything. He just fail because we carried out the trial in a dimension sealed from everywhere else." Aria explained.

"If only he had taken more time I would have managed to escape." Deimos said.

Harry saw Deimos and they only thought how cruel the test would be once they started. Everything was based on themselves so if they did not achieve it would be their fault only.

"With that said we will see you tomorrow to start your training." Aria said before knocking them all out in a second. They would not kill them today but tomorrow would be something different.

* * *

The girls and Harry appeared on the island of autumn. Harry explained that in this place they would sleep, rest, practice, eat and everything else. This would be their home for as long as this would last.

"Wait, we'll eat and rest, we're souls, I do not think we need that." Padma said.

"That you will think at the beginning. Even if you do not have to go to the bathroom, your spiritual body will ask for rest and food. They will feel pain and the limits of their bodies in the real world apply here. Believe us, this is what will happen." Ignis said before finding his place to rest.

That's how the time began for Harry and the girls training together against the trio of gods.

* * *

Chart of people (True ages fix)

Harry, July 31, 1980. 10 (Way too high soul age) as of 1990.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 55 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 17 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 13 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 11 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Friends. Unconfirmed feelings Violet P. and Hannah A.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 9 (Same as Harry soul) as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 8 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 7 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 1 as of 1990 Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 30 and 34 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 31 and 30 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	23. This is one hell of a training

_Conversation_

Deimos: I do not think they pass the test.

A.S.: Why do you say it?

Deimos: It took you a year to pass the test. Your children lasted two years, while your brother lasted one year and six months. It is almost impossible for a mortal to overcome it.

Author: You said it 'almost'. Remember that everything depends on the way you do it, the test is about of overcoming every sin. There is not one single way of overcoming each.

Aria: Although the one that would give them more problems will be lust. It was the same for A.S. and for me.

Asmodeux: I still cannot believe that it took 6 full months to overcome it.

A.S.: Hey, it's hard to get over the idea of forgetting everything and letting myself be absorbed by my lust for Aria.

Aria: It was not like I was making it easier. I am the goddess of eternal lust, obviously that was our worst challenge, we could not deny our desires.

Author: Now we'll continue with the chapter.

Deimos: Please do. Do not make me remember how I could not destroy everything.

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The clock in front of Harry, Ignis and the girls told them that the time to start had arrived. A red light enveloped them before being transported once more to the island. Asmodeux was in his giant form as he looked directly at Ignis before flying and catching him in his claws and taking him to the dark sky that surrounded the island.

"As we said for some time, Ignis will train with Asmodeux on his own. That will help him to be a true dragon ready for any situation." Aria explained as she approached her husband.

The group saw how she bit the neck of her beloved until blood flowed from him and she drank it. The wound healed in moments. The boys looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"Aria is a vampire?" Daphne asked who still could not believe what she saw.

"Two of the girls that make it up are the most pure and powerful vampires in creation. No other vampires' weakness applies to her." Asmodeux said as he made his great sword of crimson crystal appear.

"Well, if Harry explained to you, death is what awaits you every day from now on. All of you should work together and use any group strategy to stop us. No suicidal strategies, you will not learn anything from them." Aria said as she made appear a scythe made of the same crimson crystal that the sword of A.S. was made off.

At that moment a ball of platinum fire fell from the sky. It was Ignis who cried out in pain before disappearing.

"It seems that the lesson ended for Ignis. 2 minutes and 45 seconds, pretty good for a teenager." A.S. said.

"Well they're all ready, especially their familiars." Aria said as she looked at the little owl behind Minerva and the little Fox next to Astoria.

The group prepared with their weapons ready. Padma put her shield around everyone while Hermione summoned several weapons. Minerva prepared for multiple spells.

"Well apparently they are." A.S. said before disappearing alongside Aria and breaking Padma's shield with a simple movement of his sword.

The group moved and began their attack. Minerva, Astoria and Hermione attacked with several spells while Padma hit the pair with energy barriers. Oni was the first to approach and hit them with everything he had. His attacks were blocked.

Pavarti and Harry got behind the pair to attack them, but two kicks sent them flying away. Kyo and Osiris approached as they attacked with their own spells before being cut into pieces by Aria. Susan's golden chains tried to lock and trap them, but they were broken in seconds.

Daphne threw her spear at high speed alongside Fleur who shot several arrows, but their attacks were evaded by the duo while Ginny and Luna attacked from above with their weapons. But it was all an attempt to distract the duo from Dora who used her ability to approach and try to stop their time. She tries to cut them with her daggers, but their weapons blocked her attacks. Gabrielle increased the gravity over the duo as she approached from the left to hit Aria.

"Well it seems that they work more or less as a team, but it's time for them to die." A.S. said while he moved and began to cut their heads alongside Aria. Dora's ability did not affect them at all.

The first was Dora who did not expect this. Then it was Luna and Ginny who tried to evade their attacks when they saw that Dora had lost her head. Gabrielle was blocked by A.S. who cut her head quickly. Oni was cut in half by Aria before A.S. cut the heads of Hermione, Astoria, Padma and Minerva. He crossed the invoked weapons of Hermione and Padma's shield.

Aria in a quick movement cut the heads of Fleur and Daphne before she could retrieve her spear. While A.S. approached Susan, who tried to approach Harry and Pavarti using her chains. Susan attacked A.S. with her chains, but he avoided them and cut off her head. Harry tried to defend Pavarti with his sword, but Aria had already cut off their heads with her great speed. The time it took for all this was 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

Thus, began hell for the group. When returning to the island of autumn, nobody cried or said anything, they just hugged Harry, understanding how difficult this training was. Harry could only think something, 'Back to the beginning.'

* * *

Day 18, Ignis learned badly that he needed more speed and strength if he wanted to be a challenge for Deux. 3 minutes. The girls and Harry did not have it better because they needed to work more in a group and keep moving. 2 minutes and 45 seconds.

Day 32, Ignis tried something different, aerial martial arts combined with his magic and spells. It was that or continue to be destroyed by Deux. It seems that the dragon accepted this tactic of the young Ignis. Seeing that it worked a bit to counteract his brutal strength. 3 minutes and 20 seconds. The girls and Harry increased their speed and reaction time along with Harry, it seems that the effects of the second ability of 'Excaliburn Forte' were showing up even more. 3 minutes.

Day 59, Ignis understood something, his fire was not being as strong as it should, his red flames were weak compared to those of Deux. So, he let the flames become purer and more focused, gaining a golden color, the result was that Deux won small scratches from it. 3 minutes and 45 seconds. The girls in their part learned that continuous movements would help them survive more. 3 minutes and 20 seconds.

Day 96, who said that Ignis body could not change was wrong, a small pair of extra wings began to grow. His reflexes were sharper making Deux smile and take it more seriously. His form became a little smaller, his two arms became four while instead of two eyes he had eight now. Its tail was divided into ten and its wings were no longer connected to him but to a large silver and gold ring.

"Now you will understand how far you must go." Deux said. Survival time 45 seconds.

The girls and Harry were faster as well as they already worked more as a coordinated group, they stopped using words and focused on giving their everything. This caused A.S. and Aria will become more serious, their speed and movements were more precise than before. Their strength increased once more. 1 minute and 10 seconds.

Day 128, Ignis already had his two pairs of wings, but now his tail was dividing in two. His speed and strength were increasing more to try to reach Deux's. Deux was relentless in his attacks which were precise and strong. 1 minute. The girls learned that decapitation was just one of the ways in which to die. Their wounds made them bleed quickly even though their movements were faster they needed to learn to use their weapons just like Harry. 1 minute and 20 seconds.

Day 159, Ignis learned that having two tails helped more than he thought, while his flames took more strength and his magic was more effective. 1 minute and 35 seconds. The girls were amazed by what Pavarti achieved, she was able to break the duo's defenses for a few seconds giving the group a valuable chance to attack. 1 minute and 50 seconds. What Pavarti did made them wonder what other things their weapons had hidden.

Day 189, the group arrived, but the trio was sitting and waiting for their arrival. This was not expected.

"Good morning, young ones." Deux said in his small form while eating an apple.

"There will be no battle to death today?" Fleur asked seeing them so calm.

"Nope. There are things to discuss." Said A.S. while pointing to the empty seats.

"Have you realized that Pavarti has been able to break our defenses for about thirty days." Aria said.

"We know, but we think it's because we're getting better." Astoria said.

"Yes, it is, but it is also because of something else. Your weapons have different abilities and all of you have already seen some." A.S. said.

"Fleur has become capable of firing several spells more quickly and accurately than before, in addition to keeping an eye on us at all moments. The spells of Minerva are stronger than the others and Luna can cut the space in addition to creating small void holes to deny attacks. Everyone has some ability." Aria explained.

"But you also have a second ability that you should awaken as you train here in addition to perfecting the first." A.S. continue.

"But what about me, I do not think I have one." Harry said. He had not woken up any unique ability.

"Yours have always been active. How you think you have been able to improve and not fall into despair in this place after so many deaths." Deux said.

"The first is the fighting spirit, it has allowed you to learn from your fights against us and improve with each battle. It has prevented you from succumbing to the madness of having died so many times." Aria explained.

"The second is shared blessing. The girls share the first skill with you, and as their bonds become stronger they will begin to share memories, thoughts and other things." Continue A.S.

"Pavarti has begun to control her second ability that is about breaking any defense, although it will be ineffective against us after a certain time." Aria said.

"Then everyone has skills that we must learn to control, except for Harry." said Minerva.

"That's right, although there is a third one for which he will only be present in dangerous situations. For now, this is the first of each." Deux said before showing a magic page to the group.

Minerva: Magical amplification, every spell will be amplified, making it stronger.

Dora: Basic time control, increase your reaction time, make your actions faster, and freeze the enemy's time for a certain time.

Fleur: Eye of the huntress, multiple magical attacks and high accuracy, perception of the target.

Hermione: Art of war, continuous creation of high rank spells as well as recreation of sentient weapons.

Daphne: Gift of Gaia, elemental change and matter of your spear. It can be applied to your body in a small level with practice. Alongside the first ability is shield piercing and hidden presence.

Luna: Space cut, immediate transportation and creation of small void for protection.

Gabrielle: Basic gravitational control, short-range gravity increases or elimination plus increase in impact force.

Pavarti: Physical blessing, increase of physical abilities. Your second is Destruction of defenses, no defense below a certain level can withstand your attacks.

Padma: Limitless defense, shield of infinite range, although the longer the weaker you can return in addition to the extensive load on your mind and body.

Susan: Extensive chain control, you can create any size and number of chains from anywhere except foreign bodies, unless a chain is already present in your enemy's body.

Astoria: Flames of purification, any strange state can be cured, but inhumane modifications or against nature will cause the target to be burned into nothing. It can be used as first aid or basic healing.

Ginny: Conscious weapon, your ax will move with you as you want, but in case of loss of consciousness it will move your body and continue the fight or escape to ensure your life. Its edge can cut almost anything.

"Along with Harry's abilities, you will have to continue training and get the mastery of each of those skills. Besides starting to wake up the second of your skills. Create a style that works best with your weapons." A.S. declared.

"Your relationship with Harry will increase the power of these abilities, so remember to trust each one. You are a family after all." Aria said.

So, the girls knew what to focus on and keep training.

* * *

Day 201, Ignis continued advancing with his training in addition to trying new strategies to defeat Deux. 3 minutes. The girls improved their skills and began to develop their own fighting style. 3 minutes and 10 seconds.

Day 250, Ignis managed to hurt Deux, even if it was a bit. This pleased Deux, he was getting bored that the young man was not capable of damaging him in this state. 4 minutes and 15 seconds. Fleur showed something new, her attacks became invisible to others and began to follow the duo, it seems that her second skill was beginning to show. 4 minutes and 20 seconds.

Day 300, Ignis saw how Deux again increased its strength and speed, pushing him to its limits again. 3 minutes. Daphne showed her control of matter by converting some of her body parts into diamond to resist Aria's attacks, while Pavarti kept A.S. busy with Harry. 5 minutes.

Day 350, Ignis realized that his sight multiplied, a new pair of eyes appeared on his face. It seems that he matured more with their battles. 4 minutes, Aria and A.S. increased their strength again. A.S. dark blue sword took place in his left hand and Aria began to use a double scythe and her movements became more erratic and violent. Back to 2 minutes.

Day 400, Ignis tasted absolute defeat by feeling a massive ball of energy being thrown at him and sending him straight to the island. On that day, Minerva activated her second ability to protect others, she created a subdimension to escape with everyone. Aria and A.S. argued with Deux for his severity with Ignis who admitted not wanting to receive another attack like that. At least Minerva activated her second ability.

Day 450, Ignis had the idea to try the same attack against Deux, which pleased Deux, although he stops it with one hand and destroy it just by closing it. What the hell Deux was. 5 minutes. Hermione did something that surprised everyone, she created a meteorite out of nowhere and dropped it on the duo while Minerva created a subdimension to escape the impact. The getaway did not last long because A.S. and Aria took them out of the dimension by force. It seems they were happy for Hermione and her second ability 'Astral Danger'. 3 minutes and 45 seconds.

Day 500, Ignis watched as Deux used his tails along with his wings as defense to tire him out before liquidating him with a single attack. 5 minutes and 20 seconds. Padma saw how in addition to having learned to fortify her shield some attacks were returned to the duo of gods, her second ability 'Magical redirection' was showing up. 4 minutes and 30 seconds.

Day 550, Ignis began to try to use the defense that Deux used in him and it seemed that it would require much more training before perfecting it. 5 minutes and 40 seconds. Dora was the next to show her second ability while attacking A.S. using her acceleration of time. The movements of A.S. were faster than hers and forced her to go further than before. A second Dora appeared next to the original attacking in conjunction with the original, A.S. only laughed when he saw that Dora awakened her 'double existence.' 6 minutes and 15 seconds.

Day 600, Ignis was surprised to see that Deux once again raised the level of practice by showing him that his wings were not only defense, they were also able to cut him deeply and immobilize him if necessary. 2 minutes and 40 seconds. Once again A.S. and Aria increase the strength of their attacks by breaking the bones of group more easily. While Aria increased her speed, she cut several body parts of the group. How would they survive this? 2 minutes.

Day 650, Ignis continued to increase his strength, speed and technique while Deux had fun training him with his killer instinct. 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Daphne did something unique, in a moment of tension a class of magic seals appeared along her spear and sealed Aria's movements for a few seconds. The goddess smiled to see that her second ability 'Destiny sealed' began to appear, poor of those who faced her. 3 minutes and 10 seconds.

Day 700, Ignis felt like his body grew more and a couple of extra arms grew making him more like Deux more than before. Deux in his part was happy to see that his student was closer to his maturity. 4 minutes and 15 seconds. With all the injuries the group got Astoria had to step up her game. She had to improve her purifying fire to give everyone more time. 4 minutes and 20 seconds.

Day 750, Ignis felt more comfortable with his new appendages while changing his fighting method even more to be able to defend himself against Deux. 5 minutes. Ginny improved her technique and mastery with Pyra. In more than one time she fell unconscious and Pyra took her body out of the fight to give her time to recover. The others appreciated this as it gave them more time to rotate and attack together. 5 minutes and 45 seconds.

Day 800, Ignis learned that being a dragon did not mean that pain could not take him out of combat. Deux broke every possible limb before breaking his neck. 4 minutes. Luna awoke her second ability by invoking different creatures of a blue light to attack the duo of gods. Just invoking several dragons helped them survive more than before. 10 minutes.

Day 850, Ignis did something he did not think possible. He creates energy spears and a halberd of energy to attack Deux. The great dragon was amazed by the young man's advance, so he showed him his own weapons. 7 minutes. The familiars found their own ways to attack and stay safe as much as possible by using Osiris' ability to enter the shadows and Kyo by following Susan as she moved between the chains along with Astoria. 11 minutes

Day 900, Ignis tried again using the ball of energy against Deux this time from close distance. The results were satisfactory until Deux became very angry about his suicidal tactic. An attack like that required more control of energy as well as speed to escape the explosion. 6 minutes. Astoria was taken to the limit when she saw that Harry was stabbed by A.S. The anger caused her to wake up her second ability 'Awakening of the Oni', a red glass horn appeared on her forehead while her hands became claws and a red aura surrounded her. It was a surprise for many, because her speed and strength increased drastically which helped her take A.S. by surprise with 'Oni.' 12 minutes

Day 950, Ignis watched as Deux began to create energy orbs everywhere before they disappeared and reappeared around him before exploding. It was not funny at all. 6 minutes and 40 seconds. A.S. left the games behind and began to break every attempt of defense from the group because he felt that they had not improved that part. 6 minutes.

Day 1000, Ignis tried to see if his speed was up with Deux's by trying to attack while flying at high speeds. Deux laughed before showing him that this was a child's game by moving so quickly than Ignis. 7 minutes and 30 seconds. Gabrielle gave the group a big surprise when she woke up her second ability 'Dimensional hits.' A white aura covered her, and the surrounding gravity was eliminated. But what Gabrielle did was incredible, by connecting her hammer to the duo of gods the impact was so big that the subdimension trembled and sent them flying far away. No one wants to be on the other side of that hammer anymore. 8 minutes

Day 1100, everything changed this day. Ignis joined the group to fight the trio together. They started working together as best they could, but they needed practice to be able to do it. 5 minutes.

Day 1200, things were not going well for the group. The attacks of the trio had them on the verge of death even with their teamwork. They needed something that would push them beyond their limits together, then it happened. The second ability of Susan 'Weapons united' was activated, everyone went through the transformation of Astoria, the blessing of Pavarti and the hardening of Daphne. Along with the skills of Dora and Fleur they keep up with the fight. The gods only smiled. The subdimension trembled at the impact of the attacks, but their wounds made them tired and weak. 9 minutes

Day 1300, now that several of the skills were active for all, the group went with everything. For their part, the trio of gods took it a little more seriously and their attacks proved it. The fight continued, and everything trembled, meteorites fell, and titanic blows were given. Harry fought one on one with A.S. while Ignis, Susan, Luna and Fleur took care of Deux. The others took care of Aria. Harry fought with all his might against the god, but his wounds were tiring his body. Ginny and the others were in the same situation and seeing how her fiancé was losing ground push her to the limit. This caused her second ability to be activated, 'Restless Anger' their bodies stopped bleeding and only one thought remained in the mind of the group 'Fight to the end.' 3 hours.

Day 1301, the group got up in the middle of the island while they watched the trio of gods sit down quietly. They did not remember what had happened after Ginny's second ability had been activated.

"They finally wake up." Aria said.

"What happened?" Asked Dora.

"After Ginny activated her 'Restless Anger' ability your bodies stopped bleeding, broken bones were fixed, and all of you were lost in a single desire, 'kill us'." Deux said.

"It took about three hours before your bodies surrendered, so you did well. But you must remember that that ability will be activated if Ginny is in danger or be used as a last resort." A.S. explained.

That was how 3 years and a few days passed on the island of the trio of gods. The group did not get up until August 3, 1990.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 10 (Way too high soul age) as of 1990.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 55 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 17 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 13 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 11 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 10 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Friends. Unconfirmed feelings Violet P. and Hannah A.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 9 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Alexander and Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 8 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 7 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 1 as of 1990 Relation to Harry: Family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 30 and 34 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 31 and 30 as of 1990. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	24. Common life, trip to India, familiars

_Conversation_

A.S.: So, we're going on vacation again.

Author: Yes, Yes, Yes.

Aria: India is going to be so nice in April.

Asmodeux: No, Siberia will be much better.

A.S.: They forget that we will go to Egypt.

Author: Calm down already. Yes, they go to several places between this moths before Hogwarts.

Deimos: They forget that this is for the kids to get their familiars.

Author: Although the test also happens during this summer vacation.

 _Conversation Ends_

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

After three years together, struggling day by day to survive a little longer than the previous one, it made Harry's and the girls feel more united than before. Now that they understood that they should not be carried away by carnal desires, the anxieties calm down. Harry no longer bothered to let the girls enter his room because they trusted each other not to go over the line. Several times the entire group was found resting together in the gardens of the mansion, the library and even Harry's own room. Nobody was surprised about this because everyone was trying their hardest.

Sirius continued as Harry's representative in Eljun alongside Gwen while Remus took the position of chancellor. Xeno and Pandora took on the task of continuing Lord's education for Harry and the girls. Andromeda, along with Raja and Mina, took care of all the young ones, although it was not so difficult like when they were babies. Dora was ready to finish her last year at Hogwarts and had already planned to start as an Auror agent to help everyone. Frank and Alice were more than happy alongside Amelia to hear this.

Harry was not worried because he knew that Dora would be fine, but just in case Ignis would have his protection in her all the time. Fleur continued her studies at the Beauxbatons academy; she admitted that things were difficult because she stood out in everything as the best and this made it difficult to have many friends. Harry and the girls were saddened to hear this, but she reminded them that it was enough for her to have just a few friends outside of them. Another thing she appreciated was that her Veela charm was under control thanks to Harry, because this could have caused her more unnecessary problems with the men of the institution or the kids she saw on the streets of France.

* * *

Neville, Maximus, Alexander and Nicholas were inspired to become as strong as Harry. He was the older brother of their small group and his determination along with his maturity inspired them to do better. But that did not change the fact that they laughed a lot because of his love situation with the girls; They did not believe how he managed to spend time with each one of them as well as indulging them in their desires. Although Neville was not left behind with Violet who more than once had taken him to small dates. Poor Neville said the twins, the fact that he liked Hannah and Violet at the same time did not help him at all. In his part Maximus said that the person he would fall in love with would be like his parents. Alexander and Nicholas only worried that once they arrived at Hogwarts they would look for strong people to have duels.

Violet and Eli (Elizabeth Lupin) were the best friends, although they had a close friendship with each of the brides of Harry. They were the duo who loved to spend their free afternoons in some of the cities of the island. For them, cities always had something new to show them, especially when it came to fashion. After learning how to sew and create all kinds of clothes thanks to the tutoring of a seamstress in Primus Myrddin, they had taken the task of creating each clothes that their family used. Harry and the girls accepted this easily, while the others had to resign themselves to this destiny.

Something that Harry, Violet and Sirius shared as their family activity was the search for new music to listen to; Artists and bands like Michael Jackson, Bon Jovi, Queen, and ACDC were some of their favorites. The girls accepted that music was a big passion of the Potter siblings, it was one of the things that united them the most as siblings.

* * *

Sirius on his part shared with Harry and Maximus the passion for motorcycles. Although Gwen forbade him from buying any for boys, Sirius secretly began to build two motorcycles with both boys in secret. They were his gifts for their 18th birthday, he wanted it to be something personal between them. He loved his children and the other youngsters under his supervision, so he tried to spend as much time as possible with them.

Remus shared the passion for cooking with Cissy and several of the girls. Harry had tried to cook, but it took him time and practice to reach the level of Remus and Cissy. Because of this it was not common to see him cooking unless it was a special occasion. Dobby preferred that Harry let him cook for them.

Dobby was someone dear to all. He was always able to help anyone who needed it, although he loved helping Cissy in her activities or Harry when he took time to visit different parts of the island. Harry trusted Dobby as his confidant and person to talk alongside Ignis about what they thought. The little elf was grateful for the trust the young Lord placed on him since Edward saw him as the elf who would accompany the next leader of the Potter house. Edward liked to share his time with Sirius because of his maturity and having seen him become an adult worthy of being called Cornellius Potter's second son. Remus found his confidant in Edward's eldest son, Jack, who was a lover of classical reading like he was.

The familiars of the family often hanged around the reserve closest to the mansion. Except for 'Oni' who did not move away from Astoria unless he tried to read with Ignis or try his fire against him. Osiris during the time that Minerva spent in the mansion, slipped away to be with the other owls in the reserve. Kyo in her time slipped away to spend time with the small population of foxes on the island. This was near the forest that led to the mountains of the island.

* * *

The months kept advancing and a new trip was announced to the group during the Easter holidays break. The gods confirmed that they would go to India from April 14 to April 28 so that they could meet a new culture once more, but they were told that on summer vacations only the kids and the gods would go to various places as a gift before several of them went to Hogwarts.

This was how on April 14, 1981 the youngsters accompanied by Remus, Cissy, Raja and Mina went to India. Hermione's parents asked for many photos as well as a few gifts. Ginny managed to get the twins to accompany her while Arthur and Molly only asked her to be careful. Ron continued with his attitude of depression and compulsive envy because he considered that his sister did not deserve to be so lucky and hated that all this was thanks to Harry Potter. This was the reason why Ginny did not invite him.

Ginny with her brothers Fred and George met the group at the London International Airport. The twins did not believe it when they met the young Potters, especially when they saw Harry.

"Fred, George, I introduce to you Harry and the rest of our family." Ginny said as she introduced the group.

"Nice to meet you." The Weasley twins said at the same time excited to meet Harry and the others.

"The pleasure is ours. We are meeting the brothers of our beloved Ginny after all." Remus said.

The presentations were simple but effective. The group found the Weasley twins funny, but compared to their own twins, Nicholas and Alexander were more serious and interested in challenges and duels. While Fred and George were relaxed and focused on jokes and laughter. They complemented each other in some way, so they got along. Although Harry let the Weasley know with a single glance that no joke could be made to any of the girls. The twins understood quickly.

The familiars who accompanied the group were a novelty for the Weasleys. They were wondering how a dragon, a small wolf, an owl, a fox and a small demon could be the companions of these people. Hermione explained that there were many things that they did not know thanks to never having traveled outside of England.

One person who left them doubtful was young Minerva, because her way of acting reminded them of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Harry assured them there was no connection between the two, she was Minerva Potter, his fiancée and that was the only thing they should know. The twins did not ask any more questions about it.

Once on the plane, the group saw the Weasley twins' fear reaction to experiencing what it was like to fly in a Muggle vehicle for the first time. Ginny admitted that she was surprised to see how for the first time her brothers were afraid of something.

* * *

Once the plane arrived in New Delhi, the Weasley twins were the first to leave the plane. Alongside them the vacation would be even funnier. The group would stay in the Patil family home, which was outside of the city for privacy.

The first days the group visited different places of the city. Places like The Red Fort or the Qutb Minar, amazed the group alongside Padma and her parents explaining a bit of history behind the buildings. The food was a new experience for the group, although Harry, Padma, Pavarti and their parents were the only ones capable of withstanding the spicier delights that the city offered. The magic around was more distinguishable for the group because compared to Great Britain, India had magic almost everywhere, although the muggles did not realize it.

The group moved towards the region of Nepal. There they visited several of the temples as well as having a good view of the Himalayas. The group enjoyed the tranquility and refreshing climate that the region offered. Although Ginny had to knock out her brothers a couple of times to maintain the beautiful silence provided by the places they visited. Admittedly, the photos they took in these places were some of the best.

* * *

The trip took them to Mathanguri where they had the pleasure of seeing some of the unique species in India. But who stole the show was Ginny while they were walking through the woods. A small group of Golden Langurs moved through the trees and the group stopped to appreciate the beautiful animals. But one of the primates stopped and looked at Ginny; the primate was attracted to the girl and left his group to get down from the trees and get closer to Harry and his group. Ginny saw him and approached the little primate, who climbed up her arm to take a seat on her left shoulder.

"You're so cute. I'd like to take you with me, but you are part of this place." Ginny said.

The primate did not move a meter and looked directly into her eyes. Those little eyes watch her with curiosity and interest.

"You are so cute. I'd call you Rio if you were my pet." Ginny said. At that moment her magic was tied to the primate, sealing his destiny as a familiar.

"And with that Ginny you're next to get a familiar." Minerva said. She explained that this happened if an animal or magical creature showed interest in the magician and if the magician showed interest in it. With the mention of a name the ritual is completed.

That was how Rio, the little Golden Langur joined the group. The Weasley twins were surprised to learn about these familiars. They thought about what their familiars might be if they ever had the pleasure of getting one.

* * *

The trip continued but this time they were heading to the south of the country, towards Tamil Nandu, their next destination. While advancing and visiting different places, they appreciated the cultural differences between Britain and India. Similar in some things, but very different and several. The weather was the biggest difference the group found. The temperatures were higher than they were used to making everyone decide to dress more according to the clothes of the locals. Harry did not have any comments against seeing the girls dressed in beautiful fabrics.

Around the 11th day they arrived at the Nilgiri Hills, in Tamil Nandu. It was a beautiful place, but the locals warned them about a white tiger that had been seen roaming the hills for the past two weeks. Although the animal had not attacked anyone, it was advisable to walk making sure of their surroundings were safe. The group appreciated the warning, but they assured the locals that they would be fine. That said, the group set out to investigate the hills. The Weasley twins went one side alongside their sister. Hermione, Harry and Violet took another side. The others were divided into their own groups and separated.

As Hermione, Harry and Violet advanced, they noticed something in their surroundings. Something stalked them while hiding among the flora while watching them. Harry grabbed his necklace and materialized his 'Excaliburn Forte'. Hermione did the same with 'Oblivion' while Violet got in the middle of them ready to fire her spells. The seconds passed, and the shape of a large white tiger became visible as it approached them. Harry was going to stand in front of his sister and betrothed when he was interrupted by Hermione who took a step forward. The tigress watched her intently as she approached her growling at the girl in front. Her nose attracted her to the girl's scent. Her magic was strong, but she wanted to test if her determination was the right one. Hermione did not move a single step back as she stared at the tigress blue eyes.

Having her in front, the tigress smelled Hermione more closely and after seeing that she did not move or shake, she lower her head to Hermione. The young woman took this as a sign and bent down to caress the fur of the great animal. It was fluffy and soft, she wondered how something as beautiful as this tigress had appeared before them. Hermione again saw the clear blue eyes of the tigress and said:

"Your eyes are as beautiful as the night sky. The name that would be perfect for you would be 'Astra'."

That said, her magic was tied to the big tiger and began to shrink it to the size of her hands. A new familiar was brought into the family. Harry just smiled at this because he did not expect Hermione to have a tiger as a familiar. When the rest of the group met with them were surprised by the little tigress in Hermione's arms. The girls found her beautiful while the boys were surprised by the new familiar. The little tigress took a seat on her partner's right shoulder.

The last two days of the trip the group visited the Taj Mahal before leaving for London. Everyone was satisfied with the small vacation, although they still had the summer with the trio of gods who promised it would be a pleasant experience. Although the Weasley twins could not participate in it because they did not know the gods yet.

* * *

Upon returning home, the twins and Ginny were questioned by their parents and siblings about the trip. Although they were surprised by Rio, Ginny's little monkey who kept them away from the young woman when they got too close. Rio did not know these people, but he felt that they were getting too close to his partner and in a very noisy way. What keep Rio in a defensive mode was the rat that Ron had in his hands, he felt a detestable presence in it. Ginny calmed her familiar when she saw that it became even more anxious after seeing Scabbers the family rat. She herself was not a fan of the rat and wondered how she had survived so long.

Returning with the questions, the twins and Ginny described their trip with Harry and the others. The twins were the happiest when describing their experience with Harry and the others. They described the young man in a good way and showed interest in getting to know him better as soon as he began his time at Hogwarts. Ginny showed them photos of the places they visited while she told them about their experiences. What most surprised the older Weasleys and her brothers Bill, Ron, Charley and Percy was how Rio became her familiar. They had never heard of something similar, while she explained that it was something that could happen if the person was compatible with a certain animal or magical creature.

The Weasleys were surprised and wondered what else could happen around the Potters and their relatives.

* * *

As for Hermione, her parents were surprised by Astra. Hermione explained that she was a familiar and promised them that it was the same as a cat. The tigress took a liking for her companion parents once Hermione's mother gives her a can of tuna. It was really like having a smaller sized cat. Hermione showed them different photos of the places they visited and gave them a few gifts. She told them she could not wait for summer vacations and the gods' plans for them.

* * *

* Author's note: Summer vacation and the proof of the deadly sins will come in the next chapter. A trip with two new familiars is enough for a chapter. See you later for more familiars. *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	25. More places, more familiars p1

_Conversation_

Deimos: More familiars?

A.S.: More familiars.

Author: They are necessary. Remember that if their magician hasn't die, they are immortal.

Aria: You think readers will accept the familiars you chose for everyone.

Author: I tried to make them as varied as possible. If readers do not like them I can't do anything about it.

Asmodeux: Do not worry they will say something if they don't like them. Also, we must focus on the test of the deadly sins.

A.S.: Right. But for now, travels continue.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

After their small vacations the group continued with their normal lives until the summer break. According to the gods they said they would go to many different places, but only young people would travel with them to these places. But before this Ginny told them about Rio's reaction to her family's rat, Scabbers. Sirius thought about it when he heard about this and asked the gods about it.

"Is him but we will plan this for the day when Harry and the others arrive at Hogwarts. It will be a busy night if everything goes well." Said Asmodeux.

Sirius listened to them and just waited for that day to arrive. That's how they waited until the third week of June to see Fleur, Dora and Minerva again in the real world. The group congratulated Dora for her graduation since they didn't have the chance to participate in it. She thanked them and said that she understood why only her parents could attend.

With that said the vacations started the next day with the gods asking them to dress in clothes for the snow. Their first stop for the first few days would be skiing through the Siberian mountains, camping and visiting the Chukchi villages to learn how they lived and have the pleasure of riding on sleds pulled by Huskies. Little Cassandra would not accompany them on ski days, but she will be there on the sledges days.

* * *

This is how the group said goodbye to Eljun on June 24 with their camping and ski equipment. They arrived at a forest at the foot of a great Siberian mountain and in it they set their camp. The gods put a barrier around the area to prevent wild animals with violent intentions or humans approaching their place. They prepared a ski circuit at the top of the mountain and began to teach the group how to ski. None had any idea how to do it, but after a few lessons they were all ready to go down the mountain.

Neville was the first to ask something.

"Is this place safe?" Asked the young Longbottom a little scared.

"Do not worry. We prepare this place for this, it is as safe as possible, and we will also be floating above all you to make sure you are well. "A.S. explained.

That said, everyone started skiing around the circuit. Harry had trouble at first to maintain the balance while Maximus was descending at full speed. Fleur began her friendly competition with Dora to see who did it best. Neville was followed by Violet who encouraged him to move on. Padma and Hermione were the first to fall, but they quickly got up and went downhill. Eli, Luna and Susan went down calmly while enjoying the scenery. Gabrielle and Pavarti unbelievably seemed expert as they passed rest of the group while being followed closely by Astoria. Alexander and Nicholas gave Harry advices as they picked up speed to catch Maximus. Minerva and Ginny were coming down at a steady speed as they watched the trio of gods time to time.

The familiars played in the snow at the top of the circuit while the young people were skiing. Rio, Osiris and Oni looked so cute in their winter coats. While Ignis, Kyo and Astra wore small snow caps. Trying to put a coat on them was impossible.

So, they continued for the rest of the day, once they reached the end of the circuit a portal took them back to the beginning, but the gods added different obstacles to make the experience a little more exciting. They would not let the group go so easy.

Once the night was approaching the group returned to the camp for dinner. A stew made by Harry was devoured by youngsters and gods who did not expect the young man to offer to prepare dinner.

"It's a special occasion. So why not show my skills." Harry said.

Once they were all full they enjoyed the starry sky while discussing some of their memories.

"Remember the time Harry invited us to fly on brooms alongside him?" Alexander said.

"Oh, how to forget how much Hermione hates brooms ever since." Eli mentioned.

"Hey, I'm not good with the broom. Besides, I prefer to fly with Harry." Hermione replied when she remembered that Harry saved her from falling off the broom while they were flying around the castle.

"We know, Mione. I apologize for it. Not everyone is born to fly a broom, you also fly better using your wind and levitation spells." Harry said as he took her hand.

"But Harry also has his weaknesses, or do you forget what happened the first time we went to the beach. He almost drowns." Said Minerva.

"It's true we had to give him a few swimming lessons, so he could swim better." Daphne said as she remembered how almost everyone wanted to teach him how to swim better.

"Although Fleur and Gabrielle did not stay behind. They needed as much help as Harry to swim better." Pavarti said.

"That's because we're part Veela. Water is not our best friend." Gabrielle said.

"We know. Do not worry we all have weaknesses." Padma said.

So, they continued until they felt tired and went to their tents.

Late in the night Harry got up to go to the bathroom. When leaving his tent, he found Daphne who seems to be in the same situation.

"I want you to go with me to the bathroom." She demanded in Daphne in a humorous tone.

"As you wish my lady." Harry said following her to a place a bit removed from the camp.

Once they found the perfect place, Harry stood guard while Daphne addressed her needs. Once finished they changed positions. When it was over, the youths decided to take a night walk around, they were grateful that Ignis had stayed in the tent sleeping.

"It's a beautiful night. Do not you think so, Daphne? "Harry asked.

"That's right." Daphne replied while blushing a little as she remembered that she always looked for him in his room when she wanted to go to the bathroom late at night and he always accompanied her without saying anything against it.

"It makes me remember every night that you looked for me to accompany you to the bathroom. You never asked anyone else in the house." Harry said as he took a seat on a log.

"Of course, you had to do it. You are mine and the others. You must do what we say." Daphne said as she sat beside him. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Making him understand that he had no way out of this.

"I would never say no to most of all of your requests. Especially you who are the one who demands of me the most when it comes to doing things for you. While Hermione is bossy with me when it comes to lessons and study." Harry said while laughing a little.

Daphne thought about what he said and indeed she was the bossiest of all when it came to him. "I am sorry. I know I'm very bossy with you, but it's my way of approaching you." Daphne said squeezing his hand tightly and looking into his eyes.

"I know, and I do not mind being ordered by you or the others." Harry said before approaching her and giving her a tender kiss. She was his beautiful Daphne, bossy, cold many times with her decisions, but worried about everyone around her.

The couple came closer and looked towards the snow-filled plain outside the forest. At that moment they heard the howls of pain of an animal. When they approached the place where the howling come from they found a young wounded white wolf. It seems that his leg was hurt in some fight. Daphne and Harry approached slowly so as not to scare the animal and drew their weapons just in case.

"Calm down, we just want to help." Harry said as they approached.

Daphne watch the animal directly into his yellow eyes. Wild as any other, but beautiful in their own way. The animal stared at them and felt no sign of danger coming from them. He was attracted to the girl's magic.

Harry used a basic healing spell and thus cured the animal's paw. The wolf, feeling no pain, got up and moved a little. The young people saw him happy and were about to leave when the wolf surrounded them and stood in front of Daphne. The young woman stared at him and wondered if this was what she thought it was. She looks at Harry for advice and he only nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to be my familiar Mr. wolf?" Daphne said as she knelt in front of the wolf.

The wolf approached her and licked her face a little in sign of affection.

"I'll take that as a yes. I think your name would be 'Shiro' because of your fur as white as snow." Daphne said. That said, her magic was tied to the wolf who shrank a little until it was the size of Daphne's hands. That's how Shiro joined the family. Daphne took him in her arms and followed Harry back to the camp.

* * *

The next morning the new member of the family was introduced, and everyone was amazed by this (Except the gods). The girls asked Daphne how she liked her night walk with Harry. The poor girl blushed, but said she loved it and that the others should have their own nightly escapades with him. What good idea the others thought.

After having breakfast and taking a bath in the magical showers created by the gods the group headed back to the circuit at the top. This time they would practice with snowboards and use snow sledges. Asmodeux brought Cassandra so she could have fun in the snow with the others. She looked so pretty in her pink coat for the snow. Asmodeux and the other familiars mounted a sledge next to the small Cassandra and went down the circuit.

The youngsters after their lessons went down the circuit in their snowboards with Harry in front of everyone. It felt better using a snowboard. After a while the youngsters started a war with snowballs after getting tired of the circuit. After nightfall, the group enjoyed a good dinner prepared by Susan and Pavarti while Cassandra was taken back to Eljun. Just as Daphne suggested the girls decided to take Harry on night walks, this time it was Minerva who took out a broom and took him for a nightly fly.

Once in the air, the flight was slow, and Minerva leaned back on her fiancé's chest.

"I love to fly with you since you were little on my broom." Minerva said.

"It was you who introduced me to my passion for brooms and flying." Harry said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I do not regret having waited for you all these years." Minerva said as she recalled all the happy moments that he and the others had made her live.

"I feel happy because you chose to wait for me. You are one of the most important people to me and next to the others you inspire me to be better." Harry said before kissing her. She was the most mature of the girls and the one who had taught him the most about life. She was his great teacher in life.

The couple continued flying through the night sky for about two more hours until they returned to the camp.

* * *

The next morning the group prepared and save everything before going to a Chukchi village to be able to drive sleds pulled by Huskies. Asmodeux brought Cassandra and before leaving all the familiars had enchantments to not be seen by the villagers. Upon arriving at the village, they were able to appreciate the culture of the locals before moving to the sledges. Maximus was fascinated by dogs, but a black and white puppy with gray eyes caught his eye. The puppy played with Maximus attracted by his magic. The gods saw this and asked the owner of the Huskies how much the puppy would cost. After giving him a bag full of gold, the gods broke the news to Maximus.

"The puppy is yours Maximus." Aria said.

"Really?" Maximus asked.

"Yes. It seems that the puppy was attracted to your magic." Said A.S.

"Then you will be my familiar. Dante will be your name." Maximus said before the little puppy was bound to Maximus by his magic.

A new familiar joined the family. After this the boys and the gods took different sledges after the managers explained how to handle the sledges. The kids did not understand what the locals said until Aria used her power in them, so they could understand them.

Once they knew how to do it they separated in pairs for each sledge. That afternoon had fun while travelling around the snow. Luna and Hermione were the best at controlling their sled while A.S. and Aria stayed behind the group to make sure everything went well. As the night approached the group returned to the village to camp near it for the night.

After dinner Ginny took Harry by his arm while Ignis and Rio followed. Once far enough away from the village, Ginny spoke.

"Ignis can you take your adult form?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Ignis answered before taking his original form. Because the power of the gods hid all the familiars no one saw the great dragon in the distance of the village.

Ignis lay on 6 legs and use his tails to set the pair on his back. Once there he started flying. Rio moved to the dragon's head leaving the couple alone on the back.

"You like flying with dragons or I'm wrong dear." Harry said as he hugged her and enjoyed the breeze.

"It's something special between us. It's like you met me all those years ago." Ginny replied as she sank into her fiancé's arms.

Ignis climbed slowly until he was above the clouds making the moon more visible.

"You know I don't know what I would do without you and the others. I love my family, god knows almost all since I do not know what to think of Ron. But you and the girls are important to me, all have shown me new things and every day with you is a new experience to live." Ginny said as she looked into his eyes. "I do not think that if I lost all of you I would stay sane. You are my heaven Harry and the others are like my sisters; If I lost you I would have no reason to live anymore. Please never leave us or let us separate Harry." Ginny said as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry hearing the words of his little Ginny understood that she was worried about what might happen. So, he hugs her tightly before kissing her. "I will never allow that to happen, my little lover of the skies. We will not separate today or ever, and we will survive everything that the future brings us. So, do not cry and enjoy our flight through the sky." Harry said before kissing her once more and kept enjoying their flight.

* * *

The next morning the group prepared early and returned to Eljun to change for their next destination, Egypt. For this the group took summer clothes to keep them fresh and many containers of water. This time Cassandra would accompany them the entire trip. For about 4 days they would visit Cairo and other places in the country before leaving for their next destination. That was how on June 27 the group left for Cairo. This time only Osiris, Oni and Ignis decided to accompany them, the other familiars did not want to suffer those temperatures.

They arrived in Cairo and began to visit the city and its different buildings and markets. The Khan el-Khalili was a place full of merchandise and people. To say more, they almost got lost and more than once the boys broke the hands of thieves who tried to be smart asses and a few perverts. A.S. send a few flying away when they tried to get too close to Aria. While Harry showed them why he shouldn't be taken lightly by giving a fistful of fists alongside Oni to at least 20 different men. Neville did not stay behind with Maximus and the twins, although the girls defended themselves when they got tired of watching the boys send several men flying.

They had to thank A.S. that they arrived early because otherwise they would not have made their purchases on time. After leaving the market they went to the Egyptian museum for a few hours before heading to the Pyramids of Giza and the Sphinx. Upon arriving there they felt the magic that emanated from the structures, demonstrating the antiquity of magic in Egypt. Once nightfall was approaching, the group set up their camp on an empty lot near the structures with barriers placed to prevent anyone from approaching or noticing them. Aria cooked for them a typical Egyptian dinner for the group who could not believe her talent in the kitchen.

"How do you think a woman comes takes the heart of a man first? It's through food." A.S. said while taking his wife in his arms and spinning around holding her.

After dinner Luna took Harry and using a spell to go unnoticed they went for a walk around the Sphinx. Something called Luna's attention about the place.

"What do you think of Egypt, Luna?" Harry asked as they circled the sphinx.

"I like it, although it's a bit hot. Let's go up the sphinx I want to take the breeze from there." Luna said.

Upon hearing this, Harry took her in his arms and jumped onto the back of the sphinx using a spell. Once up there they sat side by side.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I made you suffer when training all these years and not knowing that you saw in silence how I died repeatedly." Harry said.

"You already apologized for it several times, besides I knew that you did it to protect us. I trust you my warrior dragon and I will follow you with the others no matter what happens." Luna said as she laid her head on his chest.

"You are unique, my lover of nature and the unusual." Harry said before kissing her.

"And you love me just like that and you would never change me. After all, I'm number one in your heart." Luna said with a smile.

"Do not say that. You know all of you have a similar piece of my heart and soul." Harry said as he laughed a little.

"But it was me who took your first kiss and possibly the one who is going to take your virginity sweetheart." Luna said as she bit his lip cheerfully.

Harry just thought how unusual Luna has always been and how he loved that only they saw things that others did not notice at first glance.

At that moment a winged figure landed behind the couple. A criosphinx, a creature with a goat's head, a lion's body and large wings like those of a hawk. Luna looked at the creature and smiled. The couple got up and saw the creature carefully.

"I knew something had watched us in the afternoon. It was you, look how beautiful you are. Your wings are amazing, and your horns are so strong." Luna said as she checked the creature who just looked at her calmly. This girl was unusual, but her magic attracted her since they passed through her territory, she really liked this girl.

"I'll call you Iris," Luna said as she hugged her. Her magic was tied to the criosphinx, who took turn a size like the other familiars.

"So, this is what attracted you to this place." Harry said as he pets little Iris.

"Yeah, but since we're done with this. I want to continue enjoying our date." Luna said as push Harry back into seating and leaned down on his right shoulder while Iris sat on Harry's legs.

* * *

The next morning the group was introduced to Iris the new familiar of Luna. Her small form caused more than a shriek of emotion in the group since she was so cute. Everyone accepted that she was truly the perfect familiar for Luna.

The gods told them they would follow the Nile River to continue their journey for the next three days. For this the gods created some glass camels that were camouflaged to look normal and began their journey following the Nile. Every time they found a building to visit they stopped and check it out. It helped that the camels were magical and went faster than normal. On the evening of their second night they set up their camp and after dinner it was Hermione's turn to have Harry for one night.

While they were walking alongside the Nile River, Hermione was holding her fiancé's hand.

"I like this vacation." Said Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked as they sat under a palm tree near the shore. Ignis watch them from above, alonside Oni, making sure that nobody or anything came near them.

"Well, because we visit different places. We spend much more time together, we do not train, and I feel that this vacation brings us closer as a family." Hermione said as she looked at those eyes that captivated her every day.

"It's because we will always be together as one my beloved genius." Harry said as he approached to kiss her. The familiars saw them, and they were happy before seeing how the crocodiles of the Nile approached. They made sure their killer instinct be noticed making them retreat, nothing would prevent these moments between the couple.

"I definitely wish tonight never ended." Hermione said before continuing to kiss her fiance for a few more minutes before returning to camp.

* * *

The next day the group got ready and began to follow its route. The heat was incredible, and the gods only kept little Cassandra safe from it. The others were sure that if it were not for the water they brought they would die dehydrated. While advancing an Eastern imperial eagle began to fly in circles on top of the group. At a certain point, it did a nosedive before landing on the head of the camel carrying Padma and Pavarti. Everyone stopped when they saw this.

The eagle looked at Padma with interest while the young woman looked at the bird in amazement. It was a strong and gorgeous bird.

"It looks like is interested in you, Padma." Pavarti said.

"Do you think so. Do you want to be my familiar and friend great eagle?" Padma said as she caressed the eagle's plumage. The bird came closer to Padma as if saying yes.

"It's male just in case you ask." said Ignis.

"Thank you. I'll call you Aristotle." Padma said sealing the fate of the bird who gave a small shout in approval of the name. The magic was tied to the bird sealing its connection to Padma.

The group smiled and continued its trip by the Nile. After reaching some ruins the group unpacked and set their camp before visiting the place. After seeing the ruins and its surroundings, the group enjoyed the shade provided by the ruins before returning to the camp and preparing dinner. That night they enjoyed a dinner prepared by Fleur and Gabrielle who demonstrated their culinary talents. After dinner Harry and Padma went to their date through the ruins.

"I love this place and its history." Padma said as she walked beside her lover.

"Is there no other reason why you like it?" Harry asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Padma said as she blushed and looked to the other side. Compared to the others, she was the one who felt more frightened when it came to the things of love. Harry was her teacher in these things and slowly but surely, he had made her come out of her shell.

"Padma you do not need to feel ashamed, although I find it cute. You are my fiancée and you must remember that I will not force you into anything you do not want to do." Harry said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Padma felt in the clouds next to him and even when she felt ashamed she clung to him and kissed him.

"You are my teacher in this Harry. It has taken me time to have the courage to take these steps with you. Please keep taking care of me and the others." Padma said as she buried her face on his chest. Harry's scent always soothed her and made her happy.

"Always my beautiful and embarrassed Padma." Harry said as he hugged her.

So, they continued for a few more moments before returning to the camp.

* * *

The next day the group set out to continue their way knowing that it was their last day in Egypt. After hours of advancing and visiting different monuments the group set out to start their camp. Once everything was ready, they discussed where they would go after here.

"We will go to the Serengeti National Park before going to Kilimanjaro." Said Asmodeux.

"We will have a safari !" exclaimed Pavarti excitedly.

"We will see more animals than before." Luna said.

"The flora we can see there." Neville said.

"My instincts are on fire. Don't you think so Nicholas?" Alexander said.

"Yes, my brother." Nicholas replied.

The gods realized this, it seems that the young Lupins would soon need the same process as their father.

That night Harry and Fleur sat on top of one of the buildings they visited that day and saw the starry night Egypt offered them.

"Mon amour, you cannot imagine how much I love you and I miss you during my time at school." Fleur said.

"I, too, my beautiful huntress." Harry said.

"Sometimes I want us to go to the same school." Fleur said as she stroked his hair.

"I would like that as well, but your parents wanted you to study in France because I was too small to begin with. But that does not matter, even though we are far away our souls and hearts will always be together." Harry said as he approached Fleur.

Harry's kisses made her go a little crazy and lit the flames of passion in her. As a descendant of Veela, losing herself to the one she loves was an easy task.

"Amour do not tempt me or I can get lost in your kisses and take the lead compared to the other girls." Fleur said in a sensual way.

"Even if I wanted to do that, my beloved remembered that we must control any carnal desire. But it does not mean that kissing is forbidden." Harry said before beginning to kiss her.

The kisses did not stop until later that night. The next morning the group returned once more to Eljun to prepare to go to the Serengeti. Their clothes were changed, and their reserves were restocked before leaving. For this time two vehicles from Eljun were taken by the group to move through the Serengeti. Spells to go unnoticed were set in these before leaving.

* * *

Sirius and the adults asked some things before they left.

"How did it go in Egypt?" Cissy asked seeing the young ones ready to leave.

"It was great. We left some gifts for everyone." Eli said.

"How did the kids behave until now?" Xeno asked.

"They have been little angels. They show maturity and know how to follow directions." Aria said.

"Where will you all go now?" Mina asked.

"We will go to the Serengeti for a safari expedition before visiting the Kilimanjaro." Pavarti answered full of emotion.

"Remember to follow the directions of A.S. and the others. Minerva, Dora you are the adults, we trust you." Amelia said.

"You can count on us." Said Minerva.

* * *

So, their group left for their expedition on July 1. When they arrived at the national park they saw the great variety of animals around. The animals noticed them, but the people around them did not perceive them. While the vehicles driven by Dora and Aria advanced they looked at the zebras, giraffes, antelopes and more. Luna was amazed and excited to see so many animals up close. Gabrielle and Pavarti were focused on the lions. Neville saw the different plants and thought how different they were from those of Eljun or Great Britain.

The group took several photos and once the vehicles stopped near the cheetahs they were surrounded by felines who got on top the vehicles and rested in them for a long time before starting to hunt. The group were amazed at how fast the animals were when they chased their prey, although Harry and the girls moved faster than that.

At nightfall approached A.S. prepare a camp with a barrier around for protection and privacy. The dinner was prepared by Daphne and Dora who wanted to show that they could cook as well as others. Once they were all full Harry and Gabrielle went for their date while being followed by Ignis and Oni who watch them from above.

"My champion, this is so beautiful and wild." Gabrielle said as she was carried on Harry's shoulders.

"Not as wild as you are my sweet fighter. Practicing with you always leads to me having a few bones broken." Harry said as he remembered how much she loved practicing with him.

"Do not cry my champion. We always need to be strong to protect each other and each other." Gabrielle said before jumping and falling in front of her fiancé.

"You know I love how determined and competitive you are when it comes to combat my little and sweet fighter." Harry said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"And that's how you like me today and always." Gabrielle said as she squeezed him in a tight hug around his neck.

The couple was cut off from their sentimental moment by the meows of a feline. When looking for the cause they found a small lion cub badly injured and abandoned. Gabrielle took him in her arms while Harry healed him with his magic.

"He's so small but his family left him thinking he would not survive." Gabrielle said as she looked at the little cub.

The lion looked at her curious and was attracted to her magic. He licked her face in a friendly way.

"I think he likes you, Gabrielle. Maybe he can be your familiar." Harry said.

"Yes, you're perfect. My little Leonidas." Gabrielle said as her magic tied to the lion sealing her fate. "I will feed you and you will grow big and strong, my partner."

This is how Leonidas the little lion joined the family. The next morning the rest of the group watched as Gabrielle fed the little lion with a bottle. Harry told them what happened, and the group understood what was happening. So, Gabrielle continued to take care of the little cub.

* * *

The group was transported to Mount Kilimanjaro for its second day in the savanna. The group aimed to climb up to a certain point of the mountain and see different unique species in the park before leaving for Greece the next day. The group began to move towards the mountain while they saw different animals. Leonidas played with Gabrielle as the vehicle advanced and Ignis accompanied by Osiris was flying over the savanna. Neville and the others took pictures of what they saw. Upon reaching the foot of the mountain the group left the vehicles and began to climb the mountain.

Astra, Shiro and Dante after a deserved haircut to withstand this weather accompanied them on the climb while Kyo decided to take the easy route and be carried by Aristotle to the point where everyone would climb. The group took their time to climb the mountain, but once they saw Kyo and Aristotle at a certain point they stopped to admire the view. From there, they were able to see how high they were and see much of the African savanna. After the hunger took place in the group they quickly returned to the vehicles through a portal to prepare their camp for the night. Neville and Harry cooked that night.

A.S. and Aria took the Lupin twins that night after dinner for the ritual they used with Remus. The others asked if they could go, but the gods said that it would not take much time, and they would need the twins to concentrate. That said, they left for a place away from the camp and once far enough away they started the ritual.

"Well, Alexander, Nicholas enter magic circles." Aria said.

The twins did it and followed the directions of the gods. They let themselves be carried away by these new sensations that they felt for some days. Their wolfish instincts were released and allowed to take shape. At the end of the ritual two small brown-furred wolves were facing the young Lupins. They were identical except for a blond strand of hair on the left forehead of Alexander's wolf and one on the right forehead of Nicholas's wolf.

The twins took their relatives and said:

"You will be Alpha," Alexander said.

"And your Delta," Nicholas said.

This is how two new familiars took their place in the family. The next day the group returned the vehicles to Eljun and once again they prepared to leave for Greece.

* * *

* Author's Note: This is part 1 will continue in part 2 that will be released later today. *

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristotle-Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro-Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris-Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	26. Places, Familiars, Test began p2

_Conversation_

Deimos: Let's finish with both travels and familiars. I need my time to shine.

Author: Calm down. There is only 6 left and then you will have your time to shine.

Aria: Poor Harry and the girls.

Asmodeux: At least they will be more united after this.

A.S.: It is necessary for them.

Deimos: I'll finish them. Their suffering, anger, fears, despair, what a delight.

Author: We continue with the chapter.

 _Conversation Ends_.

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

July 5, 1991 was the day that Harry's group and the gods arrived in Athens, the capital of Greece. The gods told them that they would visit the city and the tourist places they could on that day. Their first stop was the Acropolis of Athens. There they could feel a strong connection to magic, it seems that the older the building was, the more possible its connection to magic. They continue the whole day visiting different places in the city in addition to buying several souvenirs. At dusk they stayed at a hotel where they dined and rest for the night. Harry sneaked out of his room with Dora to visit the city at night. Dora would not waste the opportunity to go dancing with Harry.

The couple spent the night using spells and Dora's abilities to pretend to be other people besides making Harry look more adult than he was. It was funny to see how many people tried to take Harry or Dora away from the other only to be rejected immediately.

"Sorry girls, she's my fiancée." Harry said in his sexy adult voice. The girls were going crazy by seeing Harry's adult appearance.

"I do not think so, kid. My fiancée is much sexier than you." Dora responded to the young men's insinuations when they saw her.

More than once while they danced they had broken the face of some idiot who tried to touch Dora. It was a good night at the end and while they shared a bottle of wine on the roof of the hotel where they were staying they smiled like two buffoons.

"I love you, my very masculine fiancé." Dora said a little drunk as she hugged Harry.

"No more than me, my muse of a thousand faces." Harry said as he kissed her passionately. Although he knew that Ignis would have already realized what was happening and would eliminate the alcohol from their bodies in a few moments.

"You're the only one who sees my real self even when I use my skills. You have always been the one who has inspired me to control them even better over time. The only person who supports me in my escapades just to take care of me even after falling completely drunk. I love you, so much." Dora said as she looked into his different colors eyes.

"I know, my muse. I love your liberal way of being, your jokes and I prefer you even though I know that your body grows slower than others. I will always love you my dear buffoon for whom you really are." Harry said as he took her face in his hands.

Dora upon hearing this canceled her abilities and showed her true body still in development. Her breasts even for someone 18 years old were a little smaller than those of the other girls and her height was the same as Harry's, although she hid it by pretending to be more adult. Only Harry, Ignis and possibly the gods realized that Dora, by her abilities, was growing slowly.

Although she wanted to be an adult, her body grew slowly and only when Harry began to grow it increased the development of hers. There were times when she cursed her abilities for not allowing her to grow normally, but Harry always cheered her up and reminded her that he did not care about that. Better to be happy to know that they would grow together. Even if she hid it, Harry would always see her true self, she was an open book for him, and in return, since his only secret (the AS training) had been made public, he became an open book for each of the girls especially her.

Her short pink hair with red locks was the only thing she appreciated that thanks to her training was left permanent.

"You read me as a book, my beloved. Never get away from me or the others, you fool." Dora said as she hugged him and rested in his arms.

"I will never leave any of you behind. So, rest well my muse." Harry said as he hugged her and carried her to his room. That night he slept hugging Dora while Ignis removed any alcohol from their bodies. When the little dragon finished, he took his place in the bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day Dora got up happily when she saw that she was in the arms of her beloved, although when she saw the door she saw the faces of the others seeing her with judging eyes. 'You better not have anything to Harry last night.' Fleur wrote in very visible letters of fire. Dora just shook her head, she did not want to face the rest of the girls even with her ability (Gabrielle breaks bones, Hermione invokes meteors or Luna whom was death incarnate, nor to forget Fleur was the perfect huntress).

The group prepared to go to the Meteora Monastery for their next stop before going to Italy the next day. Upon arrival they were captivated by the architecture used to create buildings at such a height. The group spent the day researching the monastery and enjoying the view. At sunset they went down to one of the nearby towns and settled in a hotel. In the night Pavarti took Harry out of his room and left through the window jumping from ceiling to ceiling heading towards the monastery. They should climb those rock pillars together.

Harry did not say no and just got carried away by his fiancée. When it came to extreme activities Pavarti was the right one for them. After climbing the highest pillar without any equipment just using their physical skills, the couple rest at the top.

"You liked our adventure, my strong and sexy partner?" Pavarti asked as he lay down on Harry's legs.

"I could never say no to your adventures, my sexy adventurer." Harry said as he ran his hands through Pavarti's hair.

"You always know what to say." Pavarti said as she put her hand on Harry's cheek.

"It's because I love you and the others. I cannot stop being a gentleman with the women in my life." Harry said before lowering his head and connecting his lips with Pavarti's. The couple continued kissing until they were interrupted by a gust of wind and the figure of a creature in front of them.

It was a griffon who looked at them especially Pavarti. The couple looked at the creature who landed in front of them.

"Harry is that-" Pavarti said.

"Yes, it's a real griffin." Harry said.

The bird approached them and took Pavarti with his beak and threw her on his back before doing the same with Harry. The couple was a little frightened before realizing that the griffin began to flap its wings. They settled well on the back of the animal before it flew into the sky.

"This will be great." Pavarti said as she clung to the bird's neck while Harry laughed at his fiancée's reaction.

For several minutes the griffon flew at great speeds proving the courage of the girl who possessed the magic that attracted her. Seeing that the girl and her companion just laughed and shouted with emotion, she decided to land. Once they landed, the couple got down and caressed her plumage in the form of gratitude.

The griffon looked at Pavarti fixedly waiting for her decision.

"Pavarti, I think this girl wants to be your friend." Harry said when he saw the reaction of the griffon. Ignis, although not present, saw everything that happened and told him mentally that she was a girl.

Pavarti thought for a few seconds as she saw the griffon before choosing a name. "I'll call you Sylphy. I hope you're ready my partner." Pavarti said as she hugged her familia sealing her connection with her. The griffon changed size and that's how Sylphy became Pavarti's relative.

* * *

The next morning the new member was shown to the group before they left for Eljun to go to Pompeii. According to the gods, the volcano would surprise the group. This is how on June 7 the group went to Pompeii.

The place was surprising, but it made them sad to see the victims of the volcanic tragedy. Nature is just unpredictable. The group saw the ruins of the city before starting to climb the volcano. With the power of the gods no one noticed their presence as they kept going up. When they reached the top, they knew that it was still active, but the last eruption happens back in 1944. Something caught the attention of the group when paying attention, a bird was inside the volcano. A phoenix who when seeing them took flight and approached them. So, this is what the gods talked about, they knew about the existence of this creature.

The phoenix surrounded Fleur who looked at it surprised by the colors of the bird. The bird landed in front of Fleur while looking at her curiously, so this was the person with the magic that attracted him.

Fleur approached and rubbed the bird's head whom accepted the action. The young woman turned to see the others who were signing her to continue.

"It's male if you ask." said Ignis.

"Mr. Phoenix, do you want to be my familiar?" Asked Fleur.

The phoenix gave a small cry in response to the question and bowed his head in front of Fleur.

"Well your name will be Fëanor." Fleur said, sealing the fate of the immortal bird which would disappear with her death from this world. The bird understood its future by feeling the magic of Fleur tie to her. He would not mind following this young woman to the afterlife.

Thus, the group had a new member. They were transported to the nearest city and there they stayed in a hotel for the night. Tomorrow they would go to visit the Roman Colosseum.

In the darkness of the night Astoria and Harry went out for their date followed by Oni and Ignis. The couple was transported to the coast with their familiars because they wanted to walk on the beach. They played a little in the water and kissed as they submerged in the waters bathed in the moonlight. When they got out of the water they dried themselves with their magic and continue their walk.

While the waves hit the sand, the couple walked under the moonlight until they took a seat on a rock on the beach.

"My knight." Astoria said.

"Yes, my princess." Harry answered.

"What do you like the most about me?" Astoria asked.

"Simple that you are yourself. You are my princess who can become a warrior when necessary. Able to sleep next to me anywhere. The person who always tastes my food when I start learning a new dish. The tender and smiling Astoria Greengrass that since childhood was playing with me and the others besides making me laugh with her silly actions. But at the end of the day my dear Astoria whom grows and changes by my side." Harry said as he took her hands.

"From knight to poet in a second. I do not know how much more I can fall in love with you, my dragon knight. I love you so much." Astoria said before kissing him tenderly and resting in his arms. As Harry said the girl fell asleep in his arms under the moonlight. Harry smiled when he saw this and hold her newly wed style before transporting himself to his room and lying next to her in his bed.

"I love you my princess." Harry said as he embraced her and fell into Morpheus' arms.

"I know." Astoria said as she heard the words before continuing to sleep. The familiars took their place in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning the other girls took several photos of the couple after finding them asleep so tenderly. Oni looked at them curiously when he got up and saw them taking several pictures.

After breakfast the group was transported to the Roman Colosseum. The structure amazed them and made them wonder how far the human mind could go when it came to their imagination. When moving around the coliseum the group felt something, a magical seal was in the center of the coliseum. Apparently, something was sealed there but what would it be and why. Their questions were answered by feeling the presence of a creature trying to escape the seal. The youngsters turned to see the curious gods.

"Tonight, we will come back so that you can see what it is sealed in there." A.S. said.

The kids nodded and asked themselves what was sealed there. The group continued its visit through the city for the rest of the day. At midnight they returned to the coliseum. Aria put all the guards to sleep while A.S. put a barrier around the coliseum.

"Well Harry, break the seal with your sword. Don't worry the creature already felt our presence." said A.S.

Harry took his sword and stuck it into the seal to quickly got away from it once broken. A large four-legged figure with wings, two horns and a large tail covered by darkness began to appear in front of them. The chains that bound it vanished while the figure was more visible. Lion's head, goat's horns, dragon's wings, eagle's front claws, bull legs, tiger's body and its tail were the head of a small basilisk with closed eyes.

"Kids, I present to you the fruit of the darkest ambition of a magician from a different time, the most powerful chimera of this reality. This is what causes when trying to play with life." A.S. explained while approaching the creature and caressing its lion's head before doing the same with the basilisk's.

"Do not be afraid. She is a creature that only knows evil and hatred, but if shown respect and affection, everything will be fine." Aria said as she followed her husband.

The young people approached with fear before seeing that in truth it was a creature that had suffered. They saw the wounds she had around her body and made them felt sorry for the creature. Dora was the most saddened to see the state of the creature. How someone can create something to make it suffer, they all asked.

The chimera licked Dora as she purred at her touch. It seems she liked the young magician. Her magic was the one that woke her from her eternal sleep on that seal.

"Dora, this can be your familiar if you decide to do so. It will be your partner, friend, will learn from you and will take care of you if you do the same for her." Aria said.

Dora did not think much about it and nodded as she continued to caress the great creature.

"Good but before that I must do something with its petrifying sight. It seems that she was wounded in her eyes to prevent its use. I will fix it and add a seal that prevents it from using that ability as well as its poison unless you allow it as her magician." A.S. said while he healed the sight of the basilisk and sealed its abilities. A small seal appeared on Dora's right hand in the shape of a basilisk's head.

"Well Dora, you know what to do." Aria said.

"I'll call you Lily (Basilisk) and Lilianette (lion head). My new companions and friends." Dora said as she hugged the chimera while it shrinks in since. The magic of Dora seals the destiny of the creature. In the end, the chimera was the size of a small Dante as she mewed fondly towards her companion.

"She's so cute." Luna said as she caressed her alongside the others.

"Who was the one who created it?" Harry asked seriously.

"Dorian Shou Tucker, lived about 200 years ago and was obsessed with the combination of animals. This was his last creation before he understood that he would never control it with violence. The seal in this place, was his own creation. He died because of the poison of his own creation shortly after sealing it in this place." A.S. explained.

That night the young people understood how far some magicians can go by using inhuman methods for selfish reasons.

* * *

The next morning (July 9) the group headed north towards Scotland for their next stop. According to the gods, they needed to spend time in nature for the following days. So, saying this they started camping in a dense forest near a lake far from any civilization. After preparing their camp the group decided to go swimming in the lake, but they did not expect what would happen.

The youngsters swam calmly in that lake until they saw the figure of a Kelpie in the far distance of the lake. This put them on alert because the creature began to move quickly towards them which caused everyone to get out of the water quickly. The familiars of the group stood in front of them as they watched the water horse continue to approach them.

"What does it wants?" Eli asked.

"I do not know, but I'm ready to use brute force if required." Harry said as he summoned his sword.

The creature continued to advance until it jumped out of the water and took the form of a small sphere of water with some seaweed. The young people were stunned to see this, but they did not lower their guard. The small sphere floated on the shore waiting for something. Susan was attracted to this sphere and took a step forward, but Harry followed at the same time with Ignis. They were ready to attack if the Kelpie did something.

Susan approached and was in front of the sphere that did not change its shape and just stood there. Susan touched the sphere and it did not move an inch or attack her. This left her thinking.

"It has not killed anyone." A.S. said while watching everything from further back.

"Do you want to be my family, little one?" Susan asked.

The sphere changed its shape to that of a small female figure while nodding.

"Your name will be Nerida. I hope we are good friends." Susan said. The magic was tied to Nerida sealing her destiny as a familiar. The small female figure embraced Susan and took her sphere shape again.

The others relaxed and thanked A.S. that nothing was normal in their group. They continued swimming for the rest of the afternoon while Nerida played to copy the forms of the other familiar. Lily and Lilianette liked that she was able to copy them.

In the night while everyone was eating, they learned that Nerida was capable of eating everything they gave her. They saw how she took her feminine form, took the food, swallowed it and dissolved it in seconds. It was amazing.

Later that night Harry and Susan were accompanied to the lake by Ignis and Nerida who transformed into a big turtle and let them get on top of her.

"You gave us a big Nerida scare." Harry said as he rubbed the turtle's head. Ignis took his place on the turtle's head once Harry took his seat next to Susan.

"It's a beautiful night, do not you think Harry?" Susan asked.

"That's right, but not more beautiful than you, my dear angel." Harry said as he hugged her.

"I feel so good in your arms. Safe, protected, loved. Sometimes I wonder if all this is true or just a dream of which I do not want to wake up." Said Susan.

"Believe it, all of this is real and will continue to be it no matter what happens in the future. I'll make sure of it, we will not lose anyone close to us because of the selfish desires of someone else, my angel." Harry said before kissing her tenderly.

"Then continue to hugg me and showing me that you will always be with us Harry." Susan said as she hugged her fiancé.

"As you wish my angel." Harry said continuing his embrace. The night advanced and the moon illuminated the couple while they were still hugging in that lake. Pure tranquility was felt in those moments.

* * *

The next day the group split to investigate the area. Neville and Violet went together while A.S. and Aria played with little Cassandra (She has been present all this time). As Neville moved along with Violet, he noticed something strange around them. He felt a strange but not violent presence that stalked them.

"Violet stop." Neville said.

"What's up, Nevi?" Violet said as she watched him looking around.

"Something is stalking us." Neville said prepared to protect Violet if something happened.

A small figure appeared from behind a tree. It was humanoid but covered with leaves and wood. It seemed like a little girl. While approaching them holding a small cane. Neville saw the figure with curiosity and wondered what it was.

The creature got closer to them and Neville curiously bent down to see the creature up close. It had green eyes. It did not seem to have a mouth or nose. But her hands and the leaves on her head made her look human. The creature watches him for a few minutes analyzing it from head to toe before deciding. She opened her hand and produced a bracelet made of plants with a large green seed in the center. She took Neville's right hand and put it on his wrist.

"Thanks, although I do not know why you give me a present." Neville said.

The creature hit him with the stick on his head as a sign of disapproval for his comment. After this she turned around and left, disappearing again without a trace.

"What the hell just happened?" Violet said.

"A creature of the forest appeared to give me a bracelet, it got angry when I called it a gift and disappeared." Neville said.

"Nothing is normal in our group, Nevi." Violet said.

Meanwhile Eli was walking with Maximus checking the surroundings. When a raven began to fly over them. Dante stalked the raven while Eli watched with interest. The raven landed on a dead tree near the teenagers as Eli approached it.

The raven looked attentively at the girl, who's magic had attracted him from his nest to them.

"It's so beautiful Maxi. Maybe he can be my familiar." Eli said as she reached out to touch him. The bird approached the girl allowing her to touch him.

"It seems so, Eli. He likes you, he can be the one." Maxi said.

"Well your name will be Nox. Although I'm not sure if you're male or female." Eli said sealing Nox's fate. The bird made a small sound before shrinking a little and jumping into Eli's left shoulder.

Another member joined the group.

At night the group discussed what could be the bracelet that was given to Neville be. The gods laughed at the inexperience of their students by not realizing the obvious.

"They still have not realized the obvious." Deux said.

"Then tell us what that was and what this is this gift for Nevi." Violet said.

"We will not. We only recommend to Neville that once we return he plants that seed in a pot and take good care of it." Aria said.

"Why don't you just tell us what it is?" Astoria asked.

"It's better to wait for the surprise." Said A.S.

* * *

The young people surrendered and decided to go to sleep for the rest of the night. The next day they continued to explore the forest while playing with their familiars. Although Neville kept seeing that seed thinking about what it could be. He would discover it once the seed will grow. That night Violet asked him to accompany her for a walk in the woods.

As they walked they talked about their memories together.

"You remember how I used you as my first model when I started sewing." Violet said.

"Like forgetting how funny the others found me when they saw me in a skirt." Neville said laughing a little as he remembered that occasion.

"You were looking beautiful Miss Neville Longbottom." Violet said, remembering the complete outfit. She made a blouse and hat to accompany the skirt.

"I know. Maybe I should marry a rich man because of my great beauty." Neville said while doing a very feminine pose.

"Don't you dare Nevi. I will not let you escape, you are my model, my best friend and possibly my future husband. I will not let you become gay." Violet said in a funny and slightly threatening tone.

"Relax I will not gay, although the marriage part is still too early to discuss it." Neville said as he whistled to change the subject.

"Neville Longbottom do not think that conversation is over, wait until Hogwarts begins. You'll see how competitive I can become for you." Violet said as she grabbed his right arm and hugged him.

The couple continued advancing until they stopped to see several bats flying over them. According to Violet they were impressive animals and Neville approved that opinion. One of the bats landed on Neville's head allowing Violet to see what kind it was.

"Common Noctule, it's a bit big for it species." Violet said as she took it in her hands. The small animal was calm in the young woman's hands. Her magic attracted him.

"Violet, don't you think maybe this could be your familiar?" Neville asked.

"Let's see." Violet said as she took the bat and put it in front of her face. "Mr. Bat, if you want to be my familiar, do not fly and stay in my hands. But if you dont want to fly away." Violet said.

The bat stood still while licking Violet's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes. Your name will be Vlad, I hope we get along." Violet said. Her magic was tied to the bat before making it grow a little more. His dark eyes turned green and his fur took on a reddish hue. "That's new." Violet said.

* * *

The next morning the gods explained something.

"Your familiars may go through some changes at the beginning of your union or over time. Osiris for example obtained the ability to hide in the shadow of Minerva. All of your familiars can change and develop new things so just strengthen your ties with them." Aria said.

The group stayed in the forest until July 15 before returning to Eljun. The gods said they could enjoy the rest of their vacations on the island. Neville went to work on the seed since they arrived, a small pot with dirt was where he placed the seed after removing it from the bracelet. Although it did not disappear or withered when the seed was removed. On July 29, the first growing became visible, which pleased Neville, although he still needed to know what that was.

* * *

On the night of August 1, Harry and the girls were on the island of the trio of gods. They were a little scared, but they knew that the moment had arrived. Deimos watch them while smiling and imagining how much they would suffer once everything started.

"Very well, youngsters it's time for this. You will be put to the test by the seven capital sins and your own personal manifestations. Remember there are several ways to overcome each one, but for nothing in the world you must succumb to them. If you do, you will be lost." A.S. explained.

"Trust in your purest feelings and in the bonds between you and the rest, that will be your only weapons. The time will go differently for you in that place so do not think about how much time you have left there, just get over it. We wish you luck." Aria said.

Deimos stood in front of the group and created a dark magic circle below them.

"Now everything begins, succumb and don't think you will return. Get over it and show us that you are capable of not being absorbed by purest of evils which is neither light nor darkness." Deimos said.

The young people fell into a void created by the circle and saw how the last light disappeared in the darkness of that place. They held hands and waited for the best.

The purest evil comes from our own self by allowing ourselves to be absorbed by selfish desires and false and harmful ideas. This is the ultimate test for each being, in which they face the seven sins that can lead them down a path to destruction.

The test has begun.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisk), Lilianette(lion)- Ultimate Chimera.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Phoenix.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristoteles- Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Familiar: Sylphy- Griffon.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro- Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Familiar: Unknown (Guess what it is).

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris- Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante- Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Familiars: Vlad- Common Noctule bat (Familiar appearance).

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiar: Nox- Raven.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	27. 6 sins

_Conversation_

Deimos: It was about time.

Author: Do what you want.

A.S.: Seriously you must stop that sickening taste for torture and cruelty.

Deimos: I am pure evil. That's what I do.

Aria: You're really like a child.

Asmodeux: Let's continue with the chapter.

Autor: That's what I will do.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Darkness and the smell of blood was the only thing that could define this place. Harry and the girls had fallen in this place after Deimos used that magic circle. After falling for a few moments, they landed on something, but they did not know what it was. They tried to use their weapons or magic to have some sort of light, but it did not work until that happened.

Harry's soul came out of his chest as well as the girls'. Their only source of light in this place were their own lives, although they did not help much to see what was beyond. Around them there was nothing but darkness, but when they looked down they saw something that they did not expect. What they were standing on was a crystalline red liquid that, when walking, created waves like those created in water. But under that liquid they saw millions of immobile hands and claws. They could not see the bodies to which those limbs were attached to, but neither did they want to know.

The group realized that their familiars including Ignis were no longer with them. They wondered where they were, but their questions were answered by Ignis's voice coming from Harry's soul.

"Do not worry we are here on the island of autumn. As soon as the entrance was closed we were forced to enter here by the power of Deimos. It seems he does not want us outside." Said Ignis.

That calmed the group a bit who thought something had happened to them. But there was still the fact that they did not know what to do.

"What do we do?" Susan asked.

"There's nothing around." Astoria said.

"I do not think I want to immerse myself in that liquid to find out something about this place." Said Minerva, pointing to the hands below them.

"Do you have any ideas?" Asked Fleur.

"I do not know anything about this place, but my instincts tell me to move forward and not to separate." said Ignis.

"But where to?" Gabrielle asked.

"Wherever our souls lead us." Harry said as he took the chain that linked his soul to his chest and moved his soul around until he saw a change in the flame. In one direction the flame became smaller giving the group the signal they needed to start their journey.

"Then let's follow that direction." said Hermione.

Thus, the group began to follow the path to darkness with their souls as a guide.

* * *

Meanwhile the trio of gods saw everything that happened from a mirror. Deimos was sitting on the floor without moving or saying anything. He was focused on testing this group and seeing how they were devoured by their own manifestations of sins.

"That's how it starts." A.S. said as he saw the guys moving forward. How much it would take them would depend on them and how ruthless Deimos will be with them.

* * *

For how long they walk, they did not know it. In this place they did not feel fatigue, hunger or need for sleep, but they knew that they had walked for a long time, although that concept was not well defined in this place. Their flames got smaller the further they went, but the more they did it the denser the darkness became. There were several times when they stopped and sat down to analyze how they would face their sins. They did not know if they would face it all at once or if it would be one by one or what would be the first one. They only knew that they should be ready for everything.

* * *

After advancing by who knows how long, their souls became a small sparks of energy. They felt the darkness around them become heavier and denser, this told them that they had reached the right place. A voice confirmed their suspicions, it was Deimos.

"Welcome, I am your first challenge. The sin of pride, I hope you are ready." Deimos said before the liquid swallowed them all without giving them time to think and react.

* * *

Aria saw what was happening and only thought that this was only the beginning for them. It was the sin that they least connected to, but they still could fall prey to it.

* * *

Harry came back to his senses waking up on a big bed. Scare, he looks around him and did not notice anything strange, except that this room was the room of his grandparents, the main room of the mansion. What the hell was going on, how the heck was he in this place. He tries to communicate with Ignis, but nothing happened, he tries to invoke his sword, but nothing happened. What the hell was going on?

Someone knocked on the door and Harry quickly got up to open it. In front of him was Sirius and Gwen dressed very elegantly. Now that he realized he was dressed in a similar way and his body was a little higher.

"Champion, you do not want to be late for your celebration. Am I right?" Sirius said.

"What celebration do you speak of? Sirius what is happening because I'm sure I'm supposed to be with the girls in the test of the seven deadly sins." Harry said.

"Harry, that happened four years ago. You do not remember it, you passed the test. All of you were ready, and then faced everything that opposed to you and the girls." Gwen said.

"You beat Voldemort a few months ago. And today we are celebrating that because you are the best." Sirius said.

Memories of the events plagued his mind. Achievements, how he passes the tests. The defeat Voldemort and how he asks each of the girls to marry him with rings. The night he had sex with them. At that moment Harry understood what was happening, arrogance. Be the best over everyone else, pride.

"That's not true." Harry said.

"But Harry, A.S. and the others trained you and the girls to be the best. You are their best student, capable of surviving their attacks for days. You are the most powerful magician." Gwen said.

At that moment, copies of the girls arrived. They look older. All well dressed and with engagement rings in their hands.

"Harry, what is happening? We're late for the celebration." Luna said.

"Mon amour, is there something wrong?" Fleur said.

"You are not real." Harry said walking away from the group.

"Harry, what are you saying we are your fiancés. The fiancés of the best in the world." Ginny said.

"That is not true. I'm not the best." Harry said as he continued to back away.

"Of course. You have us all. You beat Voldemort and that's why the gods took our weapons and familiars away because we did not need them." Hermione said.

"This is an illusion. I do not believe it Deimos, you hear me." Harry yelled.

"Honey, you're scaring us." said Susan.

"I do not believe in this. No matter how real you feel, this is not me, nor you, nor my future." Harry said. He went to the window and broke it.

"Harry please stop this, you don't act like this. I cannot lose you now that I'm pregnant, you cannot leave us." Dora said as she grabbed his arm and cried.

Harry saw those faces who saw him with fear and tears. But as beautiful as this was, it was not true. He was not the best, he was just someone training to protect everyone he cared about. Being the best was never his wish.

"Sorry, but this is a farce." Harry said before jumping to escape this illusion. He thought of only one possibility, death to escape this illusion. And just as he thought the main room was on the highest floor of the mansion, a fall that would surely kill him.

* * *

Upon reaching the floor the illusion broke into a thousand pieces giving him a way to exit from the depths of this dark place. He coughed a little and watch the depths, the girls were still sinking.

"At last you come back from that farce." Ignis said from his soul.

"How long have I been in that damn place?" Harry asked as the fake memories disappeared.

"One year. What you lived in that place was a false. Using our memories, it began to create a fake life for you. Everything was fine there, you got through everything without much trouble. But I could not communicate with you or the others." Explained Ignis.

"The girls. I have to do something." Harry said, but Ignis answered first.

"Take the golden chains around our soul. That will transmit our thoughts to them." Said Ignis.

* * *

Harry did it and saw how the golden chains between the girls and him appeared while transmitting a crimson spark. That caused them all to begin to move and rise to the surface. The first to say something once up in the surface was Luna.

"Suicide before being the only one to marry Harry?" Luna said.

"Same." Minerva said.

"Me too." Padma said.

"The same over here." Fleur said.

"It was a nightmare that I do not want to repeat." Hermione said.

"I never thought I would kill myself to escape an illusion." Ginny said.

"How I allow myself to get caught by that illusion." Gabrielle said.

"We all fell in it." Dora said.

"We already know why we will not fall into that again." Daphne said.

"I'm not the best. Nor do I want to be the only one to marry Harry." Astoria said.

"I do not think any of us believe it." Pavarti said.

"I do not want to go back to that place." Susan said as she pointed to the depths.

The girls explained how they woke up from the illusion when they realized that they were the only ones who would marry Harry. A crimson light led them to commit suicide to escape from those illusions.

"So, all of you deny wanting to be the best. In the fact that everything goes well in your lives. In being the mortals closest to the gods? "Deimos' voice asked.

"I have never consider me the best or want to be it. I have no pride in anything material or false achievements. That's not me." Harry said. The girls nodded at what he said.

"Very well. You have overcome the sin to which you least feel attached to. Things will only get worse from now on." Deimos said. The darkness gave way and once again their souls were blazing once more showing them that they should move forward again.

* * *

A.S. and Aria were happy that they passed the first of their tests, although they knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Harry and the girls went on for a long time until they found a long round table. Ignis was the first to speak when he noticed this.

"The sin of gluttony. Do not think that it will be easy to overcome this, you already lost a full year in an illusion. Deimos will do something to make you lose yourself in this sin." Ignis said.

"It's just like the young dragon says. Welcome young people to the second sin you will face, gluttony." Deimos' voice said. "Sit down."

The group sat in the table and at that moment chains were tied around their legs and waists. Two large daggers appeared in front of each one along with a plate with a simple red grape. What the hell was Deimos' plan?

A large hourglass appeared on top of each one of them. Suddenly they all felt an unbearable hunger. What the hell was this.

"Young ones the test is simple. Withstand hunger until each hourglass finishes passing each grain of sand. You cannot cut your necks or try to kill yourself with daggers. If you eat the grape, more food will keep appearing and the hunger will increase even more quickly, leading to your own destruction. Your familiars will be your help for this test. Even so, death will not be your way out of this. How much you can endure this will depend on you." Deimos said before the clock above Harry began to drop grains of sand.

Minutes became hours and hours in days. The group held out as much as they could, and several times tried to reach the grape only so that their familiars to smack their hands away from the grapes. The familiars tried to eat or hit the grape off the plate, but it was like touching nothing. Two months went by and finally Harry's clock stopped dropping the last grain of sand. But that did not mean that their hunger had stopped increasing.

Luna's clock was the next to begin. Desperation was killing them and driving them crazy. In a moment of desperation Harry grabbed one of the daggers and stuck his left hand into the chair he was sitting on.

"I prefer the pain than to fall to this sin." Harry yelled. "Ignis stab my other hand and burn both. Make sure you do not let me eat that damn grape."

Ignis did it. The girls watched as their fiancé endured the pain of stabbing both of his hands to the chair and watch as Ignis burned them to prevent him from using them. So big was his determination that all the girls did the same. The pain was unbearable, but it distracted them from hunger, even for some time.

Luna's clock ended, and Astoria's began. Their bodies begged them for food like crazy. Susan asked Nerida to become a chain that would prevent her from moving her head towards the grape. The other relatives did similar things to keep them from falling into temptation.

Astoria's clock ended, and Padma's was next. The tears of the girls were the worst part for Harry, he never wanted to see them suffering for following him. But they told him that they decided to follow him on their own.

Gabrielle's clock was the next to begin. The ability to speak was impossible after so much time, but this made them come closer as a family. They no longer communicated with their physical voices, they did so with the ties that bound them together. Red chains were formed between the girls allowing them to communicate with each other.

The clock above Susan was the next. Their bodies lost more muscle mass and their minds were losing themselves in a single desire. "Overcome the test."

Susan's clock ended, and Hermione's was next. The girls began to argue with Harry about how many children they wanted to have. Harry could not believe it, how the hell this conversation started, he did not know, but at least it distracted them from his ravenous hunger.

Hermione's term ended, and Dora's began. From babies to how the wedding was how their conversations continued. The girls decided to marry the same day in Eljun and Neville along with Maxi and the twins Lupin and Weasley were Harry's going to be the groomsmen's. The young man could only say yes.

Minerva's began. Where the honeymoon would be was a very long discussion, they all wanted a different country or place. Harry recommended going to the Caribbean for the entire summer, which was the final decision of the discussion.

Ginny's clock started. The young women discussed which classes to choose and which Harry would have once they arrived at Hogwarts. According to them, he did not have the right to choose his classes, they would do it for him. This was his life now.

Fleur's clock was the next to begin. The girls argued that they wanted to do once Voldemort was not in their lives. Minerva wanted to take care of Hogwarts, Hermione wanted to take care of the creation of a magical academy in Eljun alongside Padma. Fleur commented that she wanted to work at Gringotts or as a defensive arts teacher. Pavarti said she would work like her parents in the international exchange between Eljun and other nations. Daphne wanted to work on the new minister of magic they would create after the war with Voldemort. Luna would continue with her father's newspaper, as writer and working in Eljun's natural reserves. Ginny wanted to be a Quidditch player for a while before dedicating herself to the reserve of dragons in Eljun. Gabrielle said she would work on Eljun's government. Whereas Astoria wanted to work as a doctor. Harry already knew what he would do with Violet as the Potter heirs.

The final clock, the one on top of Pavarti started as fast as it ended. Their bodies were so weak that their relatives carried them when everything was over.

"Does anyone want water?" Deimos said.

"Shut up. You bastard." Harry said as best he could. The second test was finished. The group recovered their energies without eating anything after a few hours before starting to walk again. Their familiars disappeared once more.

* * *

The group advanced for a long time until they found a sofa big enough for everyone. This did not please Ignis who already imagined where things would go. But he knew that this would be their test to overcome.

"Take a seat." Said Deimos. The group did not trust the voice of evil, but they had to do it.

Once they were seated they realized that something was happening. This went from bad to worse.

"Well young ones, your next challenge is sloth. You should escape as quickly as possible from this sofa, but it will not be easy for you. Just imagine having nothing to live for. Show me your desire to keep going." Deimos said before they were absorbed by the couch.

Within the test of the sofa the group had their memories sealed, before falling into false lives that put them to the limit of wanting to surrender and finish with their own lives. Nothing to live for.

This was the goal not to surrender to the desire to want to die. Keep enduring and pushing yourself to continue.

* * *

In Harry's fake life, Violet did not exist. The trio of gods never intervened with their lives. He never met Sirius or any family member who wanted him. He lived with his uncles and cousin who used him as a slave for as long as he could remember. He was abused in every possible way, sold many nights as a sex toy. He did not know magic or ever had it. He spent every possible hardship and there were always two voices in his head repeating the same thing.

"Kill yourself, there is nothing worth for staying alive. Your life is not worth anything. Nobody loves you, you have no parents or a reason to live. You are weak, you have no skill or talent. You have been used in every way possible by others. You have no value. Finish with everything." A dark voice said all the time.

"Do not do it, Harry. This is not our true life. It's just a test to see if we can move forward. You must escape from this place. This is not real." Said a warm voice that he recognized but could not remember.

That voice made him get up even when he had nothing. He wanted to believe so much in it that at the age of eight he escapes from that place in the search of a reason to live for.

The girls were not in a better position. They had all lost their relatives in some way or another.

Fleur saw her home burned to ashes only by being able to save her younger sister, Gabrielle. They were left in the street because they were born without any magic or a family member to take care of them. They lived in poverty on the streets of Paris, fighting as they could to survive one more day. They were close to being raped several times unless they had each other or the voice that always said, 'look for me' or 'go ahead'. They kept moving until they reached London.

Hermione lost her parents since she was born. A thief murdered them when he entered her house one night while she was only two. She lived in an orphanage only knowing her name. She never had friends or interest in anything. She was abused by the oldest ones and adults several times. This made her to trust no one. Except in the voice that said, 'look for me' or 'I need you'. At the age of nine she escaped from that hell and set out to find who needed her.

Minerva was born poor and nobody took care of her at any moment in her life. She grew up as a thief, stealing to survive a little longer. She saw how everyone was happy in some way except her. She grew old without finding someone to follow or call her family. But what was it that kept her alive and even strong through all that, a voice. It always said, 'Do not you dare to surrender' or 'someday you will find me'. Only that voice kept her alive all these years. That's why she kept looking in London for that person.

The Patil twins never had it easy in life. When young as the only girls in the family were sold to a brothel in India with only four years. Used, battered and without a place to call home they only had themselves and that voice. A voice that only they listened to and that begged them to 'Escape' and 'Go to London'. That voice was the reason why at six they escaped from New Delhi and embarked in a trip to get to London. In search of that person that would bring them the love they never knew.

Luna never had a mother or father. In her mind, she was born in nature alone. She fights since childhood to survive. Nothing was given to her, everything was based on effort and sacrifice. The scars on her body were an example of that. She never had another human being to help her or keep her alive. Only a voice that said warmly 'keep going' and 'follow the wind'. So, Luna always moved following that voice that told her to follow. In her mind that voice was someone who would be her equal, someone who would not let her suffer those cold and lonely days. Luna followed that voice in search of that person.

Daphne and her little sister Astoria lived from death itself. Since young they lost their parents against organized crime. The same ones who killed their parents trained them as killing machines, cold, insensitive and with nothing to live for except killing. Their bodies were instruments of killing to the point that no one had the courage to touch them. But only something kept them sane and prevented them from breaking their minds as well as having each other. A warm voice that only they heard. That voice asked them to stay together and to stay in London no matter what. So, they did it after finishing their bosses, the sisters remained in London waiting for what the voice told them to wait for.

Dora was a girl abandoned to her fate in the streets of London. Since young, she works as she could and lived on top of an abandoned building alone. She only had her name, but no memory of her first years of life. The only thing she had in her life was what that voice that asked of her to 'Wait for me in London.' That was the only thing that kept her alive after suffering illnesses, the loss of an eye and living scared of what others could do to her. But that voice and his warm tone gave her hope in a future that might never come.

Susan was always a prisoner for something she never knew. Since she was conscious she had lived in this prison, Azkaban. Every day horrible creatures came for her and tortured her until she passes out. The few times a person spoke with her, they accused her of being a monster of nature that nobody wanted. Nobody except that voice that always gave her strength to look for how to escape from this place. 'This is not your life' 'look for me once you get out' were the things that voice always told her, but it gave her the strength to escape. That's how using the little she knew about magic she escapes from that place and started to look for that person. Her search took her to London, the city where the voice assured her she would find him.

* * *

It was midnight on December 25, 1989, a huge snow storm fell and while the rest of the people rested, 13 souls were still looking for each other. The cold was incredible, and the snow did not help the situation. But everything would end tonight. They searched for a long time, only following a voice that only repeated 'A little more'. In front of Big Ben, a young kid of small size and almost skeletal body kept advancing even when that dark voice repeated him to surrender. He had searched like crazy for that reason to continue and felt that tonight he would find what he was looking for or he would die in the search. The girls were in the same condition, their bodies could not stand any longer, this temperature would kill them, but their search was their motive to continue.

Just in front of that clock the boy stopped. Falling on his knees, he looks towards the night sky and he wish to find his reason to live for. At that time twelve girls approached Big Ben from different directions and saw the little boy whom look at the night sky. At that moment their memories were released from that seal, making them remember everything. A single thought passed through their minds 'Harry'.

They all shouted that name while running as they could to reach their beloved fiancé. The young man breathed with difficulty but looked around as he hears his name with warmth for the first time in the real world. He saw several girls running towards him and in that moment, he remembered his reason to continue. The the loves of his lives, the people for whom to give everything for. He smiled before his last breath while the girls managed to hug him while throwing him into the floor. Escaping from that test at last.

* * *

When he came back to himself, Harry was embraced by the girls who were crying with all their strength. They were back in the darkness of the test. Neither wanted to let go, while Ignis said the following.

"6 stupid months you lasted in that place. After this, I do not think I want to go through something like that again." He was the voice that led them to come together again, although their memories were sealed, their ties were strong and allowed them to guide them off the couch.

"Well done, another sin overcome. I hope you are ready for the next one." Deimos said before the darkness gave away again.

The girls and Harry did not get up from that place for a long time. This test had them at the limit and they needed each one as well as a little peace before continuing. Several kisses and hugs after the group set out to continue one more time with the next test.

* * *

After walking for a while, they found a decrepit black tree with golden apples hanging from it.

"Welcome to your next test. Greed is something that is commonly considered as riches or material things, but it is not completely true. This test was already surpassed by Harry, he does not want anything material or sentimental for his own being. But you girls have it more difficult because deep inside, you want his love to be yours and nobody else's." Deimos said before Harry had his soul removed by a branch of that tree and be absorbed.

The girls were shocked to see this. They could not believe what they saw.

"Alright girls, now the game is easy. One of those apples has Harry's soul, the one that finds it keeps it. This includes the pieces that each one has, in doing so he will be yours and nobody else's. The test starts for you girls." Deimos said.

The girls looked at each other and thought about it. Could they really wanted more of the love that Harry gave each one? Could they be happy sharing him for their whole life? Doubt was sinking them the liquid beneath them without them noticing it.

They thought about what it would mean to have Harry for them alone. It means to have his love and complete dedication, but at what price. They were already a family which had spent difficult and happy times together. They considered themselves sisters, friends and they were happy even when they shared him.

If they wanted to him only for themselves, it would cause pain to the others. They were Harry's as he was theirs. They would not do this, those were not their wishes.

With no doubt they stopped sinking and understood what they should do.

"Deimos, we will not play your game." Hermione said.

"That will not become a reality. Although that desire may exist deep within each one, it will stay there." Luna said.

"We will never succumb to this desire." said Minerva.

Deimos heard this and could feel their determination. They would not give in to such sin.

The tree began to disappear, and Harry's soul was released from his prison returning to his body. Another sin had been defeated. The girls looked at Harry and hugged him knowing they would always be together. Then they started walking to their next test which would affect them in different ways.

* * *

A large mirror was in front of the group. They thought about what could happen with this test until they listened to the voice of Deimos.

"Maybe you do not have any greed, but envy exists in everyone in some way. Face it and find a way back." Deimos said before everyone was grabbed by their images in the mirror and dragged inside.

Envy would show the hidden fears and desires of each one.

The group were in front of an exact copy of them who when speaking their voices sounded gloomy and maleficent.

"I hate that others have their parents still alive and I do not." Harry's copy said.

"I envied my sister being more feminine than me." Said Gabrielle's copy.

"I envied the other girls getting so close to Harry when they did not wait for him more than me." Said Minerva's copy.

"I envy that others grow normally while my body develops slowly even with my age." Dora's copy said before taking its true form.

"I hate that the others can study with Harry at Hogwarts and I cannot be with him." Fleur's copy said.

"I hate that my sister is smarter than me." Pavarti's copy said.

"I detest that Pavarti can move so easily with his relationship with Harry." Padma's copy said.

"I hate that they are all more attractive than me." Said Hermione's copy.

"Why my parents and family members died while those of others are fine." Susan's copy said.

"I detest that all are so normal, and I am so strange in the eyes of others." Said the copy of Luna.

"Why all of you can get so close to Harry without being bossy with him and I cannot." Said the copy of Daphne.

"I detest that Daphne is so beautiful and mature while I am so childish." Said the copy of Astoria.

"Why Luna was the one who took Harry's first kiss and I did not." Said Ginny's copy.

The group was in shock that their most private secrets and fears were revealed in front of others. They were things they wanted to bury or which they were not ready to reveal. Before anyone could deny it, Gabrielle was the first to speak.

"It's true that I envied the fact that Fleur was so feminine, and I wanted to be more like her. But that was in the past, I already accepted being myself. I do not want to be like Fleur anymore. I'd rather be myself just like Harry likes me." Gabrielle said. Her copy smiled before breaking into a thousand pieces.

The others were amazed at this, but they realized that accepting that part of them and moving forward would free them from this. It was time to grow and move on with their lives.

"What you say my dear copy was perhaps real during my childhood, but my dear Harry accepts that I am so strange and shares it with me. It does not matter if I'm not normal, that makes me special." Luna said before her copy disappeared.

"Even though I'm bossy with Harry, that is my own quality when it comes to him. Harry accepts it as it is." Daphne said.

"It is true that my body is that of a girl in development, although I am older than many. But that allows me to grow up with Harry and if I hidden it is to prevent others from taking me as a child and not an adult. It is necessary that I continue to be an adult in public, but I do not care if the others know this." Dora said while taking her true form. This amazed the others, but Harry was glad of this.

"What I lack in beauty I complete it with my intelligence and charm. I do not need to be the prettiest or most sensual to have Harry's love." Said Hermione.

"I find you as beautiful as the others. None of you is less beautiful than the others." Harry said. They all smiled at this.

"Padma may be the smartest of the two, but I am the adventuress, the free soul of the two. I do not need to compete with her for that title." Pavarti said.

"It does not matter that the others mature faster than me. I will always be the princess of my beloved and that is my pleasure and title among all of us." Astoria said.

"Although it's true that I envy Luna taking his first kiss does not mean that I do not share something special with him. And there is still his virginity left, the war just begins." Ginny said as she pointed to the private parts of her fiancé.

"It is true that I waited more than all of them for him, that all of them approached and developed their relationship with him quickly. But I did not stay behind and move as fast as they, plus age gives me experience and an advantage over others. Also, my body is not behind theirs." Said Minerva.

"Even though everyone is with Harry at school, our ties will not be broken by distance and I'll find some way to be with him even when the distance separates us." Fleur said grabbing her fiancé's left hand.

Harry and Susan looked at each other. Susan took his right hand while the other girls approached them.

"It's true that we lost our parents and relatives." Said Susan.

"That will not change no matter how much we want it, but in return we gain a family." Harry said.

"Our family that will not be broken by stupid desires and fears." Said Susan.

The last copies were broken leaving them alone in the mirror before it broke, releasing them again in the darkness of the test.

"Congratulations. You are two more sins of being free from this place, but it will not be easy. These last two sins are the most difficult for you just as they were for A.S. and everyone who took this test." Deimos said. The darkness gave away again. The group began to move forward.

* * *

The gods watched everything that happened and were happy about the group's progress. They were united and had overcome various challenges, but these last two sins would be the most important. Their minds and souls would be at the limit during the following tests.

* * *

The group kept advancing until they found a statue of a woman crying tears of blood. The smell confirmed that this was the source of such an odor that plagued the place.

"Well youngsters, this is the next test that you will face. Wrath can cause people to get lost in it. A revenge can lead any being to lose their sanity and reason to live. You will be able to face this crucial sin or let yourself be carried away by it." Deimos said before the youngsters fell unconscious upon hearing the cry of the statue.

The wrath test had begun.

* * *

Harry regained consciousness and found himself in the library of the Potter mansion. But everything around was destroyed. When leaving it the rest of the mansion was not better, walls all shattered, windows broken. It seemed that a great battle had taken place in the place. But as he came out his face paled at the sight of the chaos outside. The sky was red while around it saw destruction and corpses of many people and beings. Elves like Dobby were nailed to stakes while the heads of Remus and Sirius lay next to their bodies beside a tree.

Ignis appeared next to him and was as shocked as he was at seeing all this.

"What the hell is all this." Harry said.

"I do not know, but this is too real to be a simple illusion." Ignis said.

They approached the corpses of Remus and Sirius. Touching them felt so real that they scared the duo. They did not want to imagine what they would see later. Harry tried to use his magic and sword, they worked perfectly. Ignis was able to use his powers too and felt that the girls were in this place just like them, but something was wrong with them. Then they heard a voice that they did not think to listen to so soon.

"Harry Potter, I hope you're ready to face me instead of letting your allies lose their lives for you. Come and face me or you'll see how I end these girls." It was Voldemort's voice what the hell he was doing in this place.

The duo set out to go to the place where Ignis felt the girls. He would not allow anything to happen to them.

As they moved forward, they saw the bodies of their relatives and friends. Seeing Violet's body nailed to a wall before arriving at Eljun's church was a pretty hard blow for the duo. His dead little sister was something they did not want to see. Their anger was increased with each body they saw, but they had to move on.

Upon arriving and entering the church they found the familiars of the girls immobilized in various ways while the girls were all badly hurt while being held by the followers of Voldemort. Voldemort himself held a small Cassandra in his left arm while holding his wand in his right hand.

"How good of you to get here, Potter. I thought you would never arrive. Tell me you liked the decoration on your way to this place. My followers took the trouble to just to prepare it for you." Said Voldemort.

"Damn you." Harry said trying to contain his anger. Ignis was not in better condition as he grew and looked at all his enemies ready to kill each one.

"Wait something is missing to complete this party. I must say that this baby is so tender, but I think she will be better with her parents as well as all the girls present. ' _Avada Kedavra'_ " Voldemort said using the forbidden spell on Cassandra. The followers of Voldemort exploded at that same moment taking each of the girls with them.

"Nooooooo, damn you." Harry shouted as he summoned his sword and attacked Voldemort. Ignis was alongside him using his powers attacking the dark magician while he only dodged them easily.

"That's it Harry let anger guide you to me. You have nothing in this world because of me. Let revenge consume you completely." Voldemort said as he attacked Harry and Ignis.

The duo kept attacking and letting themselves be carried away by their desire to kill Voldemort. His anger only grew with each moment the fight went on. The tears of blood that fell from his eyes were a sign that they were losing themselves in sin. They needed someone to make them react.

* * *

In their own test the girls were in a similar situation only that Voldemort had killed Harry in front of them by cutting off his head. This took them to the limit and thus they began their attack against Voldemort who evaded them easily. The familiars of the girls tried to make them react, but nothing worked.

In their minds they only thought as much as they wanted to kill the one who took their beloved. What else they had to lived for, he was dead because of Voldemort. Their beloved Harry was dead and only seeing the one who killed him dead would bring them peace. But was this truth? Would revenge and anger would bring happiness, would this bring Harry back? The killing of Voldemort would not change anything, Harry would not return, nor any of those who died because of him.

The girls stopped their attack and thought about what they were doing. This was the test, testing if they would let themselves be consumed by wrath and the desire for revenge. If Harry died in battle, would they continue to fight for revenge or for a future even without him. Perhaps he would wish that they lived not to avenge his death but to fight for a tomorrow, even if he wasn't it.

Their Harry would never want them to stop living because of him. He was once ready to leave them and fight alone. He wanted the best for them, so they must fight not for revenge but to create a better future, even without him.

The Voldemort in front of them stopped no longer feeling the anger and the desire for revenge in them. They had passed the test, it was no longer necessary to continue for them.

* * *

The girls came back, waking up in front of the statue, but Harry was not with them. He was sinking beneath them as they felt his anger through the chains that bound them together. They needed to bring him back from that place. The golden chains formed again allowing them to send their thoughts to Harry. They just hoped it was not too late.

* * *

Back with Harry, his eyes did not stop crying blood and his attacks destroyed everything in his path. With the help of Ignis the island of Eljun had been destroyed by his continuous attacks on Voldemort. They only wanted to destroy Voldemort since nothing else remained but his desire for revenge and his wrath. But something happened inside his soul.

They listened to the thoughts of the girls. They did not want them to avenge them or to let themselves be carried away by their anger. They remembered them that this was the test they had to overcome but the duo wanted to kill Voldemort with all their being.

"Then defeat him for the future not for a revenge. But do it with a serene mind, without anger or any other desire that corrupts you." The girls' voices said.

This stopped Harry and Ignis while Voldemort stared at them. He felt that his anger and desires for revenge were fading, but his murderous instincts increased. Their faces showed no feeling and the tears of blood had stopped flowing from their eyes. He did not have time to act as the duo moved faster than before. Their attacks were more precise and stronger than before as his murderous instinct continued to increase. What the hell was wrong with these two.

"We will never forgive you, Voldemort. But we will not destroy you out of revenge or anger, we will do it to protect the future." Harry said before using a spell he learned from Hermione ' _Solaris meteorum'_ invoking a meteorite the size of the sun destroying everything in its path. Harry and Ignis disappeared while the attack continued. The copy of Voldemort was destroyed with the planet, ending with Harry's test.

The test of wrath ended giving way to the last of their tests, lust.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisk), Lilianette(lion)- Ultimate Chimera.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Phoenix.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristoteles- Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Familiar: Sylphy- Griffon.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro- Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Familiar: Unknown (Guess what it is).

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris- Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante- Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Familiars: Vlad- Common Noctule bat (Familiar appearance).

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/Girlfriend.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiar: Nox- Raven.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	28. Lust and the bond is completed

_Conversation_

A.S.: The last and the worst of all.

Aria: If they overcome it, they will never be consume by evil or the control of anyone.

Deimos: But I will not be easy for them.

Asmodeux: This is the first test to see if they can go further.

Author: They will achieve it.

Deimos: We'll see about that.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Lust, the sin capable of breaking even the strongest mind and the purest of souls. How many souls suffer and were broken in hell because of this sin, are countless. Very few are those who can taste lust for power or carnal desires and not be consumed by them. But those who go through the proof of this sin by Deimos do it through the big door. He is evil itself, and to face any sin by one of his trials is to face the concentration of that sin in all existence and nonexistence. Only the sin of lust can take you to the limits of your being and Harry alongside the girls will faced it from the best.

* * *

After returning from the wrath test, the group felt better and stronger than before. But to a test of ending all this, they felt that the worst was about to come. Lust awaited them, and they did not know what to expect at the end of this. They walked following their souls as a guide for a long time until they found themselves facing a throne. In it, Deimos waited for them with a smile. The time had arrived.

"Welcome to the end. This is your final test but let's talk a little bit first. First, congratulations for having overcome each of the challenges. Many would fall prisoners before any of those tests." Deimos said.

The group looked at each other and Harry decided to respond.

"We do not know whether to thank you or hate you for what you have put us through." Harry said.

"Believe me you should not thank me for I enjoy watching you suffer and doubt yourselves." Deimos said.

"You are a bastard in every sense of the word." Said Minerva.

"Not as much as you think. I was able to do what I did to A.S., Aria, their children and their couples, the brothers of A.S. and their wifes. They all faced each sin at the same time. Only A.S. and Aria achieved it in a year while the children of the brothers of A.S. took four years to overcome them. It's a tradition in the family." Deimos explained with a smile.

The group was terrified to hear this. They could not believe that they all faced every single one at the same time.

"Has someone failed the test?" Astoria asked.

"Many, but no member of the family of A.S. or his descendants. Those who failed were the enemies that A.S. decided to make them suffer until the end. Besides the beings that I absorbed when I destroyed existence the first time. Their remains are below us." Deimos said as he pointed down.

"Are we inside you?" Hermione asked scared.

"Yes. There is no better place to face sins than within evil itself. The remains of Lucifer after his battle with A.S. are down there. It was a delight to break his soul and mind until nothing was left of him for the second time since my creation." Deimos said as he licked his claws.

The group looked at him scared. But they remembered that A.S. kept him at bay, so he could never do what he wanted.

"Well young ones, it's time to start." Deimos said, making 13 little red fruits appear in front of the group. "Eat that fruit and your final test will begin. That fruit contains only a small portion of my powers as well as increasing your sexual desires to infinite levels. I'll lock you in a room big enough for a year. In that room, illusions of the darkest and most despicable sexual fantasies will torment all of you until you surrender to the desire to want to be part of them. Remember the test of gluttony, it will be the same, but instead of hunger it will be the desire for more power and to satisfy your carnal desires. If you ask for more power or try to do anything sexual you will lose your souls and minds to the eternal lust of this place." Deimos explained.

The group listened intently to the explanation before Luna asked something.

"A.S. and Aria went through a similar test?" Luna asked.

"They did. It took them six months to overcome it even when they ended up with the other sins quickly. Their way to overcome it was unique. Allowing Aria to bite him with all her might while enduring the sin of lust in its purest form. A.S. used his fury to fight the sin by burning every illusion around him, while being so close together only increased the desire to devour each other. It was fun to see how after the test they escaped to a dimension with irregular time flow for a full day. Which was about to collapse once they came out of it." Deimos explained while showing them the memory of the gods coming out of a giant sphere that was being destroyed from within. Their bodies were full of bites, scratches and quite serious injuries.

* * *

How long they were there, they could not imagine. The group saw each other for a few minutes before swallowing the fruits. In doing so they felt an immense power to describe and how their lustful desires increased each second. Deimos smiled and created a room around them. The last test had begun.

Harry and the girls were on a cushioned floor surrounded by white walls. They could not move easily as they felt like their bodies asked for more power and wanted to satisfy that lust that only increased with each second.

Harry tried to approach the girls, but it was a pretty serious mistake. Touching Susan's hand made them feel their lust increase even more. Everyone felt this and shouted in ecstasy. Their bodies begged to reach their climax, but they could not reach it with just a single touch. It was this hell or worse than it. Their intimacies were wet and the scent that came from them was unbearable.

The walls began to show illusions of themselves touching and devouring each other as much as they wanted.

"Harry, take me. Use me, make me yours." Said Hermione's illusion when she opened her legs for her beloved. The Harry of the illusion thrust his penis in a single movement into Hermione's vagina, making her reach her climax.

"Keep it up, Harry, pierce me to the core of my being." Said Minerva's illusion when she was penetrated doggie style.

"Give me all of your children my beloved. I order this to you." Said Daphne's illusion as she wrapped her legs around Harry.

"I will not let you rest Mon Amour. I'll make you fill me up completely." Said Fleur's illusion while riding Harry's penis like an animal in heat.

"Keep it up, my love. Do not stop." Exclaimed the Luna of illusion while being taken in the position of lotus flower.

"Give it to me, Harry." The Susan of illusion said when she was being pound by a Harry closed to his climax.

Thus, continued the illusions between them and Harry for the first month. They were taken by Harry in every possible position and in any thinkable fantasy. In front of their families, with copies of Harry, on top of Ignis as they flew across the sky. Every possible fantasy between them and Harry was seen for a full month without stopping. Their desire to devour each other continued to increase along with the desire to acquire more of that power. But even with all this they did not give up, they could not fall before this. Although being close increased their desires, somehow, they entwined their hands together to give each other support. They could not sleep or close their eyelids.

The next month was not better. A scent that made them even more lustful invaded the room and the illusions tried to attract them physically. As if they were ghosts they came out of the walls and approached them trying to touch them and attract them to the walls. But it did not work, they would not give up.

The next month instead of Harry with the girls, there were orgies with different people. Old, young, even of the same sex. All the illusions attacked them even more strongly and the aroma in the room only became stronger. The use of drugs in the illusions and their effects showed how they broke the minds of their personas in the illusions. How they shouted liking to be raped in any way possible. But, even though all this was tormenting them, they did not move from their post. Even though they felt that their sanity escaped them, they remembered why they were in this and that kept them sane.

The following month they saw how instead of strangers, they their own family members were now part of the illusions. It was not a pleasant sight to see how their parents and closest friends had sex with them. They never thought about things like this and just seeing them disgusted them to no end. Although their lust continued to increase.

Another month came, and it showed them that people were not the only things that could cause pleasure. They saw how different animals and creatures took them to the limit. Their illusions were lost before the pleasurable sensations that were caused to them. Listening as they asked to continue being violated by snakes, horses and other things, was a nightmare that disgusted them. But once again their lust continued to increase.

The following month they saw how their bodies were changed in atrocious ways to only satisfy their sexual desires. They could not believe how their bodies were changed in such unnatural ways to satisfy those desires. They only understood one thing, those illusions were no longer them or humans.

Sexual cannibalism and necrophilia were the horrible things that showed them the following month. It was just horrible.

The next month showed them what hell can be and its sexual punishments. They were made only for a reason, torture and to destroy the soul of sinners. Their results led their victims to cease to exist or become demons or become husks of what they once were. It was not fun to see yourself in those cases.

The last four months were the worst showing them everything else from before, multiplying it and continuing to show them that there was no end to this sin. It was a sin made to corrupt any being weak enough to fall for it. But not them, they stayed strong without moving from their place or letting go of their hands.

"When all this is over I will never be anyone else husband than you girls. Today and for all eternity." Harry said as he smiled at them.

"And we're just yours for all eternity." The girls said at the same time. Their bonds were complete, thirteen souls were now one from today and forever. They could never be corrupted after this. A copy of adult Ignis now held that soul protecting it from everything. A small crimson heart was burned in the middle of their chest sealing their destinies.

* * *

So, a year later the group were released from that room. In front of them Deimos watched them with interest as he saw them all holding hands in their same spot.

"A unique way you had to overcome the last test. I congratulate you, now get out of this place." Deimos said before a gate opened on top of them and took them out of that place.

* * *

It was over. Seven sins had been overcome and Harry and his girls were already a family married in the eyes of the gods after seeing how their souls melted into one. The group in front of A.S. and the others smiled before falling unconscious.

"They did well. They deserve to rest. " A.S. said before transposing them to the real world. Their bodies were transported to the bed in Harry's room. As in that night years ago, his bed and room were enlarged before letting them rest together in it. Their faces showed fatigue and a smile.

* * *

On the morning of August 2, 1991, the parents were notified that they would all continue to sleep for two more days.

"Their training put them to the limit. In addition to turning them into a real family." Aria explained while all the parents, including Hermione's, saw them resting peacefully in that bed.

Gwen was in charge to explaining to the parents of Ginny that the girl would remain for a few days more in the mansion, although already her parents got used to their little girl leaving their house for several days to be next to her fiancé.

The siblings and friends of the group asked about that training that the others had.

"We'll just tell you that yours will not be anywhere near this one. You will have something very different once Harry starts Hogwarts." Explained Asmodeux.

That calmed the doubts of Neville and the others. As for Neville and his little unknown seed, a small pink flower like a cocoon grew slowly. The young man could not wait and see what it would be like once finish growing up.

* * *

With the acceptance letters from Harry and the others who would start Hogwarts that September 1, the final preparations were close to being completed. The girls would go with Minerva and her parents to buy their materials on August 12 while the boys would go on August 13. It was time for the young Potters and their parents to come out of the shadows and be known by magical Britain.

For now, they would let them keep sleeping after such a long trial.

* * *

"That's how we start, partner." Ignis said as he took his place in bed once the parents left the room. The other familiars did the same and all slept peacefully. They survived long and difficult years inside Deimos.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars One known (yet to meet), Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisk), Lilianette(lion)- Ultimate Chimera.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Phoenix.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristoteles- Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Familiar: Sylphy- Griffon.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro- Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Familiar: Unknown (Guess what it is).

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris- Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante- Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Familiars: Vlad- Common Noctule bat (Familiar appearance).

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiar: Nox- Raven.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	29. Common life, Hedwig and an Horcrux

Conversation

A.S.: They did it Deimos. Something to say.

Deimos: It was cheating. The boy's skills helped them a lot.

Aria: Do not cry, all-powerful lord of evil.

Asmodeux: There are different ways to overcome the tests and even with their skills they could have been consumed. You saw it just like us.

Author: Let him cry all he wants. It's time for the next chapter.

Conversation Ends.

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

On the morning of August 4, 1991, Harry was the first to get up after such a long and hard test. His body felt good, but his mind was still a bit tired after so many challenges, but it also helped that the girls were snuggled up close to him. If it were not for them, he was sure he would have surrendered in the first sin. They were his reason for living and now with that heart mark on his chest he felt completely attached to each of them.

Something he did not expect when he got up was the little voices in his mind. By paying more attention he realized that it was the girls. Their thoughts were attached to him in some way. He remembered what A.S. and the others, with the complete bonds between them, some things could happen, it seems that this was one of them. Listening to their thoughts about him and starting a family was tender moment. This made him decide to stay in bed next to them and continue resting until hunger woke them up.

Although Ignis watch him with eyes full of anger from his position in bed alongside the other familiars. It was not fair that they had to wait for them to eat. They were immortal, but they needed to eat. Although there was no longer need of going to the bathroom because everything they devoured became energy, until the last bit. They knew that Oni ate like a beast even with his small size and his stomach was telling him it was time to devour a big breakfast. So, he did the most reasonable thing, he moved closer to Astoria and hit her on the forehead with his tail.

"Auch. Oni that's how you wake me up after such a long test. "Astoria said as she rubbed her forehead. This was one of the ways in which the little familiar warned them that they would be beaten to death if they did not feed him.

Oni just pointed his tail at the door before pointing to Harry and the others. Astoria understood and although she wanted to continue sleeping, Oni would transform, and it will not be beautiful.

"Harry honey, get up. Oni and the others are hungry, I do not think I'm left behind." Astoria said.

"But ..." Harry did not finish talking when he heard the grunts of the other family members. Their eyes showed only one desire, 'Food or War'. That's how Harry woke up all the others before going down for breakfast.

* * *

In the kitchen Dobby and other house elves received them when they saw them arrive.

"Good morning Harry and company." Dobby said when he saw them arrive.

"Good morning Dobby. Could you please prepare a great breakfast for us? We are starving." Harry said.

"With pleasure. Just wait in the dining room." Said Dobby.

So, the group went to the large dining room to wait for the food. While they waited, Harry made use of his new connection with the girls to communicate with each other.

 _'Harry to girls. Do you copy me.' Harry said mentally_.

The girls turned to watch him when they heard his thoughts. What the hell was happening, they thought.

 _'Remember that our links were completed in the last test. Well this is the result. Now you cannot get me out of their heads at any time' Harry said._

 _'Interesting. Although I must say my dear that I have never been able to get you out of mine. But now that this exists, prepare yourself because my thoughts about you will not let you or the others sleep.' Luna said._

 _'We are lost. Having Luna every day talking about how we should take your virginity is one thing. But having her in our minds will be much worse.' Hermione said in a sarcastic tone._

 _'At least we can know everything he thinks. Just think, no more secrets between us from now on.' Said Minerva._

 _'Let's try to see if it works over long distances. But if not, we have the chains to communicate with each other' Said Fleur._

 _'Girls we are doing it wrong. What we must do is discover all his secrets, for example, whom he likes more or whoever he wants to have his first time with.' Said Dora._

 _'Oh shit.' Said Harry._

The girls stared at him with malevolent smiles on their faces.

 _'Oh Harry.' They all said at the same time._

 _'Ignis save me.' Harry shouted as he looked at his partner._

 _'Do not look at me. I'm too hungry to help you.' Said Ignis._

The other familiars listened to everything and only nodded alongside the dragon. The young Potter made his own grave.

"Gao Gao (You did it to yourself)" Oni said as he watched Dobby arrive with breakfast.

Having mental connections with the loves of your life was a double-edged sword. Just ask A.S., it was still one of the tortures in his existence.

* * *

After that morning their lives returned to normal, although now Harry communicated more mentally with the girls when they were alone or wanted to talk about something personal. For example, engagement rings. It was an idea they were grateful for the pride test, although they would already have the rings of each family as ladies. They wanted something unique for themselves. How would their rings looked like was question that surrounded their minds for days until Harry asked the gods for help?

"Ah that can be solved easy. Look at Aria's ring, I did it myself with unique metals and a stone that contains each color. I created it myself." A.S. explained while showing him Aria's ring that reappeared in her hand. It was beautiful, the stone really had every color while it was shaped like a heart and was held by four wings that formed the rest of the ring. That's how Harry started working with A.S. in his free time to create the perfect rings for his fiancés.

According to A.S. They would be ready for Christmas. But they would be kept a secret from the girls. So A.S. put a seal on Harry's memories about it. (Guess what they will be).

Their classes with Xeno and Pandora went well. According to their tutors they would be ready to be lord and ladies of each family by the following year.

Neville was still attentive to his beloved plant as it continued to grow. Violet accompanied him while he waited anxiously as he did to know what the plant would be.

Cassandra crawled everywhere around the house when she was not with her parents, following familiars who play around with her. She liked Dante more than the others, which made Maxi feel in the clouds knowing that his little sister preferred his familiar. Although it was never a competition.

Alexander and Nicholas asked Harry to be their training partner trying reach him. Although after training with him from August 5 to August 10 they understood that they had a long way to go. Not to mention the girls were in a similar level to him.

The new mark in the center of Harry's chest and the girls had Violet and Eli in awe. They were inspired by such a tender connection between them, which led to new outfits for the group. Although what really made them happy was the beginning of the creation of wedding dresses, well at least the designs. The girls were determined to have the designs ready from the beginning including Harry's suit.

The parents of the girls wondered what the hell happened on the night of August 1 that made their relationship matured so much. Their questions were answered by Harry himself.

"Let's just say we live together for many years in one night." Harry said. The parents did not understand it at all, but they accepted it as it was.

As for Sirius, Maxi and Harry, they continued their work on motorcycles. According to Sirius times were approaching in which they would not have much time for this. So, they should take advantage of all the time available.

While Harry thank the heavens for Violet and her regular outings to Primus Myrddin with Eli. She found out about a rune of memories capable of keeping all the music you want in one place to replay it at any moment. This excited the young man and Sirius who wanted to have a different way in which to bring all their music with them. Their wishes were fulfilled.

* * *

Thus, the days advanced until August 12. Hermione, Daphne, Padma, Pavarti and Susan with their parents and Minerva went to Diagon Alley to buy their materials for Hogwarts. Everything went well with them, although Hermione's parents were quite amazed by what they saw.

On August 13, Sirius, Gwen, Maxi, Harry, Violet, Frank, Alice and Neville went to the alley for the boys' materials. They arrived using their magic. It was the first time since that trial that Sirius had appeared in public, besides that it was the first time that his son Maxi and the young Potters had visited magical Britain since they were babies.

The looks of passers-by who recognized Sirius, his wife, and Harry's mark caused a great uproar. It had been years since anyone knew anything about Lord Black and the young Potters, no one expected to see them in public that day, but it happened. The looks of the people around them kept the group on full alert during their purchases. Everything went well until they went to the Ollivander store.

The old wand maker was astonished to see Sirius and the young ones who survived (Harry and Violet hate the nickname that remind them of the death of their parents).

After a short conversation the boys one by one try different wands. Maxi was chosen by a wand made of Acacia, 10 centimeters long and a core of dragon heartstrings. According to Ollivander, the wand would not work with someone other than him.

With Neville, a wand made of cherry wood, 13 centimeters long and a nucleus of unicorn hair was the perfect choice. His grandmother had wanted him to inherit his father's wand, but Frank reminded her that the wand chose the magician and not the other way around.

In the end it was Harry who did not really want one since he had his Excaliburn, but he remembered that it was only for emergencies and nothing else. After trying several wands without any reaction, Ollivander showed him a wand made of Holly, 11 centimeters long and a core of a Phoenix feather. His connection to Harry did not come as close to his sword, but it was decent.

"Amazing, to say the least." said Ollivander.

"Why do you say it?" Frank asked.

"Well, because that wand is the twin of the wand of the one that should not be named." Explained Ollivander.

Everyone fell silent listening to this. Harry looked Sirius straight in the eyes. There were no words necessary to understand what was happening.

"You just have to use it for the first years. Then you can order a new one if you wish." Sirius said as he put his hands on his son's shoulders. He understood his pain, but this was a wand and it was not guilty of anything.

Harry understood and decided not to say anything against this. That's how they left Ollivander. While advancing, Harry was attracted to an owl shop. According to him, Osiris was an excellent companion and if he had the pleasure he would like to have an owl as a companion too (Not that he did not like Ignis). Sirius and the others accepted this before entering the store.

They remembered that Minerva told them that this was the place where she met Osiris, so who knows if the same case could happen with Harry.

While they saw different species of owls, one captured Harry's eye. It was a snowy owl; its white feathers and its Amber eyes hypnotized the young man. The owl watched him with interest and felt that his magic was strong but pure. Gwen noticed this and asked Harry.

"Is this the lucky one?" Gwen asked in a comical tone as she showed the bird's cage as a prize. Gwen's witticisms were common in the family and made everyone laugh except when she was serious and showed that she was the real ice queen (Daphne was just the princess).

"I think so, Mom." Harry said as he took the bird's cage. "I think I'll call you Hedwig." This marks Hedwig's fate as a familiar of Harry. The bird appeared to be happy.

* * *

After paying for Hedwig they went to Gringotts for the first visit of Harry and Violet as the successors of the family. But the mark of the hunter was activated on entering. Bleeding from his scar it was showing that his enemy was close or in some form. Ignis appeared and this alerted the rest of the group that something was wrong in this place. It had to do with Voldemort they thought.

The group approached a goblin and asked for Sharpclaw who quickly came out when he heard that Lord Black was looking for him. Harry just held the Excaliburn necklace while Ignis concentrated on looking for where that presence was coming from.

"Lord Black, Lady Black and heir to the title is a pleasure to see you after so long." Sharpclaw said after greeting them in the goblin way.

The group did the same, but Sirius spoke quickly.

"Sharpclaw tell your boss that something evil is in this place. Someone might have left something dangerous in some vault without you knowing it." Sirius said.

The goblin was a bit alarmed, but he understood where this fear came from. The young Potters and their family had been attacked before and as allies they were they would not lie about something like that. He told some of his colleagues to tell the bank's boss about this.

"Come with me. Can you tell me what you are looking for and how do you know about this?" Sharpclaw asked as they moved towards the vaults.

"Harry has a mark that forces him to hunt down Voldemort. If he feels his essence or traces of it, it will react to seek it and destroy it depending on what it is. His mark was activated upon entering this place which means that Voldemort is here or something dangerous was left by him." Sirius explained as he remembered what the gods explain to them.

Sharpclaw looked at them closely and saw young Potter bleeding from his scar. Something really happened. When arriving in front of the cars that took them to the vaults, a very old goblin and other guards were waiting for them. The goblin was presented as Gringotts the Sixth, the head of the bank.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Gringotts asked.

"There you are, you miserable one." Ignis said while pointing in one direction. Harry looked ready to kill someone.

* * *

The group decided to follow the little dragon and his senses. This took them to the Lestrange vault. Sirius only got angrier when he found out about this while Frank and Alice were furious.

When opening the vault Harry summoned his sword and Ignis got ready for battle. The goblins saw the pair doubtful, but curious to see how the young man summoned such a sword. They found it valuable, but they imagined that young would not negotiate for anything.

As the duo advanced their eyes fixed on a golden cup. This was one of the objects of the visions, they already imagined what they should do.

"Nobody touches it. That's one of Voldemort's Horcruxes." Harry said as he looked at the cup with a killer instinct.

"Wait, how is that possible? How something like this pass our security?" Sharpclaw asked.

"I do not know, but here it ends." Harry said as he charged his sword with a purification spell taught to them by the gods. " _ **Lumen iudicium."**_ Harry exclaimed before stabbing the sword into the cup.

By doing this, evil cries came from the cup alongside black smoke. This confirmed the doubts of the goblins, someone had the courage to leave something so dangerous in their bank without their permission. This was unacceptable.

At the end, Harry's scar stopped bleeding and the smoke with the screaming ended. An horcrux less.

* * *

"This gives me the last reason I needed to eliminate her from the family. As Lord Black I stated that Bellatrix Lestrange is no longer a member of the Black family." Sirius said as his ring shine, making his will a reality.

"We thank you for this. You have prevented any of my workers from getting hurt. We'll take care of this heir Potter and company." Gringotts said.

That's how Harry eliminated the first of Voldemort's Horcruxes. In addition to getting a new familiar. Although after seen this, only made Sirius thought about what might await for them in his old home, once they go and visit.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars: Hedwig-Owl, Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisk), Lilianette(lion)- Ultimate Chimera.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Phoenix.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristoteles- Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Familiar: Sylphy- Griffon.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro- Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Familiar: Unknown (Guess what it is).

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris- Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante- Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Familiars: Vlad- Common Noctule bat (Familiar appearance).

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiar: Nox- Raven.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	30. Kreacher, Eve and September 1

_Conversation_

A.S.: The first fight between hunter and prey is approaching.

Deimos: Reminds me of your hunt for Lucifer during the war.

Aria: It was fun to finish each one of his followers.

Asmodeux: The surprising thing was that your children appeared from the future to participate in that war.

A.S.: What can I say? Their existences are like mine; break any limit or rule. That is our family.

Author: Quiet down. It's time to continue with the chapter.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

In the office of Quirinus Quirel, the teacher repeatedly shocked his head against his desk. It was August 13, something had happened since the spirit that possessed him, Lord Voldemort was in complete pain. On the afternoon of that day, the pain he shared with the spirit assured him of this. But Voldemort did not say anything even when he did everything he asked. The power that Voldemort gives him was something he had not sought but had become addicted to it. That is why he would follow Voldemort in his plans and give him everything in exchange for his great power.

As for Voldemort, he felt like one of his Horcruxes was destroyed. He did not know which, but he could not check them while he possessed Quirel. The teacher was just a tool to achieve his goals and nothing else. Which is why he would never take him to the location of the Horcruxes, but he was in trouble knowing that someone had removed one of his anchors to this world. He needed to move forward with his plans as quickly as possible because who knows if the same person knows the location of the other Horcruxes.

He needed the philosopher's stone to fulfill his goal, true immortality. With it the world would his and so he could take revenge on that damned child, Harry Potter.

* * *

After eliminating that damn object, Harry and the group went back to finish their business at Gringotts. After having meting Hookblade, the goblin in charge of the accounts of the Potter family; the young Potters understood more about their finances as heirs. Harry as the eldest would be the lord while Violet as the youngest would have the same control of the accounts in addition to the charge of the second head of the Potter family. Although she would share it with the girl that Harry chose as Lady Potter.

Sharpclaw explained the same to Maxi since Sirius wanted Harry to be the beginning of a union between the two families from now on. The young ones understood and were relieved to not have to carry all the responsibility that came with being the head of the family.

"Well, big brother, you should be grateful that you have several people around you to support you with everything." Said Maxi. His interests were like those of his father when he was young. He did not want to oversee something so important and he wanted to look for his own way through life.

Harry looked at his younger siblings and saw them with a malevolent smile. "Do not think that you escaped from it. You two will begin your training in how to lead families, even if I am the main head." Harry said while laughing a little. Maxi and Violet looked at Sirius, who only nodded after Harry's comment.

"Perhaps you forget that Neville will inherited the place of his father, Violet." Alice said as she looked at the young girl. It was funny how her little Neville had two possible girls to become his wife even when he was so young.

"If it's for my Nevi, I'm ready for it." Violet said as she hugged him. Neville only blushed when he felt Violet's body so close to him; He liked her, but Hannah too. What a terrible future awaited him.

Everyone laughed before returning to Eljun. Once they arrived the girls dragged Harry after reading his mind about what happened. Although they were not scared by this, they wanted to remind him to be more cautious. Hedwig meanwhile went to meet the other familiars of the family in addition to the little Cassandra who quickly became fond of her beautiful plumage.

* * *

On August 15, Dora said goodbye to go train as Auror. Lily and Lilianette camouflaged themselves with one of their new familiar skills before leaving with her. A chimera wouldn't be well seen in the minister and Dora was not in the mood to explain why she had one. Frank, Alice and Amelia accompanied her after she devoured Harry with kisses. Young love was something the adults found adorable as they saw one more of the many moments of love among the kids.

That same afternoon, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the familiars who would go to Hogwarts discussed something with the gods, the Weasley rat. It was a matter that Sirius and Remus were keen to see resolved.

"This is Peter Pettigrew and his animagus form." Sirius said as they showed them the memories of that night. Rio, seeing the memories, shouted and pointed quickly when he saw the rat. It was quite like Scabbers which what was they hope for.

"Then he is the traitor behind the death of our parents." Ignis said as he watched the memories intently.

"He is. Although you must watch out for Severus Snape once you get to Hogwarts. He was one of Voldemort's followers and we do not know why Dumbledore accepted him as a teacher." Remus said.

"It's not the same Snape you told me when I was younger. The same one who was in love with Mama, but made his own grave by treating Mama badly?" Harry asked.

"The same. Although James tried to bring them closer since they were friends before Hogwarts he denied any approach or friendly invitation. Remember Harry, you should never put the house to which you are sent to first; your friends must always come first." Sirius said.

Harry understood what his father said. Remembering that Sirius explained that thanks to this Gwen and he stayed together like Cissy and Remus.

"Back with the rat thing. Once inside the castle you should call Iris bring Rio into the castle. He knows the smell of Peter and with him all of you can hunt him through the castle before bringing him into the banquet of the first night." A.S. said.

"Osiris knows the castle and will be your guide." Aria said.

"Once they bring him to the banquet, I'll use a spell on him to put an end to his farce. Papa and the others must be ready to come for him. He will not escape from his punishment." Harry said as he looked at Sirius' memory.

"It's time for him to pay for his actions." Sirius said.

That afternoon, Scabbers/Peter P. hunt was prepared. The rat would not escape its punishment again.

* * *

On August 18, Sirius, Harry, Ignis, Hermione, Astra, Padma, Astoria and Oni accompanied by some spell breakers went to Sirius' old home. Sirius had not visited this place in years, but it was time to face his past for the sake of the future of a new Black family. But he knew that this place was dangerous, so he brought the spell breaks to clean the place from head to toe.

As in Gringotts, Harry's scar began to bleed once they entered confirming Sirius' suspicions. Regulus managed to find something of Voldemort and hid it in the house.

"Kreacher appear." Sirius said as he knew that the house elf was still living in this place. The elf appeared moody as he remembered him, but much more upset than before.

At that moment they heard the scream of a voice that Sirius recognized very well. It was the voice of his mother Walburga, although he knew that she was dead. He did not want to believe it, but it seems that even after death she would not leave him alone.

"So, you come back, despicable son of mine. After all these years, you return to your true home." Walburga portrait screamed as she heard his son's voice.

Sirius did not pay attention, he needed to help his son with this and he did not have time for his mother's insults.

"Kreacher, look at me. I know that Regulus hid something in the house before his death. I need to know where it is. Please tell me." Sirius said as he squatted down watching the old elf.

"Kreacher does not know what the master is referring to. The old master did not keep anything in the house before he died." Kreacher said.

"Kreacher please do not lie to me. I know you took good care of my brother once I left this place. We were never close, but we were not enemies. The one who killed my brother, your old master has to do with that object. Depending on what it is, it can help us to avenge him. Please help us." Sirius said as he stared at him.

The elf saw the eyes of the young man who left this place many years ago. They never had any relationship since he spent a lot of time in his room alone. On the few occasions they spoke, he asked for food and thanked him after finishing and leaving again. There was no sympathy or enmity between them.

Only Regulus and Mrs. Walburga had treated him well in all his life. But they wanted to avenge his old master and that he could not deny that. That damned locket had been his headache since that day, maybe today he would finally be free of it. Kreacher disappeared a few seconds before returning with that damn object.

"Kreacher thanks for this. I did not know this was here, but at least we'll take this load off you." Sirius said trying to grab it, but Harry stopped him. Those objects sprouted with evil and no one should take them at any time.

"Astoria lets Oni take care of this. He is the only one able to not be affected by them." Harry said as he holds his hand over the scar. The bleeding did not stop.

Astoria understood and let her familiar take his true form. Oni approached with his hands in flames before taking the locket and covering it with his hands. The screams and the dark smoke that was heard and seen in Gringotts appeared, but they were stronger than before. After a few seconds the smoke and the screams were over. Oni showed in his hands a locket without any rest of Voldemort.

Harry's mark stopped bleeding. He was getting used to this, though he hated the bleeding it caused him.

"Well spell breakers please clean the house of any dangerous object or trap left by someone. Kreacher, you do not have to worry about this anymore. You need better clothes and I'll make sure the house is clean and renovated. This is the beginning of a new Black family." Sirius said as he put his hand on the elf who looked much better after seeing how that object would no longer bother him.

"What new family you are talking about Sirius. I will not let you do what you want with the legacy of our family." Said Walburga painting.

"Look mother, I was never interested in your opinion when it came to my business. Harry as my eldest son and heir along with my other children will begin a new beginning for this family. The family will never be the same as it was. So, shut up and watch how everything changes. _**Sigillum Silentium**_." Sirius said before using his trident to seal any sound from his mother's painting. He would not destroy it; he would let her see how everything that was the old Black family was eliminated.

After the spell breakers were done, Hermione and Padma went to the family library while the others investigated the rest of the house. They discussed how they would fix it with Kreacher who was encouraged to change the gloomy atmosphere of the place.

* * *

That night at Hogwarts, Quirel again felt the pain of his master. It was much worse than the first time and this altered Voldemort much more. He demanded that he move his plans faster after feeling how one more of his Horcruxes was destroyed that afternoon. Someone knew his secrets and was hunting him through his anchors.

He needed the stone quickly, but just in case he would prepare that potion that Gendo invented all those years ago. Quirel was only a tool and if it became necessary, he would use it for his purposes. He knew it was just an old and unstable version, but it would help if he needed it.

* * *

The days advanced and everything was going well until August 26 when the flower of Neville opened to show a small feminine form. It looked like a fairy because of its size, but it had no wings and its hair were pink petals. His body was formed of vines covered by a dress of leaves. Her little green eyes looked around until he found Neville's bracelet and jumped into it taking the shape of a rose where the seed had once been.

"Congratulations, Neville, you took good care of the young Dryad." Asmodeux said as he appeared from his portal.

"This is a dryad?" Neville asked as he touched the rose carefully.

"They are creatures of the forest and depending on where they grow or live they will change their form. It seems that the mother of this one, confided to you one of her offspring. Possibly because your magic and your connection with nature. It will be your familiar if you wish, but you must remember that it is still a creature like a plant, it must return to its flower every night or it will weaken. It needs many things like any plant." Asmodeux explained as he approached the rose who returned to its original form.

"My own familiar. You're little, but I'll make sure to take care of you, Eve." Neville said as he looked at her with a smile. Little Eve hugged him fondly before returning to her flower in her flower pot.

A new familiar joined the family.

* * *

The days continued to advance, and September 1 arrived.

The group was ready to go to the train station to get to Hogwarts, although Harry would not accompany them on the train. He would take Fleur with Ignis to her school before going to Hogwarts.

"What can I say she asked me to do it?" Harry said as he climbed into Ignis back alongside Fleur. Hedwig would go with Minerva to learn the surroundings of the school alongside Osiris.

The other girls looked at him and only accepted this. Fleur deserved it because she would continue studying in France. But they warned Harry not to be late for the place. Minerva gave him a map and a kiss before leaving, threatening him not to be late.

"Well, even if I wanted to see you go at the train station, you decide what you do. But only this time, I'm still your father and at least I want to say goodbye to you and Maxi together next year." Sirius said as tears fell from his eyes. Gwen hug him and understanding how happy he was to see his eldest son leave the nest.

Harry only nodded with a smile and after using a camouflage spell on Ignis they took off with Fleur and Fëanor. It would be a long flight, but with the speed they had they would achieve it.

* * *

The rest of the group left with their parents and a few more towards the station of King Cross. When arriving Hermione, Susan, Padma, Pavarti, Daphne and Neville advanced alongside their parents, Astoria, Violet, Sirius and Gwen towards platform 9 and ¾. It was only nine in the morning, so they had time to talk with them for a while.

The kids were very happy to start their time at Hogwarts. The adults were happy for them, but they had to reminded them to be careful.

"Remember what will happen tonight. I will arrive with Sirius, Remus and other Aurors. Trust in yourselves and Minerva, but above all have fun. Not because Voldemort exists should you stop enjoying your lives." Amelia said as she watched them with a smile. She was so happy that her Susan had grown up surrounded by love.

"Neville, we want you to learn as much as you can, but we also want you to enjoy your time there." Alice said.

"Do not forget Nevi, I'll be with you next year. So, do not be sad." Violet said as she hugged him.

"Daphne, enjoy your classes and make sure you keep Harry in check." Elizabeth said.

"That's my job mama." Daphne said with a smile.

"My little girl is going to school. You're growing up too fast." Theodore said as he hugged Hermione.

"Papa, you must relax. Remember I'll always be your little one." Said Hermione.

"My little ones, I hope you behave and do not give Minerva much work." Mina said as she hugged her daughters.

The group continued talking until the Weasleys arrived. The adults greeted each other while the twins and Ginny introduced Ron. The familiars of the girls watched the young man's rat attentively. Their prey would not escape.

"A pleasure in-"

"seeing you again-"

"Girls." the Weasley twins said.

"This is my older brother Ron." Ginny said as she introduced Ron. The young man looked at them and still did not believe that many of the girls' present were Harry's fiancés.

"Hi." Ron said as he extended his hand to Hermione who took it cordially.

"Where is harry? I do not see him around." Ginny asked.

"He went to take Fleur in Ignis. He will meet us at Hogwarts." Neville replied.

"Oh, but I wanted to see him off on his first trip to Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Do not worry we all go together the next year." Violet said.

Ron watched them intently. He did not know what the hell they were talking about, but it was expected from the acclaimed Harry Potter, he thought.

The kids continued talking while the adults talked a little.

"Sirius Black, it has been many years without seeing you in public." said Arthur Weasley.

"What can I say, I had to protect my family." Sirius said.

"Young Violet Potter looks good but I do not see the famous young Harry Potter." Molly said.

"Oh, Harry is leaving one of his fiancée at her school before going to Hogwarts." Gwen said.

"But he's only eleven, he needs to take the train to get there." Molly said when she heard this.

"Do not worry, our son-in-law will be fine. He is more an adult in a young body." Raja said.

The Weasley couple were doubtful about this, but all they could do was accept the answers of the young man's family.

* * *

In the skies of France Harry was being embraced by Fleur as they approached Beauxbatons. The time had arrived; the hunt for Voldemort had begun.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars: Hedwig-Owl, Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisk), Lilianette(lion)- Ultimate Chimera.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Phoenix.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristoteles- Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Familiar: Sylphy- Griffon.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro- Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Familiar: Eve-Dryad.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris- Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante- Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Familiars: Vlad- Common Noctule bat (Familiar appearance).

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiar: Nox- Raven.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	31. How to present yourself in a new school?

_Conversation_

A.S.: Our student is a music fanatic such as his godfather / father.

Aria: You do not stay behind honey.

Asmodeux: How many times did we go back in time to go to the concerts of our favorite bands and artists.

Deimos: I preferred the Metallica concerts.

A.S.: Those of Queen were much better. I love Freddy Mercury singing from time to time in heaven, he really is a true singer.

Author: We can continue with the story, remember that a duel awaits us.

A.S.: Please author you love music too. You are the reason why we are like that.

Author: Let's continue with the chapter, it's not time for this.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

Songs that will accompany this chapter:

Thunderstruck-ACDC

(Final countdown works as well)

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

In the skies of France, Ignis was flying at a constant speed while on his way to Fleur's school. The youngsters enjoyed the flight while Fëanor was flying with the great dragon. Fleur was still very close to her beloved while enjoying the warmth he offered her. She felt a little sad that she could not study with him, but Minerva was planning something since she learned from her second ability. They just had to wait for her to perfect it. For now, she would only enjoy her beloved at this time.

"Your pilot, Ignis Potter tells you, his passengers that we are about to enter the barrier of Miss Delacour school. Please hold on tight and wait for the school alerts." Ignis said as he began to descend.

The duo got ready by approaching Ignis' head and using spells to tie chains around his horns for security. They knew that passing the barrier of a school without permission would cause problems, but a bit of adrenaline in the relationship does not hurt.

Ignis descended quickly next to Fëanor. A few moments later they felt how they passed the barrier and the Beauxbatons castle appeared in their sight. Some flying carriages under them began to increase their speed once Ignis's camouflage vanished.

* * *

In the office of the principal Giselle Amieux, the chaos reigned upon learning of a large unknown dragon and a smaller phoenix had passed the school barrier as if nothing could stop them. Never in the history of the school has anything like this happened.

"Francine tell me that all the carriages with students have arrived at the school." The director shouted as she took her wand and moved out of her office to join the teachers.

"My lady, the last carriages arrived a few moments ago. The students are all in the safest places in the castle." Francine said as she followed her.

"How the hell did two creatures pass like this and what the hell do they want?" Giselle said.

"I do not know, my lady. The dragon is not a known species and no spell that the teachers at the towers has shot at it works." Francine said. "While the phoenix only dodged each spell."

The principal just kept moving forward when she heard this. What the hell was this creature and why it came here.

* * *

Ignis laughed mentally as he recalled the tickling sensation the spells cast at him from the towers of the school caused him. He had received the attacks of the gods for years; these spells were like feathers tickling him. Fëanor for his part evaded them easily, because he did not have the desire to receive any spell. Harry for his part reminded Ignis that they could not waste time playing with them, so they better hurried to land.

 _"Understood the landing will take place right now." Said Ignis mentally._

The dragon rushed to land in the gardens in the center of the school next to Fëanor. The teachers of the school exit quickly to see him land while they pointed their wands at him. Ignis could see the fear in their eyes as well as the students who watched him scared from the school windows. Ignis only lower his head to let the young people get off him.

The teachers and Giselle did not lower their wands at any time as they watched every movement of the great dragon or the phoenix that accompanied it. They expected him to do something, but the creature just lower his head allowing two figures to descend from behind his horns. The teachers were amazed to recognize one of the figures, Fleur Delacour. But her companion, a young man with black hair with a white strand and eyes of different colors was a surprise. His scar was strange but very similar to that of the legend of the still missing Harry Potter.

"Miss Delacour could you explain what's going on here." Giselle said as she kept her wand pointed at the dragon and looked at the phoenix for precaution.

"Good morning, my dear principal. I apologize for not sending a letter warning about this. I only asked my fiancé to bring me here, before he left for his own school yesterday." Fleur said as she bowed. Fëanor, on the other hand, shrink to take his place on Fleur's right shoulder.

"You are telling me that this creature and the phoenix are yours." Giselle said as she watched the phoenix change size.

"Just as you said. Harry Potter a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my fiancée." Harry said while introducing himself cordially. Upon hearing the name everyone was surprised, the famous Harry Potter, the one who was marked with a scar in the form of lightning was here and claimed to be the future husband of Fleur Delacour. Nobody could believe it.

Many girls looked at him with amazement and interest. His uniform and black tunic did not prevent them from seeing his well-maintained body. Besides the fact that his height was a little below than Fleur's, it showed that he would be tall and good-looking once he grew more.

"Thanks for bringing me Mon Amour. I'll see you on vacations and remember enjoying your time at Hogwarts. Do not miss me too much." Fleur said before kissing him.

"As I could not miss you, remember my heart is with you. Well our meeting was short, but it was a pleasure, teachers and principal of Beauxbatons. Ignis, we're leaving." Harry said after hugging Fleur and approaching Ignis.

Ignis raised him to his head with his tails and quickly took flight once Harry settled into it. Harry blew a kiss to Fleur before Ignis took off. The student body and teacher of Beauxbatons were astonished to see how quickly he arrived he left. Giselle was the first to react.

"Miss Delacour accompany me to my office. There are things to discuss." Giselle said as she turned around and was followed by Fleur who just smiled. She loved Harry with all her heart and appreciated that it was him who brought her to school this year.

* * *

Once outside the barrier of the Fleur's school, Harry again used the camouflage spell on Ignis. Since Fleur was not here, now they had the time to enjoy a wild flight. Ignis increased its speed even more. While Harry pulled out his little rune of memories.

For hours they listened to music as they flew from here to there until they realized that the time had come.

"Ignis, I have a bet for you. You can't get to school before this song ends." Harry said. While the song Thunderstruck by AC/DC began to sound from the rune.

"It's a challenge I accept." Ignis said as he increased his speed even more. Harry placed a barrier around him as he summoned his sword while the dragon continued to increase its speed.

He was sure that if an airplane tried to continue losing the race before starting. While the song continued for the first verses Harry took the map that Minerva granted them.

The map showed the magical schools in the world and them as a small red dot away from Hogwarts.

 _"Ignis looks to the left we're out of course," Harry said._

 _"It's fine." Ignis replied._

 _"You only have 3 minutes and a couple of seconds left of the song," Harry said._

 _"I will never lose that challenge. Asmodeux will practically kicked my ass if I do it! " Ignis said._

Ignis left games behind and after turning left increase the height at which they flew before flying at the speed with which he fought against Asmodeux.

While this was happening the gods alongside Deimos had an hourglass counting how long the song lasted. Asmodeux was serious as he watched as his student took all this time to get to that speed. He would have to remind him with a good beating how to fly.

Deimos bet that he would not succeed while A.S. bet in his favor. Aria on her side only laughed at Ignis' face as she watched the remaining time was a minute. She did not think that she would see how a dragon decided to plummet at full speed in a ball of fire trying to win a challenge.

Harry for his part just laughed as he watched that they were just above the school barrier. The girls would kill him for such an entrance, but it would be fun to arrive in this way.

* * *

 **Hours earlier on the train to Hogwarts.**

Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Padma, Pavarti, and Susan enjoyed their time on the train. Their familiars slept peacefully on their legs while they talked with Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott and Tracey Davis.

* * *

 _Flashback_

After they said goodbye to their parents and relatives, the group got on the train to find a place to sit. The Weasley twins told them they had friends to meet with, but they would see them at dinner later.

The rest of the group looked for a place sit all together until they decided to lengthen an empty cabin of the train so that everyone could sit down. Although there was plenty of space.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked after Hermione extended the place with her wand.

"There's a lot you have to learn, Weasley." Hermione replied.

Ron looked at her with amazement and a little anger. He could not believe that even with his own age she knew so much about magic. Although with the animals that accompanied them it was to be expected. The fact that they all had unique animals on their shoulders or hands was a factor that he felt placed them above him.

As he sat Ron began to ask some questions.

"So which house do you want to belong to?" Ron asked.

"Does it that matters?" Padma said looking at him intently.

"Of course, it matters. I would never want to be a Slytherin, all Slytherin become dark wizards and they are the worst house to belong to." Ron said.

The others looked at him for a few seconds and only laughed at him.

"You're really just a kid or you have a very closed opinion about the other houses." Neville said.

"Not all people who are in Slytherin are bad." Padma said.

"We have family members who were part of Slytherin and are not dark wizards or criminals." Said Susan.

"My father was in Slytherin, Weasley. He is the leader of the neutral faction in the Wizengamot. I do not think my father being a dark magician would allow him to be so respected or the leader of the neutrals." Daphne said.

"The houses do not matter Ron. Maybe you will stop being someone's friend because it's part of a house that is not yours. If so, I see that we cannot get along boy." Hermione said.

Ron looked at them in amazement. He did not think that someone his age would speak in such way. He was going to say something when the door opened. A young girl that Neville knew was accompanied by another girl with glasses and black hair.

"Excuse us, but we look for a place where to ... Neville!" Hannah Abbott said when she saw her friend and love interest, Neville Longbottom.

Neville saw her and did not get to say hello because Hannah jump to embrace him. The other girls just thought about how much Violet would be jealous to see this.

After the hugs and the two girls took their seats, Pavarti helped them shrinking their luggage as they did with the others.

"Excuse my reaction when I saw Neville. My name is Hannah Abbott." Hannah said

"My name is Tracey Davis. A pleasure to meet you." Said Tracey.

The others introduced themselves and their companions. Nobody liked Ron's rat. While the girls were a little scared when Susan introduced them to Nerida.

"Do not worry she is harmless. Nerida, please introduce yourself." Said Susan, showing the water sphere that she changed to her feminine form for a few moments. The girls relaxed after this. Although Susan did not tell them what she was, they were not ready to know it was a Kelpie.

"She's Eve, my partner." Neville said as the little girl emerged from her rose shape on Neville's bracelet. The girls found her so adorable while Ron earned a small punishment for his comments.

"I think she is very girly for you Neville." Ron said earning a whip from Eve who looked at him angrily. The little one was very explosive to the comments against her partner/caretaker. After this Ron did not say anything else about it.

After the presentations everyone talked quietly until someone else opened the door. He was a young boy with pale hair and gray eyes who was accompanied by another two young people a little taller than him.

"Daphne Greengrass, so here is where you were hiding. I was looking for you so that you could have the pleasure of being my ally." Said the young man.

The group looked at each other a few moments before Daphne spoke.

"I apologize young man, but I do not remember ever meeting you, and I think that after such a presentation, I'm really not interested in knowing more about you." Daphne said.

"You are very ignorant, Greengrass heiress. I am the great Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the great and pure Malfoy family. The next greatest magician of our generation and I am offering you Greengrass heiress the opportunity to be my ally." Draco said.

Daphne watch him one second before using her wand closed the door in his face and placing a barrier. She did not want to know more about this idiot. She knew about the Malfoys and Aunt Cissy warned them about them so nothing else was necessary. Hannah, Tracey and Ron looked at her curiously.

"Believe me none of us want anything to do with the Malfoys or their allies for good reasons." Susan said seriously.

The group heard how Draco shouted from the other side and tried to open the door, but nothing worked. After a few moments they heard how he left.

 _Flashback Ends._

* * *

The group continued to enjoy their trip until the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station. When the group got off, they put their animals in their cages except for Eve and Nerida. Nerida just turned into pin of water in Susan's hair. The kids knew that Astra, Aristotle, Sylphy, and Shiro would be necessary for something. Ron's rat felt being stalked by the animals of the kids since they got on the train. The hunt had begun.

The group followed a tall man who introduced himself as Hagrid. Some felt frightened by its height, except for the group who found him quite friendly. Hagrid led them to the lake, where they all climbed to different boats.

"Where will Harry be?" Pavarti said.

"Surely he it's almost here." Padma said. Still not feeling his thoughts.

When they reached the entrance to the castle, they all stopped when they heard a great roar. Looking away from them, the girls and Neville knew who it was. The night sky was illuminated by a fireball that was approaching.

The teachers at Hogwarts were alarmed after hearing this roar and Dumbledore was the first to react as he transported to the front of the castle. Seeing such a giant ball on fire he thought the end was coming and he could not move from his place.

The students were in a panic while Minerva just quietly transported herself to Dumbledore's side and kept moving until she arrived with Hermione and the others.

"He took his time even when he has a supersonic dragon and having not arrived much earlier." Minerva said in her illusion form.

"Possibly Professor, maybe we should give him a punishment after this." Daphne said.

"Maybe tomorrow." Minerva said.

The ball of fire fell apart revealing a great dragon that after lowering his speed landed on the bridge leading from the castle to the forest. They all looked at him scared until he lowers his head before disappearing into a red light.

* * *

Harry stepped down from Ignis' head who transformed into his small form once the young man got off him.

"Well, Ignis, you know what to do. Enter the castle and look for others, you know what to do after it. You won by just a little bit." Harry said before he felt the girls and transported to them.

Ignis, on the other hand, used his nose to know where the other familiars were before transporting himself to them.

* * *

When Harry appeared out of nowhere, everyone watched him frightened, but with interest. Not only a dragon had appeared and disappeared as if nothing, now a young stranger appeared in front of them.

"What did I miss?" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter you took your time getting here, don't you think so." Minerva said.

"What can I say, the sky and the music made me lose sense of time." Harry said with a smile.

All the young people around him looked at him with amazement especially Dumbledore after leaving his apocalyptic trance. This was Harry Potter.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars: Hedwig-Owl, Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisk), Lilianette(lion)- Ultimate Chimera.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Phoenix.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristoteles- Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Familiar: Sylphy- Griffon.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro- Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Familiar: Eve-Dryad.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris- Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante- Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Familiars: Vlad- Common Noctule bat (Familiar appearance).

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiar: Nox- Raven.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	32. Is this a true duel?

_Conversation_

A.S.: Bets on how long the duel lasts.

Asmodeux: Couple of minutes.

Deimos: Two complete songs.

Aria: I will prepare the clock.

Author: I prepare the popcorn.

Deimos: A.S. you are looking for music

A.S.: Famous from the 80s to the 90s.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

Songs that will accompany this chapter:

Any popular song between the 80s and 90s.

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

His hair a little wild, black as the darkness itself with that single white strand was illuminated by the light of the moon and the few torches around them. His height suited to that of a student of his age with a good physique showed that he had grown in a loving place but that he had also been trained over the years. His eyes of different colors were unusual but striking in addition to showing an unusual maturity. The mere fact that he had been transported to this place showed an extensive control of his magic as well as great talent.

* * *

Dumbledore could not believe that this was the boy of the prophecy after having been cared for by Sirius and his family. What kind of training and care they had given him was one of the many mysteries surrounding the Potter family since its creation. Dumbledore had looked for traces of the boy and his sister since that night, but never achieved anything. Cornellius Potter denied any of his requests to meet them or to be part of his plans. Sirius had disappeared from the map alongside Remus after that trial and only a few gossip from other magical nations about seeing them on vacation had emerged over the years.

Where they hid was a mystery as great as the disappearance of some ancient civilizations for Muggles.

But now he was right in front of him, in a state that would not serve his plans to defeat Voldemort. This was Harry Potter, the chosen one of the prophecy that would kill Voldemort dying alongside him to rid the world of that threat.

* * *

The students around muttered as they calmed down from their great fright and focused on the newcomer. The legend that was Harry Potter and his sister was well known to all children thanks to the books about the young ones who survived before him who should not be named. Nobody knew for years exactly how they looked except the scar that the young boy had thanks to the testimony of the only person to see them that tragic night (Hagrid, Dumbledore allowed him to give testimony of some physical details of the kids).

The living legend, Harry Potter was in front of them and many newspapers had speculated for weeks on them after being seen with his adoptive father in Diagon Alley weeks ago. But here he was, and he appeared like nothing after a dragon almost destroyed the school. The legend of this young man was only growing with such a presentation.

* * *

Harry just smiled as he watched his group happily. Neville greeted him with a smile while the girls looked at him just shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Harry, sweetie, we know that a little fun is good once in a while, but you pass the limit." Padma said.

"Although I think your entry was great. My dear adventurer, you exceeded yourself with this one." Pavarti said.

"The question is how do you arrive at the last moment?" Daphne said a little exasperated.

"As you remember, you promised to arrive in time, Harry." Hermione said.

"You're in trouble, love." Said Susan.

"But I did it. The banquet has not started." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I remind you that you are in a school. If I remember well, you promised to arrive with spare time after your detour before coming here. I'm going to be waiting for you in my office tomorrow to discuss this." Minerva said before alerting the students to continue to walk to the school.

Harry resigned himself and was forced to advance by Hermione and Daphne who grabbed his arms followed by the rest of the group. The students around them looked at them incredulously as they followed him and tried to make sense of what they had heard. The dragon was Potter's work, what the hell was this guy.

* * *

The kids passed by Dumbledore's side, who only watched them astonished. The magician decided that it was not the time for this and quickly transported himself back.

Ron Weasley saw everything that happen a little apart from the group. He could not believe that this was Harry Potter, the one to marry many girls, heir to several families and now perhaps the most powerful magician in his generation. The envy within him only increased by only seeing him dragged by the beautiful ladies he met on the train.

* * *

The group continued to advance in rows of three, with Harry, Hermione and Daphne behind Minerva. In the second row Susan, Padma and Pavarti. Neville, Hannah and Tracey in the third while Ron followed behind with the other students.

Everything was fine until Harry crossed the main entrance of the castle. Hermione watched as Harry began to bleed from his scar alerting her of what was in the school. But something else alarmed her even more; around the scar a magic circle was formed. This was not good, the young woman thought.

The girls including Minerva stopped when they felt what their beloved was feeling at that moment. A killer instinct grew inside him as the hunter's mark activated. It was much stronger than what Padma and Hermione remembered when they were in the old Black home. It could only mean something, Voldemort was here somehow.

 _"Girls do not get scared. I can control it for some time, we need to continue with this and not scare others more. Daphne please cover my scar with an illusion spell alongside my bleeding." Harry said mentally._

The girls nodded, and Daphne did as he asked.

"Oh god honey, you should have been more careful with that landing. Look how you hurt your forehead." Daphne said.

"What can I say, I pass the limit just a bit?" Harry said as they all moved forward once more so as not to alert others to what was really happening.

The walk continued quietly while advancing the killer instinct of Harry increased more and more. He was here that was the only thing they were sure off.

* * *

Quirrell was sitting at the teachers' table even after what they heard. Dumbledore had returned recently and had told the seated students that all was well. The teachers did not believe it, but they had to continue with the plan for the night. Shortly after Dumbledore returned the spirit of Voldemort felt a chill as well as a presence approaching him. He felt like a prey trapped waiting for a predator. But how this was possible, he was the great Voldemort he couldn't feel this way, but he did.

 _ **"Quirrell, you better have that potion at hand. You feel it like me, something or someone is getting closer and for some reason it comes for me. If necessary, take the potion and prepare to fight." Voldemort said in Quirrell's mind.**_

 _"As you wish my lord." Quirrell answered mentally._

* * *

Meanwhile in the place of the castle where the elves of the castle transported the luggage of all the students, Scabbers the rat tried to escape from its wooden cage by biting the bars. He felt he had to escape as quickly as possible because these animals stalked him like a prey. He was just grateful that their cages were on the other side of the room. After a few moments he succeeded and started his escape or, so he thought.

Ignis came to where the other family members were waiting for him. Upon seeing him arrive Astra, Shiro, Aristotle and Sylphy came out of their cages using their own magic easily.

 _"Well since we're ready, Iris I know you hear me bring Rio. Hedwig and Osiris come fast the party is going to start." Ignis said mentally to the other familiars as they were all connected since the bonds were completed._

From a portal Iris appeared along with Rio and set out to hunt down the rat. Shiro already had his smell, but more noses worked better than one.

 _"Ignis we are approaching to your location. Do not let him escape." Osiris replied mentally._

The elves who watched the luggage realized that the animals escaped from their cages and tried to catch them, but Ignis was not up for games because he felt what Harry felt at that moment. So, he knocks them out easily. This hunt had become only the first phase of the night.

Following the smell, they found the rat jumping out of the broken cage and escaping quickly. The Potter familiars would not allow it, so they quickly followed him trying to catch him.

"You will not run away, you damned rat." Ignis said as he followed Peter alongside the others even as the rat tried to lose them among the mountain of first-year students' luggage.

The hunt started.

* * *

Meanwhile the journey of the young students continued with Minerva talking about the houses before stopping in front of some doors. Minerva left a few moments leaving the students alone. Harry felt Voldemort's presence only becoming more noticeable and closer. His thoughts were interrupted by Draco.

"So, you are Harry Potter. You do not surprise me." Draco said as he approached Harry.

"Excuse me, but I do not know you or remember any interest in surprising you." Harry said as he turned his back to him. He needed to concentrate on managing his killer instinct right now.

"How dare you turn your back on me the great Draco Malfoy heir to the great Malfoy house." Draco said trying to grab his shoulder. But Neville stopped him by grabbing his hand and pushing Draco back.

"Believe me, Draco, you even got me tired with the you are the great Draco Malfoy. I recommend that you leave Harry in peace and well the rest of us whom have no interest in you." Neville said looking at Draco seriously.

"Longbottom how dare you touch me and stand in my way." Draco said as he looked at Neville with anger. His father had told him that the Longbottoms and the Potters were one of his greatest enemies and that at no time should he let himself be overcome or let himself look weak in front of them.

"You're really like a spoiled, closed-minded child just talking about how great your family is." Hermione said as she held Harry's right hand. The other girls were as concerned as the urge to kill Voldemort just increase.

"Who are you to talk Granger. I heard as we were coming down from the boats that you come from a non-magical family." Draco said.

"And what does that have to do with me not being able to tell you that you're just a spoiled child?" Hermione said without looking at him.

"That you are a dirty blood witch without the right to speak to me a pure-blooded wizard." Draco said as he pointed at her.

The silence was momentary before listening as a fist connected with great force to Draco's jaw. Those present could affirm that quite possibly with a little more force Malfoy's teeth had flown out of his mouth. The one responsible was Harry who moved slowly towards Draco after hearing what he said.

"Listen to me Malfoy if I hear you call Hermione that way or someone else use that term, there will be no magic to prevent me from doing a total reconstruction of yours or anyone's face." Harry said as he held Malfoy by his neck after he had hit him.

Malfoy just looked at him with fear after seeing Potter so serious having said that. "Let go, I will not do it again, I swear." Malfoy said completely scared. What the hell had Potter in his hands, he felt incredible pain when his fist connected with his jaw. The blood he felt in his mouth was proof that Potter was not kidding.

The kids present understood that Harry Potter was not someone to make angry.

"You better. _**Subitis Sanitatem."**_ Harry said as he let go and used his wand to heal him before returning with the girls. At least he could calm his murderous yearnings just a little.

* * *

Minerva returned shortly after but found everyone very quiet as if they had seen hell in person. When she read Harry's mind she learns what happened, but she did not say anything, and she only asked the kids to follow her. She was glad that he was respected since his first day.

Upon entering the great room where the oldest students and teachers were waiting for them, the girls felt how Harry's killer instinct reached its peak. Voldemort was here and although Harry's look was happy and normal, seeing how he looked at the turban teacher told them everything.

 _"Minerva prepares a sub-dimension above us, please." Harry said._

 _"Are you sure about this?" Minerva asked._

 _"Love you already know the answer." Harry said._

That said, Minerva set out to create it with her mind as quickly as possible while the house sorting ceremony was taking place. She did not know how much Harry would hold, but they should be ready for this.

The ceremony began quietly in order of last names. When it was Susan's turn, the hat asked her if she had any preference for a house.

"Do you think I care which one I belongs to?" Susan said as everyone listened. "No matter which one, my friends will always be first."

The hat understood, and he continue to send her to Hufflepuff. Susan stopped in front of Harry before hugging him and continue to her designated table. The whistles of many and their astonished looks were repeated several times that night when Daphne, Hermione, Padma and Pavarti made similar actions when sent to different houses. What was up with the Harry Potter group was a mystery that many already wanted to solve, although Ron and Neville already knew the answer.

On Neville's turn the hat asked if he was afraid to get away from his friends.

"Why would have I fear that. I trust in them and in the bonds that unite us. A different house will not separate us." Neville said bravely. Those present were amazed by the determination of many of these young people. Dumbledore and Snape remembered that year that changed a lot in how the houses were related. The year of Sirius Black.

Neville, Hermione, and Pavarti in Griffindor. Daphne and Tracey in Slytherin. Padma in Ravenclaw and Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff. Draco was sent to Slytherin, though not even jokingly approached Daphne or Tracey. Daphne looked at him coldly which only reminded him of Potter's gaze.

"Harry Potter." Minerva said as she read the list.

Harry approached the hat while looking at Professor Quirrell without emotion on his face. This caused a chill to the teacher while Voldemort mentally shouted that it was the presence they felt.

"Well another with several options. Tell me young Potter some preference like your friends." The hat asked.

"Believe me, if you know what I think you already know the answer. But for you and everyone else to understand me, I'll say it like my father taught me. I do not care about the division of the houses, who wants to be my friend will be even when we are not in the same house. I am not, and I will not be part of those who want to divide us because in the end we are all the same. And if someone does something to any of the young girls whom embraced me, God protect them from what I do to them." Harry said without a doubt in his voice.

The applause erupted a couple of seconds after that announcement. The whistles and compliments of many did not wait to appear. He was living proof of what Sirius was in his youth, thought Dumbledore and Snape. Severus only looked at him with hatred as he remembered that night was when his beloved Lilly was taken from him.

"Very good young Potter. Your bravery shows me that you will be perfect for Griffindor. "The hat said.

Gryffindor's table erupted in euphoria when they learned that the young Potter was part of them, although they knew he was not kidding with what he said. The legend that Sirius Black was at school was alive in him.

The sorting continued. Ron was the last to be sent to Griffindor ending with the ceremony. Dumbledore was going to say something until he saw how a group led by Amelia Bones and Minister Fudge entered the room. In the group were Alice Longbottom, Sirius, Remus and three Aurors.

"My apologies Dumbledore, but we're here on official business," Amelia said.

"What is this about?" Dumbledore asked, hoping it was not for Snape.

"We came because we were informed that Peter Pettigrew is possibly in this place," Fudge said. Amelia had told him about this a day ago. She told him that possibility the criminal Peter Pettigrew would come to Hogwarts school in search of revenge for the death of his master Voldemort was very high. Knowing that young Potter could start at school this year it was very possible that the criminal would try to kill the young man. In addition, catching him if he was found would increase his support as a minister.

"How can you say that? A criminal like Peter could not sneak in with our defenses." Snape said.

All the students discussed what they were listening to. It would be possible for someone like Pettigrew to be here.

 _"Partner, we're almost there. The rat tried to escape a lot, but we have him secure." Said Ignis mentally._

Harry just smiled when he got the message from Ignis. While the adults discussed the doors were opened once more by Ignis followed by the other familiars, except for Rio and Iris. In the clutches of Ignis he carried Ron's rat.

"Hey that's my rat." Ron said as he watched the little dragon land in the middle of the great hall.

"It's not." Harry said as he got up from his desk and approached Ignis and the other familiars around him. The adults were amazed by the animals and their entrance, but Amelia, Alice, Sirius and Remus were the ones who came closer to see them once they arrived.

Harry pulled out his wand and used the reversal spell on the rat showing Peter Pettigrew.

Peter once back again in his human form was paralyzed by Remus and Sirius who did not waste their time once they saw the traitor.

"For many years you escaped justice, you bastard. Not anymore." Sirius said.

Dumbledore was speechless to see what had happened. Fudge for his part was happy that he would have something to use in his favor in the minister.

"Well Dumbledore I think that's the criminal we were looking for." Fudge said before ordering the Aurors to capture him and secure him.

The students were stunned to see what was happening and didn't believe that a small dragon captured a wanted criminal while being followed by other animals.

"Since that's out of my way. Dad, could you hold my robe and wand. There's something I have to do." Harry said as he removed his tunic and wand and handed them to Sirius.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Sirius asked before seeing Harry invoking his sword. He undid his spell on the scar showing the blood and the magic circle in it.

"He's here and I cannot hold back anymore." Harry said as Ignis took his place on his shoulder.

 _"Minerva, do it now, it's the man in the turban." Harry said mentally._

Minerva did so by transporting the two to the subdimension above them. A blue light covered them before moving them both to an exact copy of the great hall, but with only them. Everyone present saw how a reflection above them showed Harry and Professor Quirrell.

"What the hell is going on?" Dumbledore asked when he saw this. He did not understand what was happening.

"There are many things you do not know Dumbledore, so you better enjoy the show." Remus said as he watched what would happen.

* * *

Quirrell was in a panic. He did not know what to do when seeing how Harry Potter showed that sword and that bloody scar. Now after being covered by a blue light he was again in the great hall alone with the young Potter and that little dragon. Where he looked was the same place with only them.

"Well now before I finish you I'll ask something. Are possessed by him of your own free will or do I have to save you." Harry asked.

"What are you talking about young Potter and where are we?" Quirrell asked as if he did not know what he was talking about.

"Well, I'll say it this way. Voldemort leave your pathetic little game and show yourself. Once you tried to kill me being a baby. Now show me what the great Voldemort is capable of or are you just a fearful coward and unable to face a youth of only eleven." Harry said.

Voldemort was full of anger at the young Potter's challenge. He was the great Voldemort was not afraid of a simple child. _**"Quirrell remove the turban."**_ said Voldemort. Quirrell did so after turning around.

"So finally show your face. Now tell me I must get you out of him or is he just a follower of yours?" Harry asked when he saw Voldemort's ugly face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"I serve my master Voldemort, Potter. My master gives me power that you cannot imagine. Voldemort is the greatest magician." Quirrell said.

"Excuse me jackass, I was talking to the useless Voldemort since you could not answer me." Harry said.

"Potter, once I fail to kill you but now nobody will save you. Quirrell kill Potter." Voldemort said.

"As you wish my lord." Quirrell said before taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"Seriously Voldemort even now you are not able to face me yourself. You choose this. _**Electrica Aquilae**_." Harry said before pointing his sword at him creating a large eagle made of pure electricity.

Quirrell did not have time to react because the eagle connected with him. The electric current that traveled through his body left him almost out of combat. Quirrell wondered how a young man knew such a spell or why he was so strong.

"You know Voldemort you as a great dark magician that you call yourself are only a failure as teacher and mentor. I know you know several spells thanks to your travels around the world. You are my prey and I know a lot about you. I do not want to fight with a pathetic follower of yours, we are here for you and me to fight to the death. So, either you completely possess the pathetic professor and fight with me with all your power or this will be too easy." Harry said before giving the rune of memories to Ignis. The dragon took it and flew to sit in a place from which to watch the duel quietly.

Voldemort became even more angry when he heard what Harry was saying. "You're pathetic Quirrell. I'll have to take care of this myself, give me full control." Voldemort said. Quirrell gave control to Voldemort, felt his body was completely possessed and the power of Voldemort ran through his body. His eyes took on a blood red color as well as tears of blood fell from them. This was a complete possession. Quirrell felt fantastic and could not believe all this power, Voldemort was invincible.

"Well at last you take it seriously. _**Draco Aqua**_." Harry said as he aimed his sword creating a water dragon that caught Voldemort before driving him to hit the wall at full speed. Cracks appeared on the wall with the shock.

Voldemort counter attack with his favorite spell _**Avada Kedavra.**_ Harry blocked it easily with his sword.

"If you want to cause me any damage, start using everything you know. _**Magma crepitus**_." Harry said creating a small volcano under Voldemort, which erupted and caused great damage.

* Author's notes: from here on all the spells are said in parseltongue. *

" _ **Serpens Flamae**_." Voldemort shouted in parseltongue when creating a giant snake of fire.

" _ **Neptunus Clypeus**_." Harry answered as he created a sphere of water around him using parseltongue. Voldemort was shocked to see that the young Potter knew the Slytherin language. "Do not get surprised. Magic and its knowledge are not restricted for anyone because they are not bad or good. **Spears Glacies**." Several Ice spears were created before digging into Voldemort's body.

" _ **Nebula**_." Said Voldemort, creating a dense mist around him. He needed to recover after such attack by the young man. How the hell he knew so many spells.

"Pathetic. _**Turbinis Vasti.**_ " Harry said creating a tornado that consumed Voldemort alongside the mist. He would not give him time to recover if he did not create it on his own.

Voldemort still inside the tornado was transported outside of it and behind Harry. " _ **Sepulcrum Harenae**_." Creating two sand walls around Harry which were quickly sealed.

Harry without saying a spell created a barrier around him. Voldemort was leaving it too easy for him. " **Stellarum Lapsus**." Harry created several energy spheres around Voldemort that exploded in seconds. In the end Voldemort was very badly hurt.

Voldemort hated how young Potter dominated him as if he really were a mere prey. He did not want to get to this, but this body did not work as he wanted. It was time for Gendo's potion, Quirrell was just a tool. When he took it out of his pocket, he drank it quickly. He felt his body recover fully and his magic increased. Quirrell's spirit sank deeper into the lust of that power. Then it happened, his body was burning from within. Ruptures of red color crossed his body in addition to feeling his body to the limit. He had enough strength to defeat Harry (That's what he thought) but Quirrell's body was lost after this.

"Now I will beat you Potter." Said Voldemort.

"Ignis, you know what to do." Harry said as he waited for what Voldemort would do.

Ignis used the rune and knew what song to look for.

* The author chose Michael Jackson's Beat it for this fight. Readers can choose any other. *

The song began to play while Voldemort leapt towards Harry firing several balls of fire towards him. Harry for his part easily eluded them before plunging his sword into the ground creating a fist of earth that struck Voldemort towards the ceiling.

The magician expelled blood from his mouth upon receiving the impact, but quickly recomposed himself. He created several electric spears that were directed at Harry while he is transported to the floor. Harry evaded them as if he were dancing with them. The young man attacked, creating a lion of fire that rushed towards Voldemort quickly.

Voldemort received several cuts before destroying the lion with a water snake. The magician shot a large green bolt at Harry who deflected it with a simple shield of energy. Harry was getting tired because the sorcerer had not even tried to attack him using his body.

"You know, Voldemort, I think I should educate you on how you should use your body along with your magic." Harry said as he quickly moved to Voldemort and sent him flying with a kick. He continued to cut him with his sword several times before creating an ice hammer with the sword and sending Voldemort straight to the floor.

Voldemort tried to recover from the attacks but felt as new wounds weakened him and he lost blood quickly. That barbaric was young Potter attacking him with his body. They had magic so that why they needed to use their bodies to attack. Voldemort did not have much time to think as he felt Harry approach again to continue with a shower of fists and kicks. Once done he send him flying back into wall of ice spikes waiting for him.

"You know, Voldi, you forget that many magical communities in the world combine magic and physical abilities to attack. To call you the best and most feared magician you're just a weakling." Harry said as he approached Voldemort's pinned body.

"What the hell are you Potter?" Voldemort asked as he spit blood. He had never felt so much pain in his life.

"I am your hunter. Someone of several whom train their body, mind and soul to defeat you. I know a lot about you and I tell you from now that you did not cause me a drop of sweat. With whom I trained, broke me in every possible way to be what I am today. You are not the magician you say you are, your strength is pathetic, and I can assure you that I am not the only one who can defeat you. To become immortal would never make you a god because you lack power and if people fear you it is because they have never learned what the rest of the world offers them. I will continue to hunt you, piece by piece of your soul until I eliminate you completely." Harry said without any emotion and with eyes that frightened Voldemort to the center of his being.

Voldemort could not believe it, he had been defeated by this child a second time. He had dominated and humiliated him completely. The one who considered himself the most feared and powerful magician had been massacred by Potter. Voldemort was being consumed by his fear, anger, and desire for power to defeat Harry Potter. What he had of his present corrupted soul began to consume the soul of Quirrell as he desired more power just increase. His body began to fail while he bled even more.

"I swear I'll come back Harry Potter and I will destroy you. To everyone you love I will kill you and make you suffer hell before you even get to it." Voldemort shouted.

"I already suffered hell, imbecile and believe me you are not ready for it. With this last spell we will finish for today Voldemort, I will wait for your return. I know that Quirrell's body will not last longer after using such a potion and that he is no longer human. _**Parva Supernova**_." Harry said invoking a small sphere of light in front of Voldemort.

Harry walked away with Ignis before teleporting out of the sub-dimension. The sphere began to succumb before exploding taking all the sub-dimension with it. It was a spell he would not use at any other place because it was quite unstable, and the gods warned him that it could not be used in the real world or with allies around.

* * *

The students, teachers and visitors could not believe it after having seen all that. What the hell was this young Potter. The girls and Neville just laughed mentally after seeing how he end up with Voldemort as if it were a children's game. Sirius, Remus, Alice and Amelia had to thank that the gods were training him and the others so well.

Dumbledore was speechless to see how Harry had massacred Voldemort completely. Fudge was not in a better position having fallen on his knees after that last spell.

"Now can Dumbledore tell me why someone possessed by Voldemort worked as a teacher?" Amelia asked.

Things were not going well for Dumbledore. While Harry reappeared once the sub-dimension collapsed. The young man just smiled at his father.

* * *

Chart of people

Harry, July 31, 1980. 11 (Way too high soul age) as of 1991.

Weapon: King Arthur Swords, Excaliburn Forte.

Familiars: Hedwig-Owl, Ignis (Manifestation of Harry other self.)

Minerva, October 4, 1935. 56 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Merlin's Staff, Magnus.

Familiars: Osiris-Owl.

Nymphadora, August 4, 1973. 18 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Kronos Daggers, Infinite and Zero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisk), Lilianette(lion)- Ultimate Chimera.

Fleur D., August 12, 1977. 14 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Atermis Bow, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Phoenix.

Hermione, September 19, 1979. 12 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Morgan Le Fay Grimoire, Oblivion.

Familiars: Astra-Tiger.

Padma, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Athena's Shield, Unbrekable Aegis.

Familiar: Aristoteles- Eastern imperial eagle.

Pavarti, January 6, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Vishnu Gauntlets, God's Judgement.

Familiar: Sylphy- Griffon.

Susan B. June 15, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gilgamesh Chains, Enkidu's Promise.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne July 3, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Gaia's Elemental Spear, Silent Longinus.

Familiar: Shiro- Siberian Wolf.

Neville, July 31, 1980. 11 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Friends. Confirmed crush for Violet P. and Hannah A.

Familiar: Eve-Dryad.

Luna, February 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thanatos Scythe, Eternal Penance.

Familiars: Iris- Criosphinx (With wings).

Maximus, March 13, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Brothers/Friends.

Familiars: Dante- Husky.

Astoria, April 17, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon/Familiar: Susanoo Restless Armor, Oni.

Familiars: Kyo-Kitsune.

Gabrielle, May 3, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Thor's Hammer, Raging Mjolnir.

Familiars: Leonidas-Lion.

Violet P., June 6, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Sister. Crush on Neville.

Familiars: Vlad- Common Noctule bat (Familiar appearance).

Ginny, August 11, 1981. 10 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Engaged/ Bound forever.

Weapon: Prometheus Blessed Axe, Pyra.

Familiars: Rio-Golden Langur (Monkey).

Alexander, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Alpha-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Nicholas, July 16, 1982. 9 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Delta-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side

Elizabeth, April 24, 1983. 8 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiar: Nox- Raven.

Cassandra B., August 16, 1989. 2 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Fred W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

George W., April 1, 1978. 13 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Acquaintance/ Practically family.

Remus and Narcissa Lupin. 31 and 35 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Familiars: Nero-Wolf, manifestation of werewolf side.

Sirius and Gwen Black. 32 and 31 as of 1991. Relation to Harry: Family.

Weapon: Neptune's Trident 'Supreme Undine'

Familiars: Midnight-Hippogriff.


	33. The beginning of an abomination

_Conversation_

Aria: How boring fighting Voldemort is. Our lessons forced Harry way more.

A.S.: We are gods, Voldemort is a mortal trying to evade death and fulfill his goals.

Deimos: He's just a mortal fool who follows a path that will lead him to hell.

Asmodeux: Dumbledore is not far behind. Very manipulative for the greater good but incapable of changing even when he sees that if things do not change everything will end.

Author: Relax remember this is the final chapter of the first arc. After this will come the side stories for the other characters.

A.S.: Let's continue with the chapter.

Conversation Ends.

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Dumbledore was in the worst possible position. He never thought that Harry's coming to Hogwarts would cause him so much trouble in just the first night. But he had to stay calm, these issues could not be discussed in front of the entire school.

"Prefects please take the students to their dorms." Said Dumbledore. The youngsters, although they had many questions, did what the director ordered them. "Harry, I think you should stay."

"It's not like I'm going to go after this." Harry said. The students left, although everyone was impressed and full of questions after what they saw.

Neville and the girls said goodbye to Harry as they followed the other students. In the end only the teachers, Harry, Dumbledore and the group of Sirius were in the great hall.

Fudge sat down at one of the tables trying to calm down after what he saw. Voldemort promised to return, the young Potter possessed magic never seen. What the hell was happening tonight. He did not want to believe it, but he feared what someone like the young man could do with so much power. Besides where the hell he got that sword and why it worked like a wand. There was also the fact that he had a dragon which was quite strange. He needed answers.

"Dumbledore start talking now!" exclaimed Fudge.

"I knew that Quirrell was possessed in some way, but only suspected by whom. I could not act until I was sure." Said Dumbledore.

"Even so, you allowed a dangerous magician to enter the school !" Remus said. "If Harry had not acted what you think would had happened."

"I was aware of that possibility, but I was sure that Harry would face him at the end of the year." Dumbledore said.

"Why are you so sure that this would happen?" Amelia asked.

Dumbledore thought hard before answering, but he knew there was no other way. This Harry was not in his plans. "I knew that if it was Voldemort it would look for the philosopher's stone found in the school. If Harry followed my plans for sure he would face him."

"Then you planned to use my son to take care of Voldemort. Old bastard not only you're responsible for the death of my brother and sister-in-law, now you want to use Harry as another pawn in your game." Sirius said as he grabbed Dumbledore by the neck.

"Sirius stop, killing him will not change anything." Amelia said while preventing Sirius from killing Dumbledore.

Sirius thought it well and although he wanted to break his neck right there, he could not do it. "You are a complete piece of shit, Dumbledore." Sirius said as he released him and walked away.

The teachers did not know what to say when they heard everything that happened. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking? Snape and Minerva were the only ones unimpressed because Snape knew about this while Minerva had never trusted him.

"Why you thought I would be the one to defeat him?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer. A.S. and the others had explained to him about the stupid prophecy, but he wanted to see if he had the courage to tell him the truth.

Dumbledore looked into his eyes and saw how his face showed no emotion. It was a cold sight and not that of a child of eleven but that of an adult. This was not an ordinary child, Dumbledore thought. "He and you are part of a prophecy, by which one of the two must die for the other to survive. He marked you as his equal Harry." Said Dumbledore, hoping the young man understood.

"You told my parents about it?" Harry asked.

"I did not do it." Dumbledore said. All he had left now was to come as clean as possible from this and plan a new plan of action.

"Even so, you offered that place to James and Lily knowing that Voldemort would possibly seek him out for that prophecy if he found out. As it seems he did." Remus said. Nero was present when he felt the fury of his other part.

"It was necessary to defeat him. Voldemort is not a common magician, he is somehow evading death. You yourselves saw it." Said Dumbledore.

"We saw how Harry killed the one you fear without much trouble." Said Minerva.

"He will come back and Harry is the one who must fulfill the prophecy!" Exclaimed Dumbledore.

"That prophecy is just a piece of crap and I do not care about it. I will hunt Voldemort until I send him straight to hell, but I will not do it for a prophecy or for revenge. I will do for a future without someone like him trying to take control." Harry said in a cold tone without any emotion.

"Did you know about Peter?" Amelia asked.

"I did not know." Dumbledore replied.

"Is there something else you are not telling us?" Sirius asked. He imagined he would not have the courage to talk about what he knew about Voldemort.

"No." Dumbledore lied.

"As Harry's father and the person in charge of the Potter family, I prohibit you from approaching Harry or his fiancés Hermione, Padma, Pavarti, Daphne and Susan unless it is a situation that prevents it. I have the support of their parents and if you have enough decency you will follow my words. Any student or disciplinary matter will be left to Minerva when it comes to them." Sirius said. "Minister Fudge, I hope you can offer an Auror to protect Harry since Voldemort is still a threat. He is the heir of the Potter family in addition to Voldemort's enemy."

Fudge was going to deny this request because he did not think the young man needed it, but after seeing with his own eyes what he saw it was better to be safe than sorry. In addition, Sirius with his return to the ministry would be a figure to fear. "Amelia and I will talk about it." Fudge said.

"Dumbledore, I hope you follow what Sirius told you. I forbid you the same with Neville, you're not someone I can trust to take care of my son." Alice said.

"On the philosopher's stone case I expect you will hand it to me when I return tomorrow. It is an object that should not be in a school or exist in our world. I'll make sure it's properly destroyed." Amelia said. She knew that A.S. and the others would be more than happy to destroy something that went against the cycle of life.

Dumbledore just nodded. It was better to accept the conditions of those present and not provoke them more. He had to plan differently on how Harry would fulfill his destiny. He theorized about what kept Voldemort in this world, but he needed more information. Harry was the only way he could learn anything about Voldemort. That scar and magic circle that he saw might give him the answers he needed.

"Dumbledore we will discuss your possible punishment in the ministry in a few days. For now, Pettigrew's trial is more important. Amelia, I think it's time to leave with our prisoner." Fudge said. He needed a good night's sleep to think about how to act about Harry Potter. He considered him a possible threat for such power, but he could not act without planning it over.

Amelia nodded, and the group left after saying goodbye to Harry. Sirius assured Harry that he would see that Peter paid for what he did. Harry trusted his words. Remus for his part stared angrily at Dumbledore before leaving. He did not trust everything he said, but they could not just get him out of his position like that.

"If you'll excuse me, Dumbledore, I should take Harry to his room." Minerva said as she left with Harry and Ignis. The other teachers said goodbye for the rest of the night leaving Snape and Dumbledore alone.

"We need a new teacher to replace Quirrell." Snape said.

"Believe me, it's the least of my problems at the moment, but I'll have to take that position for the time being while I'm looking for a substitute." Dumbledore said.

* * *

As they moved through the corridors, Minerva took her true form. She knew that the other teachers would be in their rooms and no one else would recognize her now. Her clothes were the uniform of the girls in Griffindor. Harry just smiled as they walked hand in hand.

Ignis just took his place on his partner's shoulder.

It had been a night full of emotions, although his mark told him that something else of Voldemort was in the castle. He would look for it the next night with the others, for now he just wanted to rest.

Minerva was happy to walk with Harry as she always wanted to do this during her years as a student. She waited a long time for this, but it was already a reality that she adored with all her being. When they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady they found her sleeping. Minerva said the password allowing them to enter the Griffindor common room.

Upon entering they met Hermione, Pavarti and Neville who were waiting for Harry.

"How did it go?" Pavarti asked.

"Dumbledore admitted some things, Sirius forbade him from approaching Harry and the rest of you. Possibly Harry will have an Auror watching him day to day. Now all of you are under my charge including Padma, Daphne and Susan." Minerva said.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about the Horcruxes?" Neville asked.

"I do not believe it because the mark is warning me of a possible Horrorcrux in the castle. We will investigate the castle tomorrow." Harry said.

That said, the group said goodbye for the rest of the night. When he got into his bedroom with Neville, Harry found Hedwig in his bed waiting for him. Neville lay down on his, leaving Harry with his familiars.

"Well, Hedwig, I think you can take your cage, everything it's all right." Harry said. The owl watched him a few moments before going to her cage. After this Harry put certain spells on his bed to prevent any interruption. The curtains could no longer be opened unless it was him, no sound would leak out and an anti-spell barrier would protect him from someone trying to be too smart.

Once everything was ready the young Potter lay down next to Ignis who looked for a perfect position in which to sleep. Even if his mark continued to bleed a little, he did not feel like going to look for the next Horcrux. Having finished Voldemort using his own power was more than enough for one night.

* * *

In the sky over Hogwarts, Voldemort's corrupted spirit wandered after being crushed by Harry's power. He was furious at that defeat, but he could not do anything about it for now. He needed a new host until he could create a body that would serve him to take revenge.

"Damn you Harry Potter. I will not forgive the way you humiliated me. I'll come back and make you suffer like you could not imagine." Said Voldemort.

His soul was already so dark and putrid after that battle that only death and the deepest of hell awaited him. Without realizing it, Voldemort had committed one of the most horrible acts in creation. He had absorbed the essence of Quirrell's soul and now his soul lay trapped in the depths of Voldemort.

This was a case not very common in all existence because certain elements must occur first for the event to occur. Only those with a soul tainted after altering the course of their souls could do such an act. The main soul must consume the essence of the victim, thus trapping his soul within his own being. The victim must be in a state of complete lust for power to allow himself to be absorbed. It was a very dangerous apt because once it started it could not be stopped; from a single soul it would continue to many more.

Gluttony and lust for more power would lead the one who started it to pure madness, only their darkest desires would take place in the mind of the one who started such an act. With more victims their bodies would take more horrible and deformed forms leading to becoming abominations with thirst for more power and destruction. Voldemort would only need a physical body for the process to continue. Just possessing someone who would allow it was be enough for Voldemort to continue digging his grave and his next possessed would be only the second of a long list once Voldemort realized how much his power had grown.

* * *

The trio of gods and Deimos saw everything that happened. They knew about this possibility thanks to Voldemort's situation, but it seems luck was not on Harry's side. Deimos only laughed after seeing how from an insignificant enemy, Harry had created an enemy worthy of his abilities. The road from now on would not be easy. But they trusted that Harry and the girls were ready to face what Voldemort would become.

* Next chapters start with the side stories. Several characters will have one or perhaps two describing events in their lives. Minerva will be the first. *


	34. Side story: Minerva's heart

_Conversation_

Aria: Well, it's time for the first secondary story.

Deimos: Do we really need this?

A.S.: According to the author, everyone has a life and a story to tell.

Asmodeux: It's also the story of my favorite student.

A.S.: It is one of the few things for which you show great interest and affection.

Asmodeux: What can I say, the little one is my dear student.

Author: Let's continue with this story.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

It was the night of August 13 of1987 and Harry was at the top of the mansion enjoying the night air alongside Minerva. It was the night that belonged to her to enjoy with Harry, only the two of them. Minerva loved to teach the young Potter and he focus all his attention on her when they had these moments. Although flying on her broom alongside him had never lost its charm.

Harry loved to learn from Minerva, she always taught him something new. Although Daphne, Hermione and Padma were quite intelligent, perhaps the most intelligent of the group with their knowledge, Minerva was always considered a teacher of life itself. In his eyes Minerva would always have something to teach him thanks to her life experiences.

A.S. and the others were gods, but they reminded him that when it came to experiences of mortals it would always be better to learn from someone like her. They claimed that they had extensive years of experiences, but they were not mortal, and their circumstances were different. They were not dead or alive, they only existed eternally, so the passing of time never affected them unless they allowed it.

Harry had learned a lot thanks to Minerva, but what he liked most was learning about her life. He learned about the others girls' desires, aspirations and qualities thanks to growing with them, but Minerva had years in her belt before meeting him so knowing about her past were very critical moments in their relationship. That night Minerva had decided to tell him about her former relationships after he had asked her why she waited for him all this time.

"I try many times to find someone to make me feel what I feel for you dear. But after a lot of trying I decided to wait for you but I'd better show you my memories so that you understand me better." Minerva said before beginning to show him those memories.

* * *

 _Memories of the past_

A young 14-year-old Minerva was surprised at such a question made by her teammate Jack Evans. They had been partners in the Quidditch team of Griffindor since Minerva joined her second year. She was known as the best student maybe in the whole school; her top grades, unbeaten record in duels, beauty, and her great talent in Quidditch was known to everyone in the school. Therefore, although she was quite friendly with everyone, many were afraid to ask her out.

But Jack had found the courage to do it. That was how on February 14 he took the step of inviting her to date. Many were left with their mouths open when they heard his statement.

"Minerva, we have been friends and teammates for some time, but I want to ask you this. Minerva McGonagall, would you go with me on a date?" Jack asked as he held a bouquet of roses for her.

Minerva thought for a moment. Jack was not the person she expected to be the first boy who would dare to invite her out, but life is just unpredictable. Perhaps he would be the one who would make her heart beat and soul burn more than the sun itself.

"Sure Jack, it would be a pleasure to have a date with you." Minerva replied.

Since that first date, Minerva and Jack became a couple for a few of the following months. It was the least expected couple in school, but no one could deny that it was a pretty cute one.

During their short relationship Jack was proud to be called Minerva's boyfriend and made sure to make her as happy as possible. Minerva felt flattered and was happy at his side, Jack was her first kiss, but he did not light the fire she was waiting for. She did not give up and had hope that she would fall in love with Jack. His details were worthy of a gentleman and he was always attentive with her but as the months went by she realized that she still did not have any feelings for Jack. She only saw him as a good friend, so after months of being together they broke up.

They continued to be friends, but they never brought up the subject of being a couple again.

* * *

The following year Gregory Stone was the next to ask her out, but their relationship did not last more than two months. From there began the various boyfriends that Minerva had during her years at Hogwarts. After seeing how she left one relationship to another, they nicknamed her 'The Queen of Hearts.' Minerva became the most sought after and beloved girl in school, her beauty attracted even people of the same sex, leading to her very famous but short relationship with Katherine Dunne.

They were the first same-sex couple known at Hogwarts which led many others to go out and be with whoever they wanted. Many thanked that the famous queen of hearts showed that there was no harm in this type of relationship. Katherine was very much in love with Minerva, but after a month she understood that Minerva did not feel the same. Minerva did not leave her after they separated, but they became very good friends and she help her find her true love later.

Several people had the pleasure of being with Minerva because she rarely denied an invitation. Few exes felt bad and angry with her when their relationships ended, while many appreciate her because the experience helped them grow as people. Minerva always gave the best of herself in each relationship but never took it past a kiss or a session very hot kisses. She was always attentive to the feelings of her partner and tried to fall in love with them, but it did not happen.

A.S. and the others always supported her with her decisions and never reproached her for having entered relationships, even though they knew the possible outcome. They help her by giving her several advices on where to go for a date, gifts or what clothes she should wear (Aria took care of that topic).

But luck was not there during her time at Hogwarts. When she graduated she saw how many of her acquaintances were in a relationship or would be married in a short time. She felt happy for them and felt inspired to continue searching for her own happiness.

* * *

Her next relationship was with a magician she met during her short time working for the ministry of magic. Chris Aldrich was a well-known magician and aspiring artist with whom Minerva maintained a relationship of about six months. She loved his liberal way of being and his belief in living in the moment. It was a relationship full of adventures in their free time and a bit of rebellion. He was the one who introduced her to the world of alcohol and drugs, although many of those that were offered to her, she never tried.

Aldrich was a unique adventure. She was grateful that he approved that the relationship moves slowly but Minerva understood that his lifestyle was not one that she wanted to continue for the rest of her days.

* * *

Then there was the person that perhaps caused her more pain by leaving him. Dougal McGregor was the first to make her heart beat faster than usual. He was a Muggle with a simple life as the son of a local farmer during her time in London. Dougal captivate her since they met and with his fun way of being in addition to having his head in the right place made her fall in love with him to a certain extent. She still remembered that he was a Muggle who had no connection to magic, but the love she had for him was stronger.

During this relationship the trio of gods only watch her from afar waiting for her to decide. If Minerva chose to stay with him she would practically lose her magic, but she would break the curse that A.S. had place on her. She could live her life next to him as she wished, and they would make sure that her body looked as it should. They would accept her decision and only some minimal changes would take effect to counter her choosing this path. She would only participate in the final war against Voldemort as a momentary ally.

Two years passed, and Minerva was in the clouds alongside Dougal. He was wonderful, and her life was almost perfect with him. Several times she thought about giving herself completely to him and staying by his side forever, but something kept stopping her. Was she able to leave the magic she loved so much to be with him. That thought always repeated itself in her mind.

After two years of being together Dougal asked the fateful question. On that summer afternoon while enjoy a picnic day, Dougal pulled out an engagement ring and ask the question.

"Minerva, we have been together for two full years. We have fun together and we have created wonderful memories alongside each other. I love you and I know that you feel the same for me, for which I want us to be in the lives of both until the end of our days. Would you marry me?" Dougal asked as he knelt in front of her.

Minerva felt her heart pounding at full speed while her breathing accelerated. This was her great fear and now she had to face it. So, she did the most reasonable thing possible.

"I feel the happiest woman at this moment, but I must think about it because it is a very big step. Can you give me until tomorrow to answer you?" Minerva asked.

Dougal accepted happily because he was sure that Minerva would accept his proposal. He understood that it was something that could scare many and Minerva was a very intelligent person who also acted based on her reasoning and instincts, but he had hope in her.

That night after two years of not communicating with the trio of gods, she came to them for advice.

"What should I do? He does not know my true form or that magic exists. I do not know what he would do if I told him the whole truth and I do not want to have to live like my mother hiding what I am for the rest of my life." Minerva said aloud as she tried to come up with a solution.

"Calm down, Minerva. Whichever option you choose will be fine with us. We will make sure that once the curse is broken your body remains the same as he has seen you. I do not think you want us to manipulate his mind so that he would accept all this. The decision is yours alone to make." Asmodeux said.

"You will still have a role in the future, although it will be a little different from what nearest possibility is. Everything depends on you dear. Can you leave everything for your love for Dougal or your life as a witch is something more precious to you." Aria said.

Minerva kept thinking for hours after that conversation. At the end after remembering the words of her friends and mentors in addition to her dreams with that mysterious young man, she made her choice. Why she doubted about marrying Dougal, if she really loved him, she shouldn't doubt and would have accepted at that moment. Did she really love Dougal? The answer came to her after thinking a little more. She like him and cared for him but if she really loved him she wouldn't hesitate for a second. This was not true love and she was not willing to follow the path her mother chose.

The next day after having prepared everything she met Dougal and confessed her true feelings. She could not love him if she had doubted and although he made her happy, this was not a life that she wanted to continue for the rest of her days. That was the last day she saw Dougal before leaving London and returning to Hogwarts.

There were a few more relationships in her life until she decided to wait for the young man of her dreams. The one for whom she would probably never doubt and continue to follow him until the end of her days.

 _The End of Memories_

* * *

Harry remained silent for a few seconds before looking at Minerva. Her eyes shone with the moonlight and the way she looked at him affirmed everything he had seen.

"Do you have doubts on being with me Minerva?" Harry asked as he took her hands and stared at her.

"Never. Not for a second, since I saw you for the first time. My heart beat so fast that it hurt, and my soul burned like the brightest star. I waited for you and I know I took the right choice." Minerva said before closing her eyes and joining her lips with his.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by his feelings for Minerva. There was no doubt about what that kiss transmitted. It was true love since the beginning.


	35. Another trial and Snape meets pain

_Conversation_

A.S.: Who wants to see a trial?

Aria: Nobody, but we must go through it.

Asmodeux: It's not the last thing we'll see.

Deimos: Voldemort will use this to his advantage in some way.

Author: Stop talking and let's continue with the chapter.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

The morning of September 2, it started very early for Harry, Neville and the girls. No matter what happened last night, their physical training still existed. A.S. and the others warned that they could not escape their practices even when they were in school. That's how at five-thirty Ignis woke Harry up. Who needed an alarm when they had familiars and gods waking them daily.

According to the gods, Dora had had the same training with Minerva while she was here. With Harry got up and woke Neville. His scar was still bleeding, but he decided not to pay attention for now.

"Should we really continue training?" Asked the young Longbottom. They did it in the mansion since they were younger, but at least they did not get up so early to start.

"I do not make the rules, I just follow them. I do not want to suffer the wrath of those three for being lazy." Harry said. After getting ready with exercise clothes and a camouflage spell on the scar, they left the room accompanied by their familiars. Hermione and Pavarti waited for them in the common room and from there they left.

Ignis used his nose to direct them to where Minerva was outside the castle. Some castle elves were surprised to see them awake so early. After moving a couple of minutes, they met Daphne, Susan and Padma. Their familiars wouldn't allow them to escape the daily training.

Around six o'clock the group arrived to where Minerva and Osiris were waiting for them.

"Well took you a long time to arrive but now that you know where to found me I hope to see you here sooner. We will run around the castle after some stretching and warm-up exercises." Minerva said.

"Minerva, don't you think someone will recognize you with that appearance." Neville said.

"Do not worry I have an enchantment to prevent the wrong people from recognizing me. Aria made sure to teach me enough enchantments and spells to protect my identity. I'm not be Dora but I now how to protect myself." Minerva said.

Thus, the group began to stretch and start their morning warm-up. When they were in the Potter mansion they started at six every day, ran for an hour and then practiced different styles of physical defense. They found peace around 10 in the morning, but during their time here they could hardly stretch and run for an hour.

After an hour of running the group transported themselves to take a shower. Around 7:45 they went to the great hall; they were so hungry. Once there, Minerva watched them from the teachers' table while they took their seats at one of the Gryffindor's table.

Very few students had arrived and not because they were in different houses they would stop eating together. Minerva transported the schedules of Harry, Neville, Hermione and Pavarti to the center of the table. The others would get theirs once the other teachers arrived.

* * *

Around ten in the Wizengamot, all including Dumbledore and Sirius waited. The other lords of the different houses did not expect to see Lord Black after so many years of disappearance, but everyone could imagine the reason.

Gossip of what happened last night at Hogwarts had reached the ears of the different lords and senior employees of the magic ministry. It was almost impossible to believe that Peter Pettigrew was hiding as a rat of one of the students. But what had really caught everyone's attention had been the duel between the young Potter and one of the teachers of the school possessed by the one who should not be named.

How Dumbledore had allowed this was one of the different conversations around. But Minister Fudge sent a letter confirming that they were present today to handle Pettigrew's trial and not Dumbledore's. All had its own time many thought as they watched the old magician thinking about something.

Sirius was conversing with the Greengrass and Longbottoms. Amelia on the other hand was waiting for Fudge and her follower the pink frog, Dolores.

"What do you expect from the trial Sirius?" Arthur asked.

"The kiss of a dementor. I did not wait so many years for him to be placed in Azkaban. I have no confidence that the followers of Voldemort will remain in that place after being put there. Nor I'm up for games, Voldemort is still lurking in search of revenge." Sirius said.

"Then you're like us with Bellatrix. We hope she was executed, but she was sent to Azkaban even when she attacked us." Frank said.

"We can only hope for the best." Elizabeth said.

A few minutes later Fudge appeared a alongside Dolores and with that the doors closed to start the trial. Peter was chained in the middle of the room while three Aurors were pointing their wands at him.

"Well are we all present?" Fudge asked as he took his seat.

"We are Fudge, you're the one who took his time to arrive." Sirius said.

Fudge looked at him with anger but decided to remain silent and proceed with the trial. "Peter Pettigrew you are accused of being responsible for the death of Lily and James Potter. Your charges are treason, conspiracy and being a member of a terrorist group. How do you declare yourself? "Asked Fudge.

Peter looked around and as a coward he was answered. "Innocent your honor."

The people present erupted in fury. Shouts from the sides of the light and neutral could be heard. 'He's lying', 'How do you have the courage to say that?', 'Cursed traitor' was just one of the few insults that were thrown at him.

"How dare you lie even after escaping for so many years. You told me that same night that you were the one who revealed their location. It looks like I need to show your true colors." Sirius said before pointing his wand at him. " _ **Ardenti Vestimenta Sua."**_

With that Peter's shirt was made ashes. In the upper part of his left arm the mark of the death eaters was shown.

"Keep lying and you dig an even deeper grave." Sirius said.

"Thank you, Lord Black, although you do not think it was too much." Dolores said.

"Too much you say, he is the main cause why my brother and sister-in-law lost their lives. A rat of the lowest does not deserve such compassion. He betrayed their friendship for power, to follow his envy and stupid desires. He will not get my forgiveness and I just pity him because his future was sealed by him." Sirius said in a cold tone as he looked at Dolores.

"Let's continue with the trial. Now that we see the mark of the one who should not be named in your body, we ask you to tell us the whole truth voluntarily." Fudge said.

"I do not know what they're talking about, I'm just a victim, I was forced to do this thanks to Imperius curse put on me." Said Peter.

Those present began to converse upon hearing this. The fact that he had mentioned the imperius curse was a common way of trying to escape from a trial.

"Sirius, I think it's time for the potion of truth." Amelia said.

"The Ministry does not-" Dolores was stopped by Sirius.

"Edward please show yourself." Sirius said.

Edward, the elf who appeared at the trial of Sirius and Remus was present.

"Yes, my Sirus Sir." Edward said.

"Please bring me a potion of truth from the house. It's time for this rat to tell us the whole truth." Sirius said.

Edward nodded and before disappearing watched Peter with anger. Once back he brought the potion.

"Fudge, I hope this is the last time my family should provide a potion for a trial that has to do with us." Sirius said.

Fudge watched him furious alongside Dolores. He was practically embarrassed in front of the entire ministry just as Cornellius did while alive.

After the potion was given to Peter the questions started.

"What is your real name?" Amelia asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter answered.

"Is it true that you can become an Animagus?"

"Yes"

"What kind?"

"A rat."

"You betrayed James and Lily Potter by handing over the location to Voldemort."

"Yes, he is my master and I will help him as best I can."

"Everything you have done you did it voluntarily."

"Yes, I follow my master voluntarily."

"How did you get the dead eaters mark?"

"I had to rape and murder a few muggle orphans."

"Why you did it?"

"Because I wanted power, status, and because Sirius had the person I wanted."

Sirius just looked at him without showing any feeling. He would not let anger control him. The rest of the lords were overwhelmed and disgusted by Pettigrew's answers.

Amelia thought about what else she could get from him until an idea came to mind.

"Do you know if there are other Voldemort followers in this room?" Amelia asked.

Everyone froze when they heard that question. They did not expect such boldness from Amelia.

Peter tried not to answer, but the potion was forcing him to tell the truth.

"Yes." He answered with difficulty.

"Who?" Amelia asked, this was what she needed to trap many suspects.

Peter resisted with all his being. Until he decided to bite his tongue and smash his chin with all his strength against the floor. He would not betray his master more.

Those present could not believe Pettigrew's actions. Many shouted for him to be forced to write the names.

"Silence. We do not need more evidence than these. Peter Pettigrew is found guilty and sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of hi days." Fudge said.

"Fudge, don't you dare to do this, he deserves death and you know it." Sirius shouted.

"We are not animals, Lord Black. We will not execute him because death would be too easy for him. This trial is closed." Fudge said. He needed to get out of this room and think about what he hears. It was a confirmation he did not expect.

"Damn it, Fudge." Sirius said as he watched Peter being taken away. He already knew where he would begin to change the laws of the ministry.

While all this was happening, Voldemort was flying over the Ministry in search of Peter. He had decided that he was the most suitable person to act as a host for now. He needed someone to get to Azkaban and get some of his followers out. Escaping from Azkaban was a child's game for him.

When he saw how the aurors pulled him out of one of the back doors of the ministry, he set out to follow them. He just needed to possess him once they were out of sight.

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts._

Harry was in charms class and felt the same as Hermione and Pavarti at this time. What boredom these basic classes were. Seriously _**Wingardium leviosa**_ was a charm so basic for them that just by pointing their wands at the feathers kept them floating on the ceiling. Neville was in the same position.

For the love of creation, they had trained for years how to make charms and spells capable of breaking the school into pieces.

Last night they saw how he destroyed the famous Voldemort in a duel. These basic classes would kill him and others because of boredom. On the other hand, Ron had difficulty in making the enchantment work.

"Seriously Ron. It's Leviosa not Leviosar." Said Hermione from her seat on Harry's right side. Pavarti just laughed from her seat on Harry's left side. Neville was in the seat after her while Ron was in front of them.

"Very easy for your smartass." said Ron angrily.

"Yes, it is. Not only for me, but for many in the class. Pay attention to the pronunciation if you want to do it right." Said Hermione.

"Ronald, if you call her smartass once more, I will send you to Jupiter. Believe me Ginny would support my decision." Harry said seriously. He was still a little annoyed after this morning.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Harry's group had a leisurely breakfast until the other students began to arrive. Each one of them watched Harry with a mixture of fear, curiosity and respect. He had shattered the one who should not be named before their eyes without even sweating.

The teachers in charge of the other houses approached the group once they saw them having breakfast together.

"Miss Bones, wouldn't you like to have breakfast with the other members of your house?" Asked Pomona Sprout.

"Not really. I appreciate the invitation, but if the other members of the house want to be my friends they can try to approach me without fear. I will not stop spending time with my friends and family because of the division of houses." Susan answered before taking some of her drink.

"I think the same." Padma said.

"With me are three." Daphne said.

The students present listened to what they said and thought about it. Hannah and Tracey arrived at that moment to the great hall and when seeing Harry's group, they approached their table and took a seat. They completely ignored the presence of the teachers.

Snape was exploding with anger when he saw that Daphne and Tracey were not paying attention to him. Pomona and Fillius accepted Susan's explanation and only handed them their schedules that before leaving. They did not have the desire to face Harry Potter after last night.

"How dare they disrespect us. It is a school rule. Students should eat at the tables of their own houses." Snape said.

"Excuse me, but my dear Susan gave a very respectful explanation about her reasons. At no time did she disrespect any of you." Harry said.

"The division of houses requires-" Snape said before being interrupted.

"The division does not mean anything Professor Snape. It does not matter what rule exists and just like my parents did it once I repeat it again. I don't care about the division of the houses and if a stupid rule like this tries to stop me and I will make sure to change it. I will not let any rule stop me from being with my family and friends." Harry said. Ignis looked at Snape menacingly.

The teacher was intimidated by the young Potter's tone. The fact that the little dragon looked at him coldly did not help the situation.

"You are as insolent as your two fathers." Snape said.

The girls stopped eating and looked at Harry. There was no anger in him, but he did not take well that they mentioned James or Sirius in a bad way.

"Can you repeat it, Snape." Harry said as he got up from his seat.

"You're as insolent as James and Sirius when they were young. Both were stupid and insolent bastards that did not respect the rules, that includes Remus Lupin. Because of them your mother lost what made her respectable and pure." Snape said.

The girls felt his killer instinct increased. Snape was lost. Minerva could only shake her head in disapproval. How Snape could be so stupid.

Harry moved around the table until he was in front of Snape. "Say it one more time if you have the courage." Harry said, looking at him coldly.

Snape swallowed hard but dared one more time to challenge Harry. "James Potter and Sirius Black were-" Snape was stopped by a fist straight to his jaw thanks to Harry.

* Caution do not mention any relative of Harry in a bad way. *

But he did not stop there. Several more fists connected with Snape's body. The speed with which he hit Snape was worthy of a master of martial arts. What really surprised everyone was how a burning armor with four arms appeared behind Harry and accompanied the blows that connected with Snape with his own.

The students who arrived at that moment stopped when they saw Professor Snape being brutally beat by Harry with a floating armor that shouted the word "Gao" many times.

If Snape could define his state at that moment it would pain its purest and most unstoppable kind. He felt how the punches broke a pair of his ribs and bones before sending him flying against the left wall of the great hall.

After sending Snape flying, Harry turned around. "Thanks Oni. Now go back to Astoria." Harry said before the armor entered like a ghost inside of him.

"So, my theory that we may be able to use other people's weapons has become true thanks to you Harry." Said Hermione. After completing their bonds, the idea that perhaps they could use the weapons of others was a theory that Hermione proposed but that did not work in any of their attempts.

"I don't know, we'll have to do a little more research." Harry said.

The other students who arrived at that moment wondered what the hell they had just seen.

 _Flashback Ends._

* * *

Thanks to that event, Professor Snape was in the infirmary and nobody tried to punish Harry since Dumbledore had left very early for the magic ministry.

The rumor that Harry would beat you to the point of knocking your unconscious with ghostly armor scattered like fire all over the school. Nobody had the courage to face him after that.

Ron still did not believe it but decided not to try his luck.


	36. Punishment?, one more down, Peter

_Conversation_

A.S.: Dumbledore will not believe what happened with Snape.

Aria: Harry could easily leave him in a coma.

Asmodeux: Author, why did not you leave him in a coma?

Author: I cannot just eliminate him because he has importance in the history yet.

Deimos: Just kill him and that's it.

Author: Let's continue with the chapter before I decide to eliminate you Deimos.

Deimos: You wouldn't dare.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Dumbledore could not believe that the young Potter was the cause behind Snape's injuries. He had only gone to the ministry for a few hours to attend Pettigrew's trial and he returns to meet a badly wounded Snape in a bed in the infirmary.

"How could Harry do this to you, Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is an insolent and rebellious without respect for authority. He had the guts to hit me in addition to using that strange armor." Snape said.

"But why he did it, I do not think he would attack you for no reason." Dumbledore said.

Snape was furious, but he fell silent as soon as Dumbledore asked about the cause. He did not think that young Potter would react in such a way just by speak ill of his parents. Thanks to this he understood something simple, Harry Potter was a boy to fear or he would have to pay the price.

"Tell me Severus what did you do to make him react in such a way?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus thought it over but decided to try to get as clean as possible in front of Dumbledore who had helped him that night when Voldemort killed Lily. "I spoke ill of James and Sirius in addition to accusing them of corrupting Lily." Snape said.

Dumbledore said nothing for a few moments. If only that had caused young Potter to leave Snape with several broken bones, he did not want to imagine if he discovered that he was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy. He could not expel the young Potter because he was necessary to him besides that it was not something that merited an expulsion, but a punishment.

"What you did was stupid Snape. We cannot go over with the young Potter and his relatives without expecting to pay the price. I forbid you of provoking him in any way, because I don't think I can stop him once he starts. This is especially for your own sake and because Harry is necessary. I'll talk to Minerva about a punishment." Dumbledore said.

Snape did not respond against Dumbledore's orders. He knew why he was the leader and not him. Also, he was a little scared. He did not want to face the young man in duel because of what he saw that night was enough to know that they were not at the same level.

* * *

After meeting with Snape, Dumbledore sought out for Minerva to decide a punishment for Harry. After finding her in her office, the discussion began.

"Minerva how could you let Harry hurt Snape in such a way?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why should I protect someone who dared to speak cruel lies about others just because life was not as he wanted it to be." Minerva answered in a calm tone. Dumbledore and she had a cold war of sorts going on since that tragic night when it came to the school and its affairs. They didn't get in each other's personal lives so that the war would not become serious.

"I know Snape is spiteful for the wrong reasons, but you cannot allow a student to practically beat to submission one of our teachers." Dumbledore said.

"You say spiteful. Please Dumbledore you and I know that Snape has been a fool since he was young. Blaming James and the others because Lily stopped being his friend when it was all his fault. Even today he believes in that stupidity and hatred without reason. I do not see him as a teacher but your lapdog Dumbledore. A teacher cannot put his personal feelings in his work." Minerva said.

"Be careful Minerva with what you say. You do not know anything about Snape or me. Also, you have a connection with the Potters and how can I be sure you will not treat him better than the other students?" Dumbledore asked.

"You have guts to compared me to Snape. I am a teacher before everything else. I would never favor one student over another just because of my relationship with the student's family. My feelings are not linked to work and if I let Snape suffer such a beating, it's because he deserves it. No injustice or stupidity can go on without punishment. Remember this very well, I expect each of my students to be the best in each class. Everyone without exception as I have always done." Minerva said as she looked at him coldly.

Dumbledore looked at her defiantly. He did not know how, but since her youth, Minerva had been a pretty powerful sorceress perhaps much more than he was. She had always been a box of secrets because he had never been able to know more about her than what she allowed. Even today he wondered how the Potters and her were connected.

"That does not excuse the young Potter. He still deserves punishment for his actions." Dumbledore said.

"What do you propose?" Asked Minerva. She did not have time for Dumbledore because she still felt that her beloved needed to find that object that Voldemort left at the school.

"Detention for two months. Every night with a teacher." Dumbledore said.

"I do not expect you to dare to mention Snape as the one to take care of it." Minerva said, hoping that he was not so stupid as to leave the dragon with the prey once more.

"I was going to, but since I know that Snape would come out of it even more hurt, I think you are the best to do it. Have him help you with your work late into the night or something else." Dumbledore said. He did not want his faithful spy to stay in a bed for months. He was already hurt enough.

"Well, I'll start tonight. I hope you stay away from Harry and the others. Believe me Sirius and Gwendolyn are not a couple you want to face. If you remember how good they were in duels." Minerva said with a smile on her face.

"No comment. The ice queen is better away from here." Dumbledore said. The little one was scary during her youth and Sirius was excellent with his spells. Sometimes he thought he was just playing around and not using all his power.

With that they said goodbye. They did not need to talk more unless it had to do with work.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

"Then I have to last two months as your helper as punishment for what I did to that stupid Snape." Harry said as he walked accompanied by Ignis, Minerva, Osiris, Hermione and Pavarti.

It was quite late at night, but his group was looking for the object that wouldn't let Harry's scar rest.

"That was the solution that Dumbledore proposed. Do you prefer to help another professor and not me Mr. Potter? "Minerva asked. Her tone was serious, but everyone knew she was just joking. This was a chance for them to enjoy some alone time.

"Of course, not my beloved Professor McGonagall. It's an honor to help you in whatever you may need." Harry said as he bowed. He then took her hand planting a few kisses on it before starting to move up causing her to blush.

Pavarti only laughed when she saw such an exchange between the two. "This is something I appreciate seeing with my own eyes. The secret relationship between teacher and student. Nobody must know about their secret love." Pavarti said.

Everyone just laughs before Ignis said something.

"Romeo the presence of the object comes from that way." Ignis said while pointing to a hallway.

"But in that direction is the room of requirements." Minerva said.

"Well it seems that Voldemort asked the room to hide one of his prized possessions." Harry said.

* * *

After learning how to make it appear thanks to Minerva. Harry focused on a single thought 'Find a hidden object long ago' After making the door appear the group enter a huge room with an unknown number of objects in it.

"Is here, mate. But it will be a little difficult for us to find that object. This place is quite big." Said Ignis.

"If we do not find it tonight, there is always tomorrow." Harry said. Thus, began the search for the next Horrorcrux of Voldemort.

Ignis guided them like a compass towards where he felt the presence of their enemy. Minerva and Pavarti were surprised by so many objects. How many years it took for this place to reach such an amount was a question for which they would have no answer. Hermione just wanted to investigate this place some more. Who knew what secrets were hidden in this place.

The group continued searching until Ignis felt Voldemort's presence on a table with some objects. The dragon pointed to a box covered with other things. When they opened it, they found a diadem on it.

"Voldemort if knows how to choose delicate and fine objects as his anchors to this world." Pavarti said.

"There's a lot we do not know about him. Maybe he has a relationship with them." Hermione said.

"Well that will be an investigation for another day. Harry, you would give me the honor to eliminate him this time." Minerva said as she drew her weapon.

"As you wish, my dear teacher." Harry said as he back away and let her use a purifying spell on the diadem.

Again, a thick black smoke accompanied by loud cries came from the diadem.

"Those screams are stronger with each one that we destroy. It can mean that we are getting closer and closer to destroying him and ending his stupid plans." Harry said. Ignis alongside the girls.

* * *

While Harry was glad to have finished with another one of the Horcruxes of his enemy, Voldemort only became more disturbed when he felt how someone had destroyed another of his Horcruxes.

" _Damn Potter."_ thought the dark sorcerer.

Having lost three of his anchors had him in alert. He needed to move his plans faster. He had waited until Peter had been chained in Azkaban. Now that there was no one watching him he could start with his plan.

* * *

Peter was looking down at the ground in despair. He needed to escape this damn place if he wanted to be able to serve his master. But suddenly he hears a dark voice in his mind.

" _Peter Pettigrew. How deep you have fallen as my servant."_ Said Voldemort.

Peter was amazed to hear his master's voice, but he composed himself to answer him. " _My lord. I apologize for my incompetence to letting myself get caught by thy enemies. I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but I beg you to give me another chance._ " Peter answered mentally.

" _How dare you fail me Pettigrew. I expect that my followers do not fail with their objectives and much less let themselves be trapped in such a pathetic way_." Voldemort said.

" _I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I implore you to forgive me and allow me to continue serving you._ " Peter replied.

Voldemort was silent for a moment before answering him. " _All right, Pettigrew, I'll give you another chance. Let me possess you so that I can free my other followers in this place._ " Voldemort said.

Peter did not think for a second before answering. " _It would be an honor to be your puppet my master_." Pettigrew said allowing Voldemort to enter him. When he felt the dark sorcerer take over him, he felt how his power led him to complete lust. So much power was flowing in his body made him sink into pleasure. Although he did not realize what was really happening.

* * *

Voldemort upon entering Peter began to feel a voracious hunger. But it was not a hunger for food, it was a hunger for something more succulent. When he felt Pettigrew's soul he was attracted to it. It felt like the most appetizing dinner in existence, so Voldemort did not contain himself and began to absorb it unconsciously. He was ecstatic as he absorbed the whole soul of his follower. His power felt different, stronger, but above all darker.

But his hunger wasn't satisfied because he wanted more. How he had not tasted such a delicacy in all his years of life. Why they tasted so delicious and what was the reason they made him feel so strong it was a question in his mind, but now he wanted more. One would not satisfy his hunger. He had to free himself and look for a new prey in addition to freeing his other followers.

Peter was lost just like Quirrell as he sank deeper into the darkness that was Voldemort's soul. His body would only be a puppet with no soul or will of its own. His destiny had been sealed.

An abomination had begun its dark road to destruction.


	37. Voldemort the king, the pranks start

_Conversation_

A.S.: How dark can mortal's ambitions be?

Aria: As dark as those of the spirits and any other being.

Asmodeux: Two sides of a coin that continues to be thrown because of selfish desires and ambitions.

Deimos: But in the end they are still children before me.

Author: Says the person who personifies all evil.

Deimos: That's me.

A.S.: Let's continue with the chapter.

 _Conversation ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Voldemort after having absorbed Peter's soul and possessed his body began his escape. Using a spell to open the chains that had imprisoned Peter's body was a children's game. With his free puppet, Voldemort began his advance through the prison of Azkaban. By blowing the door of Peter's cell to pieces using a simple _**Reducto**_ , it alerted the Dementors around.

Two Dementors approached the place of the explosion, but upon arriving they felt the soul of Voldemort. It was darker than theirs and it felt like something beyond a Dementor. The Dementors stopped their advance and only floated in front of him.

Voldemort stared at them and waiting for them to do something, but they just stood there looking at him. Perhaps these miserable creatures feared him or perhaps something else. Voldemort did not think much about it and just walked between them. The Dementors followed him some steps behind. Voldemort approached the next cell and saw who was inside. It was one of his followers who had her mark on her in her right arm.

Voldemort blew the door in pieces and approached the woman.

"I see that you are one of those who was caught. You're pathetic even though you are my follower." Voldemort said.

The woman saw the fat man in front of her. His eyes were black as night and tears of blood fell from his eyes. It scared her, but she knew that evil voice.

"My lord Voldemort. What are you doing here?" Asked the woman.

"Do not worry about it, my beloved failure of a follower. I have come to liberate all my pathetic followers. But first I need to eat." Voldemort said before releasing her from her chains.

"Eat? What does my master mean?" The woman said.

"To the delight I've tried tonight." Voldemort said before approaching her. The woman did not know what to expect from her leader, but she did not back down. Voldemort grabbed her by the neck and lifted her with one hand until she was at his level. He brought his lips closer to hers and began to introduce his being into her.

It was as if a black liquid violated her mouth and made its way down her throat. The woman felt frightened for a few seconds before feeling how she was absorbed by the lust of power that entered her. If this was the power of her lord and master had, she wanted more of it so the woman with the little conscience she had left close the distance between her lips and those of Voldemort (Peter) allowing more liquid to enter her.

* * *

A few seconds later the woman's body was released by Voldemort. She looked more fragile than before, but she was still alive. Her eyes lost any color and were completely white. The body stood up and waited for Voldemort's orders.

"You were a delicious meal but it's not enough for me. I need more." Voldemort said before leaving the cell. The puppet that was the woman followed him.

The dementors approached Voldemort and touched him and felt the delicious emotions and thoughts of those trapped inside him. Voldemort noticed this and laughed for a few seconds.

"Do you want their emotions and memories?" Voldemort asked when he saw the Dementors acting stranger after touching him.

The dementors lowered their heads to him as a sign of submission. Voldemort laughed even more after seeing such action.

"If you follow me, you can get even more. Let everyone know that their king has arrived." Voldemort said. "Tell the others to bring all the prisoners to me."

That night, Azkaban became the banquet and den of Voldemort for an indeterminate time.

The gods saw what was happening and only thought about how deep the hole Voldemort was digging had become.

* * *

The next morning Harry and his group got up for their morning exercises. They felt good after finishing with the last Horrorcrux that was in the school. But what the gods told them left them a little restless.

" _Do not trust that everything will be fine. Eliminating Voldemort will not be easy because he has begun to walk a darker path. Keep up your workouts and always be attentive to what may happen later._ " A.S. said.

This message reached all their students and Sirius as well as Gwen. What Voldemort had done now had become a mystery that surrounded the minds of everyone.

" _You know you can just tell us what Voldemort did_." said Daphne mentally.

" _Is better for all of you to discover it when the moment arises. He may take a while to show his face again, but it does not mean that you should let your trainings lose importance. Sirius and Gwen will resume theirs since we have reached this point._ " Aria said.

With that the youngsters decided to focus on their classes. They trusted that the gods led them in the best way.

* * *

Classes were still basic enough to bore them all. Except for herbology, Neville and Eve made the class as interesting as possible by making some of the plants around grow to impressive sizes.

"You know Neville when you said you liked plants, I didn't expect you to want to create a giant plant that would have us hanging upside down." Harry said before laughing a little.

Hermione and Padma were trapped like mommies in vines next to him while Neville and Eve were panicking below trying to control the situation.

"I'm sorry I just asked Eve to make one plant grow up a bit when I saw it and it looked too small." Neville said. Eve was a little sad about what she did.

"Do not worry this is the best thing that could happen to us this day." Harry said as he fell to the ground after doing a few flips. Ignis tired of waiting for his partner to stop playing cut the vine from which he hung.

On the other hand, Astra and Sylphy did the same with their partners. Those whom were caught by Harry when they fell.

"Thank you honey." Said Hermione as she was released by Harry. "I thank you for your quick action Astra."

"I knew I could count on my strong adventurer. Thank you Sylphy for your help." Pavarti said.

The other students who hung out just wondered even more what the relationship between Harry and the girls was.

A few moments later everyone was on the floor and Hermione fixed the damage Neville caused with one of her spells. Neville apologized to the teacher and she gave him a little punishment for a week.

* * *

The group was walking to the next class.

"How much Violet would have wish to be here and that you would rescue her Neville." Pavarti said.

Neville just blushed at the thought of his dear Violet Potter. Ron who walked a little behind was curious to hear that name.

"Who is Violet?" Ron asked.

The group stopped, and Hermione was the one who answered.

"Harry's younger sister and one of the girls interested in Neville." Said Hermione.

Ron then remembered the books about Harry and his sister. They never called her by that name. They called her Lily like her mother.

"So, she's not called Lily like in the books?" Ron asked.

"Nope. The books are very far from reality. Harry and Violet did not fight an ogre when Harry was only five. Nor did they fly in a griffon at six." Pavarti said. Although she remembered that Harry had done more amazing things even with his young age.

"But you have one." Ron said.

"Sylphy is not part of an adventure in a children's book. Besides, I've had her for a very short time." Pavarti said as she hugs her familiar and stroked her feathers.

"Seriously Ron, I have not done anything the books say. It is true that I am very well trained in magic and other things, but I didn't travel around the world having adventures with Violet. I had an unconventional childhood, but it was peaceful." Harry said. Ignis hit him in the head so he could continue to the next class.

With that the group kept moving forward and Ron kept thinking about what Harry said. Would it be true that the famous Harry Potter was not what everyone believed he was? Although his actions on the night they arrived were far beyond normal.

* * *

At lunch Fred and George quickly arrived at Harry's table and the girls. They seemed very excited about something.

"Harry-"

"Neville-"

"You two have to-"

"Join us in-"

"Our pranks." the Weasley twins said.

Neville and Harry looked at each other and then at the girls. Before Harry started talking.

"Why should we do it?" Harry asked.

"Please, you are the son of two of the original marauders." Said Fred.

"And you Neville, your actions in the herbology class have spread throughout the school." Said George.

"But I did it without wanting to. I was only interested in the plant." Neville said.

"It's natural for a prankster to start small and not really try to do it." Fred said.

"What you did shows that you can have talent for it. Harry can be as good as his fathers. You have to at least try to help us once." George said.

"I do not think the girls will agree that my grades go down because of joking around." Harry said feeling the serious looks of Hermione, Daphne, Padma, Susan and even Minerva from the teachers' table. Pavarti was the only one who would support him with this.

"You would not say no if we told you that our biggest targets are Malfoy and Snape. Possibly Dumbledore." Fred said.

That comment caught the attention not only of Harry, but of all the girls including Tracy and Hannah. Malfoy already had them all tired with his 'I'm the heir of the Malfoy family.' Snape had earned the disapproval of the whole group and Dumbledore was the thorn in the side of Harry and the girls.

"We're in." Padma said quite seriously.

The Weasley twins looked at each other before beginning to discuss their plans. Ron did not like Harry's table because Daphne and Tracy were from Slytherin, so he did not hear anything the group planned. The jokes would start tomorrow and with Minerva helping them from the shadows, they wouldn't fail.

* * *

 **At night while Harry served his detention with Minerva in her office.**

After Minerva talked to Harry about the possibility of him participating in Gryffindor's Quidditch team they had started a full make out session.

"You know I love to see you in your student uniform." Harry said as he kissed Minerva who was sitting on top of his legs.

If Dumbledore thought he was punishing Harry with this, he had failed. A pair of spells on the door to prevent it from being opened and enchantments that prevented the sound from inside to be filtered out had created the perfect place so that the two could devour themselves to kisses.

Hedwig and Osiris were very huddled on their spot while Ignis enjoyed a good nap.

"It fascinates me to have you like this without a shirt." Minerva said as she enjoyed biting Harry's neck and running her hands over his chest.

Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Padma and Pavarti were mentally condemning them for having the opportunity to be both alone.

" _Don't worry once I learn how to handle my second ability to a higher level and that Luna perfects the cutting of space between everyone, we can all be together every night. For now, let me enjoy my time with Harry. Blame Dumbledore for giving me this opportunity_." Minerva said mentally.

" _Dumbledore !_ " the other girls shouted a little jealous and angry at the advantage of their older sister. They could not deny that they found this so sexy.

* * *

 **In the Auror's academy, Nymphadora room.**

Dora masturbated while she felt the emotions and memories that the chains that united everyone transmitted to her. At any other time, she would have endured it, but being so long without having contact with her beloved Harry had made her a little bit anxious.

" _Damn it Minerva. Why you have the pleasure of being with him that way_." Dora thought. Her moans were protected by the various enchantments and spells that she placed in her room.

Lily and Lilianette slept peacefully in the chair in front of Dora's small desk. Their partner could wish to be in that place with the young man all she wanted, but nothing would change until Minerva and Luna did not achieve their goal.

* * *

 **In Fleur's room.**

Fleur was in the same condition as Tonks. In her case she had her private room in difference to how it was in Hogwarts which allowed her the necessary privacy for these intimate moments.

" _Minerva, you're a lucky one. God, how much I want to kiss him._ " Fleur thought.

Fëanor for his part did not pay attention to his partner and continued to eat seeds from his plate.

* * *

 **In the Potter mansion.**

Astoria, Ginny and Gabrielle were begging Luna while the young woman with the power to cut the space and practically create portals concentrated on her training.

"Luna you have to achieve your goal. I'm going insane without him." Ginny said feeling the emotions of Minerva and Harry. Having their memories did not help the situation.

"I'm doing everything I can. You think I do not want to be doing that right now. You know me, I'm the one who forces all of you to do more things with him." Luna said in a desperate way.

Astoria and Gabrielle just punched a few pillow while they held the desire not to have Harry in their arms.

The familiars of the girls looked at them and only shook their heads in disapproval. For Aria's sake, they had overcome lust and now they were like this because Minerva was kissing and touching Harry.

What they all understood at that moment is that they cursed Dumbledore and Snape for causing this situation.

* * *

 **Back at Hogwarts.**

A chill ran down the back of Dumbledore and Snape. They felt as if a group of people wished them death.

" _What the hell did I do_?" They both asked themselves.

* Next chapter: Side history 2, Sirius and his youth. *


	38. Side story: Sirius and Italy

_Conversation_

A.S.: I still cannot stop laughing every time I remember those years of Sirius's youth.

Aria: You laugh but remember that you have always carried a similar relationship with my all my fathers.

A.S.: Damn bastards. Always making things harder for me.

Asmodeux: They have always been a needle in our shoes.

Deimos: I always said it, you just must eliminate them, and they would never bother you again.

Aria: Nobody will eliminate my fathers.

Deimos: Snotty little brad. Just eli- *Aria hits him knocking him unconscious with a single blow *

Author: That is why you are the only person to whom A.S., Asmodeux and your children fear. Let's continue with the story.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

During the Easter holidays of the first year of Sirius and the others, they were invited by Marcos to visit Italy for two weeks. Sirius had asked Cornellius to let them go, which the old lord quickly accepted. Cornellius and his wife were happy that Sirius decided to commit himself to someone at such young age, although they knew that the young man was a little hurt by the actions of Walburga and Orion. But it was not a time to feel bitter, so Marcos took the young ones including Remus and Lily after talking with their parents.

Little did Sirius knew about what Marcos was really planning. Juliet would only allow Marcos, let his instincts as an overprotective father be set free for a few days. Marcos had waited for months to find out if something had happened with Gwen in February. He called it his sixth sense as a father warning him that something had happened with his little girl. Juliet assured him that Gwen, even when she was so young, was quite intelligent and as her mother trusted that Gwen was a girl who would take time to move forward with the relationship.

Neither of them knew about the events that happened that day at Hogwarts or those that happened after it.

* * *

The trio of gods bet on what would be the end of Sirius once the truth came to light.

"9 bottles of the oldest rum to Juliet. She will finish him." Said A.S.

"10 tons of leviathan meat from dimension 16 to Marcos. He will be the one who tortures him to death." Asmodeux said.

"5 sweet golden apples that Gwen prevents them from doing anything to him." Aria said.

"But my love you know very well that mothers are the most dangerous. You have tortured every couple of our children yourself." A.S. said while looking at his wife.

"Our children, you said it. You supported me with our sons-in-law, but you forget that I intervened with my fathers. Even today when you do not feel like facing them, I'm the one who sends them flying away." Aria said.

"You two forget that they still haven't given up. Not even during the war did they stop. They want you dead." Asmodeux said.

* * *

That way they kept arguing while Sirius and the others were sitting on the plane as they plowed through the night sky. Gwen and Sirius in the seats on the right. Marcos, Juliet and Remus in the middle seats. Finally, James and Lily in the seats on the right.

Seeing Marcos awake to his left Sirius decided to ask him something.

"So where will go, Marcos, sorry father-in-law?" Sirius asked as he smiled at him.

"We will visit several places. We will eat several Italian delicacies. **And you will tell me what you did to my daughter**." That last one he said it a little lower just allowing Sirius to hear it.

Sirius swallowed as he felt the seriousness of his words. Perhaps his father-in-law knew what happened that night in February or the times that Gwen took him out on a walk alone and ended up in situations not suitable for their ages. He did not deny that he loved to submit to Gwen and her sensual ideas, but she was the one behind each one of their adventures.

" _It does not matter who started it. If you participate on your own, you pay the price._ " A.S. said mentally.

Sirius looked at Marcos and saw his eyes turn cold. His life felt at risk, so he took the most human alternative possible.

"Dear father-in-law, I do not know what you are talking about. I have a fairly proper and conservative relationship with Gwen." Sirius lied.

Marcos looked at him a little more and smiled at him before speaking. "You know my dear son-in-law; the truth always comes to light **. I will know the truth and when I do, you are going to wish you had not met Gwen**. If there is nothing to hide you will spend a quiet vacation."

Sirius just turned around to watch Gwen who was asleep on his shoulder. Her angel face was completely calm, and her perverted smile told him that she was not dreaming about things appropriate for her age.

" _Love hurts, even if it's sweet_." Sirius thought. A long vacation awaited them.

* * *

A few hours later the group arrived at the Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport. Everyone else woke up when they arrived. Gwen looked at Sirius and felt he feared something.

"Did something happen, my love?" Gwen asked.

"Honey a little question between us. Do your parents know what we have done?" Sirius asked in a very quiet voice.

"Nope. It's something very private of us and surely they would not take it very well." Gwen said.

"I think your dad suspects that we did something." Sirius said.

"Dad suspects? Well, you'll just have to avoid being caught alone. His family has a somewhat dark past, although he has nothing to do with their business. Just thank A.S. that mom does not know because that would be your worst nightmare." Gwen said as she hugged him to calm him down a bit.

"Thanks for the information, honey. Now we just have to stay away from those lustful situations to prevent them from cutting off my head." Sirius said. Although he trained with A.S. and had a good physical condition he did not want to run around to prevent his in-laws from killing him.

"We will not stop having our moments alone, my love." Gwen said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked as he started to get scared. Didn't she just said that both would be his downfall if they knew the truth.

"Because I will not stop having those lovely moments with you. You are mine and I am the one who controls the reins in this relationship." Gwen said as she looked at him with that cold but perverted look that he knew well enough.

" _I'm dead !"_ Sirius shouted mentally.

" _You have been dead since you started to have those perverted fantasies and thoughts with her. Who told you to masturbate. You are not even 14_." Asmodeux said.

" _You gave me the talk when I was only 11_." Sirius said.

" _We gave you the talk, but it was you who started stroking the goose shortly after meeting her. That was all you. You did not try to stop her that Valentine's night either._ " Aria said.

That's how the infernal vacation of Sirius began.

* * *

On day 2 while visiting the Vatican City, Gwen dragged him to a bath without anyone noticing. When they returned from their little adventure James discreetly asked Sirius.

"Where did you two go? I only realized that you two were not behind us a few minutes ago." James asked.

"You do not want to know, James." Sirius said, wondering how far his fiancée could go.

* * *

On the night of the 5th day, Marcos tried to catch him and interrogate him about his suspicions. While the others were in their rooms, Sirius ran around the hotel where they were staying.

"Stop dear son-in-law I just want to talk to you." Marcos said as he held his wand in his left hand.

"If you wanted to talk to me, you wouldn't have that killer look on your face." Sirius said, while dogging Marcos attempts of paralyzing him.

Only after he entered a bathroom and used his trident to create a water ladder he was able to escape from Marcos.

* * *

On night 7, they went to a very famous restaurant. As she sat down at the table, Gwen began using some of the skills that Sirius's trident gave her.

While everyone was talking quietly Sirius felt how the water controlled by Gwen climbed up his pants without wetting them and played with his genitals. Sirius looked at her scared as he begged her with puppy eyes to stop.

That only made Gwen even more excited, which led her to do it anyway. Sirius could only thank the tablecloth covering his erection.

"Sirius are you're fine? You are looking a little too red." Remus said when he saw his friend a little flushed.

"I just feel a little warm. You do not feel that the temperature is a little high." Sirius said.

The gods to help him a little just raised the temperature of the restaurant.

"Now that you say it. It really feels a little hot." Lily said.

That helped Sirius cover his blush, but his moans had to be silenced by himself. Gwen was very happy to torture her fiancé in this way. It was so exciting to be so close to danger.

" _You can't give up pup. Do not give up or you will lose everything if you are discovered_." Said A.S. mentally.

In this way he continued the night with Gwen taking him almost to the limit only to stop and prevent him from coming. It was a torture that he did not want to repeat in his whole life.

* * *

On the 9th, while visiting the leaning tower of Pisa, Juliet and Marcos began to interrogate him. Gwen, James, Lily and Remus were taking pictures and reading a tourist guide.

"Now tell me my dear son-in-law. How's the relationship between you and my dear Gwen? " Juliet asked.

"Very good, my beautiful mother-in-law." Sirius replied as he prayed she would not ask about the lewd events or what happen in February.

"Is that so Sirius. Tell us what kind of things do you two do as a couple." Marcos said.

Sirius cursed his luck. It's as if the universe was against him. "Just normal things. We go on dates, we kiss. Occasionally we fall asleep under a tree at school. We participate in duels in pairs. Nothing out of the ordinary." Sirius said as he thought about what they really did. " _Your daughter is the source of my sexual desire. She has been the reason behind all those events not suitable for our age. But don't worry she still a virgin_."

"Sounds good. I hope you remember that you should take your time calmly and move slowly with your relationship with her." Juliet said with a smile.

"Of course. She is the one who oversees the reins in the relationship and we move forward when she decides." Sirius said. But what he really wanted to say was " _She is in charge and always finds new sexual fantasies to try with me. I only follow her because I do not have the courage to stop her and because it feels too god_."

That way they continued the conversation with Sirius who was sweating with each new question because the real answer always led to Gwen and her wild uncontrolled libido.

" _I remind you it's your fault Sirius. You are the reason she started with all this._ " Aria said.

" _I know. Why did I had to be a young man with lustful desires._ " Sirius said.

* * *

On night 11, Sirius woke up in the middle of the night when he felt someone lie next to him. He already knew who it was.

"Gwen, what are you doing here? I'm sharing a room with James and Remus." Sirius said in a very low voice.

Gwen did not answer, and she just kissed him. Sirius tried to stop her, but those lips drove him crazy. He could never live without her.

"Your lips can't lie to me my beloved. Neither does your little friend down there. Just keep quiet and enjoy the night." Gwen said before lowering her hand to Sirius' member and starting to bite him on the neck. A spell of illusion that Aria taught them would hide the marks.

While James dreamed of Lily and his kisses and Remus dreamed of having Cissy in his arms on this trip, Sirius silenced the groans Gwen provoked him while kissing her.

The gods only thought about how difficult it would be for both if they were tested with the trial of lust at this age.

* * *

On day 13, the group was on the beach. While the others played in the water, Sirius went to get a drink from the cooler. The heat was strong, but a cold drink would help.

As he sat under the umbrella they brought, he saw Juliet approaching. While seeing her in her red bikini made Sirius thought that the beauty of his beloved Gwen came only from her. Gwen would surely look almost like her when she grew up except for her eyes, she can thanked Marcos for those. Also, for her hair that change thanks to the completion of their bond.

After taking a can of soda Juliet sat next to Sirius.

"It's a good day to be on the beach, do not you think Sirius?" Juliet asked.

"It really is the perfect day for it. We have to thank that there are not many people besides us." Sirius said.

The two watched as Marcos and Gwen played with the others. It was such a peaceful and perfect scene until Juliet spoke again.

"Sirius has Gwen told you about Marcos family?" Juliet asked.

"She told me a little about that." Sirius said as he felt he did not like where this was going.

"He comes from a long family of magical mobsters. But even when he was trained in everything in the business, he decided not to follow them, that's why we did not visit his family." Juliet said.

"I understand." Sirius said a little relieved.

"Now I'm something more problematic." Juliet said.

That put Sirius on high alert.

"I come from a family of assassins who work for Marcos' family. He and I decided from a very young age not to follow in the footsteps of our families, so we studied and left Italy looking for a new future." Juliet said.

"I understand." Sirius said a little scared.

"Just like he was trained by his family in weapons and spells. I was trained to become a killer, although I never killed anyone. I know that you and Gwen have not told us the whole truth. I understand and accept it but remember this. **You are, and you will be the only one who will touch her as you possibly have. She loves you and I like you, but if you dare to betray her I assure you that there will be no place to protect you from me.** " Juliet said while looking at him in a way that left him frozen.

"As you say my beloved mother-in-law." Sirius said in a voice that showed pure terror.

"All right. Now let's go back to the others." Juliet said before standing up and pulling him by the arm.

That day Sirius understood and accepted with all his soul that Gwen would be the only woman in his life. He had never and will never complain about loving her, but just knowing this he understood that he had sealed his fate since he proposed marriage.

" _That's life for you pup. Believe me, I'm not safe for being the god, above all. Aria is the only person that I fear._ " A.S. said while looking at Aria with a drop of sweat.

With that day in the beach, vacations ended for the group.

* * *

 **Years After**

"That is why you should fear women and respect them. Do you understand me, Harry, Maximus."? Sirius said as he carried his boys and prepared them to sleep.

The little ones looked at Sirius wondering what the hell he was talking about.


	39. Pranks and a king's beginnings

_Conversation_

A.S.: A new chapter after so many days.

Author: It was now, or they would go through a couple of weeks without another chapter.

Aria: After so many days you want it to be a funny chapter?

Author: You think that with college I can give myself the time to develop an arc with many colors and battles? I'm pre-med and work almost every day.

Asmodeux: Let's just continue with the chapter. Surely skipping a year can help the story.

Deimos: No comment ( _I'm more interested in another story_ )

Author: Thanks, now let's continue ( _No new years for some time_.)

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Dumbledore and Snape were sitting with difficulty in Dumbledore's office. The pain they felt in their rear guards was fading, but they could never erase the embarrassments they had endured for the past few days. The fact that both still had signs of having hair styles like those of clowns was just a simple example of what they had endure for the past several days.

"Albus this cannot continue. We've been several days this way and you know very well that it was Potter who did it!" Snape exclaimed as he pointed to his hair. His original black color was almost back, but traces of his rainbow mane still existed.

"Severus, we've had the young Potter in detention since he sent you to the infirmary. He denies having done something and you forget that when I try to enter his mind I was sent flying away. I still remember the pain that dragon caused me." Dumbledore said while holding a bag of ice in the head.

"I did not expect him to also have that creature protecting his mind. I thought it was just Nymphadora Tonks." Snape said recalling his own experience with the young Tonks. At first her mental barriers were impossible to overcome, but one day when trying to find out about her a something different occurred.

* * *

 _Flashback: Time ago._

Snape was giving his potions class for the Hufflepuff students. Among them was Nymphadora, who was one of the great annoyances in Snape's life.

The young lady was intelligent and quite good at her classes, but she was rebellious and unconventional. This did not affect her grades, but it led to high-level discussions with some of the teachers.

The young woman always had an answer for every question he asked her. But when he spoke badly of other houses or let out his horrible opinions on certain subjects, she always confronted him. Since her first year at Hogwarts, Dora and Snape had become enemies to death. Nobody dared to stop their fights and only Minerva could calm Tonks and prevent her from sending Snape flying through a window.

The fact that the young woman had knowledge about topics that were quite advanced since the beginning of her education only attracted Dumbledore's curiosity. He asked Snape to find out everything he could about her, her family and especially if she knew something about the location of the Potter kids. But when he tried to get inside her mind he only found quite strong mental barriers that forced him out of Dora's mind.

It was like someone punch him straight to the face. When he tried again he was again expelled out once more, but the punch felt stronger. The attempts to enter the mind of the young woman only caused that he was expelled besides several headaches that only increased in severity.

Dumbledore pressed him to keep trying until that fateful class.

All Hufflepuff students were working on the potion assigned for that day. Snape saw how Dora was focused with her partner to carry out her potion. Then he took the opportunity to see if I could get into the girl's mind.

When he used his ability to enter Dora's mind he found himself in a black place with nothing around him. Suddenly a massive figure approached from the darkness. Snape looked at what it was.

" _A dragon! What the hell? It's this another way that the girl uses to protect her mind._ " Snape thought as he watched the dragon flying around for a few seconds before charging a massive fireball in his mouth and shooting it at him.

The impact felt so real that once he was kicked out of Tonks' mind, he began to bleed from his nose. The students looked at him a little scared before he apologized and left the class.

The following attempts did not go better. The dragon always appeared since that time and kicked him out in different ways which had an impact on his real body. One time, the dragon kicked him out with a blow of his tail. The attack was so strong that it caused his body in the real world to be pushed towards the wall behind him at a high speed. The students wondered if a ghost from the castle was attacking Snape.

After that time, Snape did not try to enter the Nymphadora mind again. Dumbledore explained that this only meant that the girl knew something, but Snape wasn't having none of it.

 _Flashback Ends._

* * *

"I do not know if it's the same, but it seems that it hits as hard as the one you faced." Dumbledore said.

"So, if it's not Potter it has to be the Weasley twins. Nobody else can be the mind behind so many pranks." Snape said.

"I do not know, Severus. How could they do what they did is beyond my knowledge. The potions they used are not known to me. None of these jokes were something that a normal student could do. There are no traces or clues of the culprits." Dumbledore said thinking about all these pranks.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was a quiet morning at Hogwarts, the students came to the great hall for breakfast. Harry and his group had a simple breakfast. Fred and George Weasley had arrived a few minutes ago and were waiting for how their plans with Harry and the others would work.

Minerva was very quiet at the teachers' table while sipping some of her drink. She had made sure that the liquid Dobby provided was in the chalices of Dumbledore and Snape as well as being hidden by a simple charm that Asmodeux taught her.

"Harry are you sure-"

"That the fluid you got-"

"Will it work better than our potion?" The Weasley twins asked.

"Relax. Not everything must be magic or potions. Normal science can help us more than what you two think." Harry said. When discussing how to do this they thought that a simple potion would be discovered by Snape in seconds. So, Harry called Dobby and asked him to get him what they needed.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback_

"How strong should it be? My lord Harry Potter." Dobby asked.

"What do you think, guys? And please, Harry is fine, Dobby. We've known each other for a long time." Harry said.

"Something that is strong enough for an Elephant." Neville said.

"Maybe not so strong, Neville." Daphne said.

"It has to be something for an animal the size of a bear." Pavarti said.

"Will not it be too strong?" Susan asked.

"Dobby will make sure it's not something dangerous for what you need." Said Dobby.

With that, Dobby disappeared to look for what Harry asked of him with the workers of the nature reserve in Eljun.

 _Mini Flashback Ends._

* * *

"According to Dobby, it's quite effective and does not cause more than the effect we want." Said Hermione.

"We just have to wait and see." Padma said.

Everyone looked at the teachers' table and waited a few moments for their victims. After several minutes of waiting Dumbledore and Snape arrived. The two took their respective seats and took their chalices. After filling them with some pumpkin juice they both drank.

Minerva and the boys watched them waiting for the reaction. The other students arrived and took their seats. They all talked quietly until Dumbledore stood up from his seat to talk about the Quidditch tournament. Everyone was silent.

"Dear students like every year, the time for-" Dumbledore was saying until he felt something in his stomach. He thought it was just a little discomfort, so he went on. "It's time for our Quidditch teams-" He felt a much greater discomfort. Something was very wrong.

Everyone present wondered what was wrong with Dumbledore. Except Minerva and the guys who were waiting for this moment. Suddenly a well-known sound broke the silence. Everyone in the great room looked at Dumbledore without being able to believe it.

A very audible fart sound.

Dumbledore was static and the fact that Minerva moved her hand trying to dissipate a smell did not help his position. The farts and sounds of his stomach did not stop. Dumbledore felt he should get to a bathroom as quickly as possible.

All the students began to laugh while Dumbledore disappeared out of the great hall.

Snape was not in a better situation because he was in the same boat as Dumbledore. When he got up of his seat, the same thing happened to him. So, he had to run out of the great hall as he felt his ass couldn't hold it inside anymore.

The students laughed even harder as they saw Snape grabbing his ass as he ran.

"Phase 1 complete. Time for phase two." Harry said as he tried to hold back the laughter.

Dumbledore reached the bathroom of his bedroom. He felt like he was about to explode. He sat on the toilet and a few seconds later the toilet exploded. Even though he felt his rearguard was hurt by the explosion, Dumbledore turn around and looked at the remains of what was his private salvation and cursed whoever was guilty of this joke.

Snape was running to the staff room looking for the male's bathroom. The teacher prayed that he would arrive on time, but he could not even enjoy the privilege of doing his business because as with Dumbledore the toilet exploded once he sat on it.

Snape tried to use the other 3 toilets in that bathroom, but the same thing happened.

"Potter !" Snape exclaimed as he lay on the wet floor.

Flashback Ends.

* * *

"My butt still hurts, and I have been unable to eat heavy foods without having to go to the bathroom several times." Snape said as he rubbed his butt.

"You think it's been easier for me. I still cannot face any of the female students or teachers after being naked, thanks to the fact that someone had charred my clothes in the middle of dinner two nights ago. For you it will be easier because you are younger, and you didn't go naked in the middle of the whole school. It was only in your class." Dumbledore said.

"They called me a microscopic penis!" Snape exclaimed, remembering how his own Slytherin students joked about his member.

"..." Dumbledore was silent thinking that he did not know if it was worse than his wrinkled and old body was seen by the student body or that young girls joked about his manhood just liked with Snape.

Dumbledore resigned himself and turned his attention to the letter in front of him. In two days he had to appear for his trial. It didn't matter that he had given the philosopher's stone to the aurors sent by Amelia because he still had to face the charges against him.

"I hope to get out of this situation well enough or all my work to keep magical Britannia together will be useless." Dumbledore said as he handed the letter to Snape.

That night Dumbledore was thinking about how to get out of this situation that he caused.

* * *

In the prison of Azkaban, Voldemort laughed.

" **So many souls and power. How could I live without all this**?" Said Voldemort as he looked around? So many puppets without souls that did everything he asked.

Only some of his followers like Antonin Dolohov, Avery, Bellatrix and others still had their souls, although their faces were sinister, and from their eyes black tears fell.

" **My lord, thank you for this power**." Bellatrix said as she knelt in front of Voldemort (Peter).

" **Dear only those like you deserve this gift**." Voldemort said as he handed her a small black and slimy sphere. " **Now I want you to get out of here and have Lucius take this. I am more powerful than before, but I need more delicious souls and you my dear followers must get stronger.** "

" **I will not fail you my master.** " Bellatrix said before leaving.

There was no prisoner left without being consumed or under Voldemort's orders in the Azkaban prison. The dementors had submitted to their new king and now they were circulating over Voldemort feeding on the emotions of the consumed souls.

Peter's possessed body was in a horrible state. His red eyes cried black blood continuously and in different parts of his body ruptures had formed. His skin was gray as if it were a corpse and the fat Peter once had was replaced by a skeletal appearance. Voldemort was destroying Peter's body from within. This body was not that of a human and had only become a momentary container.

This was just the beginning of a darker future.


	40. Lucius Fall and the group situation

_Conversation_

A.S.: It is almost time for the trial.

Aria: I want to see the old man's face when I hear the verdict.

Asmodeux: I think we should focus on Voldemort.

Deimos: That little aspiring king is nothing. * _Goes back to continue reading his story while waiting for the next chapter_. *

A.S.: You are a lost cause Deimos.

Author: Let him continue reading in peace. At least it distracts him from his desires for destruction.

Aria: It's true we must also continue with the story.

Author: Right, enjoy the chapter.

 _Conversation Ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

 **Around 3 AM.**

"Damn you Sirius Black !" Lucius Malfoy screamed as he slammed the door of his home. The pureblood magician was surrounded by a strong smell of alcohol in addition to certain marks of red kisses around his neck.

In the few days since Sirius returned to the Wizengamot he had prevented all his propositions from being accepted or even heard by the Wizengamot. Not only that, but he had even proposed the use of lethal spells against the followers of Voldemort if they show any opposition to the Aurors.

Although Lucius spoke against this, Sirius had the support of all the neutral families and those on the side of light. The proposal would be reviewed by the Wizengamot in the following days before being taken to vote to become law.

"If only Lord Voldemort had not fought the stupid young Potter in front of Minister Fudge we would not be in so much trouble." Lucius said as he walked down the hallway leading to his dining room.

What Lucius did not notice was the presence of someone else who stalked him from the darkness.

This house was the home of his family since they arrived from France long ago and now was even more solitary and cold ever since Draco left for Hogwarts. Lucius had raised him alone since Narcissa left and canceled her marriage with him. It was difficult to make him understand that his mother was an unfaithful bitch, but with time and effort he managed to educate him as an heir of the Malfoy family.

Lucius did not want his heir to have to go through the same thing as him when his time came to marry a lady worthy of bearing the Malfoy name, so he began his negotiations with the Parkinson family for several years before. He wasn't going to allow his son to receive a used bride as he did, so he demanded that the Parkinson make sure that the girl remained pure and virgin until the ceremony between them as soon as they turned eighteen.

As both families were allies of Lord Voldemort it was easy to arrange the marriage contract between the two houses, but the Parkinson set their own rules for the commitment to take place. Draco was to have a close relationship with Pansy from a young age, in addition to her being treated with respect by Draco. Lucius wanted Draco to get all the benefits of Parkinson's, so he accepted the condition. For most of the time during all these years, Draco lived with them.

Because of this, 90% of the time Lucius was alone in this place, although he visited Draco regularly and made sure that his ideals did not deviate from those of the purebloods. Only two employees were responsible for cleaning the house and preparing his meals before leaving without fail around nine o'clock at night. This was the effect of the last action of Narcissa before leaving that fateful day, she freed the elf and leave him with no other option than to look for another elf or contract employees.

Now he was alone in the great dining room, lit only by a simple spell and with a glass full of rum in front of him. "Narcissa you were an asshole and unfaithful bitch. You were not happy with just ending the marriage and leaving your son behind, but you also had the audacity to free my property." Lucius said feeling how cold this place felt after she left.

"Oh, my dear Lucius, I did not think you had so much hatred for my little sister. Did I missed so much since I was imprisoned in Azkaban." Said a voice from the darkness.

Lucius pointed his wand and looked for the person speaking. He recognized the voice a bit, but it was different in some way. "Who you are? How did you go inside? Show yourself! " Lucius shouted as he waved his wand around.

"You made me wait so long and look how you get back." The voice said as it sounded closer to Lucius.

"Do you know who I am? I am Lucius Malfoy and I am not afraid of anything. I do not have to give answers to anyone about what I do or do not do." Lucius said before shooting a simple fireball into the darkness in front of him.

"You know you're in the worst position to be casting random spells without knowing where your enemy is **. I'll make sure to fix your miserable state for the sake of our lord.** " The voice said.

Suddenly black arms surrounded Lucius from behind his chair before forcing him to release his wand. Lucius tried to get away from the grip, but it was impossible.

"You do not have to fight Lucius, you just have to accept our lord's new gift." Bellatrix said before forming a green flame with her wand illuminating her figure at the end of the dining room.

"Bellatrix how the hell are you here and what the hell happened to you?" Lucius asked when he saw Bellatrix's grim face.

"Do not worry you'll understand it all once you accept our master's blessing." Bellatrix said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Lucius. "Now open your mouth and accept your gift."

Bellatrix moved her wand and made the hands that caught Lucius force his mouth to open.

Lucius was getting more and more frightened especially when Bellatrix took out that slug sphere and held it close to his mouth.

"Just relax Lucius it only hurts at first, but it will hurt more if you resist. You just have to voluntarily accept our master inside you." Bellatrix said before introducing the sphere and forcing Lucius to swallow it.

Lucius tried to resist as much as he could, but it was useless. The sphere was forced down his throat. As soon as it reached his stomach, Lucius could feel something expand throughout his body. It was as if something was possessing him from within. He felt how his heart increased his heartbeat and his chest shrunk.

" **Lucius only accept my gift and everything will be fine. You'll have more power and you'll be useful to me with my new plans**." Voldemort's voice said in Lucius' mind.

Lucius did not know how to react. The pain he felt was indescribable and he was terrified of what was happening to him.

" **Lucius joined the others and me. You can get revenge on anyone who dared to offend you. Just accept me inside you."**

Slowly but surely Lucius started to succumb before those impure and dark desires that lurked in the deepest part of him. The pain was being replaced by an unknown power that was filling him and making him feel much stronger than before.

Black tears began to fall from Lucius' eyes. The change was made.

"I'm all yours my lord." Lucius said as he was released from the arms.

Bellatrix smiled when she saw that Lucius had joined them. "Well done, Lucius. Now tell me what happened while I was not here?" Bellatrix asked as she sat on Lucius' legs seductively.

Another one had fallen before the power of Voldemort.

* * *

 **The next morning, Hogwarts**.

"Seriously Minerva. You had to torture us with the benefit of having Harry all to yourself." Hermione said as they ran outside the school.

"What can I say, I have to take advantage of the opportunities that life offers me?" Minerva answered with a smile.

"You've been doing it every night. You have the nerve to use a spell to finish your documents while you are having a kissing session with Harry." Padma said.

"It was not me that punished Harry. Besides, we know that we all want to do the same with him." Minerva answered.

"I do not deny it!" Exclaimed Pavarti.

"That's not the Minerva problem. You should have finished perfecting that spell with your second ability." Said Susan.

"It's not as easy as you think. It is a pocket dimension for all of us to enter from our beds using Luna's ability. It is quite complicated to do since we are separated between four different locations and not even Asmodeux lent itself to help us perfect it." Minerva said.

"According to them, it is something that deserves effort if it wants to be reached. But they were so evil to just give us the principles to create such a complex spell." Daphne said.

They all felt a little sad while Harry and Neville ran a little farther in front of them.

"So that's what they're trying to create?" Neville asked.

"Exactly. They all want a dimension that allows us to sleep together every night. It is quite complicated since Luna still does not perfect that second skill nor has Minerva perfected hers. But they are close since they have been practicing it since August 8." Harry said.

"But what magic would keep such a stable spell?"

"Just a little magic to activate the transportation circle that Luna will create for everyone and my magic will be the source to maintain the dimension active while we are in it."

"Wouldn't that exhaust you?"

"Nope. It's just a bit of magic and believe me I have a lot to use. Remember my duel against Voldemort."

"Would not it be easier to use Dobby to enter that place?" Neville asked as they reached their goal.

"Not the elves cannot be transported to the dimensions created by Minerva. Not even trying to appear in them. Only Minerva allows entry and only Luna can pass that rule with her power. Besides, do you think we should call Dobby every night at four different places just for that? This is only necessary until the wedding, after that we can move to one of the rooms for couples in the school. From there only Fleur and Dora will need to be transported." Harry explained.

The group arrived at the end of their morning run.

"You have it more complicated than any other when it comes to relationships, Harry." Neville said as he compared his situation with Hannah and Violet to Harry's with the girls.

"Not that much. Believe me we've known each other for years and we're already a family without the wedding ceremony. Now that I remember, I must hurry to finish with the rings before Christmas."

"What do you have planned for them?" The girls asked as they approached Neville and Harry. Their eyes shone with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, but that's a secret and it's better to wait until they're ready." Harry said as he took Neville by the arm and ran to the inside of the castle with Ignis and Hedwig following them.

The girls looked at him smiling. Their familiars pushed them to follow him and without thinking, the girls ran to catch up with their dear fiancé.

" _Sometimes I wish A.S. wouldn't have blocked the memories of the rings from us._ " Daphne said.

" _You are not the only one. But the fact that he doesn't let us know how they will look only adds excitement to the wait._ " Hermione replied.

The others agreed.

* * *

 **In the Potter mansion**

"Just a little more and I can be with you my love." Luna said as she held her scythe while creating the magic circle they needed for the spell.

"You can do it Luna!" Astoria, Gabrielle and Ginny shouted as they were dressed in cheerleading uniforms.

Maximus, the twins, Violet and Elizabeth holding Cassandra watched as Luna concentrated on this training again.

"I think you went over with the uniforms, girls." Maximus said.

"They are necessary to encourage Luna with whatever she is trying to achieve." Violet replied.

"In addition, they were quite fun to make. It's good not to focus so much on their wedding dresses and just have fun with side projects. I already want to see Harry's face when he sees all the girls dressed in similar uniforms." Eli said. Cassandra smiled as she watched the girls' routine.

"Hey Alex," said Nicholas.

"Yes Nicho?" Alexander answered.

"Let's go back to bed."

"Agree. Maxi are you following us? "Alex asked.

Maximus looked at them and decided to follow them. Their familiars did not stay behind and left with them. "It's quite early in the morning for them to be doing this."

There was only one more day left before Dumbledore's trial.


	41. Confessions of an old man

_Conversation_

Aria: It's time for trial! * She says excitedly as she holds a bottle of wine. *

Asmodeux: We'll see how old Dumbledore finds a way out from this.

A.S.: I don't think he is going to be executed, but he is going to lose a lot because of his plans.

Deimos: He was a fool to try to use the boy as his guinea pig in his plans. Classic mortals, unable to cope with their own problems without help.

Author: Let's all keep quiet and let the readers enjoy the show.

Aria: Boring! * Jumps on a table. *

Author: Aria relax. A.S. take care of your wife.

A.S.: Okay. Come on Aria It's time for a nap. * Takes Aria in his arms bride style and walks out of the room. *

Asmodeux: Sorry for the inconvenience. That's why she doesn't drink alcohol regularly. Enjoy the chapter!

 _Conversation ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Sirius was seated in his Wizengamot seat surrounded by the rest of the neutral faction and the other members of the other factions. The heads of the houses Greengrass, Lovegood, Longbottom, and bones were as anxious as he was to know how the trial would end. For many years Sirius had waited to see how the old magician would defend his actions for so many years in front of the Wizengamot.

Sirius looked at the faction of darkness and noticed that Lucius wore a kind of mask covering most of his face except for his mouth. " _You don't want them to see how low a lonely pure blood bastard can get_?" Sirius asked himself before focusing on Dumbledore who arrived guarded by three Aurors.

The doors closed once Dumbledore took his place where Sirius and Remus once stood years ago.

They all paid attention and waited for Minister Fudge to start.

"All members are present?" Asked Fudge.

"That's right. We can start. " Said, Dolores.

"Well. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are accused of endangering the lives of students and teachers at Hogwarts by allowing a teacher under the possession and influence of the one who should not be named to be in the school. In addition to that charge, you have also attributed obstruction of justice by not having informed the authorities about this. This also includes an artifact like the Philosopher's Stone being found in the institution. How do you plead? " Asked Fudge.

Dumbledore kept quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Guilty."

Most of the Wizengamot almost fainted by listening to Dumbledore's response. The faction of the light were the ones that couldn't believe it the most. While Sirius and the other members of the Union stared at him waiting for what else the old man would say.

"Silence in court." Said, Fudge, as he calmed the Wizengamot members. "Defendant, do you understand that these are pretty serious crimes and that you can get the worst conviction just by accepting your guilt?" Asked Fudge while not expecting Dumbledore to take the blame so easily.

"I know it. I know what I did, but I had my reasons for doing it. Many of you don't understand how dangerous Voldemort is. " Dumbledore said while Fudge looked at him full of anger when he heard the name. "You know nothing of what Voldemort is or that he is capable. Many of you don't understand that this government and this society are the causes for someone like Voldemort or Grindelwald to exist. "

Dumbledore looked at everyone without any fear. "I have done everything possible for years to prevent the magical Britannia from coming down and ending in chaos. I know it's wrong to stop this society from advancing. " He said as he looked at the neutral faction. "But it is impossible for them to change. They have clung to inappropriate customs and laws for so long that is almost impossible for them to accept something different. That's why someone like Tom Riddle became Voldemort."

That last sentence made the room explode in a discussion.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort!" Said Amelia.

"Who is this Tom Riddle?" Asked Sirius. This was not something he expected to know now.

The other members of the neutral faction acted quickly and called their home elves to investigate the name.

"Hush!" Exclamation fudge. "What proof do you have that this supposed riddle may be the one who should not be named?" Said, Fudge, while thinking that Dumbledore was just lying to distract the Wizengamot and prevent it from being his downfall.

"Only my memoirs about a boy who was oppressed by a society that would not accept anyone if they were not pure. A society that denied everything for him and corrupted him until it forced him to believe that the only way to be equal to them would be by accepting their ideas and changing to be like them. I tried to help that boy, but this society had already corrupted him enough and let him become what we all feared." Said Dumbledore.

"I want to see those memories!" Exclaimed Sirius. The other members of the Union agreed.

Arthur Greengrass wanted proof that the conservative attitudes and laws of his society had been one of the causes of the creation of this enemy.

Xeno Lovegood was already thinking about how he would create articles for his newspaper about this case.

Amelia wanted all possible information to know how to defeat the one who had caused the death of most of her family.

Frank and his mother were thinking about what Dumbledore had said. It was a truth that the magical Britannia had serious problems with regards to certain social aspects, but they never thought that these would cause a young man to become such a big problem.

 **Minutes later.**

Dumbledore had begun to show them the memories of how he met the young kid in that orphanage. Although the boy had a natural talent he was tainted by hatred and rejection. He was the result of a forced sexual relationship caused by her mother and love potions thus he was born outside of a marriage and never acknowledged by his father as his son. Based on this, Tom Riddle went to a Muggle orphanage once his mother passed away.

"He was the last blood heir Slytherin could have, but our laws prohibit a child born from forced sexual intercourse in addition to being considered a half-blood was unable to have the same rights as any other person." Explained Dumbledore as he showed the memory in which he took him to Gringotts, but he was refused his title because of the laws that existed in the magical Britannia.

"But Gringotts is an independent nation," Sirius said.

"They are, but the Slytherins are not a noble family of that nation. Gringotts can do many things, but they are also affected by our laws." Said Dumbledore. "I took care of his financial needs as his tutor/guardian and hope that by being able to earn an education at Hogwarts he could leave his hatred behind, but it wasn't possible."

The memoirs showed how with the passing of the years Riddler had descended through a path obsession with maintaining blood purity while hiding his heritage. He was gaining allies and becoming stronger as well as the memories showed rather advanced dueling skill during his time at Hogwarts.

"I had to make up my mind that he was already lost so I kept watching until he graduated and disappeared from the map. After some time, pass, Voldemort began his activities." Said Dumbledore finishing showing the last of his memories.

"Seriously, Dumbledore, you think that confirms that he is Voldemort." Said, Fudge, as he looked around. Everyone was thinking about what Dumbledore had said. "Please, you can't believe that this Riddle may be the one who should not be named."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. " _He is the person that knows more about riddle than anyone. We cannot allow him to be sent to Azkaban._ " Thought Sirius. He would make sure to help Harry with anything necessary in this war. "Even if you want to deny it, minister Fudge, the evidence is strong. He may be the only person who knows anything about Voldemort. We know he'll come back and the public will find out about this."

"We can't let the public know about this." Said Dolores.

"I'm sorry for you Dolores, but the public will know about this, even if you or fudge don't want it. I already published the first article about the duel between Harry and Voldemort at Hogwarts." Said Xeno.

"But you were not present. How did you know about that? " Said, Fudge.

"You don't need to be in the place to know the truth." He said Xeno while smiling from ear to ear. " _I'm able to get information that not even your newspaper can_." Thought Xeno.

Fudge hated the fact that the Quibbler had become so famous with the passing of the years. It began as a simple magazine about exotic species, but it had become the greatest challenger of the Daily Prophet. Its articles were real and were not based on the lies he was trying to sell to the public.

"We are deviating from the trial. What decision will we make with Dumbledore?" Said Augusta Longbottom.

They all kept quiet and looked at fudge. "Sending him to Azkaban or executing him is what I propose." Said Fudge.

"We can't send him to Azkaban. You know very well what would happen if the old man lasts even one day in that place." Sirius said. "Executing him is also not viable as he is a hero in the eyes of the public since he defeated Grindelwald."

"Then what do you propose Lord Black?" Asked Dolores.

"The same thing they did with Grindelwald. He can stay as the principal or professor at Hogwarts, but he cannot leave the place until the day he dies. He will also lose his position in the Wizengamot. I'll talk to the Goblins to prepare something to make sure he doesn't come out of the castle." Sirius said. "Amelia, what do you think about having some Aurors in school as guards checking on him?"

"Sounds very good to me. I just must see who can be willing to move to Hogwarts." Said Amelia.

"Alice may be one of them, though we are retired from active duty. I think Alastor Moody may be another." Said Frank.

"Moody is training Nymphadora Tonks, but we can make some arrangements to facilitate the continuation of his work. I'll have to talk to him about it. " Said, Amelia.

"Anything else we should decide on Dumbledore?" Asked Fudge.

"Since we won't execute him or send him to Azkaban, we can impose certain fines on him." Said Dolores. "We must also decide what to do with his wand. He is staying at Hogwarts, but can we trust him not to use it to escape the place?"

"I assure you I will not do it, but if you want it you can take it." Said Dumbledore. He did not intend to lose the opportunity he had obtained by refusing to deliver the most precious wand in the world. " _I have to thank Sirius for having prevented me from being sent to Azkaban_."

"I can keep the wand." Said Fudge.

"Not in a thousand years minister Fudge. I won't let someone like you keep something like that wand. We have yet to resolve the existence of potential traitors among us. Let him keep it. It is better to know that the one who has not used it to start a war in all this time still has it." Said, Arthur.

The neutral and light factions agreed with Arthur. The dark faction showed no reaction.

"Well if that's what you think we have a verdict. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we find you guilty. From now on you lose your position in the Wizengamot. You are condemned to live the rest of your life inside Hogwarts without the possibility of leaving the place. Aurors will be moved to the school to watch you and fines will be discounted from your account at Gringotts. Aurors cuff him up. Lord Black and Amelia oversee securing his stay at Hogwarts." Said Fudge.

The Aurors handcuffed Dumbledore. Sirius and Amelia went out of place with the cuffed Dumbledore.

* * *

 **From Lucius ' Point of view**

Lucius had kept silent throughout the trial. His master's voice in his head ordered him to stay out of suspicion and not to act unless he ordered it. Lucius accepted the orders and only watched what was happening.

What Dumbledore had said about his master being only a half blood made his blood burn. But seeing those memories made him wonder if it was true.

" _ **And if it is it doesn't matter anymore. My dear Lucius, we have passed what it is to be a pure blood. We are beyond that**_ **.** " Said the little part of Voldemort that was hovering in his head.

There was no way out for him anymore. His fate had been sealed once he surrendered to his desires and accepted the blessing of his king.

" _ **Now my dear Lucius continues to investigate and record any information. I want to know what to expect from my enemies. Especially that stupid young Harry Potter. Find out everything you can about him and his family. Don't forget to keep an eye on Dumbledore, that wand will be useful to me later.**_ " Said that voice before he left Lucius ' mind in silence.

With this Lucius continued to watch over the enemies of his master.

* * *

 **With Sirius and Amelia**

The group was advancing outside the ministry in the direction of Gringotts covered with hoods. People looked at them curiously, but the Aurors prevented bystanders from approaching.

"I hope you're happy with the outcome of your actions," Sirius said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"It was not the most desired result, but I'm fine with not going to Azkaban or be kissed by a dementor." Replied Dumbledore.

"Why you never said anything about Riddle?" Asked Amelia. "You know how many lives would have been saved by having known his identity."

"I'm not sure it's him." Said Dumbledore.

The group wanted to stop after listening to this but decided to move forward until they reached Gringotts. Once they entered, Sirius approached Sharpclaw.

"Sharpclaw is a matter of urgency. I need a private room and for you to get me the best goblins with knowledge of imprisonment spells or objects." Sirius said.

Sharpclaw looks at him and noticed the stress on his face. "Follow me this way." The Goblin said before taking them up some stairs that were only used by goblins or their allies.

Before the aurors could advance, two guards stopped them. Sharpclaw looked at the guards and made them a signal to let them pass. The group went up the stairs and walked down a corridor with several doors until one that says 'Reunion room 3' in goblin language.

The group entered and took different seats at a round table. Sharpclaw was the only one who did not.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't leave this room without me." Said Sharpclaw before leaving the room.

Sirius exhaled deeply and looked at Dumbledore. "Explain yourself old man," Sirius said trying not to hang him.

"I'm not 100% sure that Voldemort is Tom, but he's the main person on my list. I haven't been able to find out anything about Voldemort's identity, but I'm more than sure he is. But there is a way to prove it which came to my mind the night before today." Said Dumbledore.

"And what is that form?" I ask Amelia.

"Harry and Voldemort fought to the death in front of the minister of the Wizengamot, the head of the Department of magic enforcement, a member of a noble house, the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot besides that nobody interrupted the duel. It was a duel without interference and though it was a possession it counts as Voldemort. If Voldemort is Tom Riddle, Harry earned his title as the heir of Slytherin by defeating him and eliminating him on his own. " Said Dumbledore.

"That is an old law that-" Sirius said before he remembered that it was still in effect. "A law that was created in the past by the same noble houses to ensure that houses could be passed on to allies if there was not an heir. "

"Don't tell me that was the way the Potters got all those houses in their name?" Asked Amelia.

"No. The houses Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw were marriages among the ancestors of Harry. The house Hufflepuff was passed by a duel against the last heir who had never married but decided to pass his title to the Potter by means of a duel which did not end in death." Sirius said when he remembered that time he read that book with James.

"Then all we have to do is bring Harry to make sure of this." Said Amelia.

"Exactly." Said Dumbledore.

"You're an old man with too many secrets you know," Sirius said while looking at him and exhaling.

"In order to prevent a society like this from coming down, you have to be someone like me capable of many things to prevent everything from falling apart. Now I can't do it, and everything falls into your hands and Harry's. " Said Dumbledore.

With this, the group waited for the return of Sharpclaw.


	42. Tell me the truth now and not later

_Conversation_

Asmodeux: It never ceases to amaze me how mortals can escape impossible situations in some way.

Deimos: It is for reasons like this that you must let me destroy them all. For how many years was Dumbledore able to open his mouth about this and he didn't. They don't deserve to exist.

Aria: Deimos, calm down. Everyone has the right to decide, even if their decisions are not the best.

A.S.: Well, we better keep up with the story.

Author: Enjoy the chapter.

 _Conversation ends_

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

After several moments of waiting the group saw as Sharpclaw return with two more goblins. Both looked as old as he, but their clothes showed that they worked in a place completely different from the bank.

"My apologies, Lord Black. It wasn't easy getting these two. I present to you Hammerhead and Lockheart, the goblins which I recommend." Said the Sharpclaw as he presented the brothers.

Both goblins bowed before they began to speak.

"I am Lockheart. If you could tell my brother and me what you need, we start our work right away." Said the Goblin as he looked at Sirius and his anxious group.

Sirius looked at Sharpclaw for a few seconds. "Are you sure that they are able to create what I need?"

Sharpclaw looked at him a little annoyed. "Don't you believe in me, Lord Black?"

"Sharpclaw I trust you as an important ally. I just want to be sure because this is not an easy request. What I need must be ready for the sunset or night of today. It is something that has to do with the trial of this old man." Sirius said while pointing his finger at Dumbledore.

Sharpclaw understood. "Do not worry my lord. I put all my confidence in these two. They come from a family that has been dedicated for generations to the creation of spells and artifacts to imprison criminals or captures certain creatures. Our prisoners are always subjected to handcuffs created by their family and our prisons are created by them as well. " Explained Sharpclaw confidently.

Sirius was able to see the determination in Sharpclaw eyes, so he had no more doubts. "I need a spell or artifact that can keep this old man tied to Hogwarts. He cannot leave the castle and must be something permanent until the day of his death. This is part of the decision during his trial."

The goblins looked curious at the dubious group.

"What did the old man do to win such a punishment?" Asked Hammerhead.

"It has to do with Voldemort. This is Albus Dumbledore, and he was found guilty of several crimes. This punishment is something that prevented him from being sent to Azkaban or kissed by a dementor." Explained Amelia.

The goblins were a little surprised because they did not expect someone like the famous Dumbledore to be tried and found guilty.

The brothers began to speak to each other with low voices for a few moments before addressing Sirius.

"We have something we used before for dangerous creatures. We can adapt it for a human being, but we want to know if they agree that this artifact has a final security measure." Said Lockheart.

"What would that security measure be?" Asked Sirius.

"Basilisk venom. As we explain is a dangerous creature artifact, but if it is to ensure that he cannot escape this is the most severe way to secure his stay." Said Hammerhead.

"The artifact is a collar which prevents the user from leaving a certain area. But if the user tries with all his or her forces to leave their designated area the collar usually causes severe pain to restrict the user. In the case of Dumbledore, we will change it with to a simple but lethal system, if he tried to get out of the area would cause electric shock, but if he does not stop his advance the collar would inject basilisk venom in extreme amounts directly to the circulatory system. The same thing would happen if he tries to remove it or change his appearance to escape." Explained Lockheart before he looks at Dumbledore. "You'd die in less than 10 seconds."

"How did you find basilisk venom?" Asked Amelia. All that had to do with Basilisks was forbidden in magical England, so it was impossible to get any part of the creature unless it was not on the black market.

"Let's just say that other nations don't have the same laws, and this allows us to get exotic ingredients." Said Hammerhead.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. The old man was not affected by what he had heard. "Do you have any objection?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "At least I'll stay alive and at Hogwarts for what I have left to lived."

"Well, how long do you need to prepare everything?" Asked Sirius as he looked at the goblins.

"We'll be ready with a team for tonight. Just wait for us at Hogwarts tonight." Said Hammerhead.

"Sounds good. Well, Amelia, I think it's time we go talk to Harry about all this. Sharpclaw Thank you for this. Wait for my visit with Harry. Please notify the Potter family vault attendant that the heir will come to visit." Said, Sirius, as he stretched out his hand.

Sharpclaw took it and shake it without hesitation for a second. "It was a pleasure. I'll look forward to your visit. "

In this way, the group left the place to head to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, later.**

The group had returned to Hogwarts. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Snape who looked more relaxed at seeing Dumbledore alive and not in Azkaban. But his relief was obscured when he saw who was accompanying Dumbledore.

"Black," Snape said with an indistinguishable hatred behind his voice.

"Snape. It's good to see you. Came to meet your friend after his trial? " Sirius said in a cheerful tone, though anyone could notice from afar the enmity between the two.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape, but we need to talk to the rest of the staff at the school. The decision that was taken on Dumbledore trial is something everyone must know." Amelia said while seeing Snape trying to kill Sirius with his gaze.

Snape turned his sight towards Dumbledore, who only nodded from his position being suppressed by the Aurors who accompanied them.

"Also bring Harry. There are important things I need to talk to him about. " Sirius said.

"He is only an insolent child. What's he going to do at a teacher's meeting? " Asked Snape.

"He is the same child who is Voldemort's mortal enemy. The same one who can defeat you in a duel. That child has an adult's mind and has the right to know what happened from us." Replied Sirius.

"Snape stop arguing with Lord Black. Just gather the staff at the school and bring the boy. We don't have time for this." Said Dumbledore.

Snape turned around and walked away with strong steps.

"He's still a fool," Sirius said when he saw him leave.

"He has reasons to act as he does." Said Dumbledore.

"The fact that Lily chose James is his fault. James did not prevent him from continuing his friendship with her. He was the one who pushes her to James." Sirius said.

"That's not what I mean. He blames himself for many things which you would not understand unless you two spoke civilly. He's suffered enough, and I don't ask you to understand, but please don't judge him. I trust him. " Explained Dumbledore.

"I suffered too, but it doesn't give me the right to hate people just because life wasn't easy for me. I hate Peter for having betrayed us, but my enmity with Snape is because of his stupid way of being. You know how many things would have been different if he had not clung to be a member of Slytherin and would have tried to form a friendship with us. But he didn't and even now when he's an adult I don't feel like he's changed." Sirius said before he began to advance to the Great Hall.

Amelia followed him and the Aurors made Dumbledore move along with them.

" _What would you do if you knew he was the one who gave the prophecy to Voldemort? You'd kill him, or the boy would._ " Dumbledore thought as they advanced.

* * *

 **Moments later**

All the staff was gathered in the large hall as well as Harry and Ignis. The girls were furious when Snape did not allow them to follow them, but Harry calmed them down and promised them that everything would be okay.

Snape felt a shiver walk his back after seeing how the girls looked at him. " _Oh god! Is like Lily looked at me at that time_." Snape thought as he advanced with Harry behind him.

After arriving at the Great Hall, Harry took a seat next to Ignis at one of the tables in front of where Dumbledore was sitting with Aurors holding him in place. After seeing this, Harry was more curious to know what happened to Dumbledore.

Minerva was sitting on her own seat at the teachers ' table. She was looking at Sirius standing in front of the teachers ' table with Amelia.

"Is everyone present?" Asked Sirius.

"We are. The students are in their rooms and banned from leaving until we return to each house." Said, Minerva.

"That sounds good. This morning Dumbledore was subjected to a trial for what happened with the possessed professor and the stone." Sirius said.

"After he pleaded guilty and revealed some very controversial secrets a decision was taken. He will be bound to live the rest of his life inside the castle without being able to get out of it." Explained Amelia.

All the teachers were static when they heard the result. The first to come out of her astonishment was Minerva.

"But what about the council in charge of the school? Aren't they against this decision?" Asked Minerva.

"Most of the Council is in the Wizengamot and is the solution that prevented him from being sent to Azkaban or kissed by a dementor." Explained Sirius.

"What Secret did this old man reveal to escape his eventual end?" Asked Harry as he looked at Sirius earnestly.

"Tom Riddle. He gave us the name of Voldemort's possible identity." Sirius said.

The teachers couldn't believe it. Above all, Hagrid looked the most affected as he remembered how they expelled him during his time as a student thanks to Riddle.

"How can we be sure he is not lying again. He already keeps several secrets, and possibly has more that has not revealed anyone!" Exclaimed Minerva. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had used such a strategy to save his neck.

"Tomorrow we'll confirm this. I need Harry and you to join me in Gringotts to confirm this. For now, you only need to know that some Aurors will move to school to serve as Dumbledore's guards." Explained Sirius.

They all talked to each other and discussed the situation. No one expected Dumbledore to know anything so serious and would have the nerve to keep quiet.

Everyone felt silent when Ignis fired a fireball into the ceiling. They all turned to look at Harry and saw his face burning with anger. Harry stood up and made his way to Dumbledore.

"For years you had a chance to open your mouth. A war that took the lives of many innocent people and you didn't have the courage to say anything. Susan lost many of her family members for that war and my parents died at the hands of him. You know how many deaths we could have avoided if you'd said something!" Harry Screamed as he holds his desire of punching Dumbledore to a pulp.

"I had no way to confirm it, and no one could defeat him. He's not the wimp you faced that night, Harry. I don't think I can face him myself because of my age." Dumbledore admitted.

"That does not excuse you. Just having a hint of who could be the number one enemy of the Wizengamot would have offered them all advantages." Said, Harry, as he looked at him coldly. "There is possibly another stupid reason behind you not stopping Grindelwald before that duel."

That comment made Dumbledore react and hit the table with his fist.

"What happened with Grindelwald is something you don't have the right to speak off in any way. You don't know anything about me, so you can't talk about why I didn't act before." Dumbledore said as he showed a face that no one who knew him had ever seen. A mixture of pain and anger was visible.

"Then I don't think we can work together to stop Voldemort." He said, Harry, before he turned around and started to walk out.

Minerva looked at Sirius for approbation for a few seconds. Sirius affirmed with his head before she stood up and went after Harry.

Sirius turned over to look at Dumbledore. "It seems that even you have your limits."

Dumbledore made no attempts to denied that sentence.

The other teachers present began to leave. Only Snape, Amelia and Sirius stayed there.


	43. Side Story: Newt and Albus After

_Conversation_

A.S.: Aria If I let myself be consumed by Deimos would you stop me?

Aria: No doubt. Even though I will die with you.

Asmodeux: It's not so easy for everyone to do something like that.

Author: And that's why I made this chapter. Enjoy.

 _Conversation ends_

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

 **A few days after the defeat of Grindelwald**

In a magical hospital in London, Newt Scamander was recovering after the war. His wounds were not serious, but his mental fatigue was on the verge. He had not only fought for his life but to protect Tina just like the others. Surviving did not make him feel happy, no, only made him remember how close he was to die at the hands of Grindelwald. The magician was powerful beyond the known, his spells put Newt on the ropes even though he had the help of his magical creatures.

Newt was not someone who enjoyed duels and so on, but the situation enveloped him beyond what he wanted. His trip to the United States did not involve getting involved in matters surrounding one of the darkest magicians of his time, but he appreciated having met Tina and others. Surely Cornelius would say that he was too impulsive to have extended his trips through these events, but nothing could be done about it. His thoughts were interrupted by the door of his room opening and someone he recognized very well.

"Dumbledore," Newt said when he saw his former professor and the reason he had survived.

"Newt! I see your recovery is going well." Replied Dumbledore.

Newt stares at him from top to bottom. He still could not believe that with such magic skill he would not have acted directly to stop Grindelwald. That had kept him looking for a reason to explain why the person who defeated Grindelwald had lasted so long in acting. He was present during the duel and witnessed Dumbledore's great ability to shoot or use different spells many of which Newt had only read of books in other cultures.

"Newt? Do you hear Me? " Asked Dumbledore as he moved his hand in front of Newt's face to get him out of his trance.

"Sorry. Did you say something, Dumbledore?" Replied Newt.

"I said the newspapers want to interview you about what happened. They try the same thing with Tina, but she refused to give any testimony beyond the final duel." Explained Dumbledore. "You're a hero in the eyes of the public Newt."

Newt ducked his head before answering. "I don't want to talk to them. What Tina and the others described is more than enough. I'm no hero. You are the one they seek Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer of this generation." Newt said as he looked straight at Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore could feel that something was bothering Newt, so he decided to take a seat in a chair in the room. "What happening? You should be a little more cheerful after all this. The war is over! "

"That's not what I care about right now. When we met after Grindelwald escaped to find that wand, I asked you why couldn't face him. I knew that you were a strong magician and after that duel, you proved to be more than capable of facing him from the start. Now I'm asking you this again. Why did you refuse to face him at first? You know how many people died and how many more could have died to try to stop him?" Newt said as he increased the volume of his voice.

"..." Dumbledore did not answer.

"Dumbledore, I put my life at risk during this whole war without wanting it. You knew very well that I hate to fight, and you put several creatures that I protect in danger. Tina and my friends almost died during all this. I deserve an explanation about why you didn't stop him before. What prevented you from doing what you did during that last duel all this time?" Followed Newt trying to get the answers he was looking for.

Dumbledore felt his silence cause Newt to become even angrier. The answers he was looking for were a crucial part of his past and it was things that he could not forget or erase as much as he wanted. Newt's words had strength behind them, it was true he had escaped the conflict for a long time to the point where he had influenced several magicians besides Newt to stop Grindelwald. But the result was not the desire, many of those magicians died in their attempt to stop Grindelwald and his followers.

Dumbledore used the wand he had obtained by defeating Grindelwald to lock the door and put a privacy spell on the room. The boy deserved to know at least his reasons for evading the conflict for so long.

"I was never afraid of Grindelwald. His power never frightens me, but his mentality and ability to make anyone fall into his plans is something that attracted me to him during a time when I wanted to change the world to be free from the chains of our society." Explained Dumbledore.

"Attracted to him? What do you mean? " Asked Newt.

"I... was someone who wanted to follow Grindelwald during his beginnings. His way of thinking had many similarities with mine and he made me feel free of what was happening in life at that time. We were both the greatest magicians of our time." Said Dumbledore. His face showed pain and disappointment.

"... Are you telling me that you liked him? You didn't want to face him because you liked Grindelwald!" Exclaimed Newt incredulous of what he was listening to. He couldn't believe that all this time Dumbledore refused to fight because of his feelings.

"It wasn't just that. Our friendship ended years ago the day my sister died." Dumbledore said as the tone of his voice became more serious.

"Then what is the reason? From what you said just makes me think that all this time you refused to stop who you loved. "

Dumbledore sighed before he spoke again. "I spent a lot of time with Grindelwald and I was close to leaving alongside him, but my brother stopped me. I was supposed to take care of my sister once my mother died, but that meant leaving my dreams and ambitions behind. Grindelwald showed me a path in which I could do both, but my brother woke me up from that illusion."

"Were you planning to take her along with Grindelwald?" Asked Newt while Dumbledore nodded. "That's the stupidest, most careless idea you could have taken. Grindelwald was a wanted man. How could you even take that option into consideration?"

"I know. My brother said something similar before he punched me to make me react. Ariana couldn't be part of my plans with Grindelwald especially because of the state of her magic. I was young and ignorant, but my brother made me react. When I went to talk to Grindelwald about not joining him, my brother followed me to make sure he would do the right thing." Said Dumbledore before he stopped for a moment. His hands trembled, and his face showed even more pain than before.

Newt looked at him and could not believe that Dumbledore was in such a state because of a memory. "Dumbledore, don't you dare escape. Finish talking." Newt was not willing to miss the opportunity to know why Dumbledore had refused for so long.

"I told Grindelwald I wouldn't follow him because my brother was right, and my sister was more important. But this caused Grindelwald to react violently, so he attacked my brother as he shouted that he would not allow me to leave our plans behind. I reacted by attacking him to protect my brother while he took his own wand out and joined the battle trying to end Grindelwald. I demanded that he let me resolve the problem because I did not want Grindelwald to be hurt, but this only caused a three-way battle." Dumbledore said as he remembered how the spells flew everywhere.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback_

Spells were cast by the three young men. While Albus attempted to immobilize Grindelwald and prevent Aberforth from fulfilling his threats of killing Grindelwald.

"Albus stay away and let me kill this bastard!" Cried Aberforth furiously.

"Aberforth stop! This is my problem. Grindelwald I'm the one you want to leave my brother alone." A young Albus shouted while blocking the spells directed towards him.

"You are my ally. We made a blood pact. I will not allow a simple boy to take you away from your destiny with me, Albus. Even if it's your own blood." Said Grindelwald before firing a lethal spell toward Aberforth.

Dumbledore quickly moved his brother out of the range of the spell while he shot a lethal spell toward Grindelwald.

The fight only continued to increase its severity. Aberforth quickly began copying the spells that the other two use which led to a lethal three-sided fight.

 _Mini Flashback ends._

* * *

"Fighting more, took us to fight only for our own anger until she appeared." Dumbledore said after he had described that tragic duel.

"Who appeared?" Asked Newt.

"Ariana. She was in the house, but when she felt that the duel only increased in severity she ran to where we were trying to stop it. She ran right into the middle of the conflict screaming for us to stop, but it was her downfall. At that time, we all cast a deadly spell at the same time trying to eliminate each other but Ariana received one of them. Her death was instantaneous." Dumbledore said as a tear fell from his eye.

Newt kept quiet for a few seconds while he saw how sadness and guilt consumed Dumbledore. "Who was the one who cast the spell?"

"I never knew it and Grindelwald even with his abilities refused to tell me the truth during our last duel. I was afraid to know the truth, namely, the possibility that I was the one who ended my only sister's life. The one who ended the person I had to protect just because of my stupid ambitions. Grindelwald quickly left the place after seeing Ariana's lifeless body." Said Dumbledore as he closed his fists full of wrath.

"For your past with him, you refused to stop him." Said Newt.

"I could not face the truth and still today I feel unable to do so. He was the person I once saw as my equal and who I would follow the end of the world. But things didn't go the way I wanted to." Dumbledore said as he remembered how much he wanted to follow Grindelwald in the past.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback_

"Do you trust me, Albus?" Asked Grindelwald while holding a dagger in his left hand and Dumbledore's hand in the other.

"Always. Together we will change the world and guided it towards the best future." Dumbledore answered decisively.

With that last sentence, Grindelwald quickly cut Albus' hand open before doing the same with his own hand. That day under a great tree both sealed their covenant and union with blood. Both believed in similar goals, so they were almost reflections of each other.

 _Mini Flashback ends._

* * *

"Albus, he is mad! His ambitions would have led all muggles against the magical nations. You know very well that muggles are not behind with their weapons and that although we possess powerful spells many would die against a gun." Exclaimed Newt while remembering that this one of the reasons why Eljun was kept secret, to maintain the utopia that unites both sides safe. It took him a few days to understand why the island was hidden but seeing as the citizens of Eljun had advanced beyond what muggles and magicians could do on their own he knew that the world was not ready for something global as Eljun had done.

Muggles still fought for meaningless purposes and reasons as religious beliefs or who is entitled to a piece of land, resource or other material objects. They have always done so and still argue without admitting their mistakes or trying to pay for them. Cornelius told him that one of these examples was slavery in England. Eljun had many problems with his old ally for many years because of the decisions they took based on this and similar problems. Even today Eljun feels that his ally has not paid for his mistakes and always suggests that they do not forget and try to remedy the damage caused by them.

While Magic England and other similar nations were still in the Middle Ages. Many of their beliefs and rules needed to change, but they refused. Cornelius affirmed that if the pureblood beliefs did not disappear along with the rejection of technology this would only lead to the destruction of the nation.

"... I know, but at that time I was just a young man with unfulfilled dreams and multiple chains tying me to a place that would never allow me to be happy. Now, I see that I could not understand how much Ariana needed me and how much I failed." Dumbledore said as he took out a pendant with his sister's picture.

Newt looked at him quietly. He felt sorry for him but could not deny that his distrust with Dumbledore had only grown after hearing all this. "Dumbledore you better get going. I promise to keep the secret of what we're talking about, but I can't trust someone with such ideals. We cannot stand idly by if we know that something is wrong, let alone expect someone else to resolve it." Newt said while thinking " _Unless you're protecting something like Eljun_."

"... I understand Newt. I hope someday you can see things from my way and understand why I did it." Dumbledore said before he vanished after he eliminated his spells.

"Maybe I'll never will do it." Said Newt.

That was the last time they both spoke. Hours later Cornelius Potter came to visit Newt and it could be said that more than one complaint from the Lord was heard, although he fully understood the situation. Newt only remembered to ask the Lord for a favor that afternoon as he remembered how stupid he was not to do it earlier during his first trip to America.

"There will always be more room for those looking to joining both sides, magic or non-magic in Eljun especially if they offer to help the island grow even more." Replied Cornelius after hearing the favor of his friend and employee had asked. "Just remember that no more trips around the world for some good time. The natural reserves need you."

"I know, but I won't leave without Tina." Replied Newt.

"So, you found something else during these trips. I'm glad." He said, Cornelius, as he watched the sunset through the window of that room.

One chapter was closed that day, and another began.


	44. Are we spies now? Snape get ready!

_Conversation:_

A.S.: Long semester or no author?

Author: What can I say? College is hell.

Deimos: Just forget that and start writing. The readers are furious because of the wait.

Aria: That cannot be denied. By the way, do you want to do it now or later?

Author: You mean that. Happy Holidays to all readers. Enjoy and wait for more chapters until January 20. I'll try to advance the story as much as I can.

Asmodeux: Don't you forget something?

Author: Nope.

* The four beings look at each other disappointed. *

A.S.: Let's continue with the chapter. You will realize that you will not be able to accomplish everything you plan.

Aria: Thanks for the wait and enjoy.

 _Conversation ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Harry trailed through the halls accompanied by Ignis while both suppressed the desire to take Dumbledore by the beard and throw it from the highest tower of the school.

" _Harry! Wait for me!_ " Exclaimed Minerva mentally as she ran to reach them. "You should have waited for me and not go without talking to Sirius," Minerva said although she understood the state in which her beloved was.

"..." Harry did not answer and kept his head tilted downward as he clenched his fists. Ignis, on the other hand, was not shown in a better state as he the temperature of his body was increasing unintentionally, causing his scales to shine slightly.

"Harry, look at me," Minerva said as she posed her right hand on the right shoulder of Harry and her left hand on the head of the little dragon. This last action was quite dangerous for obvious reasons, but the dragon quickly reacted to Minerva's action by decreasing its temperature enough not to cause her harm.

Harry didn't want to, but his heart kept him telling him to do it. The young man lifted his head and looked at Minerva straight in the eye. "He could have said something for years. He didn't have a reason like A.S. or the others to keep quiet."

"I know. It also annoys me that he didn't bring this information to Wizengamot for all these years. The past cannot be changed but the present is ours to affect it." Said, Minerva, as she patted his cheek.

Harry was grateful for the affection, but his anger was still present. "I need to get some air. Would you join me for a little flight? " Asked the young man a little calmer.

"Gladly," Minerva said before they resume their path.

" _You two are forgetting some people_." Said Hermione from her own room. Her tone seemed a little angry.

" _They have to stop doing this. We are also part of this!_ " Exclaimed Daphne.

" _I need a small flight as well. It was something I didn't expect to learn._ " Said Susan a little sad. This new knowledge affected her just like Harry.

" _We need to talk about this information together. This changes our goals about discovering more about Voldemort's life thanks to Harry's mark_." Said Padma.

" _It seems we won't have to travel around the world without clues where the other Horcruxes might be._ " Said Pavarti.

" _All right. Find out how to get out of your rooms without being discovered. I'll meet you outside of school by the Quidditch field and girls I'm sorry. I promise to be more inclusive."_ Said, Harry.

" _You better not forget Harry. We are a family_." Said Hermione.

* * *

 **At the same time, point of view of other teachers and staff.**

Behind them, several teachers and staff stayed hidden around a hallway as they tried to listen to the conversation between Minerva and the young Potter. Many were curious about the relationship between teacher and student from the beginning. Minerva had a fairly close relationship with the boy in some way and this was no secret after Sirius ' actions surrounding his son.

But the problem was that it looked too closely, almost as if something else existed between them.

Poppy Pomfrey was one of the people who were more attentive to this situation. She and Minerva were good friends for a long time, but she felt that Minerva always hid more than she had seen.

" _What are you hiding Minerva?_ " She wondered as they watched carefully as the couple left.

* * *

 **From Minerva's point of view.**

"Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Is something wrong?" Responded Harry.

"Did you notice that someone was watching us?"

"Yes. Ignis is aware of our surroundings all the time and after training with A.S. it's a normal thing to do. "

"Those smells are from several teachers and the nurse. What do they want now?" Ask the dragon without emotion.

" _Poppy? I'll have to talk to her_." Minerva thought as they continued to walk.

* * *

 **In Hermione and Pavarti's room.**

Both girls nodded and looked at the window closest to both before looking at their roommate, Lavender Brown. Astra and Sylphy were ready to follow them as soon as they were ready.

" _Me or you?_ " Pavarti asked.

" _I'll do it,"_ Hermione said before looking at Lavender who was reading a book in her bed. Hermione quickly pointed her wand without being seen to lavender and shot a simple "Somnium" which left the innocent Lavender asleep.

"Okay now let's get out of here." Said Hermione.

"Right," Pavarti said before summoning her Vishnu gauntlets. "Do you know I'm sure that A.S. and the others did not create these weapons for things like this, but when it comes to love everything is fair or not?"

"That's right, now let's not waste time." Replied Hermione.

Pavarti approached the window before a simple blow of palms shattered the window without any sound. The force with the beating the window was such that millions of small pieces of wood and glass fell into the window frame. "Well Sylphy, you know what to do."

The Griffon went out the window before retaking its original size and kept flapping while waiting for the girls.

Both jumped to the back of the Griffon after Hermione put a spell on their bedroom door and put a blanket over Lavender. Astra did not hesitate to follow them although she wasn't a fan of heights.

Who said that owning weapons like these did not have their uses.

 **With Daphne.**

Unlike her sisters in Gryffindor, Daphne was in a more complex situation when it came to getting out of this dungeon in which Slytherin students lived.

"Okay, Tracey wish me luck." Said, Daphne, as she prepared to leave.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Don't you believe is a little bit extreme." Tracey said while watching as Daphne held her spear. She was astonished after seeing how Daphne invokes such a thing.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, and it'll only be this time. Now just remember to keep the door closed and I promise I'll pay you back for this favor."

"What other strange things surround you and your group?" Ask the girl a little overwhelmed.

"Our group. You are part of this since we became friends now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to." Daphne said before she left with Shiro.

Tracey stayed frozen for a second while blushing after that comment. "So, they are something like that!"

 **In the hallway.**

Shiro jumped on his partner's shoulder before Daphne took a stance with Longinus pointing down and her two-hand holding it.

"Let's see if this works." As if it were a gust of wind, Daphne dashed forward at full speed. Using Longinus's ability to change direction at high speeds, Daphne was able to traverse the distance from her room to outside of Slytherin dungeons, leaving many young people thinking that a tornado had swept through the common room of Slytherin.

The biggest obstacle she had was the entrance to the place, but this did not stop her. In addition, the young girl almost stabbed Malfoy who was saying goodbye to Pansy for the rest of the night. Daphne was able to see a blush in Malfoy's face briefly as she dodged him.

" _Malfoy and Pansy? You learn something new every day._ " The young lady thought before continuing her path.

*Note from author: Watch it if want to understand what it happens. watch?v=M0ZzDLscMWE&t= *

 **With Padma**

For Padma, her escape was like her sister and Hermione, the only difference was having to put four roommates to sleep with whom she shared her room. She could only thank that her Aegis was able to lift those who almost fell to the ground and put them on their beds.

Once she opened the window that would give her an escape route, Aristotle went out and grew enough for Padma to fly on top of him.

" _Although I don't like having to break school rules is a necessary evil."_ The girl thought while her familiar started to fly away in search of Harry.

" _I feel grateful that you become a bad girl just to see me,"_ Harry commented.

"..." Padma said nothing and just blush a little.

Aristotle could not deny that the reaction of his companion was something that always entertained him.

 **With Susan**

Things didn't need to be so drastic for Susan, though she did have to put her two roommates to sleep. In contrast to the others, she only had to hide and walk around the Hufflepuff basement without being seen by anyone. Well, this was partly thanks to Nerida who was advancing first to make sure the coast was clear.

The only victims were the prefects who fell to the floor like to blocks of cement after two quick spells of Susan.

"Thank you for the help Nerida." Said, Susan, as she held the little water figure in her hands. After this, both continue to go outside the basement.

 **With Sirius, minutes before the escape.**

Sirius continued to wait with Amelia for the arrival of the goblins or the possible return of Harry. They both wanted to leave and return home to end this long day. Especially Sirius because he knew that his dear wife was waiting anxiously to know what happened, although Xeno had already returned to Eljun. Besides, having to see Snape for so long was a pretty big effort.

"Amelia, how much do you think the goblins would take to get there?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe an hour or two. Did you get tired of waiting for Lord Black? "Amelia responded.

"Lady Bones you know very well that Lady Black waits for my return and she is not a very nice person if I take too long."

Amelia laughs a little after Sirius' response. Gwen was a very friendly person, but with Sirius, her worst parts came out. "What would your life be without her Sirius?"

"I don't think I'd like that possibility, though there are things I wish I had done differently. Especially with my father-in-law. Even today he wants to castrate me like a dog after he learned about the things that Gwen and I did as a young couple. I hope Harry never falls into the same situation." Sirius said.

On the other hand, Dumbledore was still a little agitated by Harry's comment. Grindelwald was a very serious and delicate subject for him. He hadn't talked about him since the last time he saw Newt so many years ago. Not even Snape knew as much as what he confessed to NEWT regarding Grindelwald. " _This is the boy the prophecy chose. An immature, ignorant young man who doesn't understand his destiny. We're in serious trouble if that's the case._ " Dumbledore thought while analyzing the options he had left to take care of Voldemort.

Snape looked at Dumbledore incredulously from what had happened. He could not believe that a single comment would have made him react in such a way. Snape directed his gaze at Sirius who stopped laughing at the sight of Snape looking at him.

"Do you want to tell me something, Snape?" Sirius said while changing his tone to a more serious one.

"That's how you raised Lily's son!" Exclaimed Snape annoyingly. "Such disrespect for his elders and as rebellious as his father. This is a disgrace to Lily's memory."

"Harry being this way has nothing to do with his upbringing. He is mature enough to act and decide several things without me interrupting. Dumbledore and you don't deserve any respect from him. If he wants to answer you in this way, I won't stop him." Sirius replied.

"That brat will cause a lot of problems because of your inability to make him obey the rules."

"Problems? He is already sunk in them. Harry not only has to be the Lord of several families, but he also has a being who refuses to die trying to eliminate him because of a stupid prophecy. You know what it means that your future was marked by the actions of a stupid old man and his beliefs in a stupid prophecy. You wouldn't know that because you don't have to carry that." Sirius said seriously as he looked at Snape eager to send him to fly out the window.

"You want to tell me that a boy that is only 11 years old understands all that. Don't make me laugh."

"You forget that he already defeated Voldemort in a duel without any help."

"A professor possessed by Voldemort. The boy wouldn't survive a duel with the real Voldemort. For more spells and unknown magic objects he possesses he is not ready to face Voldemort." Snape answered confidently after remembering the true power of his former master.

"That's where you're wrong about. If you think he's just an inexperienced guy, have a duel with him. I'll make sure he uses a wand and that Ignis doesn't interfere. Do you think you can fight my son seriously? Or are you just someone who judges for no reason." Sirius proposed.

Severus looked at Dumbledore in search of his response to the challenge.

Dumbledore thought of what he had heard. " _Maybe we can learn more about the boy's abilities thanks to this_." Thought Dumbledore before answering. "It will only be an exhibition duel and no dangerous or possibly lethal spells are allowed. It will happen in a week and well use it as an example for classes of defense against the dark arts."

"Well, so be it." Said Sirius happily.

Amelia did not believe was just happen. " _How the hell did we got to this?_ " She asked herself while watching Snape with a sorry expression. " _You are so dead, Severus."_


	45. How the others took it?

_Conversation:_

Asmodeux: Another chapter before the year runs out?

Author: You must. It's a commitment to be fulfilled.

Aria: In addition, you must advance more with the history.

A.S.: Well, let's move on.

Author: Enjoy and Happy New Year,

 _Conversation ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

*Notes: I know is late but curse alcohol and family events. *

With the light of the Moon as a guide, Harry and Minerva advanced to the Quidditch field. There was no better place for Ignis to take his normal size without the whole school getting upset and having students looking to protect themselves.

"You know I still find it amazing that the students are not sure that the same dragon of the first night is Ignis." Said, Minerva, as she looked at the moon.

The group that followed Minerva did not try to follow them after they met, but Minerva felt that she still had to talk to poppy about this issue and explain some things out of respect to her friendship with the nurse.

"I'm not complaining. It is better having them doubt that Ignis is a true dragon since familiars are rarely seen in the magical world except for Japan and other magical Asian communities. Besides, we have to thank Dumbledore for not saying anything against us bringing a little zoo to school." Harry explained while seeing from the corner of his eye two figures on top of them. The figures passed them before landing on the Quidditch field.

" _We got here before everyone else!_ " Pavarti exclaimed.

" _It's not a competition!"_ Hermione said.

" _Sometimes I don't believe we were born the same day and from the same mom, Pavarti."_ Said Padma. She had landed alongside the others.

" _Hey, being competitive is my thing and for sure all of you love that. I should join the Quidditch team with Harry. I'm sure Ginny would love to join us the following year._ " Suggested Pavarti.

" _Minerva, you don't intend to accept this? Right?_ " Hermione asked. It was enough that Harry was going to join the practice on Friday next week, but Pavarti joining in would cause the creation of the strongest sports duo for the rest of the year. That would mean no chance for the other teams.

" _I like the idea. I was expecting the Quidditch trophy to return to Gryffindor for a while. I remember how fun it was to win the championship every year since I joined the team while I was studying._ " Minerva explained, quite happy with the idea.

" _We can decide this later. Now we must discuss this Tom riddle and as we will continue now that we know that Dumbledore may be the only person who knows anything about him._ " Said Harry more calmly than moments ago in the castle.

The group could feel like the missing members outside of Hogwarts were feeling different things about what they had discovered.

* * *

 **In Eljun.**

While the others were getting ready to discuss this at Hogwarts, Luna, Astoria, Ginny, and Gabrielle were already discussing riddle.

"Seriously! The one that caused that war is that person." Astoria said angrily.

"A.S. and the others, I know very well that all of you are listening. We need to talk now." Said Luna defiantly.

For several moments the room remained silent until Aria was the first to speak.

"What's the matter, Luna?" Asked the goddess trying to sound innocent.

"All of you know very well was happening." Said Ginny.

"Do they refer to Voldemort's identity?" Asmodeux asked innocently.

"Stop playing with us. All of you already knew." Gabrielle said annoyed.

"Yes, but what would have changed if we were to say what we knew?" Ask A.S.

"It would have given us clues to kill him! Not only us, but Sirius or Minerva could also have finished him years ago." Astoria claimed.

"Are you really sure of that? Do you think Minerva or Sirius by themselves could have defeated Voldemort and all his followers?" Aria asked.

They all kept quiet before the question. Luna was the first to speak.

"Not on their own, but with the help of others they could have changed the course of history." Said Luna.

"Good answer, but you forget something that we explained when you started seeing visions of different futures. Do you want to explain to everyone what that is? " Asmodeux asked.

Luna kept silent before answering. "Knowing how something can end does not affirm the process of reaching that end. There are many different possibilities and it is difficult to know what the possibility will come true."

"Exact. If we had said who was the cause of the whole problem before Harry was born, he could have created another line of different events. It could have caused even greater problems for all of you. You know very well how dark you can turn the present if you know all that can happen, it is better to live in the present and not try to have all the answers at once." A.S. explained.

"Luna, what is he talking about?" Ginny asked.

"... in a different timeline, a version of me try to alter the future several times by using her skills as a seer. She was obsessed with saving my mother from death, but it only pushes her mind to the limit. She lost the ability to feel anything. She had failed so much to in trying to save her to the point that she looked more like an empty shell of herself." Luna explained.

"It is difficult to try to run several simulations of different possibilities in a person's mind. Mortals have a limit and that version of the Luna reached it the day her mother died more violently than any other possibility. It was not because Pandora was destined to die, it was only that Luna saved her from so many possible deaths that only it increased the danger with which Pandora practiced new spells." Aria described.

"Pandora dead? How is that possible?" Gabrielle asked. Everyone respected Pandora and saw her as one of the most caring maternal figures in the family.

"The Pandora all of you know is more cautious with her work and focuses more on raising everyone besides that having to meet us helped to prevent her death. Although she asks too much about which spells work better than others." A.S. admitted.

"Then knowing the future is dangerous?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Only if the person with the ability is not educated in how these possibilities work or which are more real than others. For example, the discovery of Voldemort's identity had four possible options. Which were these:

1\. Harry discovered it because of the mark of the Hunter during his first year at Hogwarts.

2\. Luna continued to train her skills to see the future.

3\. Dumbledore said all he knew.

4\. A certain event at Hogwarts.

Explained Asmodeux.

"So those were the only possibilities?" Astoria asked.

"Only the most possible. The least possible was us telling you everything and now you know very well that we will not. It is your story and you have to write it based on the actions and choices all of you take in the present, not in a possible future." Said Aria. "A.S. here was just like that Luna. Trying to ensure my survival and that of our children during the war. This caused him to neglect his own survival, so our children from that possible future broke the rules we imposed on time travel and choose to go to the past to ensure that he survived. "

"But how were they born if he wasn't initially alive?" Ginny asked.

"The same thing we did with Remus and Narcisa. We only froze her pregnancies until the war ended. Returning to Voldemort's subject, had we told Sirius that this would happen would have caused a series of events that would lead to a quite different present. Would you enjoy a timeline in which a war between magicians and non-magicians started on a global scale two years after Sirius had eliminated Voldemort with James and Remus shortly after graduating? That was the most possible future. " A.S. described.

The girls were frozen in their places after hearing this.

"We better not try to get ahead of time." Gabrielle admitted.

"... what should we do now? The plan was that during summer we would travel in search of the other horcruxes of Voldemort around different countries in case the bastard has scattered them beyond England." Said Luna. The young lady was happy not to have to look without any clues, but she didn't like working with Dumbledore either.

"You only need information from his past and then you will know the possible location of the Horcruxes, although you cannot rule out the possibility of him creating new ones. Voldemort remains a threat while an agent of death cannot drag his soul into hell. Believe that in hell they wait anxiously for a new Voldemort to torture, especially this one." Asmodeux said.

"What is so special about this version of Voldemort?" Luna asked.

"You'll know later. For now, you know where to start." A.S. said.

"We understand, though we'd like to know what that bastard is up to," Gabrielle affirmed.

"You'll see that later." Said Asmodeux.

* * *

 **With Fleur.**

Fleur could only thank that she had her room just for herself because now she needed calm and peace. The girl meditated on what she had learned thanks to the memories of her fiancé and the other girls. How much she hated being away from them and not being able to talk to them about it, but this was an obstacle that she had to overcome.

"Fëanor Why are adults so stupid?" Asked the young lady to her familiar while he looked at her curiously about the question.

Suddenly Fleur was able to hear multiple people running outside of her room. For a few moments, there was only silence before someone knocked on her door.

Fleur got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she found the faces of several students whom she recognized as the most popular students of the school. The small group of 8 girls was led by Colette Ferrec, a student with whom Fleur entered the school the same year and quickly became popular for her appearance. The young girl was one of the best students in the school, but she always fell in second place, behind Fleur.

For Fleur the school was fine, but she felt no interest in being the best. If she was considered the best it was just because the gods had educated her from a very young age in advanced magic concepts and other things that allow her to live an easier school life. Although someone sought to consider her a rival, only Dora could fill that place in her mind because no student she knew could force her to fight seriously as if her life depended on it.

But Colette didn't understand that the girl was determined to beat Fleur no matter what. In her mind, Fleur was perfect in every way, even if it was part Veela which made her dislike her because of her beliefs in which the Veelas were all whores who liked to steal men. Fleur was her rival and she would make her recognize her as such only to overcome her and make her kneel before her.

"Colette, what do you want? It's late and I don't want to have to go through this tonight." Fleur said. She imagined what Colette wanted.

"How dare you evade me all this time. You have the guts to come to school with a fantastic entrance, accept that you are engaged to someone and that someone in nothing less than Harry Potter. You're a shameless bitch Fleur Delacour!" Colette exclaimed while pointing Fleur with her finger.

"So shameless. Miss Colette is your rival and must know all this before anyone else." Said one of the followers.

"Do you know what time it is? We have classes tomorrow and do not believe for a minute that I want to be arguing with Colette again. Colette, I will tell you this only one more time. You're not my rival and leave me alone. What I do with my life is none of your business." Fleur said annoyed at the girl.

"It is my business. You are my goal to overcome. You're the only person who's so close to being the Venus of Milo in person. Strong, skilled, beautiful and intelligent. You are my equal but only different because you advance faster than me, but one day I will reach you and I will make you see that I am better than you. Now accept my duel!" Exclaimed the girl decidedly before beginning to name the thousand and one reasons why Fleur must again accept a challenge from her.

" _Poor Fleur. This girl has serious problems_." Aria said mentally. " _Fleur she is comparing you to Aphrodite without knowing how the goddess of love really looks_. _Trust me they should compare you with any other god except her._ "

" _Aria what are you doing in my mind?_ "

" _Nothing just wanted to know what you're going to do with this girl. You can see from afar that she feels something else for you. I can tell for sure that she has a picture of you in her room to see you every day when she gets up._ " Said the goddess jokingly.

" _Don't joke about it. Now you're making me think that she spies on me in the girls ' restrooms when I take a shower._ "

"... _I won't say anything about that._ " Said the goddess before she laughed. " _I think she's bothering you because you're going to marry Harry and not her."_

" _Please tell me it's a lie. We've been like this since the first year. She challenges me, and I defeat her without even trying. More than once I was about to throw her out a window for their stupid comments about her being my rival. I'm sure the teachers are carrying a betting record on when this madness will stop._ "

" _Just imagine if you two shared a room. She would look at you during the night while you sleep, and she would sure cut locks of your hair to keep it for herself. I think all of her followers are the same._ "

" _Stop don't ruin my school life. You know I don't want to worry about something like this when we still must take care of Voldemort. Besides, I don't want anything with her, she's the worst person to have as a friend or anything else. Superficial like no other person, materialistic and especially an unbearable girl. I'd leave my rivalry with Dora if that meant never seeing her._ "

"Calm down, you just have to put up with it until graduation. Also, remember that tournament of the three wizards is one of your goals. "

" _I know, it's just that it's hard to wait for it. I want to make everyone proud. I know that I should not be involved in it because my training puts me above the rest, but I cannot deny the desire to feel challenged in real competition._ "

" _If you want to, we can create a competition between all of the family._ "

" _No, between family members it's hard to take everything seriously unless it's not about life or death_."

" _I understand your point. For now, I think you'd better take care of these girls_." Said the goddess.

Fleur focused again on Colette and her group. Colette continued to talk as if there were no tomorrow while her group only implored her to continue her speech.

Fleur was tired of this, so she turned to look at Fëanor. "Could you do me the honor of shutting them down?" The bird understood what it meant and quickly charged a small fireball in its beak. The bird pointed to the group while Fleur moved out of the way.

* Boom! * A small explosion could be heard.

Outside Fleur's room, the unconscious bodies of the girls ' group could be found. They were not injured but their hair and pajamas were more than ruined. More than one person glimpses their head to see what had happened, but after seeing who they were, they did not hesitate to return the same way they came.

Fleur was satisfied with the result, so she closed her door and went back to her bed.

"Thanks, Fëanor." Said the young lady before going to bed. She was sure the next day the rest of the group would have decided what to do with Voldemort and Dumbledore.

* * *

 **With Nymphadora**

It was late, and all the cadets at the Aurors Academy were sleeping, except for Dora. The young lady was in the archives of the academy investigating everything she could about Voldemort and his followers. Since she had arrived at the academy, she was tested by one of the best aurors, Alastor Moody.

She remembered how Alastor looked at her the day when she arrived at this place. His gaze showed years of experience in the field in addition to many duels against dangerous criminals, but this did not scare Nymphadora.

 _Flashback_

In one of the many training rooms were Alastor and Nymphadora. After being brought to the academy, Dora had to complete certain forms before being test by someone to know the capabilities of the aspiring auror. Thanks to Amelia's intervention, the one who had to test her was Moody.

Alastor Moody looked at Dora serious and with no other emotion. The girl was calm even in his presence which gave him bad spine because he knew that having been brought by Frank, Alice and Amelia should already allow her to know of his fame as a cruel and severe instructor. Moody felt it was time to show the girl what he expected if she was going to continue as auror.

"Young lady come closer and introduce yourself." Said Moody coldly.

Dora did so without question. "Nymphadora Tonks, sir."

"Well, young lady, I see you have a relationship with Amelia and the Longbottoms. Don't think that this will give you an advantage over other applicants. An auror does not base its abilities on its family or connections, but on what it can do. Now I'll test you on three things.

1\. The strength of your magic.

2\. The knowledge you possess.

3\. Your resistance to magic.

Do you understand or have any objection? " Ask Alastor.

"I understand." Said Dora decided.

"Good." Said Alastor. "Give me everything you've got."

"Excuse me?" Dora asks.

"This will be a basic duel. You must attack me with everything you have besides defending yourself against me. I warned you it wouldn't be easy. Did you already give up girl?" Alastor ask.

Nymphadora was cold and just pulled his wand. His familiar jump from his left shoulder while maintaining his camouflage and moved away from the area.

"You asked for it," Nymphadora said before she started casting spells. " ** _Expulso_**."

Moody block the first explosion with a simple barrier, but he felt how the spell pushed him backward. In his mind, something told him that this girl was not common.

Dora did not give him time to breathe before launching " _ **Fiendfyre**_ " which astonished Moody for a few seconds before firing several fireballs at Dora while dodging the spell of the girl.

Dora didn't even move from her place and just deflected the fireballs with several gusts of wind.

Alastor looked at her and knew that the girl would become his strongest student. " _I think I finally found the perfect student."_ Moody thought as he continued to evade and block Dora's spells with difficulty.

" _I won't let you escape easily_." Dora thought before she turned more serious. She started to cast a great variety of spells against Moody trying to knock him down and prevent him from counter her spells.

" _How many spells does she know?"_ Asked the old auror while he faced fireballs, ice projectiles and a long list of spells that only someone with talent and a strong magic core could perform.

That day Alastor learned several things even with his many years of experience.

Rule number 1, don't challenge Nymphadora if you're not ready to face the consequences.

It was a rather unbalanced duel, but after apologizing to Dora, Alastor was quite determined to take her as his only student for as long as Nymphadora was in the academy. Nymphadora wanted nothing with him, but Amelia told her that he was the best even with his flaws.

 _Flashback ends_

"Bingo." Dora thought as she took out a file on an investigation into possible followers of Voldemort. "Let's see who the graceful ones are."

Dora read the report which described how it had been initiated after the trial of Peter Pettigrew. There were suspects, but none with enough evidence to be judged. " _So many known last names. Many are parents of students I went to school with._ "

" _Dora Maybe you should leave that for later_." Suggested A.S.

" _No, this is important. Harry and the girls are surrounded by potential enemies if the children follow the parents._ "

" _I understand you, but now the person you should be investigating is another. Even when Dumbledore knows about Tom Riddle, you can also start to investigate here._ " Explained the god.

" _I know, but the bastard was careful. There's almost nothing about him except for his connection to Hagrid's case and that girl's death. It will take me time to find something_." She admitted.

" _Do not give up and be careful not to be discovered."_ Said the God before he left Dora's mind in silence.

It would be a long night for Nymphadora and her research.


	46. The history of the slytherins

_Conversation:_

Aria: It has been 75 years.

Author: Stop it! It hasn't been that long.

A.S.: I remember the last chapter as if it was yesterday.

Author: Not you too! (Looks at the ancient dragon)

Asmodeux: (Watches the author with no reaction)

Author: Please tell me you won't follow them.

Asmodeux: … I was only a child when the previous chapter came out. Now I'm an old lizard. Look at my scales they have lost their shining glory.

Author: I'm done with all of you. (Exits the room before slamming the door)

Deimos: ...Just read the chapter. Welcome back, low life creatures!

 _Conversation ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

It had been a pretty peaceful night flight, although the discussion between the group took more than expected. They all had similar opinions about how they felt disappointed when it came to Dumbledore and his actions. Once more the gods were right when it came to their warnings surrounding the old man. After such a long flight the group went straight to their different rooms after saying goodbye for the remainder of the night.

The next morning at Hogwarts was one that caused a lot of fuss around the school. After their daily training, the group came to the Great Hall, Harry, and the girls were not very happy to procure Dumbledore's help, but after a long discussion, they decided it was necessary. Neville was informed of what happened during the morning run, and even he felt that Dumbledore had made a fatal mistake by keeping such information secret. Everything was calm until they saw Dumbledore arriving in a slow and quiet manner.

A pretty tight collar with several crystal spheres filled with a black liquid surrounded his neck. It looked more like a barbaric invention from the past, but the effectiveness couldn't be denied if it was made by goblins. The old man didn't seem uncomfortable with it especially after not trying to hide his punishment. Maybe it was his way of accepting his mistakes.

Minerva looked at him curiously from her seat. Seeing that Dumbledore had not tried to conceal such an accessory made her feel at bit uneasy. _"Has he accepted his future?"_ Wonder the Witch.

Dumbledore remained silent as he focuses his sight on Harry and the others. His mind formed different ideas and questions about the boy's future and his confrontation against Voldemort. _"Do you even have allies? Would they be able to support you? Will he be able to find out why Voldemort is still in this world?"_ These were just a few of questions that surrounded Dumbledore's mind as he watched the boy of the prophecy. Perhaps this obsession with defeating Voldemort was becoming too much for his sanity.

Time progressed and soon after all the students arrived the Owls opened the gates of hell for everyone. Many watch the collar around Dumbledore's neck with curiosity since they arrive at the great hall.

Hedwig had come along with Osiris and Aristotle before landing on his companion's table while Osiris headed for Minerva. Other owls continued to arrive while Harry took the newspapers that his familiar brought along with a small letter signed by Sirius. Opening the letter read the following:

 _"Good morning pup, I understand why you didn't return after last night events. That is why I write this letter. Dumbledore already has his necklace and is doomed to stay in the school for the rest of his life. Later during the day, I will come for you to go to Gringotts. We need to confirm that title of Slytherin._

 _Don't pay much attention to what the newspaper says, especially the article of the certain lady we know about. She will surely try to exalt more anger against the old man just for the sake of attention._

 _Finally, get ready for next week, you have a duel with Snape. Don't thank me, you can shut his mouth with your ability and experience. Just use your wand and try not to hurt him too much. Keep Ignis out of it, we don't want a burn professor in your record._

 _Yours sincerely, your father Sirius."_

Harry smiled warmly at the thought of what his father had done to create such a situation. At least he would have the chance to crush Snape once more. Harry focused his attention in the first of the newspapers brought by Hedwig after giving her two pieces of bacon. The owl looked at him patiently. "Thanks, Hedwig, see you later." Said, Harry.

Hedwig nodded and quickly began to beat her wings before leaving. Osiris did not stay for long and followed his partner while Minerva laughed a little for herself. " _They get along so well. Don't you think dear?_ " Minerva thought.

" _That can't deny. For now, let us see what the 'The Daily Prophet' and its despicable reporter, Rita Skeeter have to say._ " Harry thought as he opened the paper. The others approached him and Padma who were the only ones present with birds that could deliver the mail. Sylphy wasn't going to move a wing to become a messenger and it wasn't like Pavarti was interested in reading more than necessary.

Rita Skeeter was the rock in the shoe of every famous person or those with some conflict with Minister Fudge. Since Harry and Violet disappeared from the public eye all those years ago, she wrote who knows how many articles attacking Sirius and Remus while calling them kidnappers. Not only that, a thousand and one theories of where the surviving children could be hidden were created thanks to her, though they were all proven to be false. Xeno couldn't deny that Miss Skeeter was an adversary in the field of journalism, but both were opposite sides of the spectrum.

Xeno wrote the truth and in few cases offered his opinion in his articles unless it had to do with exotic and strange creatures. The transition from a magazine to a remarkable newspaper was quite natural for him after gaining the support of the gods and contacts in Eljun. On the other hand, Rita just wanted to please the orders of fudge in exchange for being able to get the juiciest news to cause a stir in the masses. Even Queen Elizabeth must have read one of her articles.

When he opened the first page the title said everything.

* * *

 **Scandal! The famous hero protects the villain behind the last war.**

 _I am Rita Skeeter and I couldn't believe what has been discovered in the case against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Thanks to my sources I have been able to confirm the following, something that will change the history of our whole society. The possible identity of the one who should not be named was told by Dumbledore himself and his name is Tom Riddle._

 _My dear readers, the not-so-famous hero admitted having known of the possible identity of the Dark Lord for all these years. The now not-so-famous hero admitted in front of the Wizengamot to having taken care of the young man who would cause the death of thousands during his youth after he graduated from Hogwarts._

 _My sources claim that Dumbledore was possibly sure of this for many years and for some reason decided to keep quiet about it. Perhaps he also had something to do with the death of a certain couple at the hands of the Dark Lord._

That was the moment when they stopped reading the article by Rita. They imagined where the article of such a corrupt newspaper would continue. Quickly the group opened the Xeno's newspaper in search of something reliable to read.

* * *

 **The dark reality of our society**

 _Perhaps you have read it from other sources, so I will go straight to the point as a witness present during the case against Albus Dumbledore and the revelation of the identity of the Dark Lord._

 _It is true, Albus Dumbledore confirmed many things during his trial, including the possible identity of the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. That's a truth I won't deny, but before anyone starts looking for more ways to punishing him please keep reading._

 _As said by Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle was found as an orphan in a Muggle orphanage. Dumbledore affirmed that the young man already showed signs of going in the wrong way, but Dumbledore hoped to change the way of the little one. After taking the child to Gringotts, the young riddle was confirmed as the last heir to Slytherin thanks to a blood test, but thanks to our laws he could never acquire control over such title. As described by Dumbledore the young man was born of a relationship forced by his mother and was not born into the marriage for which he is considered a bastard, although he bears the surname of his father who was a Muggle._

 _Based on our society and its laws the young man was just another young man without a future, even though in his blood he carried the hope of bringing one of the oldest families back. The boy had nothing to his name, yet Dumbledore set out to take care of him and his needs. As a father figure, he took care of the young boy until he reached his adulthood. Dumbledore even secured his education at Hogwarts. In Dumbledore's words, he hoped that with his help the boy might have a better future and leave such a dark path aside, but it seems that even good intentions fail._

 _A child's actions are his or her own and not the fault of a parent or guardian. Dumbledore offered Tom a different path, and the one that Tom choose was his own choice. Yet as a society we are guilty of the laws and ideas that pushed this boy into such a dark path. If the Wizengamot had changed several laws in the past and left the pure-blood ideals that still exist behind, we might not be in this situation today._

The article continued to describe the decision of Dumbledore's case and the possible actions that would be taken effect in the coming days.

Harry and the others turned to see Dumbledore. They could only guess how much it could have hurt him that his protegee (more closely to a son) had been behind so many deaths and problems. He had the best intentions, but they were put in the wrong person.

Around the Great Hall, the conversations had not stopped. Everyone had read Rita's article and especially the children of the dark families were horrified after reading Xeno's article.

 _"An impure was the leader of our parents?"_

 _"Whom can we trust?"_

 _"Enemy or ally? What is Dumbledore to us? "_

Questions like these surrounded the minds of the students while many watched Dumbledore with different eyes. Anger, respect, disgust, understanding, many were the feelings and ideas that those eyes were throwing at the principal of Hogwarts.

Harry looked at him without knowing how to feel about the old man and his actions. As Xeno had put it, Tom was like a son to Dumbledore and he understood that it was hard to accept that his attempts on saving the child had been a failure. On the other hand, he could not forget that this secret should have been released to the public many years ago.

Harry just took a deep breath and decided to get out of that place. Just stay and keep thinking about this wouldn't help his thoughts. The others thought similar ideas and decided to follow Harry while the rest of the students continued their discussions.

Ron did not know whether to feel happy or disturbed by what he had learned that morning. On the one hand, Voldemort's group had followed a farce all this time. On the other hand, his hero Albus Dumbledore had kept a secret way to important. Right now, his mind was not mature enough to comprehend all the details of this situation.

Minerva determined to end the scandal of the Great Hall began to speak after firing a loud spell. She had to keep the order throughout the student body.

"Everyone go straight to your classes. If you have questions or need to talk to someone about these events, the teachers in charge of your houses will be ready to hear them. Please keep calm and remember that things are more complicated than what articles can say." Said, Minerva.

Dumbledore looked at Minerva with a thankful face. He appreciated the fact that Minerva had kept her professionalism, especially in these circumstances.

Percival Weasley rose from his seat and looked at Minerva furiously. "How can you keep calm after you learned this? He has been betraying us for years and you support him!" Exclaimed the Weasley's third son.

"Percival Weasley! My opinions are not your business. Remember that you are just one more student in this institution and you do not have the right to accuse anyone of anything. 10 points less from Griffindor for his disrespect. Anyone else wants to say something?" Minerva said. Her face was calm but severe.

The students were able to feel the seriousness behind these words, so no one said anything and several students from Griffindor dragged Percival with them outside the Great Hall. Nobody wanted to try their luck against Minerva.

The other teachers including Severus could only nod to what Minerva had said. No one needed or wanted the students to begin to rebel against the administration. More than one imagined how many of the parents would come to seek Dumbledore's resignation.

It would be a long year for everyone at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Later that day, Gringotts**

Sirius had come for Harry as he had promised and after assuring Dumbledore that he would confirm his suspicions once and for all he left with Harry and Ignis. Minerva had a long afternoon and it was far from being over; answering letters from parents alongside Severus and Dumbledore wasn't an easy task, not even with the help of other members from the staff. How much hatred can be sent in a letter was something that had been tested to its limits during that afternoon.

As they arrived at Gringotts, Harry, Ignis, and Sirius headed for Sharpclaw, who waited patiently with another goblin in front of a door that led to the staff stairs.

"Ah, Lord Black and the heir to the family. It's good to see you back." Sharpclaw said.

"The pleasure is ours. Could you introduce your partner?" Sirius asked.

"My apologies. He is the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults, his name is Rakna the tenth." Replied Sharpclaw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, heir to the Potters." Replied Rakna.

"Harry's fine. Thank you for being in charge of the vaults of our family." Harry answered as he stretched out his hand to the Goblin.

Rakna didn't refuse to accept the handshake. "It is a pleasure and a blessing that your ancestors have trusted my family for so long. I regret the death of your grandparents and parents, but now let's get to the point, Sharpclaw has informed me that there are things to discuss and confirm." Rakna said with a serious tone.

Harry nodded. "Let's find a more private place."

The people around the bank looked at young Potter and his father curiously. Not every day could you see one of the most discussed boys in the magical world.

The group advanced to one of the private rooms. Before entering Sharpclaw asked one of the guards to bring some necessary items.

Once everyone took a seat the discussion began.

"I would have liked to meet the other heiress of the family." Admitted Rakna.

"On another occasion, we will bring her, for now, you should already know about the duel that took place at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"That's right. That night I was looking at the family's monthly income when suddenly a colleague came into my office in a hurry. In his hand, he carried the notice of a duel carried out between heirs. My surprise was seeing the Potter family crest against the Slytherin family crest. It had been many years since any activity concerning that family occurred. A lot of dust took over the vault for that family while we waited for someone to revive it. Now we have a valid reason to check their records." Admitted Rakna.

"According to the records, the last heir in charge was an old man who wasted Slytherin's fortune to the point that only theirs rights to Hogwarts and some properties in different parts of Britain were saved. The old man was not very well-minded according to what I have been told by other goblins that had the infortune of meeting him. His last legitimate action was a marriage contract between his daughter and another house, but it was not fulfilled for certain reasons." Sharpclaw exclaimed.

Someone knocked on the door and it opened to reveal the same guard from before. Some documents, ink, feathers, a dagger, and certain books were brought by the guard before leaving them at the table. The guard said goodbye before leaving and allowing the reunion to continue.

"This is the book that records the main events and history of the Slytherins concerning their heirs and lords," Rakna said while taking the book with the Shield of Slytherin House. Rakna opens the book and goes to the last pages written. "Marvolo Gaunt, was the last Lord Slytherin. He had a daughter and a son, Morfin and Merope Gaunt. Morfin died because of a confrontation at the age of 16 with some muggles. Later on, Marvolo created a contract with the Crouch family Lord to marry his daughter to the Crouch eldest son, but the contract was broken after the young woman became pregnant by a muggle, Tom riddle. From what the book says the boy was under a love potion or enchantment during these events."

"What else does it say?" Sirius asked.

"It seems that Marvolo refused to accept the relationship and liberated the boy from his state. The young Merope escaped trying to follow him, but the young man refused to accept her or escaped from the country because there is no confirmation of marriage between them. On December 31, 1926, it confirms the birth of Tom Marvolo Riddle while Marvolo died only six days later leaving Merope and the boy as the last members of the family still alive. The following entry confirms the death of Merope on January 8, 1927. The book records the death of Young Tom on October 31, 1981. Now explain to us how a dead person can have a duel to the death and lose his title?" Rakna ask.

"Horcruxes that's the explanation. It seems we have confirmation for our suspicion, but there is one last thing we have left to check. Please do the blood test." Sirius said.

The goblins took a long paper written in leather from some animal which described the following in a kind of circle with different symbols and runes:

 **Clarity in doubt, show what hides the blood of the individual. One drop will be enough to know the truth.**

"Please, Harry take this dagger and drop a drop of blood on the circle," Sharpclaw explained while offering the dagger to the young man. Rakna moved the document closer to Harry.

Ignis stretched out his tail to take the dagger from the hands of Sharpclaw. "Let's do this! No more waiting." Said the little dragon from the right shoulder of his companion.

Harry nodded. He extended his right hand forward and without hesitation allowed the dagger to cut it. The blood fell on top of the document, the letters shone a little before disappearing and begin to write new information.

 **Harry James Potter, July 31, 1980.**

 **Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter.**

 **Adoptive parents: Sirius Black and Gwendolyn black.**

 **Brothers: Violet P., Maximus B., and Cassandra B.**

 **Family members: Hedwig (Owl) and Ignis (Dragon).**

 **Acquired titles: Slytherin (duel with Death against Tom Marvolo Riddle), witnessed by Cornellius Fudge, Amelia bones, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Titles to inherit: Potter, Peverell, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Black, Slytherin.**

 **Titles to be acquired by marriage: Patil, Delacour, Bones, Greengrass, Lovegood.**

 **Marriage contracts with Luna Lovegood, Minerva, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Ginevra Weasley, and Susan Bones.**

"For so many years we were so close but so far away from knowing who you were, but there is nowhere he can escape," Sirius said. "We have the necessary pieces, Harry. We can finish him off. "

"We can't be so sure of it. The bastard won't let himself be eliminated so easily. I'm sure of it. " Harry said as he grabbed his necklace. If something he had learned from training so much with the trio of gods is that things could get pretty ugly for everyone even when victory was near.

* * *

 **In Azkaban**

" **Well, my dear Rabastan, I need you not to fail on this mission. Failure is not an option.** " Voldemort said as his servant knelt before him.

"I understand my lord. I'll bring your pet without a single scratch on her." Rabastan Lestrange said before getting up and moving out of prison while he was followed by some dementors.

" **The rest of you must travel to Japan and get some things from an old acquaintance. Mulciber you are the leader of this mission, do not fail me.** " Voldemort said as he handed a map to his other follower.

"If those are your orders I will not hesitate to fulfill them," Mulciber said before he left with a group of soulless puppets.

Voldemort's plans advanced as the decay of Peter Pettigrew's body continued. The self-proclaimed king of the Dementors needed a new container and for what he had learned from his first experiences he needed a strong body. A normal homunculus would not serve for long, but it would help his current situation.


	47. Plans, and a snake that awaits

_Conversation:_

Aria: Another one!

Asmodeux: It was about time.

A.S.: Let's see what happens at Hogwarts.

Deimos: Just read mongrels.

Author: What am I going to do with all of you!

 _Conversation ends._

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

"Well, Harry Potter what else can we do for you?" Rakna asked.

Harry looked at both goblins while thinking about what else he could do for the moment. "Well, I just have one question for the moment. Can I take one of the family rings with me?"

Both goblins looked at each other for a few moments. Sharpclaw was the first to respond.

"That is something that cannot be possible under normal circumstances. First, you are not 17 years old to take charge of any of the families and second, you are in no position to be emancipated unless your guardian wants that, or you are recognized as an adult by high ranking officers in the Wizengamot." Sharpclaw explained.

"But we understand that two of your fiancées are of age and it would be a good time to start acting on how you want to improve some of the families and their accounts. The bones, Greengrass, Lovegood and Black families will be fine until the current Lord and Lady give the reins of the family to you and your wife. In the case of the Patil and Delacour is the same, but we must communicate with the French and Hindu branches of our bank to send a representative here." Said Rakna. His eyes sparkled with emotion in thinking how many ways he could get more income for the bank. "Besides with your father's permission, we can do some things with the accounts."

"Just tell us that families will these two fiancées take? And what actions will you take concerning the accounts?" Sharpclaw asked.

"Harry what will you do? Five families are on hold, you must choose how you want to move forward with all this." Sirius said. " _This would be a good opportunity to prove if Harry had paid attention to his lessons all these years."_

" _Dammit, I just asked for a ring, not making monetary decisions._ " Thought Harry. Ignis only appreciated that he was the dragon and not the person in charge of things like this. "Well, I think I know which families are perfect for Minerva and Dora. Minerva must be the Lady of Griffindor and Nymphadora can be the Lady of Hufflepuff. On the accounts of these two families first I need to see what they possess; Property titles, contracts between companies, financial alliances, all that I need to see before I make a decision."

The two goblins smiled when they heard these words from the young man. He needed more experience, but it was a good start. "We'll bring you those documents and rings. Just wait here." Rakna said before he got up and approached the door alongside Sharpclaw.

Once both goblins left, Sirius focus on Harry. "You thought it was going to be so easy?"

"No, I just wanted to give Minerva the ring that belongs to her. If there's anyone worthy to take the title of Lady Gryffindor, it's her. Besides, from what I can imagine, people will not stop asking for Dumbledore's resignation. Before he stops being the principal, we need Minerva to take his place." Admitted Harry.

"You know he can't quit and leave the school? He is going to stay there for the rest of his life."

"I know, but we need that Minerva is the one he chooses while he still has the opportunity to choose someone to take over. I don't think Snape is the right person and if Dumbledore sees that she is the person with the right to one of the four founding families it will be easier." Explained the young man.

It would be a long afternoon.

* * *

 **With Amelia**

The Aurors Academy was nothing out of the ordinary on the outside. Just one more building in London, near the Wizengamot but appearances deceived. Once you entered you could notice extensive hallways, enchanted armors and statues watching each person walking around and walls covered by different exotic plants used for the creation of poisons or potions for high-risk missions.

Amelia was walking down those halls looking for Alastor Moody. She had to make sure that Alastor went to Hogwarts and stayed there as a guard in charge of Dumbledore's incarceration in addition to helping with the education of the students at Hogwarts. Although she also liked the idea of keeping Dora closer to others for some time.

After walking for several minutes, she was able to hear the explosions caused in one of the training rooms a few meters in front of her.

"Apprentice Tonks! You don't need to blow up the test dolls. You just had to incapacitate them. " Alastor screamed.

"I've done it to at least 30 of them. Frozen, caught in the sand, electrocuted, what else do you want me to do with them?" Replied Dora.

Amelia could not believe what she was listening to, but she had to assume that something like this would happen as the girl was well-educated about magic and dangerous spells. " _I'm sure we could let her graduate in a year._ " Amelia thought before opening the door to that room.

Alastor turned to see who had entered and did not seem to be astonished to see Amelia. "What do you want? We're busy."

"I see it. How have you been Dora? " Amelia ask while looking the wreckage around.

Dora put her wand away and walk towards the pair. "I do not complain except for the old man. I know how to control my magic, but he believes that repeating my spells 100 times will help me improve." Dora said while looking at Alastor a little annoyed.

"You use too much energy. To this day I wonder who the hell was teaching you. Amelia, you didn't answer me." Said Alastor.

Amelia just took a newspaper and showed it to Alastor. "You must know about Dumbledore's case."

Alastor didn't react to the cover. "... I didn't expect something like this to happen to him. " Admitted the magician a little sad. "Though I cannot deny that he had it coming."

"Possible, but I need you for this," Amelia said.

"I can't help you. The girl here is not ready. She's a genius I'm not going to deny it, but it would be dangerous to let her act on her own if she doesn't control the power of her spells. She can make any simple spell into a lethal one if she doesn't handle the flow of her magic."

"Old man I know how to do it, but you refuse to move on with my lessons. I don't need this, and you know it." Dora said.

"Then stop using so much power!" Alastor exclaimed.

"Something like this!" Dora said before taking her wand and firing a simple sphere of water towards a target. Once the sphere hit the target the water froze leaving the dummy with several pieces of ice around its body.

"... Now it's too weak! Try again." Alastor said.

"Alastor, I need you to listen to me," Amelia shouted while raising the tone of her voice a little.

"I told you I can't help you." Replied Alastor.

"Alastor Moody, don't make me force you to obey my orders. I'm your superior!"

"I don't care about that. I left the field work to train the next generation and this girl is my student for the moment. So, I can't help you."

"Alastor I'm not asking you to stop her training. I just want to ask you to transfer to another place alongside her to serve a greater purpose." Amelia said before giving the written orders to Alastor. "Dumbledore needs guards to watch him and I want you to be one of them."

Alastor took the orders.

" _To Alastor Moody, he must relocate himself to Hogwarts Academy and serve as a guard for Albus Dumbledore's incarceration. You have 10 hours since these orders are given to you to take your possessions and relocate to Hogwarts for the assignment. Your partner will be Alice Longbottom._

 _As part of your mission to act you will be able to take the Apprentice Nymphadora Tonks with you for the duration of her training._

 _Extra assignment If you want to accept it: serve as a teacher for defense against the dark arts. Recommended by the cabinet in charge of Hogwarts._ " It was all signed by Minister Fudge, Amelia, and the Hogwarts cabinet if there were no heads in the founding families.

"What the hell is this, Amelia?" Ask Alastor. "I don't teach children!"

"It's only if you feel like it. The rest of it you can't refuse. Dumbledore evaded Azkaban thanks to Sirius Black, but that does not make him innocent. We need you to serve as his shadow for the moment." Amelia explained.

"... why me?"

"Because you are the most suitable. Dark times are approaching, and we need to prepare. There are many talented students at Hogwarts, but that won't protect everyone. New generations need someone like you, someone who understands the good and evil that magic can offer to instruct them on how to use it to protect themselves. A missing professor at Hogwarts leaves a lot to be desired and Dumbledore may not have the authority or the respect necessary to take that position. We need you there, Alastor." Amelia sod sincerely.

Alastor keeps silent when he hears these words. He looks at Nymphadora and he could see her eyes shining with excitement. "Why are you glad about this? You already graduated and if I go to that place does not mean vacation for you."

"But it still gives me the opportunity to be with my fiancé." Said Dora.

"Fiancé? Don't make me laugh. With that attitude, I don't think you'll find the right one in many years." Said Alastor.

"Well, I do have one. I've been engaged for some time already." Admitted Nymphadora.

"That is true Alastor." Said Amelia.

"Who wants to marry her? Was it a marriage contract? How much did they pay for the groom?" Asked Alastor while about to burst from laughter. " _Nymphadora getting married? Please God, save us all_."

"A single gold coin." Said Dora.

"What?" Ask Alastor.

"A single gold coin was exchanged with the seal of my fiancé 's family. It was not a payment, but the sign of union between them. A friendship and mutual relationship. I was not bought because I asked for the contract." Dora explained with a serious tone.

"But who would do something like that? Was it a noble family?" Ask Alastor a little concern.

"Yes." Replied Nymphadora.

"Alastor you can keep asking her about this later. You two must pack up and go to Hogwarts." Said Amelia.

"I know! But who would want to marry you? You are explosive, rebellious, you are not cordial, and I doubt that you can be feminine without using your skills to change your appearance." Said Alastor as he pointed to Dora.

"Discover it once we get to Hogwarts. Thanks, Amelia, we'll be leaving in a few hours. " Dora said as she laughed internally while Alastor tried to think of the possible fiancé of his apprentice.

Amelia smiled and turned around. "I'm just doing my job." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Well, old man is time to start," Dora said.

"I don't really want to go to that place if it's to keep Dumbledore as a prisoner. I'm not a fan of his actions, but I understand the reasons behind them." Alastor admitted.

"Why do you say it? Do you know anything else about Dumbledore?" Dora asked.

"I will only say that we have history together and he has always sought a way to secure the common good. This eye I lost it while fighting for his orders. It was hard, but I did it to protect the lives of millions. Now let's start packing up." Said Alastor before he began to walk.

Dora just looked at her teacher with curiosity. " _What else do you know?"_ Thought Dora before following him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, dark forest in Albania**

A lone figure slipped among the flora of the place she called her hideout. Time had passed since her master and love one had left her in this place for her own protection. How to forget those dark eyes that looked at her with interest and fascination or that first moment when he communicated with her in Parseltongue. It had been a while since she could communicate with another person and not be treated like an animal anymore.

She was Nagini and although she could not tell the world, she was human, but she was cursed to have this shape until the day of her death. But her existence took a different turn after meeting him, Voldemort. The only person who could communicate with her and see her as what she was. She couldn't deny that his plans reminded her of Grindelwald, but Voldemort was important to her. He was the person who gave her a reason to continue living even in this form and if one day he achieved those goals he would help her to end this curse.

Voldemort had left her years ago in this place after he had decided that it was no longer safe to have her with him. Nagini had not liked this decision, but she knew he had done it for her own good.

Now she was only waiting in this forest for the return of the one who had helped her. Like a dog that awaits his owner, Nagini waited for the returned of her lord of shadows.


	48. Reveal, Foreshadow, and memories

Conversation:

A.S.:...

Author: Hey A.S. why so quiet?

A.S.: * Look annoyed and turns to the other side *

Author: Okay, go on with your internal anger. Aria, Asmodeux? What about you two?

Aria: *Disappears from the room after touching A.S. *

Asmodeux: It's your fault. *Disappears*

Author: Perfect. What about you Deimos? Are you also going to act like an angry child?

Deimos: Just do the damn chapter. You better make progress with the other damn stories! *Air feels hotter as a dark aura begins to cover everything around the room*

Author: All Right! I can no longer focus on my studies without any of you reminding me to write the fanfics. Enjoy, we are back in the game!

Conversation ends.

I own nothing. All Characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature just to be sure*

 **A God with A Different Take**

 **By Try Another Time**

"Invest and get the profits," Harry said in a quite tire tone as he approaches one of Gringotts's chimneys while being accompanied by Sirius and Ignis.

"That's what your grandfather taught us and one of the reasons why the Potters have made such a fortune," Sirius said as he smiled. It was quite fun to see how Harry read mountains of documents about different companies in America and Asia. The plan was to invest some capital on behalf of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff families in addition to writing around 50 or 60 different letters to present both the Families as potential investors or associates for new businesses and so forth. God knew that the young Harry was wishing to never come to Gringotts that day and open his mouth about the family business.

It was around 8:50 PM and the only thing the young man was thankful for was having two rings in separate boxes waiting to be delivered to its future ladies.

"I'm hungry and I know you are as well," Ignis said as he lay on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, but we have wait until we return to get something to eat. Or better yet let me ask Dobby." Harry said before he saw how the little house-elf dressed in his butler outfit appeared in front of them.

"Did call for me, my lord Harry Potter?" Dobby asked as he bowed.

"Thank you for appearing so quickly. Would you please prepare a basket full of food for me and Ignis. Please leave it in my room at school? You can take your time while preparing it as I'm going to take a long shower before eating." Harry asked the house-elf.

"If that is what you want it is done. Just give me about 20-30 minutes. I'll put an extra portion for Mr. Neville Longbottom." Dobby said with a smile before he disappeared.

"You have to admit, little Dobby knows Neville pretty well," Sirius said before he jumped into the green flames of that chimney.

"I should have thought of that possibility before Dobby," Harry said before he jumped soon after Sirius.

Once both were back at Hogwarts they began to walk towards Dumbledore's office. It was late and they were sure very few students would be roaming the halls without a teacher's permission around this time.

Several minutes passed while father and son walked next to each other with Sirius telling a few stories of his Hogwarts years alongside James and the others.

"You know Harry I still remember how many jokes our group created in these halls. Around 436 of them if I'm not mistaken." Sirius said.

"That's a lot but I imagine it made sense for you and the others. Although I still wonder how Dumbledore didn't punish all of you with several detention weeks."

"The old man knew it was us, but a joke didn't kill anyone."

"It's true, but I don't think he'd appreciate the one in which you dyed all his clothes in a Hippie style or came to the Great Hall with your faces looking like his. By the way, I need that potion, sure Fred and George will need it. "

"The Weasley twins?"

"Those exact two. I have to admit that they have a future if they put so much effort into things beyond jokes. They even told me about this prank shop that they are planning to open in the future."

"Tell me you said yes, Harry. As my son, you can't refuse to help them with something like that. "

"I didn't say no, but I suggested they offer something else as well. A little research on the Muggle market will help them to see beyond just jokes and magic tools."

"Dad would be proud to hear you talk like that. You sound like a proud Potter heir. James would also say that your head is more in place than he was."

"You might say so, but I understand that he cared about the war against Voldemort and not the state of Eljun. I can't blame him for looking out beyond our little nation."

"True, but I think that by having me at his side made him feel more confident that someone would be willing to help Eljun if he wasn't able to."

"His trust was well placed on you. You have been working with the Council of Eljun for years and even took that long examination on the laws of Eljun to demonstrate your determination to help the country."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. The book is bigger than the one Pandora has for Ideas for new spells. The Council is still eliminating some old laws just to introduce others right after. You'll beg for help once you have to take that test."

"At least it's not four years of law school."

"Believe me, I wish for four years of school instead of taking that test. I think Hermione and Padma would be the only ones with the ability to survive it."

"Have some hope in me. I don't think I'll die while I'm completing it."

"You will pray for death and don't even think about Ignis helping you."

"He shouldn't expect in any way. I am the dragon and he is the human after all." Ignis said.

Harry and Sirius laughed at this. "Even as a fire-breathing lizard with the mind of an adult, you are quite discouraging in the education field or anything that has nothing to do with fighting," Sirius said.

"I think that's the only purpose for which I exist alongside him." Said Ignis before hitting Harry lightly on the head.

"It is possible. Although I still wonder which other reason exists besides that future of which the gods speak about for them to find us and teach us so much." Harry explained.

"I don't know Harry. They are gods and from what I have learned there are more problems beyond our world. Maybe we'll know once we all pass away." Sirius said.

"... Maybe." Said Harry thoughtfully. "Ignis any idea?"

"No. I only remember having this basic knowledge about being a dragon and protecting my other half from any danger. That's all. Nothing before waking up that night for a moment and going back to slumber." Admitted the dragon. "Anyway move faster. I want to eat."

"Even in thoughtful moments like these eating takes a priority over everything else. You're a hopelessly greedy reptile." Harry said with a smile, even if he had a little curiosity to know what other things his partner was hiding.

Sirius was in a similar situation but he did not doubt the purpose by which Harry and the others had been trained. Voldemort was not the only threat that stalked the rest of the world.

* * *

 **Vatican City**

"In the name of the almighty father let us begin this meeting my brothers." Pope John Paul the third said with difficulty.

"Your eminence, the first issue of this meeting is Cardinal Messina's proposal." Explained one of the pope's assistants.

"Cardinal Messina please step into the center of the hall." The pope said as he gazed around the immense hall in search of Messina.

The room was circular and large enough for a least 1000 people. At this time only about 635 members of the Catholic Church were present many of whom were as old as the Pope who was about 97 years old. Among the many presents, a white man around 5 foot and 4 inches height, black hair and blue eyes began to move towards the center of the room where a microphone awaited. Messina was not bad-looking, his notable beard and moderate musculature had confused many members of the church as to why such a man that was able to do something else with his life choose to join the church and stay for so long especially now that he was only 64 years old.

No one could deny his dedication to the church, but it was strange that the son of an American executive of a certain company had left the fortune that awaited him as the eldest son. But it happened, just a few days after he turned 18 he left all behind and began his career in the church. Now after so many years maybe was the time for a new stage on his life.

Messina came to the center of the room and bowed to the pope before taking the microphone and starting to talk.

"Brothers, how are we tonight?" Messina asked.

No one responded for a few seconds until someone shouted. "We find ourselves well Messina. Go ahead with your proposition. "

"Cardinal Alvarez you don't need to be so harsh but for your wellbeing, I will continue. Brothers this issue has been discussed several times and we have never been able to reach a permanent decision that follows the values of the Lord. For centuries, every pope has faced this problem and his Eminence has the luck of doing it twice." Messina said.

"Cardinal Messina please tell me it is not about wizards, witches, and magical creatures." Said the pope. The Catholic Church had always had a deteriorating relationship with everything that they defined as "unnatural" or "possibly satanic." But the situation had only worsened thanks to the advances of certain popes like the Italian Inquisition of 1736, the ones of Spain in 1659 and 1812 or how to forget the supposed missions in America seeking to convert magicians and witches into followers of the church alongside the slaves who were brought into the new world. The result was less enjoyable for colonizers and missionaries.

The Caribbean was now the Free States of the Caribbean, the United States had three major wars thanks to Native Americans finding the actions of the colonizers and agents of the church towards their land, fellow African Americans and witches how came looking for new beginnings as unredeemable. The resistance of the combined forces of Natives, slaves, and witches led the colonizers to surrender and seek another approach to the creation of their Colonies. Let's not even mentioning how the Catholic religion was repudiated until 1890 by most of the American continent because of its extremist methods to convert people and the conservative ideas that prevented the freedom that many looked for.

"We've talked about this before. We are going to leave every magical community and creature in peace unless they do direct harm to ordinary people or show no action to stop any danger caused by them." Said the pope.

"His Eminence I know, but focus in what happened in Britain and the war against "Voldemort." They were supposed to have taken care of this problem, but now it turns out that Voldemort is not dead. He has found a way to go against the cycle of life. Against God!" Messina shouted. "Brothers these impure creatures of the underworld have found a way to escape their judgment in the afterlife."

Everyone present was completely frightened as different conversations began in different parts of the hall.

"Silence!"The Pope screamed. "Messina explain right now how you know about this?"

"Simple His Eminence the last newspapers of Magical Britain only speak of how one of the two Potter siblings defeated a professor possessed by Voldemort at Hogwarts. In addition to this, the revelations that Dumbledore was the adoptive father of a certain orphan who became Voldemort had arisen flames of distrust among the masses." Explained Messina.

"Messina, are you investigating Magical Britain?" Asked one of the presents closer to Messina.

"They are one of our great problems. Queen Elizabeth protects them and allows them to fix their problems, but until then. One day they will create a problem that not only affects their own country but the rest of the world. They had two major wars already and they seemed to be at the door of the third one. Those so and witches are a threat that must be stopped like all other magical communities around the world." Said Messina as he looked around.

The pope felt angry. This was not what he wanted or possibly not his god. "Messina the church will never meddle in the affairs of any magical nation, much less if it leads to genocide. Do you know how many innocent people have died because of the decisions of my predecessors? How many unjustified trials? I will not allow us, servants of God, to commit such atrocities again. You don't know how important witches and wizards are to our survival in this world."

"Those creatures that go against the purity of the human race do not help us at all!" Shouted Messina.

"Are you sure about that? Do you know who has acted as mediators and protectors of humans when magical creatures have gone out of control? "

Messina kept quiet.

"The Wizards and Witches of the world have done it. Do you know who has prevented the dryads of the forests from attacking our cities and allow us to use the different resources they provided? I guess you don't know it because you just think those creatures are against the natural balance." Explained the Pope.

The present members never thought that the pope would so openly defend such creatures.

"Then you admit that you protect those creatures, your eminence?" Messina asked with a smiling face.

"Cardinal Messina you don't understand the need for change within the church. We cannot eliminate everything that we feel different and unnatural. If we eliminate every witch or sorcerer who will take care of the magical creatures of our world. Who speaks for us with vampires, merpeople, centaurs, and goblins? Are you able to face a basilisk, a living forest or an immortal bird made a fire? Can a bullet kill a Nundu before his breath kills hundreds of people?" The Pope continued.

"These creatures can all be eliminated by human weapons." Said Messina. "And if we allow the wizards and witches to continue who says they will not continue to seek immortality to evade their sins? Can you say that no more people will die because of the conflicts of these sinners? "

"I can't assure you anything, but that doesn't matter. We are servants of God and not those who judge the sins of others. The Catholic Church will not hunt any witch or practitioner of magic again or create an inquisition while I'm alive. If a war begins between normal and magical people happens we will remain neutral." Said the pope. Many of those present nodded alongside this decision.

"Your eminence you have made a terrible decision. Those who believe in the ideas of this old man can stay here to wait for the end of the world as we know it. Those who believe in my words can follow me." Said Messina before he started walking out of the place.

"Cardinal Messina! Where are you going?" Asked the Pope.

"To a place where they understand my reasons. I joined the church because I thought they would continue with what they started centuries ago but it seems that I must do it myself." That said, Messina was followed by several members of the Vatican.

That night the church split into two factions, the purist with genocidal objectives and the pacifist with its greatest objective being repairing relations with different nations around the world which were affected by their extremist actions.

* * *

 **Back with Harry and Sirius, Dumbledore's office**

"Hello, Darling! Did you miss me?" Asked Nymphadora while she was sitting in a couch. Others present were Minerva, Snape, Alastor, Alice Longbottom and obviously Dumbledore.

"Dora? You're here! Wait you're here because of Alastor? " Asked Harry as he moved towards Dora.

"Yes at least until my training is complete." Replied Nymphadora.

"Wait! Is this your fiancé? Harry Potter? " Asked Alastor as he stared at the young man.

"Who else did you think it was?" Asked Nymphadora before she hugs Harry and gives him a little kiss.

"Hey Lovebirds, you two can talk later. Dumbledore we have to talk. " Sirius said as he looked at the nervous old man.

"Sit down." Said Dumbledore.

Harry sat next to Nymphadora and Alastor while Sirius took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What did you discover?" Ask Dumbledore.

"It's him. Your adopted son is Voldemort. " Explained Sirius. "We confirmed with the Slytherin book. The date of his first death and the battle for the title took place. The title is under Harry ownership as well."

Snape felt with a container of cold water fall on his head as he heard such confirmation. " _All this war for purity was carried out by a half-blood_!" Snape thought.

"... It's my fault. All this of this." Said Dumbledore.

"Not completely. Although Voldemort is your adopted son, his actions were his own and not yours." Said Alice.

"You'll have time to feel terrible about Voldemort at another time. For now, we need to know what places have been important to the boy during his time with you?" Sirius explained.

"Why would it be necessary to stop him?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Harry do you want to tell him?" Asked Sirius.

Harry stared at Dumbledore before he started to answer with the lie they have prepared for such a possible event. "In recent years for some reason, I have been able to see memories and visions related to Voldemort. Perhaps it is because of the mark that he caused on me that night, but thanks to it I have been able to feel where Voldemort has been for a long time and certain objects related to him."

"Related objects to Voldemort? Mr. Potter explains this more clearly." Snape demanded as he felt there was something else here.

"Those objects have been the things that have kept him bound this world. Horcruxes exactly five of them so far or six if you ask me a few years ago." Explained Harry.

"Horcruxes? Are you saying that for all these years he has been creating those terrific objects! Why didn't any of you said anything before? " Asked Dumbledore. He was angry at the actions of Sirius and all the ones related to the Potters.

"Because Harry was one of them and you know this would have meant his death if we weren't able to extract that piece from Harry years ago." Said Sirius while Alice nodded.

"Shortly after Harry and Violet were taken to the Potter mansion that night both were analyzed by doctors and magicians. Something came out on one of those tests that night. An invader lodged in Harry's scar. It took time and several sleepless nights in order to get that piece out of Harry." Alice lied. All the adults had prepared a story for when this moment occurred.

"But with what process did you succeed? He was a Horcrux! A cursed object." Snape said.

"Not! He was a child who didn't choose to become the container of the soul of such a being. As I said it was a hard process, but it was successful. The piece was eliminated and we hope we didn't have to worry about it again until the visions and dreams began to happen. Somehow Harry had created an indirect connection between him and Voldemort which allowed him to hunt these objects in addition to learn other things about Voldemort." Explained Sirius.

"How many of these objects have you found and destroyed?" Asked Dumbledore. This discovery was more than he had expected.

"My visions showed me five. A Quidditch cup, a book, a necklace, a ring, and a princess crown. So far we have found the cup in Gringotts at the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, the necklace in the house of the Blacks thanks to Sirius's younger brother and finally the crown at school in a certain room within the school. We're missing the diary and ring." Said, Harry.

"So have you been looking for those objects all this time?" Asked Snape.

"Yes and no. It wasn't until a year ago that we started looking for them with Harry. We weren't going to go out with a baby all over the world while looking for cursed objects." Sirius said.

"All have been found by chance. The cup was found because I needed to go to the main branch of Gringotts. The necklace was because we went to see the House of the Blacks for cleaning and finally the crown because I came to study here. Otherwise, we would have taken much more time to find them." Harry explained.

"Now you need to know what other places Voldemort could have chosen to hide the others? Dumbledore looks like someone else has been solving the problems for you." Said Alastor. He was pleased with the progress of the group.

"That seems like it and I thank you, but you must have said something before." Repeated Dumbledore.

"And put Harry in danger? When he didn't know how to cast a spell? Never. He was not ready-" Sirius was saying until he was interrupted.

"And it's not yet!" Exclaimed Snape to reiterate his insecurity about Harry.

"He wasn't! But now he is and that's why we need every direction or place you remember as important for Tom Riddle." Sirius continued while looking annoyed at Snape.

"... I write down everything I remember, but I want to know if Harry has tried to enter Voldemort's mind?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Sirius followed.

"A few times while I was being surveilled by others for security. I've only found spells and fuzzy memories. The faces of people he spoke to were indistinguishable as if his mind was broken into separate pieces. I have not tried it again and I just wait for a possible vision or dream about him." Explained Harry about those times when he tries to know more about his prey.

"Don't try to force him to do it again. It's something I'd rather not be tried again. " Sirius said.

"Understood. Minerva? " Asked Dumbledore.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Minerva answered.

"Did you know about this?" Asked the headmaster again.

"That's right. I told you my relationship with the Potters was private and what I did outside of the school was personal." Said, Minerva.

"So you were training Harry and others near him like Neville or am I mistaken?"

"I won't deny it. " Minerva admitted.

"I wasn't going to lead Neville being unprepared for the possible second war against Voldemort." Said Alice.

"... It seems that none of you doubt of his possible return?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Someone like him won't stop until he gets what he wants and I think we already know he'll come for Harry in the future." Said Nymphadora.

"Perfect now we have a small group of children who think they can beat someone like Voldemort." Said Snape annoyed by this approach to the situation.

"You want to see that I'm not a helpless child?" Asked Nymphadora as she pointed her wand towards Snape. On her shoulder, her familiar stay camouflaged but was ready to attack Snape.

"Dora, leave him, I'll take care of him. Later on." Said, Harry.

"Well Dumbledore, is there anything more we should talk about?" Asked Sirius.

"... I … just want thank you for preventing me from being sent to Azkaban and I ask for your forgiveness." Said Dumbledore sincerely.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said.

"I'm sorry. I have affected you, Harry and his family because I raised the one who's taken away two of your relatives. I'm sorry that I've somehow involved you in all this." Said Dumbledore.

"Not two but several relatives. Susan Bones is part of our family and until you apologize to her we will keep that apology in pause until another time." Said, Harry.

"Understood. Then, I don't think there's anything more to talk about tonight. " Said Dumbledore. "Minerva want to show their rooms to our guests?"

"Alastor, Alice, Nymphadora follow me," Minerva said as she stood and walked to the door. Nymphadora wanted to drag Harry with her, but seeing Ignis pointing his stomach with his tail stopped her from continuing.

"I'll see you later." Said Nymphadora while Alastor kept shaking his head in disagreement. He started to think of how many escapes from her classes Nymphadora would commit. Alice followed them shortly after saying goodbye to Sirius.

"Well old man I think that's all for today. We can continue with this another day to wait for my visit before a certain duel between Harry and the lord of solitude you have as a teacher." Sirius said as he gazed at an angry Snape. "Harry if Dumbledore remembers someplace that has a connection with Voldemort don't hesitate to call Dobby and let me know."

"I understand. Take care dad, say hi to mom and the others for me." Harry said before bowing to Dumbledore and leaving the room shortly after Sirius.

In the end, only Dumbledore and Snape remained. Dumbledore was mentally tired while Snape wondered how many errors he would continue to commit.

"The boy will cause a lot of damage to you without using that sword," Dumbledore said as he thought of how much the boy learned all these years thanks to Minerva.

"We'll have to see that. How could I be such an idiot and follow a half-blood like him! " Exclaimed Snape.

"You can still redeem yourself. Do what you can to protect Lily's children and try not to look at Harry as a reflection of James and Sirius." Recommended Dumbledore.

"How do you want me to do it? It's his vivid image, his way of acting and that rebellious attitude!" Continued Snape.

"Nothing is easy in this life Severus. We can only continue to try to improve and amend several of our mistakes. "

"Will, that includes trying to kill Voldemort yourself?"

"... I'm not sure I'm capable of that. I am no longer as powerful as before and I feel that Tom will only become stronger each day if we do not eliminate him once and for all. "

"That may be true, but there's something that bothers me about this situation. He can create more Horcruxes and it is possible to use humans as containers. That would mean bigger problems in the future." Explained Snape.

"Possible, that is why we must find those last two Horcruxes before Harry feels the appearance of other new Horcruxes. Time is against us. Help me check all this out." Dumbledore said as he took out a certain box from his desk.

"What is this?" Asked Snape.

"My memoirs with Tom while we were father and son. This is all I've kept from that time." Dumbledore admitted.

It would be a long night, full of memories that would make Dumbledore suffer even more.


	49. Brooms, familiars and the world

_Conversation:_

A.S.: And we have returned with our dear author.

* Ghostly applauses. *

Author: Really? A TV show?

Aria: It won't take much. Now the most important question: Why haven't new chapters been uploaded?

Author: ... I've been busy.

Asmodeux: Busy with your other stories?

Author: Partly, but I also have a job and things to complete from college. Graduation is coming on.

A.S.: There you have it. Our dear author is a piece of shit who pays no attention to his first story.

Author: Stop acting like an angry teenager that is mad at his dad for a stupid reason. I created all of you, especially you A.S. as adults with ages way pass that of a teenager.

A.S.: But I have the right to do so.

Author: You don't have it. Enjoy the new chapter. Please don't crucify me.

 _Conversation Ends._

I don't own anything. All characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature themes just to be sure *

 **A God with a different take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Quidditch, the favorite sport of every magical nation or community. Its beginnings are linked to different sports formerly practiced by wizards and witches, but without a doubt, the sport that quidditch is today is something essential to the magical world even with the extreme practices that entail practicing it professionally.

If there's someone who loves to play this sport at least within Gryffindor is Oliver Wood. As the captain of Gryffindor's team, his goal has always been to win the Hogwarts championship, although his luck has not been the best. Year after year, Gryffindor has lost against the other houses for different reasons and to make matters worse, now they lacked a seeker for the team.

"Fred, George do you two think it would take this long for him to show up?" Oliver asked when as he looked at the Weasley twins who were sitting on top of the trunk containing the balls used in Quidditch.

"It's still early," Fred said.

"Give this mysterious player a little more time." George continued.

"I know, but I have no idea who it might be. Professor McGonagall didn't give me his or her identity and she just said it would be a surprise." Oliver admitted.

"It must be- "

"For one- "

"Good reason!" Both twins exclaimed at the same time.

"I hope so. I don't want to think she'd send us anyone who only knows how to fly on a broom. We need a true seeker who doesn't possess any kind of fear." Oliver said. He knew how easy it was to break several bones in quidditch no matter what position you play in.

"I understand," Fred said.

"But you have to relax." George continued.

"McGonagall knows what she's doing, and she wouldn't send us someone she didn't believe in," Fred said, sounding confident.

"I hope so. We need new blood on our team. A player we can rely on to catch that hellish golden ball or prevent the other seeker from catching it." Oliver explained as he pointed to the trunk.

" _Do_ _you hate the golden Snitch that much?"_ Both twins wondered.

The thoughts of the young men were interrupted by the appearance of two small flying creatures that landed in front of them.

"What the hell? Wait these two are the familiars of Harry Potter and Parvati Patil. What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Captain I think you know the answer," George said. Alongside Fred, both looked around for the two young people behind these familiars.

"... You've got to be kidding me." Oliver said after he realized what this meant. The young captain looked up and saw how two objects were descending at a high speed. "Are those two insane?"

"No, just excited about this thing," Ignis said as he watched how his other side and Parvati approached.

"I hope Hagrid explains better how the hell a talking dragon works," Fred said as he approached the small reptile.

"If you're old enough, you learn how to do it, boy," Ignis replied. He allowed Fred to touch his head for just one second.

"Yes of course," George said sarcastically.

"Hey! This is not the time for that! We need to save them." Oliver said as he pulled out his wand.

"Calm down they'll be fine. After all, they were the ones who planned this." Ignis said.

 **From Parvati's point of view.**

"Ready to surrender?" Parvati's screamed as they continued to descend.

"Never!" Harry replied.

Both had decided to fly for a while before their meeting with the Quidditch team captain or the meeting that was supposed to be for Harry only, but with Parvati nearby, it wasn't going to be so easy for Harry to take the remaining position on the team. Their flight had taken them to the top of the school barrier and from that height, they had decided on a small bet.

'High-speed diving. Whoever lasts longer before colliding with the ground wins the right to the seeker position.'

A rather dangerous bet but the thrill of it was great. They both had somewhat dangerous tastes and a determination not to give up in front of the other.

Both youngsters continued to descend without showing any sign to stop or get to safety.

"You know, it would be more cordial of you to admit defeat and let me be part of the team," Parvati said.

"Sports justice. It doesn't matter what your sex is! Achieved it yourself. Besides, I don't think you, my dear lover of challenges, wants me to give up just like that. Where's the fun in an easy win?" Harry asked as he looked down.

"You know me so well. Shall we see who gives up first?" Parvati asked as she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins.

Both youngsters descended on their brooms at a dangerous pace. The closer they came to the ground; the more visible Oliver's face became.

"Stop!" Oliver exclaimed, scared of what might happen to them. He needed a seeker, not a suicidal player or so he thought.

Both continued to descend testing each other's bravery. Neither showed signs of wanting to surrender to the other.

Oliver began firing spells capable of slowing down their descents, but Harry and Parvati dodged them without any problem.

"Keep it up Wood! That makes it more exciting! " Parvati screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with them? Stop it!" Oliver replied.

"Give up. They will go all the way." Ignis said.

"Hey, Fred?" George asked.

"What? Have an idea?" Fred asked back.

"Who do you think is going to give up first?" George continued.

"I would say our captain, my dear brother," Fred answered confidently.

"Not that brother. Who between Harry and Parvati surrenders first?" George asked once more.

"I would say none. Those two have guts and their familiars show no signs of wanting to stop them." Fred admitted.

"Help me stop them!" Oliver exclaimed.

Both twins looked at each other before refusing to help their team captain.

"Oliver my dear friend." Fred started.

"Everything will be fine. Just keep it up." George continued.

"We need someone like them on our team." George finished.

"They're crazy!" Oliver exclaimed, feeling that if he didn't do something these two children would be in danger. Be careful what you ask, that would be the lesson Oliver would learn that day.

 **Meanwhile, with Dumbledore, Flashback.**

Dumbledore walked along a beach next to Tom. It was a beautiful day during the summer holidays after Tom's second year at Hogwarts.

"Tom," Dumbledore said.

"What, old man?" Tom asked in a cheerful tone. Tom had never called him dad, but the way he was addressing the old wizard showed admiration and respect.

"What do you think about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do you mean?" Tom replied.

"What do you think about school? The students? And everything else." Dumbledore explained.

"... I won't deny it, there are many students I dislike. Even among those of pure blood, there are weak students not only in power but also in aspirations." Tom said.

"Tom, not everyone can be like you. Not everyone desires to change the world. You must remember that we all have different desires." Dumbledore insisted.

"I know, but I wish more people would think about our potential. We are sorcerers, wizards, witches, the magical community must follow a path to a new era. We shouldn't be afraid to hide our powers from the Muggles and guide them as some magical nations do." Tom explained.

"Tom, I know what you mean, but not all Muggles are ready. We cannot force the rest of the world to be like the African tribal empire or the Chinese empire under the J'nlóng dynasty. Those two nations, like many others, have mostly isolated themselves to protect their resources, traditions, and religion. Someday, we will be able to show all Muggles our skills without fear of feeling rejection, but everything takes time." Dumbledore explained.

Tom looked at Dumbledore a little annoyed before speaking once more. "If I want to change our nation, I need to be direct and have no fear to do what is necessary to make all those of us who possess magic equal no matter where we come from. No one should suffer as I have."

"And that's why I'm working to change those laws. You come from an old family and you must be the one to continue its legacy in the future. That's why you must be patient in addition to winning allies. Someday, you will be able to call yourself Lord Slytherin and your children the successors to that title. Just stay patient and keep making yourself strong. I will support you in everything you need because I know you can change the future Tom." Dumbledore said as he knelt in front of his adopted son. His gaze showed pride and hope in what Tom might be if he kept following the path in the light.

Tom looked at him. He was looking for any signals that might tell him if Dumbledore was lying, but he couldn't find any. "Do you think I can change the world?" Asked the young man.

"Without a doubt. You are strong, skilled, courageous, with great will, even though when I met you at that orphanage you showed a dark facet, I think anybody can do good. You are still young, and I hope that one day in the future you will positively affect the world. Someday, you could be the leader who brings a new era for wizards and Muggles." Dumbledore said as he assured young Tom of his possible future.

"... Old man, someday you'll be proud of me." Tom said as he smiled.

"You're already... "Dumbledore said before he was interrupted.

 **Flashback Ends.**

The old principal of Hogwarts was pecked several times in the head by his companion and protector, Fawkes. Dumbledore shuddered a little in his seat, causing a small framed photo on his lap to the floor.

"Fawkes! What's going on? " Dumbledore asked while waking up from his little nap.

The phoenix flapped his wings a little bit before moving towards the office window which was closed.

"Do you want to go out? Fawkes, you don't need my help with that. You can get out by yourself." Dumbledore said, incredulous that his old friend was pecking at him just to open his window. Dumbledore moved his seat before looking for the picture he had dropped. When he found it, he used his wand to bring it back to his hand. That photo showed a very young Tom posing next to Dumbledore as they both smiled. It was a time when Dumbledore was happy, but all good things have their end.

Now he was in a rather difficult situation. He had to stop Tom, not only had he started a war, but he had also put the existence of the Winzegamot and magical Britain in jeopardy. The light side and the dark side in the Winzegamot did not have a friendly relationship, it never was friendly. They have always disagreed and the fact that many families on the dark side had joined the conflict by supporting Voldemort indiscreetly hasn't helped relations between the two sides. The war had marked them as a society before the rest of the magical world even more after what had happened before with Grindelwald. Another problem was that this conflict had put them in severe trouble with the royal family, especially with Queen Elizabeth.

If another conflict of such magnitude began and they were unable to contain it, he was sure that the royal family would act. The consequences could be quite harsh and could lead to direct intervention by the Muggles' armed forces. Magic was strong and had many uses, but the technology of Muggles was also dangerous. They should never test their fate against the Muggles because even with their lack of magic they were strong, numerous and in special cases, some Muggles like King Arthur was recognized as armies of one man. A spell can eliminate 10 opponents, but a sword can also eliminate 10 enemies just as easily in the hands of someone with talent. The problem was that it wasn't just swords and spears anymore...

Dumbledore's thoughts were interrupted by Fawkes who began pecking at the window when he noticed that his partner was not paying attention to him.

"Fawkes? What's going on? " Dumbledore asked. He decides to stand up and approach the window.

The phoenix pointed its beak towards Quidditch court.

"What's the matter? Did you see something?" Dumbledore asked.

The phoenix nodded first before pecking the window once more.

"Fawkes you know I can't leave the castle, but if there's anything you want me to see, give me a second," Dumbledore said before moving away from the bird and looking for something among his possessions.

Fawkes watched as Dumbledore put his hand in a chest while searching for something. Fawkes had seen how over the years Dumbledore had acquired several artifacts. Some strangers than others, but in the end each with a purpose.

After searching for several minutes Dumbledore found what he was looking for. A crystal ball the size of a Bludger. The old man approached the window and after concentrating some of his power the ball began to float in front of him before a part of it separated and formed some kind of telescope. He opened the window.

"Now Fawkes let's see what you want me to see," Dumbledore said as he focusses the telescope which allow the base of the ball to show the Quidditch court and what was happening. "I see Captain Wood of Gryffindor. Wait a minute! Why is he using his wand and pointing it to the sky?"

The old man directed his telescope into the sky and could see how Harry and Parvati descended at full speed while evading Oliver's spells. Dumbledore couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is going on here? Why in Merlin's name are they doing this?" Dumbledore screamed before he looks at Fawkes. "Fawkes go to now and save them," Dumbledore ordered to his friend.

The bird quickly flew as fast as it could try to catch up with both youngsters in the middle of the fall, but it was too late. Fawkes couldn't stop this fall.

 **Back to the falling youth.**

They were both enjoying this dangerous activity, but it was time to end it. While still dodging spells, they waited for the last moment to take opposite directions within inches from crashing with Oliver Wood's head. By a very few inches, they had dodged the worst accident seen in Hogwarts' Quidditch history.

Both turned around and floated slowly to where Wood and the Weasley twins were.

"Fred, George, who won?" Parvati asked.

"I say Parvati. What do you think Fred?" George said.

"Nope, definitely it was Harry. What do you say, Oliver?" Fred asked.

Oliver couldn't answer. The shock was so great that he had lost consciousness while still standing.

"Poor captain, he can't stand extreme emotions such as this. Fred, help me to wake him up." George said as he approached Oliver.

"Right away. You two, don't leave. Oliver will tell you who's the seeker when he wakes up." Fred said.

Harry and Parvati could only smile at the time. They saw what they had done to their quidditch captain but couldn't feel sad for him.

"I'm sure you gave up before I did." Affirmed Parvati.

"Don't even dream about it, my dear Parvati," Harry replied, although he didn't care about the outcome but that he did this with her.

While that was happening, Ignis and Sylphy looked at each other. Sylphy was about to say something, but she was stopped by Ignis.

"Don't even try or I'll skin you. Just because humans don't understand you it means I have to put up with your opinions. Shut up and let them enjoy this." Ignis warned the griffon.

They had both seen who had won. Their eyes were more capable than those of humans, but Ignis preferred to leave the result unknown. Sylphy didn't want to try her luck with Ignis. Immortality did not take away their ability to feel pain, and Ignis would surely roast her in seconds if she tests his patience.

 **Back to Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore was incredulous. He had seen many things, but this one would possibly take the title of the most dangerous action made by a student at least this year.

" _If things like this keep happening,_ _I will die_ _of a heart_ _attack."_ The old man thought before receiving Fawkes in his arm. "My dear friend I think we might need your tears more than I expected," Dumbledore said before he took a seat again. He wouldn't talk to Minerva about this because he imagined her answer.

" _In Quidditch, only those who defy the limits can be called champions."_ He remembered before imagining how many fractures the infirmary was going to have to treat this season of Quidditch.

 **Meanwhile, with Hagrid and Silvanus.**

"Well, my dear students welcome back to the class for care for magical creatures. As I promised you in the previous class today, we will take the class with the keeper of keys and grounds, Ruberus Hagrid." Silvanus said while introducing Hagrid.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am here because Professor Silvanus told me how many students in his classes had shown interest in learning about familiars after seeing some first-year students having some." Hagrid explained.

One of the students raises his hand.

"You have the word," Silvanus said.

"According to the laws of the Wizengamot several magical creatures are forbidden and having them without a permit is against the law. Why are these freshmen able to own such animals as pets?" Asked one of the students present in the room.

Hagrid smiled a little before answering. "It's true. Some laws prevent someone from possessing magical creatures without permission, but in the case of these students, these magical creatures are considered personal belongings under magical international laws that are considered above any laws of any country. It's like if they have a wand which can't be taken from them. If you tried to snatch a familiar from a person you would have a hard time because they should not be taken lightly, and it is also illegal to try to snatch a familiar from a sorcerer, magician or witch. Familiars are intelligent and not very common creatures outside the Asian continent because we on this side of the world are afraid of many of these creatures or do not know how to handle them." Hagrid explained sounding excited about the subject.

Another student raised his hand. Hagrid gave him the floor.

"Then anyone can have one?" I'm asking the boy.

"Yes and no. Familiars are guided by each person's magical energy and it may be that your destined familiar is on the other side of the world or has died before he or she met you. It could even be the fly he killed during lunch. Multiple familiars are possible for a person but finding them is the hard part. In the case of the Asian continent, I have heard of schools or families sending their sons and daughters to forests or other places with a group for months while looking for a magical or non-magical creature with which to form this bond. I tried it myself with several creatures and even when I got along with them, my magic didn't connect with them. You can be very close with your dog or cat, but that doesn't mean you're going to make him or her into an immortal creature by your side." Continued Hagrid.

"That's the danger of doing this. If someone is looking to create this bond with any animal, they find they can get into serious trouble." Silvanus said.

The students present argued with each other before raising their hands again.

"One at a time. Sarah, in the front." Silvanus said as he pointed to a girl sitting in front of him.

"What benefits does a familiar have besides having a pet?" The girl asked.

"They are not pets, but they have several benefits. Familiars are immortal until their companions die; base on the magic of their partners, familiars can develop different skills. They may change in size and even in certain cases look different than other members of their species. For example, in the Akua Kingdom (Hawaii of this world) the forces that tried to overthrow the royal family were exterminated for nearly a century thanks to a single warrior-shaman, Kamohoalii and his familiar, a fierce and enormous shark. Together they sank the ships of any stranger who tried to enter their islands with bad intentions. If you had guns or weapons on your boat, you'd suffer the consequences. After his death, many others seek to follow his legacy by getting their own familiars. This wreaked havoc on any foreigners who wanted to control the islands. Today the islands are still ruled by that same monarchy and although for the Muggles this story is a simple legend, Kamohoalii's actions are possibly still honored today by seeking new warriors who share this bond with the animals of the islands." Hagrid explained. His eyes shone full of joy as he was able to speak once more about his knowledge.

"It can't be true." Another student said.

"Is it's true, my dear Matthew. That is why the Akua kingdom is free from any influence. We don't normally educate any of you about this because it's dangerous for any who to try to do the same thing as these warriors. Some lost their lives by trying to copy Kamohoalii and form a bond with sharks around the islands." Silvanus explained.

Everyone was in shock. They never thought that in other parts of the world this was so different.

"Is there another case where a familiar has affected a country?" Another student asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if they were familiars, but in the case of the United States, the fact that the original thirteen colonies didn't spread further and when they forced to a peace treaty with the natives during the wars in North America was because the natives united under a single flag and used several magical creatures to defend themselves. It's written in their magic history books, though they don't necessarily call them familiars. Another case yet different is the Amazon region." Hagrid said before drawing a map of South America. "As you might know, 85% of the continent it is unusable by most Muggles and is considered a highly forbidden area. The reason is because the entire region is under the control and protection of many dryads or as locals call them "Spirits of Nature." Dryads are strong creatures and depending on where they live, they can be friendly or enemies of the Muggles. In the case of the Amazon, they are friendly if the Muggles and wizards know how to live with them in any other case the result is death. A dryad not only protects a forest or jungle, but it also allows it to grow stronger, governs it, and other animals who live within their land obey them."

The students in the class were silent. One by one he was thought of the little flower Neville Longbottom carried with him. _"We're dead."_ They all thought to imagine how Neville could wipe out everyone with just his familiar.

"Hagrid, I think you broke them," Silvanus said.

"Just wait for a second," Hagrid said sounding mischievous.

"You never get tired of this," Silvanus said.

Suddenly, some of the students thought about what Hagrid had said. " _They can change in size? But if so, the Harry Potter winged lizard is..._ _"_

 _"_ An adult dragon and possibly the same one of that night," Hagrid said knowing what they were thinking. He couldn't take it. He had waited for the students to start asking about familiars for that very reason. " _How could I refuse to_ scare _them all? It's been a long time since Hogwarts had a magical creature roaming the halls which can cause them fear. How to forget how many fled from Sirius Black's hippogriff."_ Hagrid thought.

Students should thank him for not telling them about a certain owl that has lived for a long time has the ability to enter and exiting the shadow of a certain teacher.

 **Minerva's office.**

Osiris the owl and familiar of Minerva was sleeping next to Hedwig. The two slept calmly as Minerva continued with her paperwork of the day.

"I imagine it feels good to be able to sleep as much as you like and be completely carefree?" Minerva asked. She saw how her familiar who didn't seem to hear her in the slightest slept calmly and accompanied by a female without a care in the world.

It was good to be Osiris at that time.

*Author's notes: I'm not dead, just very tired. This chapter was meant to come out months ago and have at least 10,000 words, but my computer died. I lost the chapter and everything I'd written before, so I had to start from scratch. It took me months to take the time to write so I decided to make a chapter that was unrelated to the main plot and that only talked about the world in which the story takes place and how different it is from ours. In the next chapter, I will try to move the plot a little more and take out one or two more chapters before January 20. I'm almost out of college, so my mind can rest from so many things. Wait for the next chapter patiently.

*Someone opens the door *

A.S.: You fucking author, you thought you'd run away.

Author: Shit. See you next time. *


	50. Snape vs Harry, (plans for the future)

_Conversation:_

A.S.: And we're back alongside our stupid author.

The audience applauds full of joy while the author of this story is chained to an armchair.

Author: You're going to pay for it. You think you're safe from my anger, but you forget I'm the writer.

Aria: I don't think you're going to do anything.

Asmodeux: Hey I think we should be reasonable and listen to him.

Author: I didn't want to do it, but you left me with no choice. I'll call her, Aphrodite!

Everyone went silent until Deimos starts laughing. Many of the presents seemed really scared.

Deimos: Muahahaha! All of you screwed up. Now we'll have the sadistic nymphomaniac coming to visit. Author, I'm going on vacation. This is not something I want to see.

Author: Don't even try to run away. You'll all suffer this together. Aphrodite!

Suddenly everyone felt a perverse presence approaching.

A.S.: Oh no, run for your lives!

The audience begins to run away. The author laughs malevolently.

Author: Enjoy the chapter.

A female figure with an attractive body and pink hair appeared in front of the frightened audience. In her hands, she carried several disturbing devices.

Aphrodite: Here I am! Who wants to be the first?

 _Conversation Ends._

I don't own anything. All characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature themes just to be sure *

 **A God with a different take**

 **By Try Another Time**

Sirius came out of the chimney while being accompanied by Gwendolyn and little Cassandra.

"It's been a long time since I set a foot in this place," Gwendolyn said while she watched her surroundings.

"Do you remember all those days together?" Sirius asked as he took Cassandra in his arms.

"I will never forget all the times we escape from our classes and instead focus on activities unsuitable for our ages," Gwendolyn said with a perverted smile. "I will always remember how you shouted my name."

"I didn't mean those memories," Sirius said. He was embarrassed by his submissiveness when it came to Gwen. "We better move on. I imagined they have been waiting for us for some time."

And with that Sirius started to walk away.

Gwendolyn just laughed a little before she followed her husband. The day marked for the duel between Harry and Snape had arrived. Sirius had informed the other members in Eljun about the event, but for different reasons, only Sirius and Gwendolyn were able to come. Even Harry's fiancées refused to come because they had different issues to take care of. Obviously, they would love to see him, yet they were already sure about who would win. After all, it was not a battle to the death and Professor Snape would surely mistake Harry for a normal student.

When it came to the adults, they had their own affairs to take care of, each had their own meetings to attend and Sirius had only been saved from his own meetings by rescheduling them to other dates. Enjoy today and suffer another date.

In Gwen's case, she only had to ask for a day off at her job as a head nurse at Eljun's Hospital. It wasn't as if someone had the courage to deny something as simple as this to one of the most respected nurses in the institution.

 **Meanwhile, in the grand hall.**

The tables that were normally held in this place had been removed for the time being to make room for this event. An area enclosed between several runes had been prepared for the duel. It was the shape of a circle and was right in the middle of this hall. No one could enter except for combatants and any spells would be contained. It was a barrier created to protect the students and other people present.

Dumbledore was sitting in his seat while waiting for Harry's parents to arrive. The old man could see how all the students were excited about this event.

"And we continue with the bets. Who do you think will win this duel? Professor Snape or the young lord Potter? Make your bets." Dumbledore could hear how Fred and George Weasley seize the moment to make some money. " _I still can't believe_ _I_ _allowed it."_ The old man thought as he looked at several students betting money, candy, and other items.

On the other hand, Neville and most of the girls were anxious to see how much this duel between Harry and Snape would escalate to. Although they knew it was just an exhibition duel, they were sure that at some point Snape would snap and screw up.

"Hey, Neville, how long do you think Snape will last before he takes Harry seriously?" Parvati asked.

"I give him ten minutes or until Harry's second point," Neville replied.

Hannah stares right at Neville. "Don't you think professor Snape can win?"

"Hannah, I grew up with Harry and trained alongside him. I myself would be able to defeat him." Neville admitted. "Anyone in our group can defeat him."

"Neville this is not the time for jokes," Hannah said.

"Hannah, I don't think he is joking," Tracey said. She saw the seriousness on the faces of Neville and the other girls.

"Hannah, Neville is not joking. Each of us can face a teacher in a duel and possibly come out victorious." Padma said.

Hannah looked at each of them with doubt. "And how would any of you defeat him if you were in Harry's place?" She asked.

 _"Alarte Ascendare_ and then several spheres of electricity while he was in the air," Hermione said.

" _Aqua Eructo_ and direct it towards the barrier. The pressure of the blow should knock him unconscious." Susan suggested.

" _Baubillious_ or _Bombarda_. A high-powered spell can leave anyone incapacitated and out of action." Padma said while taking into consideration the strength and the endurance of most mages.

 _"Carpe Retractum_ and then a strong right to the jaw," Parvati said. Tracey and Hannah looked at her with surprise.

"Do not underestimate the strength of Parvati's fists. Nobody would get up after getting hit by one of her serious punches." Padma explains. " _Or they'll end up with their skulls being seriously injured."_ The young lady thought.

" _Everte Statum_. Before Snape hit the ground, I would crush him with several blocks of stone." Neville suggested.

Hannah was surprised by Neville's choice. She turned towards him.

"If it's a duel I can't hesitate to knock him out," Neville said. He hadn't trained all these years just to play around. He knew that he should take any enemy seriously.

"Well, I think it's my turn. If it's just disarming it, _Expelliarmus_ would be a good choice, but as I know we're taking this seriously, so I would say _Glacius Duo._ No enemy can defend itself after being frozen." Daphne made her choice.

"Do any of you have some mercy? Aren't those attacks too severe?" Tracey asked.

"I think they were quite basic compared to what they could do." Said a voice behind the group.

The youngsters turned around and saw Nymphadora Tonks smiling at them.

Tracey and Hannah were surprised. They were sure no one else was behind them. After all, they had chosen to stay away from others and the area of the duel until it all began.

"It took you a while to get there," Hermione said.

"Believe me I wanted to get here as fast as I could, but I had to discuss some things with my teacher and Alice. By the way, Neville your mother wants to talk to you, so expect her visit." Nymphadora said. Several days had passed since they arrived at Hogwarts and they were still getting used to the task of acting as prison guards for a single prisoner. "Nice to meet you, ladies."

"Hermione?" Tracey asked.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks, apprentice auror. She is a member of our family and someone who trained alongside us since the start." Hermione replied.

"I've been listening to all of you and I think you have taken it very lightly," Nymphadora explains. " Each of you knows more powerful spells than those."

"It's not a deathmatch and they can only use basic or low-level spells." I reiterate Hannah. "I don't think even using their fists as Parvati suggested would be possible."

Parvati was a little offended, but she knew it was the truth.

"That doesn't mean they should contain their true abilities. An enemy must always be taken seriously and be attacked with everything you have. That is how we've been trained, or am I wrong?" Nymphadora asked. She knew very well the skills of each member within their group. Why limit yourself to such basic tactics when they knew more effective spells than those taught in the early years of Hogwarts or those you find in those old library books.

"There's a time for everything and this is not the right one," Padma said before turning her gaze to the door that was being open.

Everyone turns their eyes towards the front door of the grand hall. Everyone is silent as they see who has arrived.

Dumbledore made his way among the students trying to reach the expected guests. "Welcome lord and lady Black," Dumbledore says.

"Dumbledore. I was hoping to meet again under better circumstances but that's life." Gwen said.

"The feeling is mutual, Lady Black. I see you brought your daughter." Dumbledore said. Little Cassandra looked at him with curiosity.

"She is Cassandra and there was no way I would leave her at home. Isn't she the cutest baby you've ever seen?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore didn't think Sirius would become that kind of father, but life takes weird turns. "I admit she's cute maybe thanks to her mother's good looks, although she doesn't seem to have gotten your ugliness," Dumbledore said. "Putting your daughter aside, what about your other son? I thought you'd bring him alongside Harry's sister."

"He and the others had other things to do. That's why it is only us here." Sirius said before looking around. In a corner away from the rest, he saw the girls and Neville. "I see that all the students are present. I think it's best if we don't keep them waiting any longer. "

"We were just waiting for your arrival. Please follow me." Dumbledore said as he turned around, walking with Harry's parents. "You don't seem frightened by Harry's possible defeat."

"He is eleven years old, but he's been preparing for quite some time to face a certain person," Gwen said.

"I hope to see what he can do with a wand and whether he can really defend himself without using that sword," Dumbledore said. He was anxious to see if the boy was ready to face his fate.

"Old man trust our words. Each one of them was trained by excellent professors. I'd say almost every one of them is at a higher level than me during my last year here." Sirius explained while sounding completely serious.

"Sirius leave the jokes for another time. In your last year of school, you wiped out other students in your year. Only Gwen was able to defeat you and I even say she won because of your feelings for her." Dumbledore said that last part as a joke. He fully trusted Gwen's capacities as a witch.

Suddenly, the old man felt a chill ran throughout his back.

"You really believe that. Darling, maybe we should repeat that last duel? Or should I face you, Dumbledore?" Gwen asked sounding serious.

The students around them were silent and could only feel how the atmosphere around them became quite heavy. Only a few seconds ago they listened to a rather friendly conversation but now they were watching what might be the start of the most unexpected duel on this strange day.

Sirius shook his head rather frightened. The first rule of this marriage: Don't make Gwen angry. Sirius had learned never to go against his wife and that would not change this day nor any day in the future.

Dumbledore sighs. "Gwendolyn forgive me if I offended you, I was just joking. We all know that you defeated Sirius during that duel thanks to your own ability. No one will deny that and I'm sure Sirius didn't hold back against you after all you two fought together in a lot of duels and you more than anyone know how skilled your husband can be." Dumbledore said. He was trying to calm the situation down. He didn't want to face Gwendolyn, although he trusted his abilities, he knew that his advanced age wouldn't help him in a fight against her. " _Even with this wand, the fight_ would _be_ _quite difficult."_ Dumbledore thought.

Gwen looked at him for a few seconds before showing a calm expression. "I hope you never make jokes like that around me again. Well, let's take our seats and see how long Snape lasts against Harry."

With that out of the way, everyone took a seat. The wait was over.

 **Inside a corridor to the right of the hall.**

Harry remained calm as he waited for the signal to enter the hall. In front of him, Minerva held Ignis.

"Remember not to be overconfident once Snape takes you seriously," Minerva said. "He may be an idiot, but he has the experience and spells that we don't know about."

"I understand. I won't play around with him." Harry said while looking at his necklace. The young lord removed it from his neck and gave it to Minerva.

"Be careful in how much energy you put into your spells. The wand won't last if you use too much power. If you destroy your wand you lose the duel." Minerva reminded him.

"I know, and that bothers me, but I'll control myself. This is personal." Harry said.

Minerva looked at him with care. The last few days Snape had provoked him several times, but Harry had remained calm. He knew he had to wait for long enough and then he'll get the chance to prove to Snape how wrong he was.

"If he starts using high-level spells, you win the duel, but we both know that's what you want. Once he does, you can crush him." Ignis said. "It's just a matter of putting enough pressure on him."

"We'll see what's the decision he makes," Harry said.

The sound of a trumpet told him it was time to start.

"It's time," Harry said before he walked to the door.

Once he opened it, he could see how the eyes of many students focused on him. Most of Griffindor's students were cheering him on or at least those in the first four years of the school while the older students watched him with doubt.

"A freshman fighting a teacher, Dumbledore must be losing his mind."

"Even if I don't like Snape, I'm sure he will win."

"He was only lucky that night because he was using that sword. A real wizard uses a wand."

Those were just some of the comments and thoughts shared among the older Hogwarts students. The same could also be said of those students in the Slytherin house. Almost all of them looked at him with dislike and annoyance. The famous Harry Potter was just a joke or at least that's what they wanted to believe. Their honor would never allow them to accept that he was superior compared to all of them. It didn't matter how many times he had humiliated them in class or what happened that first night of September. He was just a rich, famous kid who had been lucky.

They were sure Snape would put him in his place. Or so they thought.

On the other hand, Harry could hear his friends supporting him.

"Come on, Harry. Show him and everyone else what we've learned all these years." Neville said.

"Don't you dare lose to him, only my fists must be the ones to defeat you," Parvati said. This caused many students to start laughing, although the other members of the group knew she wasn't joking.

"Hey Harry, you have to win. We have a lot at stake." George said while Fred continued to take bets.

" _Just focus on the duel,"_ Hermione told him mentally.

 _"Don't hesitate to crush him when you have an opening,"_ Padma recommended.

Both were being more reserved with their support towards Harry but that could be expected from the group's know-it-alls.

" _When_ _you win,_ _I'll give_ you a _special reward,"_ Nymphadora said, which caused all the other girls to look at her with anger.

 _"Dora, don't you dare take the lead,"_ Minerva said angrily.

 _"We'll see if you can stop me, Minerva,"_ Nymphadora said. It didn't seem like she was joking.

"Take him down and show the Slytherin house how wrong they are," Daphne said, which caused the rest of her house to hate her even more, but they couldn't do anything to her as she showed them more than once that she wouldn't hesitate to crush all of them if they forced her to do it. Besides, that little wolf she had as a pet had them scared.

"You can do it," Susan said. The boys in her house kept cursing Harry for having Susan's attention. Many were interested in her and her house, but she didn't listen to them.

Harry smiled, even more, when he saw his parents. Gwen raised her hand before closing it into a fist which reaffirmed to him what he already knew: He should crush Snape. Sirius nodded alongside Gwen before focusing his eyesight on the other side of the room.

Snape quietly made his way to the circle where the duel would take place.

His students faithfully supported him while he only looked at Harry.

They both stood just outside the circle looking at each other, waiting for Dumbledore.

"Welcome all to this unusual event. As you must know due to certain circumstances, we have decided to test the skills of one of our youngest students against one of our best teachers. Harry Potter will face Professor Severus Snape in an exhibition duel. This duel will only allow the use of wands and basic spells taught between the first and third years in the institution. In this duel, we will award 1 point for each opponent laying on the ground or suppression of the opponent. If the opponent lays defeated on the ground, lost consciousness, was immobilized or was stripped of his wand we will award a point. It takes three points to win. Other ways to win are to destroy your opponent's wand, force the opponent to admit defeat, or if the opponent uses more advanced spells. If some of these last events occur the winner will be automatically decided. I must reiterate that I will not allow you two to kill each other. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"We understand." Harry and Snape said at the same time.

"Well, enter the circle and wait for my signal," Dumbledore said.

Harry removed his robe and handed it to Minerva who remained close to him as his supervisor before entering the circle.

"Bad decision, Potter," Snape said.

"We'll see," Harry said.

Both were silent as did everyone present. Both competitors took their positions. Now they just waited for Dumbledore.

"Start!" Dumbledore exclaims.

" _Enverte Statum!"_ Snape exclaims. The spell is directed at Harry who evades it thanks to the space he has to escape and his speed.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Harry strikes back while he's still evading.

Snape tries to block it with his robe, but the spell was stronger than what he thought.

" _Why the hell is this spell so strong?"_ Snape thought while he was propelled with great force backward before colliding with the barrier. The impact leaves him out of air for a few seconds before he is forced to evade Harry's subsequent attacks.

" _Glacius! Immobulus!"_ Harry exclaims while still on the move.

Snape doesn't try to risk it this time and evades him by jumping out of the way. But this leaves him open to another attack by Harry.

" _Petrifucus Totalus."_ Harry's spell connects with Snape's chest causing his body to fall like a corpse.

For a few seconds, no one said anything until everyone heard Sirius.

"That's how it's done. That's my son!" Sirius exclaimed while still carrying Cassandra who obviously didn't understand what was going on.

Soon after, the screams began.

"I don't believe it. He evaded a spell that easily." One of those present said.

"This has to be a joke." Others said.

"Snape lost!?" Malfoy said as he fell to his knees.

Everyone had something to say when they saw the first stage of the duel ended with just a few spells being cast. All except Harry's group.

"Now that Snape knows what to expect he shouldn't play around any longer. He has to attack with everything he has." Hermione said.

"The question is how long he will last before he breaks the rules?" Padma said shortly after.

 **Back to Harry.**

Harry removes the spell on Snape and gives him room to prepare for the next phase of the duel.

"I'm not playing around. Take me seriously. Think that I'm here to take your life." Harry said as he watched Snape's still body from his initial position.

Snape was still on the ground. His mind was analyzing what had happened a few moments ago. " _He immobilized me. An eleven-year-old boy defeated me by using only four basic spells. Why was his spell so strong? That physical speed is not that of a_ _wizard. Is that an effect of his training with that sword?"_ His mind went through a thousand and one thoughts, yet he stood up. "Potter, don't think this is over. I will have no mercy on you."

"Show me what you can do Severus Snape," Harry said. His eyes showed determination and calmness. Snape's words didn't seem to have upset or frightened Harry.

Momentarily, Snape saw how the eyes of the dragon accompanying Minerva showed the same energy as Harry's. It was like looking at the same hunter ready to take out his prey. Snape sweat cold but refused to show any weakness in front of the boy. Snape went back to his starting position and then waited for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looks at what has happened with joy. The boy seemed to know his spells well. His physical ability seemed to be excellent and the fact that his basic spells were strong enough to put Snape against the strings was another positive point. But it was time to move on. "The first point is for Harry Potter. Are both ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ready." They both responded.

"Start." Continuous Dumbledore.

In seconds Snape used _"Aqua Eructo"_ against Harry who decided to counter with the same spell. Two massive torrents of water hit each other. Both contenders increased the power of their spell, trying to defeat the other, but before long it became noticeable that Harry's torrent was stronger.

Snape change strategy and jump out of the way before using _"Fulgur Minimun"_ on the water-soaked ground. The electric current ran across the ground before connecting with Harry. Everyone saw the boy receive a high current of electricity which ran all over his body, but the boy didn't even produce a cry of pain.

Harry's body was smoking, but he was still standing up with his head hanging. Snape was sure the boy was unconscious, but then he hears him.

 _"Carpe Retractum."_ A string of light was strapped to his right hand before the boy pulled him towards himself with full force. Snape was in the air and approached Harry at a decent speed. Snape wasn't believing what was happening.

" _It was a good idea to try to_ _electrocute me, but I have survived_ _stronger_ _spells._ _Let me_ _return the favor."_ Harry thought as he charged his own " _Fulgur_ _Minimun"_ before shooting it right into Snape's face.

Snape's cry was heard by everyone before they saw his body fall to the ground unconscious. It was the same spell, but they were two different people with different bodies and strength.

Again, the screams and arguments began, but Harry shut them all up with his next action. Harry lifted Snape's face by grabbing the neck of his clothes before slapping him strongly several times while repeating "Wake up arsehole. We're not done yet."

Many were shock by the brutal punishment being given to Snape.

"Dumbledore, will you allow this?" One of the teachers at his side asked.

"This is a duel and as long as there is not killing or breaking of the rules, I'll allow it. Snape came to this duel determined to face Harry so I will respect his determination." Dumbledore replied.

On the other hand, Hagrid, Sirius, Gwendolyn, and Minerva were the only adults who were enjoying this little moment. While many students seemed to lament the bets, they made that day.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snape returned to the world of the living.

"You finally come back, bastard. Take as much time as you need and get ready for the last round." Harry said before releasing Snape and returning to his starting position.

Snape laid on the floor. " _I_ _can't do it. He's a monster. James's son is a_ _monster_ _. This is impossible. I can't keep playing this game. I need my_ _strongest spells_ _against_ _him..._ _I'm no longer an 18-year-old, I can't compare myself to this monster._ _I have..."_ Snape thought. Slowly the professor stood up and raised his hand.

"Dumbledore... I give up." Snape said.

Most of those present were frozen in their sites. The students couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes... but I need you to allow you to use everything I have against him, just once." Snape continues.

"Snape I can't allow that. He is a student and you are an adult with many years of experience. You know spells that would kill him in a second." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, I need this. The kid's not normal. No one should be standing after something like that. Let me fight him properly." Snape demanded. His face was full of despair. It looked like Harry had broken something inside of him.

"Snape I ca-" Dumbledore was interrupted.

"Old man let him do it," Gwendolyn said.

"What? Lady Black is your son we're talking about. This was supposed to be an exhibition duel." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, what do you think? Are you ready for this?" Gwen asked as she looked at Harry.

"I'm ready when he is," Harry replied. His gaze was cold and determined. "Snape, I hope you don't hold back." Harry kept his eyesight on Snape. He was ready to get this over with.

"There you have it, Dumbledore. Harry is waiting and trust me he won't lose." Sirius said.

Dumbledore gives the idea some thought before answering. "... You two are crazy, but if you have so much confidence in Harry's abilities, let's get on with one more stage of this duel. All students around the barrier move as far away as you can. Teachers, I need you to reinforce the barrier." Dumbledore order.

Students move as far away as they could while the teachers reinforced the barrier. The process took a few minutes, but in the end, everything was ready.

"Harry, Snape this is the end of this duel. Go ahead and use everything, but don't use lethal attacks. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are." They both responded. It was like a madman facing a beast he knew he couldn't defeat.

"Start." Dumbledore scream. " _Show_ _me_ _everything you can do Harry Potter._ _Show me_ _you're ready to face your destiny."_

 **Inside the barrier.**

In seconds they both began to fire as many spells as possible. Fireballs, ice spears, and many other various spells were used on both sides.

 _"Ultrices Lances"_ Harry fired several electric spears at Snape who defended himself by creating a wall of ice in front of him. The wall resisted the spell, but everyone could see that it wouldn't last for much more.

" _I_ _must be_ _careful."_ Snape thought before using _"Nebulus"_ and covering the area inside the barrier in fog.

" _Do you think that's how you'll beat me, Snape?"_ Harry couldn't see anything, but Snape didn't know how skilled Harry was. " _I_ _think I'll end this duel by using those spells."_

Snape started moving around while shooting different spells hoping to immobilize Harry or hurt him enough to leave him unable to continue. He could hear how his attacks were connecting with something, but he didn't know what it was. The air felt cold for some reason, but Snape paid no attention to it.

After several moments, Snape stopped.

"Are you done?" Harry asked.

"Even if your voice seems confident, I know you have to be hurt. Surrender now, Potter. Don't make me cut you to pieces with my best spell." Snape said.

"If that's it all you can do, and you don't have the courage to use that spell since the beginning then I'll end this duel with this spell," Harry said. "You lose!"

 **Outside the barrier.**

Those present heard several blows that shook the hall. In one of those blows, they heard Snape's grieving screams.

The fog began to dissipate before showing a solid ice structure protecting Harry. "First " _Gelida Castrum"_ and to finish " _Magnus_ Gelida _Gigas_ _Impetum."_ You should have used that spell since the beginning." In front of the ice structure, there was an ice figure no, a golem which had crushed Snape with his fists. " _Expected too much of this duel."_

Those present began to scream in amazement. They didn't understand how or when he had done both spells.

Dumbledore looks at Gwendolyn in amazement. " _He used your spells. I'm sure he started with "Aqua Eructo" while Snape wasn't looking to create the perfect condition to be able to use both spells. They trained you well. It seems you are well prepared for what is to come."_

The duel was over.

*Author's Notes: Hello and thank you for waiting so long for a new chapter. I've seen new readers and followers of this and the other stories over the months which has pushed me to expand my stories further, albeit a little slower. Well, let me get to the main point, I have prepared the story arcs that the story will follow from now on and I will give you an approximation of how long each one will last. I took time off to think about what I wanted to do with the story. Thanks to what I've been doing with one of my stories I've made changes to my original plans. You must understand that this history deviates quite a bit from the original, so you must be ready. The arcs are:

Summer of the first year: Royal intervention, queen of England. This arc will be a small one yet crucial and will focus on the encounter between Harry and Queen Elizabeth Pendragon II.

Southwest Trip: Problems in the Living Forest, Nature in Rebellion. It will focus on the problems between the advances of modern civilization and nature trying to preserve itself. It will be the point at which Harry will meet the second greatest enemy in this story, the inquisition order or simply the witch hunters. It's going to be a little long arc.

Back to School: The Diary of Secrets. This will be the short arc over the diary of secrets and problems it will cause at Hogwarts.

Journey to east: Mysteries within the royal capital. It will focus on conflicts within the Asian dynasty and how our group gets trapped within a place where you don't know whom to trust. Medium arc.

Third-year: Definitive royal intervention, clandestine attacks. This arc will focus on how the Wizengamot is absorbed by the British parliament because of constant attacks by groups of rebellious wizards under Voldemort's orders. Medium arch.

The city that never sleeps is shoot down, the war comes to the United States. The greater conflict between the inquisition order and wizards of the United States. Will the secret of magic be released to the public? Long arc.

The African tribal empire, the tournament of the strongest warrior. Wizards, Muggles, everything goes here. Even though it was not his intention Harry was forced to participate alongside Nymphadora, Fleur, Daphne, Ginny, and Parvati in the tournament that has been being under preparation for several years. It's a tournament with several fighters so it's going to be a little long.

The tournament of the three wizards, declaration of the final war. A badly injured Harry is forced to participate in the three wizard's tournament because of Voldemort and his plans. Trapped inside a sealed tower, Fleur will have to fight as hard as she can for her love. Could this be Harry's end? Medium-long arc.

Goodbye Hogwarts, Total War. Forced to face the reality that they cannot escape, the group says goodbye to their time at Hogwarts and their childhoods. At the same time, conflicts between wizards and Muggles erupt. The Inquisition, Voldemort-the Dark King, and the world order led by leaders of different nations begin to battle in various parts of the world. Medium arc.

Search in the depths, Atlantis. All three sides are looking to reach Atlantis before the other two. What secrets are being hidden within the "city"? Is it even a "city"? Medium-long arc.

Momentary peace. After the battle for Atlantis and the disappearance of enemies on both sides, everyone takes a break and peace seems to have returned. Harry and the others leave for their home to heal their emotional and physical wounds. Medium arc.

Three-year time skip, ultimate conflict. Three years of peace have helped everyone, but the end is coming. Everyone has something to protect now. Medium arch.

The floating kingdom, the ultimate weapon. The final scenario is insight. Voldemort versus Harry and Ignis. Everything is defined in this palace in the clouds. Long arc.

Beyond the stars, take my hand. The world survives an era of conflict and the time to pursue a future beyond this existential plane has come.

-On a hill facing the night sky, several people watch as an entire generation leaves them behind for one last time.

Harry: "Our time has come. This is goodbye, but maybe it won't be forever. With a smile the parents disintegrate like dust leaving the world they protected to a new generation.

Nina Potter looks into the night sky as some tears fall from her eyes. "Goodbye, old man. I hope we meet again."

Epilogue. Will it be short about four or five chapters?

This is the final plan, although I may add other arcs based on the reviews you leave. Anyway, this will take time, but this is the story I want to write for all of you. I admit there are going to be many mistakes, but I'll try to do my best.


	51. Elizabeth Pendragon and Russia?

_Conversation Begins:_

Aphrodite: Welcome back dear readers. My name is Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Because of what those three did, I have been put in charge.

The goddess of love points to three armchairs. In these armchairs, the gods of our history laid unconscious and chained.

Aphrodite: Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them. Yet, Deimos must be begging for mercy.

Deimos: I'm not! Nymphomaniac goddess.

His cries full of anger had reached this place somehow. It's better not to describe his condition.

Aphrodite: Well, our author recently celebrated his birthday and continues to take classes online. We hope all of you are safe during this crisis. But one good thing about my arrival is this new show. With the permission of our author, we will begin to present different gods that may or may not appear in the story later. Our first guest is a Norse god. Madness is his profession and right now he has a not very positive relationship with A.S. His name is Loki.

The audience applauds. They are completely afraid and want to escape from Aphrodite grasp.

A small black mouse makes its entrance as it runs towards the empty armchair.

Aphrodite: Loki? Seriously. Why are you in the shape of a mouse?

The mouse jumps and sits on the armchair.

Loki: I am the god of madness and lies. I can do whatever I want.

Aphrodite: Loki, don't push your luck around me. You don't want to set me off.

The goddess takes out certain objects from her desk which makes Loki sweat.

Loki: All right. I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay like a mouse.

Aphrodite: As you wish. How are you? What about your job in hell?

Loki: I'm fine for now. Bringing sinners into madness is a great job. I appreciate that mortals continue to condemn themselves to be tortured for all eternity. You know I love it when my victims are leaders of empires or nations. Hitler's versions have been a delight to push into the limit.

Aphrodite: Readers don't need to know anymore. What about your romance with a certain horse? Are you two together?

Loki: No comment.

Aphrodite: Ok. What about Thor and Odin? We know that you have tried to re-establish communication with them.

Loki: It didn't go so well. They blame me for Ragnarok, and I continue to remind them that Lucifer was the one who led Baldur to his death at that time. A.S. has prevented us from starting a fight, but one day is not going to end well for anyone.

Aphrodite: You know that it will prevent A.S. from allowing you to visit Jörmungandr and Fenrir.

Loki: I know but is hard. I know the treaty that has been imposed on me "my children will be kept away from me to prevent a new war from starting" but it is hard for me. Jörmungandr got marry and I wasn't there.

Aphrodite: You just must control those violent desires otherwise you will continue to suffer this punishment. Well, readers, this is it for now. Keep reading the new chapter.

Loki: Wait for my possible appearance. Enjoy.

 _Conversation Ends._

I don't own anything. All characters and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. *

M for mature themes just to be sure *

 **A God with a different take**

 **By Try Another Time**

"Snape" Someone called him.

"..." Snape didn't react.

"Snape" He was called again by the same person.

Snape continues to sleep.

"This is not going to work. Harry knocked him out for the rest of the day." Madam Pomfrey gave up and allow Snape to continue sleeping.

They were in the infirmary about 30 minutes after the duel. In one bed Snape was being bandaged by another nurse while not far from there Harry received attention for his possible injuries.

"I can't believe that you a freshman did all this." Madam Pomfrey said while looking at Snape condition.

"He wanted this, and I just did what I had to do," Harry said.

The nurse treating him had checked several parts of his body, but the boy seemed intact.

"Mr. Potter, you must be more careful. You are barely eleven years old." Madam Pomfrey said while trying to drive some common sense into the boy's head.

"I understand your concern, but I'll be fine. Can I go?" Harry asked.

"It seems that you're ok. You can go." Pomfrey answered. She was indeed astonished. An eleven-year-old had been electrocuted, attacked by several advanced spells and had only received minimal damage. _"It's as if I have the body of an experienced warrior."_

Pomfrey and her other assistants only sighed as they watched leave them behind. Maybe one day they'd see him in need of their help.

 **Outside of the infirmary.**

As soon as Harry exited the infirmary he was greeted by his small group.

"Nice use of my spells," Gwendolyn said. "Although I expected more bones being broken within Snape's body."

"It was not necessary. With this, I'll never have to worry about him again." Harry said.

"Let us hope it is like that. Having him looking for trouble with you and the others for six years would be a pain in the ass any of you would want." Sirius suggested.

"We should celebrate this victory," Neville recommended.

"I don't think so. We haven't had Quidditch's games yet." Parvati reminded them all.

"Right. We should wait and see who the best seeker is among you two." Padma said. She recalled that Oliver had decided to take Parvati as the main seeker and Harry as a substitute player.

"Continue to enjoy this time at school for now because when is done we have to go back and look for the Horcruxes. Don't forget that." Sirius said.

Everyone nodded. They knew this time wasn't going to last forever. Now they had Dumbledore and the information he possessed. Luck was in their favor or so they thought.

 **Meanwhile in Azkaban.**

Days had passed since Voldemort gave his orders to the two search teams, but his wait had paid off. The first to return was Mulciber and his group with equipment needed for his plans.

"Well done Mulciber. Now we can start with my plans." Voldemort said, though this time he was inside a different female body.

"What are we going to do with all this equipment?" Mulciber asked.

"Strengthen their bodies. Harry Potter seems to be more far stronger than what I thought. I need strong soldiers especially if I want to face Elizabeth Pendragon and the knights of the round table. On this day we will begin preparations for war." Voldemort explained.

"I offer myself as the first candidate," Mulciber said as he knelt in front of Voldemort.

"Oh, Mulciber you have to relax. We have several bodies to use first. I have better plans for you and my generals. Just wait." Voldemort said. "Today is a great day for me."

"As you say, my king," Mulciber said. "All glory to you my king."

How much chaos these could cause was a question that would be answered that same summer.

 **Grand Camelot Castle, London.**

Built during the era of King Mordred, the illegitimate son of Arthur Pendragon and second king of England, the grand Camelot castle was the royal castle. It was constructed in London after the original capital was left behind after Arthur's death. Mordred, following his father's orders, left the original capital alongside his sisters, the queen Guinevere and all his subjects. The causes behind this action are not known to the public, but rumors say it was a promise between Arthur and the creatures living on his lands.

Several generations of the royal family had lived in this castle which had increased in size over time. Its location in the middle of London made a big target for attacks but it was far easier to say than to break into the castle.

Now our history brings us here to meet the current head of the royal family. Chosen like many others by the royal sword "Caliburn," Elizabeth Pendragon II reigned in England since she had 25 years. Now at 64, she was looking for who would be the next or next one chosen by the sword. To her misfortune, none of her sons and daughters showed the requirements for the sword to choose them as the next ruler.

You might ask it was so necessary for their successors to be chosen by the sword? Because of several mistakes that were made by choosing unsuitable kings and queens without the support of the sword. Caliburn's test became not only a tradition but also a necessity that the other roundtable members required to support the next successor.

At this time, inside one of the private training areas, Elizabeth was training alongside her youngest granddaughter, Ophelia, who would perhaps be her successor if she was chosen by Caliburn.

"Keep your posture, Ophelia," Elizabeth said as she blocked Ophelia's attack with a wooden sword. Her body for a 64-year-old was still in a great state. Yet her hair tied in a ponytail had turned gray and her blue eyes were no longer as good as they used to be. But even with all those years under her belt, her physical strength had not decay nor her mastery of the sword.

"Yes grandma," Ophelia replied. Her long hair was brown, her eyes were green, and her body was small. The little girl was only 7 years old, but from an early age, she had shown an interest in everything related to her grandmother. It could even be said that she had spent more time with her than with her own parents, who did not stop her because everyone in the family wished to have any confirmation about who would take the place once Elizabeth was gone.

Ophelia took her sword with her two hands and attacked once more. First, she tried to deal with a cut from the left, but this was easily blocked by her opponent. Ophelia continues to clash her sword with Elizabeth, trying to outmatch experience and strength with speed and wits.

While this was happening, someone else was watching them. His hair was short and blonde. His eyes were red as blood. His appearance was attractive, but his gaze was able to cause terror on anyone. He was only 30 years, but that face would make anyone think he was much older. His name at birth was Gabriel Pendragon, but when his father died, he took the title of Lord Mordred or more dramatically known as the Knight of Judgment.

This title was considered on the table as the second most important in the roundtable. It was created by King Mordred himself for various reasons. First, protect the royal family especially the king or queen chosen by the sword. Second, act as the shadow of the sword's successor. Third and more important than anything, judge the chosen one until his/her death or retirement. If at some point Lord Mordred felt that his king or queen deviated from his duties to the kingdom such as putting more importance in the search for wealth than feeding the kingdom, Lord Mordred would execute them. None of the other members of the roundtable could oppose this if the investigation proved that Lord Mordred was right. Although in many cases the loss of the ability to draw Caliburn out its scabbard was enough.

Ever since King Mordred gave the title to his first son, the tradition has always remained. Several heads have been cut by a member of the second Pendragon bloodline, but it has all been for the good of the kingdom.

Mordred looks at his watch. _"It's time."_ He walks towards the both of them with two towels in his hands. "Elizabeth, Ophelia, it's time."

The two stopped when they heard his voice.

"How was I?" Ophelia asked.

"You're getting better, but your body needs to grow a little more if you want to fight more effectively," Mordred replied.

Ophelia nodded. "I need to drink more milk."

"That and continue training. It's time to go, we have things to do." Elizabeth said as she dried her sweat.

"The parliament or papers to sign?" Ophelia seemed excited with either.

"Both. You know I won't make you help me if you don't want to." Elizabeth said.

"If I want to be your successor, I must be able to help you and understand your work." Ophelia refused to act like a girl her age. Her grandmother was everything to her and becoming her successor was a dream she hoped would come true.

"If you fine with it, but only for today. You have classes tomorrow." Elizabeth said.

Ophelia was disgusted to hear mention of classes. Advanced etiquette, piano lessons, ballroom dancing, none of those classes appealed to her because her tastes were quite far from what would normally be expected from a girl from the royal family at this age. Her tastes were so unusual that her first favorite toy was not a doll like many other girls, in Ophelia's case it was a bear with armor that was given to her by Mordred when she was only two years old.

"We'd better hurry," Mordred said as he pointed at his watch again.

"You heard him, Ophelia," Elizabeth said before walking in the direction of where she had left her sword. Caliburn, the legendary sword that had been passed down from generation to generation. Since she was chosen by it, Elizabeth had tried to separate as little as possible from it.

When her father was still alive, he always reminded her that even with thousands of guards around her, she alone could protect herself when everything else fails so she had become accustomed to never being unarmed. With her sword in hand, Elizabeth was followed by Ophelia and Mordred toward the exit. Once outside, 12 soldiers in modern armor surrounded them.

"Your majesty, are you sure you don't want to wait for the car?" The leader of the royal guard asked.

"I'm fine, Ronald. I need to stay in shape and I'm able to walk for ten minutes. I'm not that old. "Elizabeth answered. "Mordred, have you received any new information from your agents?"

"Nothing yet. But I feel it's not going to take long before we know everything that's going on at the Wizengamot." Mordred replied.

"I hope we hear good news. I don't want to be forced to take drastic actions." Elizabeth said.

"Are you worried about what they can do?" Ophelia asked.

"No, they can't take our armies on. For a long time, they have been free to do many things without the intervention of the royal family or the parliament, but if things continue to get worse, I will be forced to do what is necessary. The magical community is part of our kingdom and perhaps it is the time for them to fully join our society." Elizabeth explained.

"Does this mean revealing the secret?" Ophelia knew things were bad but going that far would be too much.

"I don't think she means that. She is talking about updating its laws and its complete absorption by the parliament." Mordred explained since he was Elizabeth's left hand.

"Exactly. Grindelwald was a big problem and Voldemort seems to still be a possible threat. If the Wizengamot appears to be related to Voldemort or if they are incapable of eliminating it, I will be forced to take control. Before that, we may need the opinion of someone who is well informed about this issue." Elizabeth said.

"Whom?" Mordred asked.

"Sirius Black. It's been a long time since we met in person. I remember when we exchanged letters at the beginning of the war against Voldemort. He claimed that everything would be fine, but you and I know what happened that dark night. We've kept communication over the last 10 years, and I think it's about time I met the new Lord Potter and his sister." Elizabeth said.

"Are we meeting the famous Potter siblings?" Ophelia asked. She seemed very excited about the prospect of meeting Harry and Violet.

"Ophelia, why do you seem so excited? Wait, are you a fan of those children's books?" Mordred asked. His tone was cheerful, but his gaze was still scary.

Ophelia was not affected by his gaze. "No, I'm interested in learning how strong are they. In Sirius' letters, he wrote that they were both training since a young age."

"Ophelia! You weren't supposed to read those letters without my permission." Elizabeth said.

"But you leave them lying around on your desk without not care." Ophelia tries to defend her actions.

"That doesn't mean you were allowed to read them. I'm going to need to make sure all my important documents are somewhere else." Elizabeth said while she turns her face away in disapproval.

"I'm sorry," Ophelia said. Her face showed sadness at the simple thought that her grandmother was angry with her.

Elizabeth turns towards her. She saw how sad the child seemed, so she gives in and puts her hand on the little girl's head. "Just ask permission first. I understand you're curious, but some things are just for my eyes. Do you understand?"

Ophelia nodded.

"Good. Mordred, what do you think? Do we have free time to visit Eljun?" Elizabeth asks.

"Not right now. We both have important business for the next few months. Silvia wants us to go to several events with the kids, although I keep telling her that they're too young for that. I think we'd better plan the trip for next summer. That way we'll have an excuse to leave London for a reason that doesn't require treaties or international relations." Mordred recommended.

"Sounds like a good idea. Who should we take?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Don't say, Lancelot. You know well enough the chaos she creates every time she visits a different place. Anything can go wrong if we take her with us." Mordred said.

"But Lady Lancelot is such a fun person. We are trying to enjoy the summer." Ophelia claims.

"Do you think it's better to leave her here on her own? I don't think Eric is enough to stop her." Elizabeth said.

"It's her husband. That's his job." Mordred continued. "Lancelot is a headache that I don't want to face alone."

"Of course, we're not going alone. You know what, we're taking Galahad too. He can help us to keep Lancelot in control. " Elizabeth continued.

"Elizabeth, are you crazy? Galahad is the last person we should take with us and Lancelot. He won't help unless you force him to. This is going from bad to worse. I give up." Mordred was annoyed by the suggestion to take those he considered the most annoying members of the roundtable.

"Everything will be fine. It's just going to be the five of us and a small squadron." Elizabeth said.

"Does that mean I won't have summer classes?" Ophelia asks.

"It depends on your parents." She remembered what Marcus and Dianna had said every time she had taken Ophelia with her during her trips to other countries. _"They will agree as long as you keep taking some classes."_ The queen thought.

The Royal Guard could already hear Princess Dianna screams and her 900 refusals before giving in under certain conditions.

" _I just hope Silvia understands."_ Mordred thought while imagining his wife trying to stop him from leaving the house without her or the children. He loved her, but she was too attached to him.

 _"I can't wait to meet you two, Potter siblings."_ Ophelia thought.

 **At the same time, on Eljun.**

Violet sneezed again. " _Can I be getting sick?"_ She asked herself before returning to work on one of her projects. Eli looks at her curiously.

"Violet, we'd better get some fresh air," Eli recommended before standing up and dragging her out of her seat.

"We're just getting started. We need to work more on this project to get it ready in time." Violet said.

"We've been doing this for two days. We need some rest." Eli said.

Their familiars, Nox and Vlad followed them out of the studio. They really needed to do something other than training, lordship classes or sewing new projects, at least that's what the crow and bat thought.

"Perhaps it would have been better if we went alongside Sirius to watch Harry's duel," Eli said as she dragged Violet.

"It was just a duel with a teacher. For God's sake, he's got a giant dragon and fought way harder opponents. We know he won." Violet said.

Eli noticed something was going on with Violet. Normally they only created new clothes in small amounts and her attitude wasn't normal. "Violet, are you upset with Neville?" Eli asked.

"No," Violet replied.

"Violet don't lie to me." Eli continues.

"..." Violet refused to answer, but her face betrayed her.

"Does this have to do with your lack of letters from him in the last week?" Eli was sure about it now.

Violet's eyes try to contain a few tears before she broke down. "He doesn't love me. She's probably with the whore he calls a friend. My Neville is cheating on me." When it comes to Violet everything related to Neville was a big deal. It may have to do with the fact that they grew up together and thus developed a stronger attachment to him than what Neville realized.

"Violet you need to relax. There still a chance for him to send you a letter. Look let's just go to the town and do something to distract our minds." Eli said. Sometimes she wished Violet had never developed those feelings for Neville.

Both girls continue to make their way down from their small studio in the direction of the nearest exit. After all, it was a beautiful day and they'd surely find something to do with their time.

 **Meanwhile, Neville and his mother.**

Neville had separated from the others. They meet his mother after making sure Harry was okay thus leading to the rest of the group taking off to talk to Dumbledore. Mother and child were now alone in one of the many rooms in Hogwarts.

"Ok, let's start. How are classes going?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine but that's not why you called me here, is it?" Neville counter. He knew his mom, and this was far too unusual to be only about classes.

"... You're growing faster than I thought. Well, let's get to the point, have you noticed anything strange among the children of dark families?" Alice appreciated Neville's maturity.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked. He didn't pay them too much attention unless they looked for trouble with them.

"In the last few days, your father has noticed some changes in several members of the Wizengamot. At first, it was only Lucius Malfoy, but now many other members act in strange ways. They are wearing masks and staying away from others. If you know anything, I need you to tell me now." Alice explained.

Neville was silent and gave it some thought. He tries but he couldn't remember if anything out of the ordinary had happened with the members of Slytherin. "Nothing that I can remember. I'll have to ask Daphne or Tracy if they had seen or heard anything. Do you think something will happen in the Wizengamot?"

Alice looks at him. Her voice turns more serious. "The truth is that we are not sure, but we must be prepared. You and the others are here so you have the flexibility to get information from the children of those families. Any information they get can help us act before a catastrophe."

"But why hasn't Sirius said anything about this?" Neville asked.

"Sirius wants to be sure before informing Harry. I'm talking to you so you can investigate discretely. If Harry knew about the possibility that one of those guys or girls knows something about Voldemort, maybe he'd alert the enemy before confirming if they're really connected. We must be careful. We don't want innocents to suffer without no reason."

"But it's Harry we're talking about. Keep secrets from him, it's not something I do. He's my best friend."

"And because he's your best friend you should know when to keep secrets. Harry should only act when he's sure an enemy is in front of him. Not all dark families are enemies, so we have to make sure what they really are working with Voldemort. Do you understand?"

Neville was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I understand, but I don't like this."

"Sometimes we do things we don't like, but we do it for a reason." Alice softens her expression and tone. "Changing the subject, how's your relationship with Hannah? Will she be the new Lady Longbottom, or will it be Violet?" Alice's face was curious about what her son would respond to.

"Could we not talk about this?" He said while blushing.

"Neville you can't escape this. Compared to other families, you, Harry and the others have more freedom to choose who you're going to marry. But that doesn't mean we want to wait until you're 18 for you to tell us who you're going to marry. Besides, I just want to know if your relationship with her is moving in the right way or if you're already sure who you're going to marry like Harry."

"I'm nothing like Harry. Just give me time to see where my friendship with her is going. Hannah's not like us. She hasn't trained since she was a child, she doesn't expect to have to fight in a war we don't yet know when it's going to start, but I like her and I want to see if she'll be someone I can return to when I'm done fighting. The opposite happens with Violet, she knows everything about me and we're in the same condition. I'm attracted to her, but I still don't know what to decide. Whether to see her as a close friend or my future wife. I'm not ready to make a decision because my feelings for both are a mess." Neville admitted.

"So, you've thought about it. Aren't you attracted to the idea of having her both as your wives?"

"No... it's not something I see me doing. For Harry and the girls, it works, but I don't see it happening with me and them. Just give me time and I'll give you an answer before I turn 15."

Alice remained silent. She appreciated her son's sincerity and the fact he thought about it as an adult. "I like the idea. Four years must be enough for you to decide who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Who knows maybe someone else will show up?" Alice put her arms around Neville.

"I don't think so," Neville said. "Is this it?"

"It is, but I won't let you go. I'll enjoy this hug a little more. A mother has to enjoy her time with her son before he no longer enjoys her hugs." Alice said.

Neville's stays quiet. " _Deciding who my wife will be, sometimes I wish I wasn't the heir to the family."_ He thought about before he closed his eyes. Enjoying this moment wasn't a bad option.

 **Far away from Hogwarts, in the nation that once was Russia.**

Russia was always a country changing from one government to another. From being run by a royal family to being governed by its people. At this time in history, it was controlled by a military government with a peculiar characteristic, they were purists with certain principles about magic. Since the second world war ended, Russia had lost not only many territories because it was unable to confront all the magical creatures that roamed the forests and mountains, but also it lost its last democratic leader after a coup d'etat.

They were now governed by a government that refused to make connections with magical communities, oppressed and used its own wizards as weapons without the rights of any human, but above all supported a certain religious movement that would only grow in the following years.

Messina had traveled to this place to use it as her base of operations. His plans for the future were far-fetched, but perhaps they would be effective thanks to the relics of a certain enemy of world war II.

In this region hidden behind overwhelming snowstorms, the Puritan Military Union would revive the forbidden technology developed by the Nazis under the motto of cleaning the world of heretical and non-believers.

One more side stood without Harry knowing about it while our three deities looked in disapproval.

"Mortals create their own problems even when we give them all the tools to survive. Let's hope Harry and the others are able to face all of this." A.S. said as he looked at how his creation repeated the same mistakes of other worlds.

Aria and Asmodeux just nodded. They would not intervene since everything was in the hands of those who they had trained.


End file.
